We WISH We Had Met In Kindergarten
by koganphrancis
Summary: "We WISH we knew each other in kindergarten." Remember that interview? I have it posted on my blog April 30, 2015 in case you'd like to hear it again. An AU story where I make that wish come true, sort of (they're not the same age, so they wouldn't have met in the same kindergarten class anyway). Rated M for later chapters-Part 3 and beyond is all Rated M.
1. Part One Chapter One

I'd like to dedicate this story to The Guest Reviewer and BTR and Kittens. The Guest Reviewer inspired the idea, and his gentle encouragement and endless patience have supported me while writing; and BTR and Kittens also deserves a "Technical Advisor" credit and I thank him for answering my plethora of questions and never growing tired of helping me. Any technical errors I may have written are all my fault, and anything I get right is due to his advice and expertise.

"James! Wanna race? JAMES! Wanna race? Hey, Jaaaaaaaames!" Four year old Kendall Knight was trying to get the attention of his friend James, who was currently walking in the midst of a group of kindergarten girls.

Kendall was in the morning program at his school's Pre-K, and James, due to having a birthday that made him five years old by the September first cut-off, was already in kindergarten, despite being born in the same year as Kendall. They had been friends for a couple of years, their moms brought them to the same Gymboree when they were "little".

Morning recess was the only recess the Pre-K kids shared with the older kids, who were all in full day programs. Their school had classrooms starting with the half day Pre-K through sixth grade. It was the first week of school, and Kendall would be in the morning program till spring, when he would flip to the afternoon program.

Usually James was more than willing to race, he had a competitive streak about as wide as Kendall's, but since entering kindergarten he had become entranced with some of the young ladies in the class, and was just as interested in hearing about their purple and glittery accessories-everything from barrettes to backpacks-as he was in trying to beat Kendall at various activities.

Kendall was running past the group now, trying to entice James with his speedy prowess. He turned around and was running backwards when he got all the way past them, still trying to get James to bite. James ignored him and turned with the girls to walk to another part of the playground.

"Jayyyyyy-oof!" Kendall's breath was cut off as he lost his balance for a second when he slammed into something behind him that he couldn't see. That something was a little boy who had come walking around the corner of the school, and he hadn't been watching where _he_ was going because he was too busy examining a wooly caterpillar that he had balanced on a brick he was carrying. The collision with the taller boy made him drop the brick and it landed corner first on his foot and then flipped over onto the ground.

Kendall got his balance back right at the last second, and so avoided not only falling, but dragging the other boy down with him.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" he apologized.

The other kid was looking down at his brick, his mind already telling him what he was going to find when he picked it up. The other boy was faster though.

"Is that your brick? Let me get that for you…" Kendall picked it up and flipped it over, seeing the smushed guts of the caterpillar smeared on the side that had landed on the ground. He looked at the other boy, horrified at what he had done. He noticed the shorter kid had tears in his big brown eyes behind his big round glasses. "Oh, hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to…I'll find you another bug…" Kendall instinctively reached out to smooth the boy's tears away with the thumb of his right hand (his left hand still held the brick). Kendall left a smudge of dirt and red brick dust on the other boy's face.

"I'm not crying, I don't cry," the other boy said stoically. If there's one thing Logan Mitchell was not, it was a crybaby. He might be one of the shortest, slightest boys in the entire kindergarten, and one of the oddest with his quick intelligence and ability to read already, but he wasn't a crybaby. "My foot smarts from where the brick landed on it." He sort of didn't mind the other boy touching his face though. That was actually comforting. "And, it's not a bug, it was a caterpillar, a wooly caterpillar."

"I'm very sorry I squished your wooly caterpillar," Kendall said.

"You didn't, the brick did. I should've been watching where I was going, instead of trying to count his segments before I had put him down and taken out my notes," Logan was willing to share responsibility. Logan slung off his backpack and pulled out a blank three by five notecard and scraped up the remains of the caterpillar that were on the hardtop where the brick had landed. Then he took the brick from Kendall and placed the card face down over the remains on the brick.

"We should bury him, we owe him that much," Logan said seriously.

Kendall's face brightened, he could help with this. He ran to the edge of the playground and yelled through the chain link fence to the janitor who was emptying rolling bins of recyclables into their proper dumpster, "Mr. Streeter? Can you please bring me a shovel?"

The janitor looked up and smiled and waved to Kendall. From the first day of school, the smiling blond boy with the dimples had been a favorite with everyone, introducing himself and asking what jobs they did at the school. "I'll be there in a minute, Kendall."

Mr. Streeter walked over to his side of the fence and asked Kendall what he needed a shovel for. When Kendall explained, Mr. Streeter assured him he had just the thing, and to wait for him there. He came out of the building on the playground side of the fence a minute later, carrying a small garden trowel. He led the boys over to the edge of the hardtop, where the grass began. He dug a small hole a couple of inches deep, and Logan scraped the remains of the caterpillar into it, using the note card, then he placed the card itself into the hole, and Mr. Streeter took the brick from him and placed the end with the remains stuck to it into the ground and left the other end sticking out as he shoveled and packed the dirt back in, so it looked a bit like a headstone.

"You boys want to say a few words?" Mr. Streeter asked.

"I don't know what you're supposed to say," Logan said. Kendall nodded, he didn't know either.

"Oh, uh, well," Mr. Streeter cleared his throat. "Um, we gather here today to say farewell to, uh, Wooly Caterpillar. We hope he had a good life. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."

"Goodbye, Wooly Caterpillar," Logan whispered.

"Bye," Kendall said, sadly.

"Okay, then. Good job, boys, you've done right by him." Mr. Streeter was a big believer in closure. "Who's your friend, Kendall?"

"Oh! I don't know! He's not in my class. I'm Kendall Knight, who are you?" Kendall asked in his outgoing way.

The other boy wasn't so outgoing, and he was sort of intimidated by the big janitor, but he had been so nice and helped them bury the caterpillar, and he worked at the school and the other boy knew him so it wasn't like he was a stranger, who Logan knew never to talk to…

"Um, kid? Who are you?" Kendall asked again. Logan tended to do that, get lost in thought.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. I'm in Mrs. Perry's kindergarten class." Kendall was impressed. All the other pre-K and kindergarten teachers went by "Miss" and then their first name, except for Mr. Luke, who still went by his first name, but everyone knew Mrs. Perry was "old school", whatever that meant, and insisted on being called by her last name. All the smartest kids were in Mrs. Perry's class. James was in Miss Debbie's class.

"Hi, Logan!" Kendall smiled brightly, his dimples slowly bringing out a set of Logan's own. "This is Mr. Streeter."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said shyly.

"You boys have about five minutes left of recess," Mr. Streeter informed them, looking at his watch. "I've got to get back to work."

"Logan, that's a nice name. I never met a Logan before," Kendall said. "Do you think we have time to find another wooly caterpillar?"

Logan nodded eagerly and the boys took off towards the trees, where Logan had found the first caterpillar. After the recess bell rang and all the kids were back inside, another janitor found the brick sticking up at the edge of the berm and pulled it up so it wouldn't trip a kid or foul up a lawnmower.

When Kendall's mom picked him up at school that day, he was brimming with the news.

"Mom! I made a friend! His name is Logan and he's in kindergarten in Mrs. Perry's class and he wears glasses and he has a Batman backpack and…"

"Okay, Kendall, okay! I can't wait to hear all about him, but how about a hug for me first?" Jennifer Knight smiled down at her son as she finally got across the crosswalk to him-he had been yelling to her across the street. On their walk home, Kendall told her everything he had learned about Logan that day.

"Would you like to have him come over after school sometime?" she asked, when he finally ran out of intel to report.

"I can DO that?" Kendall asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, of course, you have James over sometimes, why not Logan too?"

"How would we get him there?" Kendall asked.

Jennifer had to stifle a giggle. "We'll ask him over, just like we do with James."

"But you ask James' mom, we don't know Logan's mom!" Kendall was beginning to get upset. Suddenly the only thing in the world he wanted was Logan at his house, but he had no idea how to make it happen.

"What's his last name?" Jennifer asked.

Kendall thought. "I forget!" he wailed.

"Kendall, calm down, it's okay. We'll just walk back to school at the end of the day and maybe one of his parents will be there for parent pick up, or even if he takes the bus, I can ask Mrs. Perry his name." Kendall had remembered which class Logan was in.

At three o'clock, when they went back to the school, sure enough, Logan was penned up with the other walkers. The buses were released first, and then the walkers got to go, some with their parents or a caretaker, and some were deemed big enough to go home on their own, but that was usually just third graders and up. As Jennifer and Kendall approached, they saw Logan greeting a pretty brunette woman. Jennifer smiled at her and said, "You must be Logan's mom?"

Kendall and Logan were happily greeting each other.

"Yes, I am. Pamela Mitchell, and you are?"

"Jennifer Knight, and this is my son Kendall."

Kendall smiled up at Logan's mom. "Hello!" he said brightly.

"Well, hello to you too, nice to meet you!" Pamela said.

"It seems the boys met today, and hit it off," Jennifer explained. "We were wondering if Logan could come over and visit Kendall someday, and of course, you're welcome to come on over too."

Logan lit up. He shyly tugged on his mom's hand. "Can we, Mom?" he whispered, his eyes big and pleading behind their lenses.

"That sounds very nice, thank you. We'd love to come visit someti…"

"Woooo!" Kendall interrupted her. "Come on, Logan!" He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and started off down the sidewalk.

"Kendall, wait one minute! Mrs. Mitchell didn't say today…" Jennifer was trying to reign in her enthusiastic son.

"Please, call me Pam. And, we don't actually have any plans today, but if you meant we should do it another time…"

"Oh, we'd love to have you over right now-no time like the present, and I can see Kendall would rather not have to wait," Jennifer laughed. They walked back to the Knight's house and Pam told Jennifer they were just three blocks over.

When they got to his house, Kendall wasted no time in dragging Logan upstairs to his room ("This is my room!"), which had blue walls and a Spiderman comforter on the bed, then down to the finished basement to show him his play area ("These are my Legos!"), then outside to the backyard ("That's the swing set, it has a fort!"), and then back inside to the living room ("That's our TV!") before Jennifer could finally nab him by his jacket.

"Kendall, slow down and let Logan catch his breath. You don't need to show him everything at once. Would you boys like a snack?" Kendall answered with a loud yes, and Logan nodded his head shyly, after a glance at his mom.

Jennifer turned to Pam. "Is Logan allergic to anything? And is there anything you'd rather he didn't have? I have apple slices and baby carrots, and Kendall usually likes to dip them in peanut butter, but if Logan can't have that, he'll understand."

"Logan doesn't have any food allergies, and there's nothing we don't want him having. We let him have snacks, even less wholesome ones, but if you prefer Kendall to stick to fruit and vegetables, we can stick to that."

"Oh no, we don't forbid anything for Kendall either. I was just trying to make a good first impression. But lots of times we're doing c-h-i-p-s and c-o-o-k-i-e-s and things like that for after school snacks."

Logan looked puzzled. "Mrs. Knight," he said softly, raising his hand like he was in class, "why did you spell chips and cookies?"

Kendall was impressed. "You can spell already?" Logan just looked down at his sneakers. "You're only in kindergarten and you're spelling?" Kendall was delighted. He didn't know such things were possible. James couldn't spell anything but his name.

"Logan's a little shy about it, Kendall, but, yes, he can spell and he can read," Pam told him.

"Cool! You can read to me…"

"Snacks first, young man," Jennifer interjected.

The boys enjoyed the apple slices and the carrots and the peanut butter with a cup of milk, and their moms had coffee and got to know each other a bit. After the snack (and a reminder from Jennifer that Logan was his guest), Kendall asked Logan what he'd like to do.

"Can we go see your fort?" Logan asked. It was the thing he was the most curious to see.

"Of course!" And off they went and spent a good hour climbing around the accessories of the swing set and fort, swinging and sliding and hiding out in the fort. They talked and talked, Kendall never ran out of topics, and Logan was happy to discuss things with him.

"Do you play hockey? Are you gonna go out for Mites? I am, maybe we'll get on the same team!"

"That would be great, but, I've never played hockey before…"

"That's what Mites is for! To start! I'll make sure my mom tells your mom when to sign up." Kendall considered that matter settled.

"Do you have any pets? Do you have a dog? I've always wanted a dog, but my mom's allergic." Kendall had grown up thinking his dad had made a noble sacrifice in marrying his mom anyway; he'd never pick a wife over a dog.

"I don't have a dog, but I have a guinea pig. His name is Bruce Wayne," Logan told Kendall.

"Cool! Have you ever been to Disney World? I haven't, but someday we'll go, my grandma promised me…"

They spent the afternoon comparing lives. Logan hadn't been to Disney World either.

When they got back inside, Jennifer informed them that the Mitchells were staying for supper too, and that Logan's dad would join them. Kendall's dad got home and met Pam and Logan, and then went to fire up the grill, he had baby back ribs marinating in the refrigerator in his own secret recipe sauce.

"I can make chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for the boys if Logan doesn't like barbeque ribs," Jennifer told Pam.

"No need-Logan loves barbeque, and the spicier and smokier the better. When I was carrying him I craved hot sauce on everything, and that was all him," Pam laughed.

"Kendall loves his dad's barbeque too," Jennifer said.

"Can I do anything to help?" Pam asked.

"Nope, everything's all ready to go. I made potato salad while Kendall was at school, and I baked cornbread last night."

Dr. Mitchell arrived right at six, and they all sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal. Kendall and Logan had sauce smeared all over their faces and fingers and were enjoying themselves immensely. The grown-ups talked about grown up stuff-Dr. Mitchell's orthopedic surgery practice, the fact that Donald Knight worked for a company that designed sports equipment and that he was an engineer working on playing surfaces made out of recycled materials, Pam told them how she was a real estate agent who scaled back to part time hours to work around Logan's school schedule, and Jennifer had an accounting degree but these days just did some freelance work from home and worked part time during tax season and her plan was to go for her CPA once Kendall was older.

"And what's in this rib sauce, Don?" Logan's father asked after all that job stuff was discussed.

"That's a secret I intend to pass on to Kendall when he turns twenty-one. Gotta keep it in the family," Kendall's dad laughed.

The moms deemed that the boys should wash up before they had dessert, and the dads cleared the table. They all reconvened for lemon and lime sherbet and then the grown-ups were going to have coffee in the living room.

"Can me and Logan go downstairs and play?" Kendall asked.

"'Logan and I' and do you have homework?" Jennifer asked back.

"I have to draw a picture of a leaf," Kendall said.

"I have a worksheet, it's in my backpack," Logan said.

"Okay, do those first and then you may play," Jennifer said, looking to Pam to be sure that was all right by her. Pam nodded.

Logan found his backpack where Kendall had thrown it in his bedroom when he had taken it from Logan earlier that afternoon, and then they made their way back downstairs to the basement where Kendall had a little work table for drawing and doing puzzles and finger painting and Legos and stuff. Kendall dug out his washable markers and some paper from a cubby and Logan got out his worksheet and number two pencil. Kendall moved one of the chairs around the table so he and Logan would be side by side. He drew his leaf pretty quickly, he'd been watching hockey on TV his whole life with his dad and could draw a maple leaf with his eyes closed. He colored it in and deemed it finished. Then he got interested in Logan's work.

The worksheet had outline drawings of animals and objects, and underneath there were letters on top of lines, and each set of lines had a letter missing. At the top of the paper the letters a, e, i, o, and u were preprinted.

"Whatcha doing?" Kendall asked, interestedly.

"I have to fill in the missing vowel in each word," Logan said.

"What's a vowel?"

"It's these letters printed at the top, and sometimes y, but not on this sheet."

"Why sometimes y?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I don't know, they haven't taught us that yet," Logan said. "I just heard that along the way on my own, not in school."

Logan got to work, and quickly finished the sheet. Cat, cup, dog, bell, and ink were all filled in correctly. The boys trudged upstairs to show their parents their work.

"Good job, Logan," Logan's parents said as they both looked at the sheet.

"Nice maple leaf, Kendall," Kendall's dad told him, smiling because he knew why Kendall picked that particular type of leaf to draw.

"But don't forget to put your name on it," Kendall's mom reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Logan, can I borrow your pencil?"

The boys went downstairs again, Kendall scrawled "Kendall K" at the bottom of his drawing, and then they put their papers into their respective backpacks.

"What would you like to do now?" Kendall asked his little guest.

"Well, usually at home, I read after I do my homework," Logan said shyly. He didn't know if Kendall would rather do something more active.

"What do you read?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled a book out of his backpack. It was a Magic Tree House book. Kendall's eyes got wide. "You can read chapter books?" Logan nodded shyly. "Can you read it to me?"

Half an hour later, Jennifer and Pam went down to the basement and found the boys each sprawled on a kid sized mini-beanbag, Logan reading aloud to an enraptured Kendall. They let him get to the end of a page, and then Pam called softly, "Logan. Come on, honey, it's time to go home."

Both boys groaned. "Already?" Kendall asked.

"It's almost eight o'clock, we're going to have to hustle to get you to bed on time," Jennifer told him.

Upstairs, as everyone was pulling on jackets and they were saying their goodbyes, Dr. Mitchell told the Knights they had to let him repay the favor and come over to their house for grilled steaks. "I just got a new Jenn-Air grill this summer. Thing cooks like a dream-you've got to see it, Don."

"Sure, Jeff, anytime," Donald smiled.

"How about tomorrow night?" Logan's dad said.

"YES!" Kendall and Logan shouted.

"Now, boys, we don't want to impose…" Jennifer started to say, looking at Pam.

"It's no imposition! It's a Friday night, we were planning on grilling anyway, you should come over!" Jeff insisted.

"Sounds good to me," Donald Knight said.

Pam chimed in, "We'd love to have you-I wanted to ask to have Kendall over soon anyway."

"If you're sure," Jennifer said. She had enjoyed meeting the other couple, it'd be fun to spend more time with them. "What can I bring, and what time do you want us over?"

"How about six?" Jeff said. Kendall and Logan's faces fell.

"Or, how about you and Kendall come over after school, and the guys will join us whenever they get out of work, like today?" Pam said. Two little faces beamed their approval.

"If you're sure it's no imposition…" Jennifer began.

"None whatsoever. Meet us when Logan gets out at three, and we can all walk to our house together," Pam said warmly.

A little while later, when Jennifer and Donald were tucking Kendall in for the night, Jennifer said, "You found a good friend today, Kendall."

"I love him," Kendall replied truthfully and happily, his little round face smiling.


	2. Part One Chapter Two

Here's chapter 2-I don't know about you guys, but I just love picturing li'l Kendy and Logie based on pictures their moms have shared. They were such cuties!

The next day at school, Kendall couldn't wait for recess. On his way out to the playground, James found him first and said they could race today.

"No thanks, I'm gonna play with Logan."

"Who is Logan?" James asked.

"He's my new friend and he's in kindergarten, but in Mrs. Perry's class so you don't know him."

"I know kids in Mrs. Perry's class," James said indignantly.

"Who?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Carlos, that kid with the helmet that just moved here," James said.

"Oh yeah." Kendall had heard about him. His parents were given the choice of letting Carlos be in first grade, because he was already six, or doing kindergarten again, and his parents chose kindergarten because the town they came from had only had half day kindergarten, plus, Carlos had some issues paying attention. Mrs. Perry not only got the smartest kids, she also was given the most hyper ones. She knew how to channel the energies of both types. "Well, good. You can play with Carlos, me and Logan are going to count segments on wooly caterpillars."

Logan finally came outside. Mrs. Perry had awarded him with erasing the dry erase board from the morning's lesson; it was kind of a big deal.

"Hi, Logan!" Kendall shouted. "This is James, he's going to play with Carlos. Let's go find some wooly caterpillars!" Kendall had grabbed Logan's hand and was tugging him along.

"Wait up, Kendall! I never said I was going to play with Carlos…" James was following them. Carlos, who had heard his name, came running over from where he was watching some kids play jacks.

"You wanna play with me, James? What are we gonna play?" Carlos asked, a big friendly smile on his face.

"Um, something called Wooly Caterpillars, I guess," James said.

Kendall stopped and whirled around. "You don't 'play' wooly caterpillars, James. You observe them, and count their segments." That's what he and Logan had done yesterday, and Kendall knew it was more important than mere playing.

"Well, me and Carlos are gonna do all that too," James insisted.

Kendall sighed. "Fine, I guess. Hi, Carlos, I'm Kendall. This is Logan."

Carlos beamed smiles all around and said Hi.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to Logan?" James insisted.

"Logan, this is James. We've been friends since Gymboree, and now he's going to be your friend too."

Logan looked up at Kendall with his big brown eyes. Up until yesterday he had never had a friend, but now that he did, Kendall was the only friend he wanted. And he wasn't too happy that James had an earlier, longer claim on Kendall.

"Hey, I'll be your friend too," Carlos added. All three boys looked at Logan. Logan didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Kendall threw his arm around Logan. "Okay, you guys can be friends with Logan, but he's _my_ best friend, and if you're not okay with that, you'll have to find caterpillars on your own." Kendall looked to Logan to see if that was okay with him.

"Will you be my best friend, too?" Logan wanted to be sure.

"Of course! That's how best friends work-I'm yours and you're mine." Kendall had it all figured out.

"That's fine," James said. "Carlos should be my best friend since we're both in kindergarten." Logan looked worried again. Was his best friend supposed to be in kindergarten too? Kendall just ignored the slight. He was used to James lording it over him that his birthday came in time for him to go to school from last year. Once Kendall got to start going to school too, that stopped bothering him.

That afternoon, Kendall and Jennifer were at the school before Pam to meet up with their new friends. Kendall was so antsy about it Jennifer decided it would be better to let Kendall run off some steam at the school playground. When the walkers were finally released, Kendall insisted on carrying Logan's backpack for him. Kendall's had been left at home, they didn't get homework on the weekends.

When they got to the Mitchells' house, Pam took the lead on giving both Jennifer and Kendall a tour of the house. They left the boys in Logan's room to play and they returned to the kitchen downstairs to talk and have coffee. "Come down for a snack before you get into playing anything, Logan," Pam reminded him. "You don't want to have the snack too close to dinner time."

Kendall couldn't wait to see the guinea pig, though. He was bouncing on his feet as Logan took him out of his habitat. "Would you like to hold him?" Logan asked. Kendall's eyes were as big as saucers as he nodded yes. "Okay, sit on the bed, and I'll hand him to you." Kendall did as instructed and Logan transferred the soft warm bundle to him. "Um, Kendall? I know your mom wouldn't want to see him up close, but, uh, do you think your dad would like to?" Logan asked shyly.

"He sure will!" Kendall enthused. Having a pet must be the greatest thing in the world, he thought. Logan let them get acquainted, then he said they should put Bruce Wayne back in his habitat and go down for snacks. He was sure they could bring up a cucumber slice or a baby carrot after.

The boys spent a fun afternoon playing in Logan's room-he had Legos too, plus it was colder and windier than yesterday so they didn't want to be outside anyway-and just as dusk was settling outside his window, they heard a car pull into the driveway. Logan looked out, and figured it must be Mr. Knight, that wasn't his daddy's car.

The kids went running down the stairs, but Logan hung back shyly when his mom opened the door to greet Mr. Knight. Kendall allowed hellos to be exchanged between the adults, and then he said, "Dad! You have to come upstairs and see Bruce Wayne! He's a guinea pig and he's awesome!"

Jennifer was used to her son's enthusiasm. "Kendall, let your dad come in and see Mrs. Mitchell first. He can see the guinea pig later."

Donald Knight noticed Logan's gaze dropped to his shoes, his hopeful little face suddenly hidden from view. "If it's all right with you, Pam, I'd love to meet the guinea pig."

"Sure! Logan will bring you to find us for a drink when you're done," Pam said agreeably.

Upstairs, Logan gently put Bruce Wayne into Mr. Knight's arms. He petted the guinea pig, and said hello to it in a high crooning voice.

"Wow, Logan, he's really soft, and gentle and calm. You must take very good care of him," Mr. Knight said. Logan beamed under the praise. "How long have you had him?"

"I got him for my birthday, so it'll be a year on September 14th."

Mr. Knight asked questions about the pet's feeding and care, and Logan got happier and brighter with each answer. Dr. Mitchell arrived and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes for grilling, and then stopped by Logan's room to corral the guys and get them downstairs.

The dads were out at the grill, the moms were making a salad, and Kendall and Logan busied themselves setting the table and then playing hide and seek in the downstairs rooms, but that got boring fast. They wanted to be with each other, not searching for each other. Kendall found the day's newspaper in a magazine rack and asked Logan if he wanted to look at the hockey standings with him.

"Um, I don't know what that is," Logan said.

"It's what I look at with my dad every day," Kendall said.

"Okay!" Logan knew anything Mr. Knight did had to be important. Kendall found the sports page and spread it out on the couch cushions, the grown-ups found them kneeling in front of it when they came to tell them to get washed up for dinner. Kendall knew where to find the standings, and Logan could read the teams and the numbers to him. Their little heads were close together as they seriously pored over the paper.

After supper, the boys went up to Logan's room to play, and the adults sat in the living room talking about this and that.

"Logan and Kendall sure have hit it off," Dr. Mitchell said. "He's never had a friend before, now they already seem inseparable."

"Kendall told me this afternoon Logan also made friends with James and Carlos today," Jennifer said.

Jeff and Pam looked at each other, half smiling, half disbelieving what was happening so quickly.

"Logan's always been so shy. Smart, but shy," Pam told the Knights.

"Everyone from his pediatrician to the people at the school have been saying we should put him ahead a few grades, or send him to an advanced private school for gifted and talented students, but we felt it was more important to let him have a childhood," Jeff added. The Knights nodded. "In my practice, I see lots of adolescents and pre-adolescents that are pushed to overachieve. They tend to get burnt out, or worse, if they're pushed too hard too soon. We figured we'd let Logan develop at his own pace, and that if he ever thought he wasn't being challenged enough or wanted something more, we'd discuss it with him then. But for now, and for all of his childhood, if he wants to be around kids his own age, that's fine too. There's plenty of time for him to be a successful adult, but he's only got about a dozen more years or so to be a kid."

The Knights agreed with all of this.

"The only thing was," Pam added, "Logan never seemed interested in playing with-or even talking to-other kids. He's always said characters in books are more interesting. But now he's found Kendall, and in two days, he's already made three friends."

"Five friends," Don said, smiling and taking Jennifer's hand. She nodded. "He's a great kid, and he can count us in, we'll do anything we can for him."

The Mitchells smiled. They thought Kendall was pretty special too, and would already say they'd do anything for him too.

The Knights stayed later than the Mitchells had the night before, they were all enjoying themselves and no one had to get up for work in the morning. The guys had already made plans to go golfing on Sunday, and Pam and Jennifer were planning alternating after school play dates for the boys at each other's houses, plus planning some excursions to take together with and without the kids and husbands. Jennifer finally noticed the time, though. It was after nine-thirty.

"We better get Kendall and get home," she announced. The boys had been so quiet for so long upstairs, everyone started to wonder what they might have been up to.

They needn't have worried. When they all crowded in at Logan's door, they had to muffle their "ahhs!" the boys looked so cute. They had fallen asleep on Logan's bed, their heads on the pillow, the Magic Tree House book open face down on Logan's little chest. Logan still had his glasses on, and Pam gently removed them without waking him (very soon, the Knights would be experts at doing that very same thing).

"Kendall, Kendall honey, wake up, we need to get on home," Jennifer quietly whispered, talking into Kendall's ear that wasn't next to Logan, to let Logan continue to sleep.

"Don't wanna. Wanna stay with Logan," Kendall murmured obstinately.

"He's more than welcome to sleep over," Pam began.

"He's never stayed overnight anywhere besides his grandparents," Jennifer wasn't too sure this was a good idea.

"If he wakes up and wants to come home, I'll come get him," Donald said. "We're not even two minutes away by car."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jennifer asked Pam.

"We'd love to have him. It'll be easier to let them be than to try to wake Logan up to say goodbye, and if Kendall left without Logan getting to say goodbye, we'd be in for long explanations and recriminations in the morning," Pam laughed.

The two moms worked together to get the boys' shoes off and their little bodies under Logan's blankets without disturbing them too much. Once they were all snug, Jeff promised Jennifer they'd leave a light on so if Kendall woke up, he'd know where he was. Each set of parents kissed their son goodnight, and they left the room quietly.

Downstairs, they all got each other's numbers into everyone's phones, and the Mitchells reassured Jennifer they'd call if Kendall woke up and wanted to get home. Pam added she'd call in the morning once the boys were up as well. Donald finally got Jennifer to say goodnight and brought her home where he managed to distract her from thinking about Kendall sleeping in a different house, and they wound up sleeping quite soundly after that as well.


	3. Part One Chapter Three

Kendall and Logan settled into a happy little routine, splitting their time evenly between the two houses, playing, learning, eating over, sleeping over (Kendall woke up a happy little ball of sunshine the morning after the night he was left at Logan's), doing homework. Logan was introduced to the world of televised professional hockey, the two boys would squeeze into the same recliner as Mr. Knight and watch the games.

"Wouldn't all of you be more comfortable on the couch?" Jennifer was foolish enough to suggest only once. Donald had always watched games from the comfort of his favorite chair, when Kendall came along he was added, and now that Logan was in on it, there was no reason to move. Sure it was a little snug, and someone might catch the occasional stray elbow when cheering commenced after a great play, but that's hockey.

Over at the Mitchells' they would follow after Dr. Mitchell when he was home, helping out with raking leaves and sweeping up when he'd work on projects in his woodshop out in the garden shed in their backyard. They'd do whatever the moms asked of them too, and Kendall got a little bit neater and better about putting away his things under Logan's influence.

Mainly they played and talked. They made up games, played video and board games, and did puzzles and built things with Legos and Lincoln Logs and blocks and Play Doh, and Kendall began to get Logan ready to start playing hockey. He had a goalie net set up in his backyard, and he and Logan would hit tennis balls into it (or near it) till their arms ached.

Sometimes they'd have Carlos and James over too, and they played with them at recess, but most of the time they were content to just be with each other. Sometimes Logan would rather read and Kendall would rather play with his Lite Brite or Legos, and that was fine-they'd both do their own thing. Just being near each other was enough.

On Logan's birthday, Pam had a little party for just kids, inviting James and Carlos and of course, Kendall. Then a couple months later they did it all again at Kendall's house for his birthday.

One day towards the end of November, but before Thanksgiving, Kendall and Logan were out playing in Logan's backyard after school. It was a raw, cold day, their cheeks and noses had long ago turned red and their eyes smarted with the wind blowing at them. When it was almost sunset Logan's mom called to them to come in and she'd make them hot chocolate.

"Just five more minutes, Mom?" Logan asked.

"Okay, but then get on inside. You two must be frozen by now."

Kendall was surprised. Firstly, Logan always did exactly what a parent told him, without having to be told twice. Secondly, they weren't even playing anything anymore. The cold had slowed them down and they were each just sitting on a swing on Logan's swing set (his didn't have a fort).

"Why don't you want to go in?" Kendall asked. That hot chocolate sounded good to him.

"I don't know, it just feels like something's going to happen, I think. Don't you feel it?"

Kendall looked around and tried to just, well, feel. After a moment he said, "Yeah, actually. I do think I feel something. What is it?"

Logan just shrugged. "I don't know, but let's give it another minute."

They sat there quietly, just waiting. And then a tiny speck was floating down between them. Logan reached out and it landed on the tip of his mitten.

"Hey! A snowflake!" Kendall yelled. "The very first snowflake this winter!"

Logan smiled. "Merry very first snowflake, Kendall."

"Yeah! Merry very first snowflake, Logan! Let's show your mom!" The boys went running to the backdoor, Logan holding his hand out before him. More flakes were starting to spit down out of the sky.

Kendall burst through the backdoor, and Logan was calling, "Mom! Mom! Look! The very first snowflake!"

Pam glanced out the open door behind the boys and saw that it was indeed, starting to snow. She couldn't quite see the speck on Logan's mitten (truth be told, it had melted away), but she acted suitably impressed.

"The very first snowflake, Mrs. Mitchell! And Logan knew to wait for it!"

"That's great boys. It has to be very good luck to be the ones to see the first flake. Now how about you get your coats off and have some hot chocolate?"

Winter was a happy time of holidays and Mites hockey. Mr. Knight was able to be an assistant coach on Kendall and Logan's team, he shuffled his hours around at work so he was able to be at most practices and every game. He also worked with the boys during any free time they all had. The Knights had a small pond beyond their backyard that Donald kept shoveled off and Kendall and Logan would skate until dark every chance they got.

At the holidays, the two families blended seamlessly. All the grandparents met the other boy and his family and each other, and everyone got along great. The Knights had everyone over for a big Christmas supper, and the Mitchells had everyone for New Year's Eve.

After the holidays, Kendall switched over to afternoon Pre-K and he and Logan spent all their after school afternoons together. The next year when Kendall went to school full days, he and his mom would always walk to Logan's first, and then one or both of the moms would walk them over to school, and then in the afternoons they'd be met by one or both moms and walk to whoever's house they were headed to that day. Jennifer always made both walks every day, even if the kids were going to Pam's-she and Pam seemed to be excited about something that was going to happen in March, and Jennifer was always talking about walking being "good exercise" for her. Kendall and Logan didn't care about March, that was six months away and they had a brand new school year to think about. Now that Logan was in "real" school, Kendall was afraid he'd be too busy with homework assignments to play with Kendall as much, but Logan managed to have just as much time as ever for Kendall. And spending so much time with Logan was rubbing off on Kendall. He was able to read a bit and do some simple addition and subtraction before even setting foot in the kindergarten classroom. He was assigned to Mrs. Perry's class, to the delight of his parents and the Mitchell family. Logan knew Kendall would enjoy his year in that classroom, just like he had.

At Kendall's family birthday party that year, his Grandma Knight gave him a book. Kendall eagerly tore the wrapping paper off and flipped through it checking out the pictures to words ratio and then held it over his head excitedly. "Logan, LOOK! 'Now We Are Six'!" Kendall read from the cover carefully, after bringing the book back down to his eye level. "I bet I can read this to YOU!" Everyone beamed. Logan was an excellent influence on Kendall. And Kendall had turned shy little Logan Mitchell into a hockey playing, socializing, happy-go-lucky boy. He was as studious and serious as ever when it came to schoolwork, but the rest of his life had opened up into a happier and more outgoing place.

At Christmas, the Knights told Kendall he'd be getting a baby brother or sister in a few more months. Kendall was happy with that.

On a snowy St. Patrick's Day night, Jennifer woke Donald up and told him it was time-they had to go NOW.

"I'll get Kendall bundled up," Donald yawned, getting out of bed.

"I don't think we'll have time to get him to my folks-I think we better drop him off at Pam's," Jennifer said, grimacing through a contraction.

"Are you shhhh…" Donald turned to look at his wife, hopping on one foot as he tried to put on a sock. One look told him all he needed to know: they had to get moving, fast.

Jennifer called Pam and Jeff while Donald tried cramming Kendall into his winter coat and boots as fast as he could. Kendall was still pretty much asleep and no help whatsoever. At the Mitchells', Donald left the car running and carried Kendall up to the front porch where Jeff took him from his arms and told him to keep moving, and that they'd be waiting by the phone. He and Pam got Kendall out of his coat and hat and mittens and boots and made sure no snow had stuck to him, and then tucked him in with Logan. Kendall curled right up next to Logan's warm sleeping body and he threw his arm around Logan's shoulder. Pam and Jeff smiled at the sleeping boys and went to make coffee.

Just after midnight on March 18, and just moments after the Knights arrived at the hospital, Katherine Jennifer Knight was born. Donald called the Mitchells and shared the good news. They asked if they should awaken Kendall and tell him the news, but Donald said it could wait till morning and if they'd bring Kendall by to visit around 10 AM that would be perfect. Jeff asked if they wanted to wait and tell Kendall he had a sister themselves, but Donald said the Mitchells could tell Kendall the news.

The next morning, a very happy Kendall and Logan came tumbling down the stairs together, delighted to find each other in Logan's bed upon waking. They climbed up into chairs at the kitchen table, saying good morning to Logan's folks. Kendall was adorable, with a cowlick at the back of his head and his pjs all rumpled. Logan was much neater, he had taken the time to comb his hair and for whatever reason, he just never did manage to wrinkle his clothes like Kendall did.

"Kendall, we have big news for you. You're a big brother. Your mom had a little girl last night," Pam said, giving Kendall a side squeeze. "She's seven pounds, four ounces, and nineteen inches long."

"That's nice," Kendall said. "Are we having French toast sticks for breakfast?" Those were a particular favorite of Kendall's, and no one made them as good as Logan's mom.

After breakfast, the Mitchells got the boys cleaned up (Kendall already had a change of clothes and a toothbrush at the Mitchells which was a good thing, because in the excitement Donald had forgotten Kendall's already packed for grandma's bag behind) and brought them to the hospital. They stopped off at the gift shop, telling Kendall he could pick out a present for his new baby sister.

At first Kendall was drawn to trucks and coloring books (things he'd most enjoy), but Pam gently guided him over to the stuffed animals. "She's too little to hold anything yet, Kendall. Maybe something bright and cute for her to look at?"

Kendall tilted his head and looked at all the stuffed animals. There was a rainbow colored teddy bear that looked pretty cool, but then he saw a pink monkey wearing a bib. "It's a girl," he sounded out, reading what was printed on the bib. "How about that pink monkey, Mrs. Mitchell?" Pam took it off the shelf and handed it to Kendall. He held it out at arms' length, trying to decide.

"Mom? Did you say the baby's nineteen inches long?" Logan spoke up.

"Why, yes, Logan. That's exactly right."

Logan turned to Kendall. "Kendall, that monkey looks about a foot and a half long-that's eighteen inches and that's just about how tall your baby sister is right now. If I were her, that thing would scare me."

Pam had to bite her lip to stop the laugh that wanted to come out. Kendall stuffed the monkey back and looked around some more. On the floor, in a little wicker basket, there were some soft dolls sewn from pink terry cloth and shaped in a sitting position. They looked to be about four inches from head to butt, their little legs sticking out in front of them.

"How about one of these?" he asked, holding it up to show Logan. Logan nodded his approval.

"That's perfect, Kendall. I'm sure your sister will love it," Pam said. They walked up to the checkout counter and Pam paid for the doll, and asked the clerk to cut the tags off so Kendall could give it right to his new sister when he met her.

They took an elevator to the third floor, and found Mrs. Knight's room. Even though it was a double, for now the other bed was empty. Jennifer was holding the baby and Donald was trying to snooze in a chair next to her bed, his hair all rumpled and his eyes bleary but happy. The Mitchells let the boys get closest to the side of the bed. Jennifer held the baby up so they could get a good look.

"This is Katie," she said. "Katie, this is your brother Kendall, and his best friend Logan, and Logan's mom and dad." Katie's big bright eyes were wide open, and she looked at each person as Jennifer was introducing them. She even lifted her head up a little to look at the taller grownups. Then she looked back at her mother, and honestly, it looked like she nodded her approval. She had been hearing all these people's voices for months after all. Maybe she already had an idea of what they would look like.

Kendall held up the little pink toy. "Here, Katie, I got you a dolly. She can be your best friend." Kendall was all for his baby sister and Logan being friends, just not _best_ friends. Logan already had one of those.

Jennifer took the doll and Katie looked at it. She seemed to like Dolly (as her name was destined to become) just fine. They were all having a happy visit, and then both sets of grandparents showed up and everyone got a turn holding the baby (even Kendall and Logan), and then some of Kendall's aunts and uncles and cousins came, and the room was getting more and more crowded and Kendall's grandma said it was probably time that they took Kendall home with them, so Jennifer could feed the baby and they could both get a nap. Kendall and Logan looked at each other. Kendall had to go to Grandma's?

Pam caught the look, and quietly asked Jennifer if it wouldn't make more sense to take Kendall home with them. "They'll be releasing you later on today, right? Kendall could come home with us, and then you could decide if you want him with you, or he could stay with us for another night, or even two, while you settle in with the baby. And if there's school, he can go with Logan." Katie's birthday was a Wednesday, but last night's snow had resulted in school being canceled.

Jennifer didn't even need to ask Kendall which house he'd rather go to. She got Donald to come close and whispered into his ear for a moment. Basically she asked him to tactfully let her parents know Kendall wouldn't be going home with them. She and Pam were good enough friends now that Jennifer didn't feel guilty about her looking after Kendall for them-she knew she'd offer the same for Logan if their positions were reversed and not mind doing it one bit.

Kendall wound up staying at the Mitchells' Thursday and Friday, and after school on Friday, when Dr. Mitchell got home, they all went to Kendall's for supper. Donald barbequed his famous ribs out in the cold for the special occasion of Katie's first dinner party. Pam brought over a delicious potato salad that the boys had helped with, and cornbread they had made from a mix. Jennifer was treated like a queen and wasn't allowed to do anything. She took full advantage; she knew this wouldn't happen too often once they settled into the old family routine again.

When it was time for the Mitchells to leave, Kendall, of course, didn't want Logan to go.

"Why can't he just stay here this weekend? I've been at his house all week," Kendall pleaded.

"Honey, you and your folks and Katie need some family time, just you guys," Pam tried to tell him.

"Logan is family too!" Kendall threw an arm around Logan.

"Of course he is, Kendall. And he'll need to get used to having Katie around just like you do. If his parents don't mind, he's more than welcome to stay. But if they want him home, or if Logan would rather not sleep here while Katie's so little and will cry a lot every few hours at night, he needs to go to his house," Jennifer said.

Everyone, even Katie in her daddy's arms, looked at Logan.

"Mom, may I stay?" he asked, his manners as impeccable as always. He was interested in how babies worked and wanted to see what life with Katie was going to be like.

But, since Kendall and Logan always slept like babies themselves when they were tucked up together, Logan slept through Katie's nighttime feedings and changings that weekend. As the months went by, Katie fit right into their lives smoothly. She was a happy baby who more squawked than cried when she needed something, and her bright eyes followed everything her big brother and his best friend did when they were in the same room. The boys were delighted when she flashed her very first smile at them, and no one was more excited than Kendall the first time she rolled herself over on her play blanket on the living room floor when Logan and Kendall were right down there with her. Both boys loved reading to her, and showing her pictures that went along with the stories.

On a June evening before school was finished, Logan was sleeping over at the Knights'. Kendall and his dad were already in their chair watching a Twins game (nowhere near as good as hockey, but hockey season was over, the Wings had swept the Flyers in four), and Logan was finishing up brushing his teeth before settling in to watch TV. The boys wouldn't see much of the game, their bedtime was eight o'clock on a school night, but Kendall's dad would tell them the highlights in the morning.

Logan came into the room and instead of joining the guys in their chair, he chose to sit on the couch with Mrs. Knight and the baby. She was just about to feed Katie and had a receiving blanket draped over her shoulder and the top of Katie's head. Katie was waiting patiently for Jennifer to unhook her nursing bra and start feeding her. The Knights had discussed with the Mitchells how much they wanted Logan to learn about everything to do with taking care of a baby, and they were very open to letting Logan see whatever he was comfortable with. Changing diapers, baths, feedings-it was all necessary and natural, and the Mitchells were appreciative of Jennifer's willingness to let Logan be a part of it.

Logan had seen Jennifer nursing Katie lots of times, but this was the first time he got this close to it. He wasn't being overly curious, but he did have a couple of questions.

"So, Katie's getting milk from there? Like when we went to the dairy farm last year?" The first grade trip was always to a local dairy farm in the spring, so the kids could see the new calves.

"Yup, but instead of an udder, human mothers have breasts," Jennifer said.

"That makes sense. Katie's a lot smaller than even a newborn calf. They need a bigger bag of milk," Logan said seriously. Jennifer and Donald exchanged smiles.

"When will Katie drink cow milk like Kendall and me?" Logan wanted to know.

"Well, I'll probably keep nursing her until she's about a year old, but we'll start introducing her to other things, like cow's milk mixed with baby cereal when she's around six months old."

"Is that what you did with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yup-it seemed to work out well," Jennifer answered him seriously.

"Do all babies need to drink their own mother's milk at first?" Logan asked, thinking of the cows at the farm.

"Well, no. There's powders and liquids called formula that lots of people feed their babies instead of, or along with, the mother's milk. And, remember how at the dairy there were milking machines? I have a pump that does pretty much the same thing-it's not a machine, but I can pump milk out of my breasts into bottles for Katie to drink when I'm not home with her, or if we're going someplace where I won't want to find a spot to breastfeed her."

"Logan, it's going to be bedtime soon-are you going to watch some of the game or what?" Donald asked. He preferred to think of his wife's breasts in an entirely different context. He was eternally grateful to them for providing their offspring with sustenance, but he figured for a seven year old, even an advanced seven year old, they had discussed things enough for now.

Logan joined Kendall and Donald on the chair, squeezing in next to Kendall. Logan hadn't grown much since he was five, but Kendall was noticeably bigger. They all still fit in the chair though. It was just more snug now. Pretty soon Kendall and Logan were both nodding off. Baseball couldn't hold their attention like hockey.

"Why don't you boys get up to bed, and we'll be up in a minute to tuck you in?" Don suggested. The boys silently padded out of the room, their Batman and Spiderman slippers muffling their steps. When Jennifer and Donald went into Kendall's room after putting Katie in her crib, they were already sound asleep, Kendall's head on Logan's shoulder.

**Author's Note: **Another character introduced! I hope you enjoyed this little slice of their early years. They're already growing up so fast, out of kindergarten and learning about the miracle of life. But still little and cute-Logan with his glasses, Kendall with a cowlick. I love picturing them like that.


	4. Part One Chapter Four

**Author's Note**: I never know what to say in these things, but I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far and I thank everyone for reading and a special extra thank you to everyone who's reviewing.

That winter, they had the best Christmas ever, which was a good thing since the first snowfall had happened overnight that year and the boys missed seeing the very first snowflake. Kendall and Logan had a blast picking out toys to give Katie, and wrapping them themselves. And Kendall was working on a top-secret present at school, he wouldn't even tell Logan what it was. Pam and Jennifer and all the grandparents brought the boys and Katie to the mall to get their picture taken with Santa, and after the Knight kids got done, Kendall wouldn't leave and insisted on being in Logan's picture.

"Kendall, maybe the Mitchells would like a picture with just Logan," Jennifer said, hoping Kendall wasn't going to be stubborn. They themselves had waited in line for over an hour, and she knew the people behind them weren't going to appreciate a delay.

"You didn't want a picture with just me," Kendall said.

"Katie's your baby sister, she's going to be in photos with you from now on," Jennifer said, trying to smile pleasantly.

"Logan's my best friend, I want him in photos from now on too."

"Jennifer, it's okay, it'll be cute to have one of Kendall and Logan with Santa," Pam said.

"Kendall needs to know he can't always get his way," Jennifer said quietly, but loud enough for Kendall to hear.

"I want Kendall in my picture," Logan chimed in. "I don't want to sit on Santa's lap without him."

Pam smiled at Jennifer. "When it comes to Logan, Kendall already knows he can always get his way."

In the end, they got a picture of Kendall and Logan with Santa, a picture of all three kids with Santa, one with just Kendall with Santa, one with just Logan with Santa, the original of Katie and Kendall with Santa, and, inexplicably, one of just Kendall and Logan-no Santa. Maybe he had snuck off for a break and his elf snapped a picture.

On Christmas Eve, the Knights went over to the Mitchells' to celebrate. Kendall hadn't even taken off his coat before he was giving Mrs. Mitchell her present. He had insisted on having it on his lap for the car ride over.

"Open this, Mrs. Mitchell! It's for your tree! And it's for you too, Dr. Mitchell, but I knew to make it because of Mrs. Mitchell."

"Kendall, slow down! We're not doing presents yet, we haven't even got in the door," Donald laughed, carrying a big pile of presents-plus there were more out in the car. Jennifer had her arms full of Katie in a snowsuit and a shopping bag of presents draped over her wrist.

"Kendall, I promise you, when we start opening presents, this will be the first one I open, okay?" Pam asked, taking the brightly wrapped box from Kendall and helping him unwind his scarf.

"Okay! Hi, Logan! Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Kendall, and Mr. and Mrs. Knight, and Katie," Logan said, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

After torturing the kids by making them eat dinner first-a lovely buffet with jumbo shrimp and prime rib and all sorts of good things-they made their way to the tree in the Mitchells' living room. It was situated in front of the large front window so the lights could be seen from outside, plus that was a good distance from the fireplace, which glowed and crackled with a cozy fire behind glass doors.

Kendall found his present for the Mitchells and brought it right to Pam. She carefully removed the tag, somehow knowing she'd always want to keep that piece of paper with Kendall's big block printing on it, and then unwrapped the paper. She opened the lid of the box and gasped softly. Jennifer leaned forward interestedly, Kendall hadn't even told her what he was giving the Mitchells, and he had wrapped all his presents himself, using about three times as much paper and tape as was strictly necessary.

"Kendall, this is beautiful!" Pam exclaimed, lifting the present out of the box.

"It's silver bells! To hang on your tree," Kendall said. "Because last year you said that's your favorite Christmas song! Silver Bells, by Elvis Presley! Remember?"

"I do remember, I'm just surprised you do," Pam said, touched that Kendall cared enough to know this.

"They're not real silver," Kendall hoped she wouldn't be disappointed. "I made them in art class. It's aluminum foil covering egg crate sections. I made it myself, though. But Mrs. Rice curled the ribbon for me; she had to use the real scissors. But I got to cut up the egg crates with safety scissors, and she had us tear off pieces of foil using the edge of a ruler. Mommy, I made the same thing for you and Daddy, but your ribbon is green instead of red. I picked red for Mrs. Mitchell because it's Logan's favorite color. Mrs. Rice had us practice making bells before we did our final ones for gifts-Daddy, it was just like hockey practice. The more I did it, the easier it got and the better it looked!"

Pam was holding up the ornament for everyone to see. It was five little single egg carton sections hanging at different lengths to suggest a bundle of bells. And Kendall really had done a very neat job-the foil wasn't wrinkled too much and there was no sign of a glue leak anywhere.

"Kendall, this is the nicest ornament I've ever gotten. It deserves a place of honor on the tree." And so saying, she stood up and removed the ornament she had front and center on the tree and dangled the bells there from their ribbon, and moved the other ornament to the side of the tree. All the grownups ah'd over it and said how pretty it looked. Kendall beamed.

"Logan! Wait till you see what I made for you!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, hold on, maybe give someone else a chance to give or open something…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Knight!" Logan was already tearing into the box Kendall had handed him. Kendall's parents knew what was in this one. "It's a Christmas tree!" Logan exclaimed, pulling a flat construction paper tree out of the box. It had cut out ornaments and glitter decorating it, and a big gold, glittery star on top.

"My dad figured you could tape it on the outside of Bruce Wayne's habitat, and then he'll have a Christmas tree of his own!" Kendall explained.

"That's a great idea! Let's go put it on his wall!" Logan was halfway towards the door-he had tape up in his room from earlier when he was wrapping his gifts.

"Hey, Logan?" Donald called. "Would you mind waiting until I can come up too? I want to see how Bruce Wayne likes his new tree, and I'd really like a chance to hold him."

Logan nodded and came back into the room and sat down on the floor close to Kendall. They managed to get through opening the rest of the presents. Katie's favorite was a stuffed Rudolph the boys had bought together with saved allowance money. His nose glowed red when his middle was squeezed, and she laughed with delight every time the boys would do that for her. The Knights and the Mitchells each gave the other couple's son a new pair of hockey skates, and all four of the grandmas had coordinated who would knit what so each boy got a pair of mittens, gloves, a hat, a scarf, and a reindeer sweater. Kendall's stuff was all in forest green and Logan's in schoolhouse red. Katie got softer colors, mint green and butter yellow and pink and lavender and she got a blanket instead of a scarf and gloves. All the grandpas had pitched in and bought each boy a new hockey stick for the upcoming Mite season. Logan gave both sets of parents a snowflake made out of popsicle sticks and painted a frosty blue-white covered in silver glitter. They were more window decorations than tree ornaments, they were sort of big. The adults exchanged boring adult gifts and Katie fell asleep, and suddenly there was only one present left under the tree. Logan handed it to Kendall, with a sweet little "Merry Christmas" and a shy smile while he sat back down and waited for Kendall to open it. It was a fairly large box, like what a coat or big Lego set would come in, but it was light as a feather.

"What is it?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Open it and see," Logan answered.

Kendall carefully unwrapped it, and opened the box. Inside there was a piece of 12X18 inch poster board, with "Penguins" (their team name) written across the top and then a grid of each of their games for the upcoming March to May season, with empty boxes drawn next to them. Kendall lifted it out and underneath…

"There's stickers!" Logan shouted. "Stars for when we win games, blue ribbons for when we try hard but don't win, pucks for when you score goals, number stickers so you can fill in the final score, hands for you when you have assists-you know, like a helping hand?-and hats for if you get any hat tricks, but don't worry if you don't, your dad told me that's hard to do." Logan's excitement was palpable.

"Logan, did you draw all the penguins and stuff yourself?" Kendall asked. There were penguins all around the borders, and hockey sticks and pucks and skates drawn there too. Not to mention the grid was perfectly drawn.

"Yeah, it took me forever. Do you like it?" There was a trace of anxiety in Logan's voice.

"I love it! This is the best gift I ever got! I can't wait till the season starts!" Kendall and Logan had played peewee the year before, but this year they were both selected by the best team in the league and even though most of the boys were older, and in Logan's case bigger, the coaches knew Kendall and Logan had worked hard with Kendall's dad to become excellent players and were ready to play with the more talented kids against the tougher teams. Logan had thrown himself into hockey with a passion when he saw how important it was to Kendall and his dad. He loved playing the game, he even loved practice, because he got to do it with Kendall. And Mr. Knight had worked so hard with him and taught him so much about the game, and of course all those times were with Kendall too.

The boys were actually good about separating for the night, since they knew Santa was on his way and they didn't want to mess anything up by trying to insist one or the other sleep over. Santa and the elves already had the sleigh packed just so and no one wanted to miss out on having his gifts delivered if he wasn't in the house Santa expected him to be. Besides, the two families were getting back together the next night at the Knights' for a leftover potluck dinner and so the kids could see what Santa brought and all the grandparents would see all the kids.

Another year went by and Kendall was in second grade and Logan in third. That March, before Mites hockey began and before Katie's second birthday, one night Jennifer got a phone call. Donald wasn't home yet, he had had to work late because a committee of people at his work were flying to New York City soon to try to win a bid on resurfacing a lot of the city's playgrounds with recycled materials his company turned into new playgrounds, and it was all hands on deck until the team left, with everyone working on crunching the numbers and preparing power point presentations and everything else that needed to be done. Donald had called earlier in the evening saying they were ordering pizza in, so Jennifer shouldn't worry about keeping anything ready to microwave for him, and he figured he'd be home by nine, nine-thirty at the latest. It was about an hour past that when her phone rang.

Logan opened his eyes and found himself in the Knights' kitchen, his head on his daddy's shoulder, and he was wearing his coat over his pjs. His parents were whispering with Mrs. Knight.

"…should go with her, Jeff. The doctors will talk to you-you work there, and you can explain things to Jennifer. Her mother will be there, and I can stay here and watch the kids," Pam was saying. "But Jennifer, if you want me with you, I'll come and Jeff can stay here."

"No, you're right. I'll feel better knowing you're watching the kids, and like you said, the doctors will be able to tell Jeff things that they might not think I'll understand. Um, Kendall will probably just sleep right through, but Katie's been waking up. Usually giving her a sippy cup of water gets her to go back to sleep…" Jennifer's voice broke and Pam put an arm around her.

"It's okay, you've been keeping me up to date. We'll be fine. Let Jeff drive you over now," Pam said gently.

"Okay," Jennifer took a shaky breath. "I've called his parents, and mine, they might even be there when we get there. Um, when Kendall wakes up…" Jennifer couldn't think what to say next.

"Why don't we just wait until we've heard what the doctors think, then we can work out what to tell Kendall," Jeff said quietly. Jennifer sobbed and nodded and Jeff handed Logan over to Pam, trying to take off his coat as he did so, but Pam told him she'd get it, and that they should go.

"Call me," she whispered quietly over Logan's head to her husband. He nodded and kissed his wife and son, and then put his arm around Jennifer to help her out to the car.

Logan looked up. "Mommy? What's going on? Did you bring my glasses?"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, did we wake you? Let's get you into bed with Kendall and you can get back to sleep. Be careful not to wake him up, it's very late." She carried him up to Kendall's room and stood him on his feet while she got his coat off, then pulled the blanket back and put Logan into bed next to Kendall, pulling off his little slippers before she covered him with the blanket. She kissed Logan's cheek and stared at Kendall sleeping for a moment, then quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar in case the boys needed her in the night. Logan rolled over and looked at Kendall in the soft light being thrown off by his Spiderman nightlight. Logan didn't know what was going on, but the parents seemed upset, and his mom had looked sad when she was looking at Kendall. Logan threw his arm around Kendall's shoulders and snuggled in close to him and held him tight. Whatever was happening, Logan was going to stick right by Kendall's side during all of it.

Late the next afternoon, after the boys had gotten home from school (Pam had driven them all to her house first in Mrs. Knight's car with the baby seat for Katie and had Logan get changed and find his glasses and backpack) and had their snack, Jennifer and Jeff and all of Kendall's grandparents came to the Knights' house. Kendall and Logan had been downstairs playing and doing their homework, but Pam called them up and had them sit down in the living room with everyone else. Jennifer had Katie on her lap, and she called Kendall over to her and hugged him, and then hugged Logan since he was right behind Kendall.

"Kendall, and Logan, and Katie," Jennifer began. "I'm afraid I have something very sad to tell you." She stopped, and Kendall really wondered if she was going to say anything else, she was so quiet and not looking at anyone for so long. She just stared down at the floor and breathed. She finally looked up and watched Kendall while she said, "Your daddy was in a car accident last night, and now he's gone to heaven, so you, and Katie, and me, and your grandparents aren't going to be able to see him ever again."

Everyone was quiet.

Logan raised his hand. Mrs. Knight smiled at him, a weak, sad smile, but a smile all the same. "Yes, Logan?"

"When can I see Mr. Knight again?" he asked. He figured he'd just give his turn to Kendall, and then see him the time after that.

"Oh, honey, no one will see him. I should've included you too, huh?" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "You loved him too-and he loved you. But now he's in heaven, so none of us will see him here on Earth again." She looked back at Kendall. "Do you understand? Do you want to ask me anything?" Kendall nodded his head to the first question, and shook it at the second.

Pam said, "Why don't we give you two a minute," and took Katie from Jennifer and put her hand on Logan's shoulder to usher him out behind the grownups who were filing out of the room. Logan looked back to Kendall, but now he was looking at the floor.

Everyone went out to the kitchen and Pam offered everyone coffee and they all accepted but then just sat there listlessly stirring or staring at the cups. Pam had put Katie on Donald's father's lap, and he was humming to her quietly. Kendall's grandmas both looked like they were in shock. They were all cried out, for the time being. Logan's dad looked tired, and so did Jennifer's father. Katie was the only one who seemed like herself.

Kendall and Jennifer were sitting side by side on the couch; Jennifer had an arm around Kendall and was trying to encourage him to talk.

"I'm really sorry about your daddy, honey. I know you're going to miss him. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, okay? We can talk about anything."

Kendall just sat quietly, looking at the toes of his sneakers.

"I know Daddy would want you to know that he never would have left us if he had the choice, but that wasn't his decision to make. But you know he loved you, and he'll always be in your memories, and we can talk about him whenever you want to." Jennifer looked at her son. She was so tired, and in such a world of hurt, she didn't know if she was making things better or worse for Kendall. "And, honey? It's okay to cry, if you want to. People do, at times like this. Sometimes it can help you feel a little less, well a little less of whatever you're feeling inside." Jennifer was really wishing she had a book, or just any kind of answers, about how to handle this for Kendall's sake. He was being so quiet, so unKendall-like. But that was to be expected, wasn't it? What she really wished was that she could make it all better, for all of them, but that was impossible.

Jennifer's mother stuck her head in the door. "Do you think you could eat something, honey?" Jennifer was just about to say no, when she realized she had to set an example for Kendall.

"Sure, Mom. Maybe some mac and cheese, huh?" Kendall didn't react, but she hoped he'd eat some if they made it. "Let's go out to the kitchen with everyone."

That night after they put the boys to bed in Kendall's room, the adults made some preliminary plans. Jennifer would go with Donald's parents in the morning to the funeral home to take care of things there, Jennifer's parents would watch Katie, and Pam would take the boys shopping to get them suits.

"Not black," Jennifer said quickly, catching Pam's eye. "I couldn't stand to see Kendall wearing all black…" she broke down and wept for a while.

"Of course," Pam said in a soothing voice. "Maybe grey, or navy blue. We'll see what they have."

So the next day, instead of going to school, Kendall and Logan went suit shopping with Pam. Kendall was still very quiet, and Logan of course was well behaved and just watchful of Kendall. Pam made a note to herself to have Jeff try to talk to the boys that night. She had the feeling Logan wasn't going to open up until Kendall did. They dutifully tried on the suits she picked and didn't express any preference whatsoever, so she got Kendall a dark gray but nowhere near black suit, and Logan a navy blue one. Then they needed new good shoes, and she figured it wouldn't hurt to get them new white shirts, and she asked them if they wanted to pick out ties, but Kendall didn't react, so Logan carefully examined all the ties on the display and picked out a tasteful forest green with a thin gold stripe for Kendall, and a solid dark burgundy one for himself.

The day of the funeral, Jennifer broke down when she realized she didn't know how to tie Kendall's tie. She called Pam in tears, and Pam calmed her down as best she could and said she'd send Jeff right over. "You're never going to have to do any of this alone, Jen. We all care about you and the kids and will always be here to fill in. We'll make it work."

The funeral went by in a blur. Everyone commented on how brave Kendall was being, and how he was such a good boy standing by his mother's side. Kendall sat through the ceremony staring at the big shiny wooden box, or looking at the picture of his dad next to it.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to the Knights' house, and the other grownups in attendance seemed to pass into a more relaxed, less somber phase now that the funeral was over. Kendall quietly sat on the couch, and ran and fetched things for his mother or grandparents when people would tell him to, and Logan was his quiet shadow. Finally people left until it was only the grandparents and the Mitchells left for people that didn't live there. Pam gently told the boys to get ready for bed. Logan had stayed at the Knights' every night since the accident, even though he had gone home for a bath and to get ready for the funeral, and no one wanted to see if taking him away would be what finally cracked Kendall.

Logan came out of the bathroom attached to Kendall's room after brushing his teeth. Kendall was sitting on the side of his bed, looking down. He was remembering the coffin in the middle of the funeral home. He started talking, quietly, and Logan sat next to him close, so he could hear. "Did you see that long shiny box? I just couldn't believe that Dad's body was in there, but his life, his smile, his love for hockey and Katie and Mom and us wasn't. That that part of him is gone and no one could get it back." Logan shifted around to get Kendall in an awkward hug, and finally, in the skinny arms of his nine year old best friend, Kendall cried.


	5. Part Two Chapter Five

The next major change in Kendall and Logan's lives came when they were separated-by junior high school.

There had been other changes, of course, but the two boys stuck together and saw each other through them, and it wasn't until they were torn apart by the school system that something bothered them.

The first thing Jennifer had done after the funeral was to put Donald's reclining chair in storage over at his parents' house, in their attic. She thought one day Kendall might want it, but for now it was too much of a reminder that Don was gone forever. Pretty soon after that, she decided she wanted to sell the house.

"I know that everyone says not to make any major decisions for a year, and I know the mortgage insurance policy we had through the bank has paid off the house, but it's just unbearable without him there," Jennifer explained to Pam and Jeff when she sought them out for advice. "We're all expecting him to come through the door every night-even Katie is looking for him. We'll always feel his absence in that house. Besides, a smaller place will be easier to take care of, and cheaper to heat, and whatever I save can go towards the kids' college funds." Donald also had a life insurance policy that made it possible for Jennifer to stay at home at least for most of Katie's childhood, but college wouldn't be cheap, and the cost of living was going up every year.

"And whatever the difference is between what you get for your house and what you spend on the new place will help your budget too," Jeff said.

"There's been a few houses on the market I've been thinking might be good for you, if you ever wanted to move," Pam said. "We can look at them as soon as you're ready."

Jennifer's parents and in-laws agreed it would be a good step to move, so Jennifer finally broached the subject with Kendall. She debated whether to have Logan present or not, and finally decided it'd be best to have him there. Kendall probably wouldn't give her his true reaction until he knew what Logan thought about the idea. But for once, it wouldn't matter what Logan thought-Kendall wanted to move. And the sooner the better. As long as the new house was near Logan. But every morning, when Kendall woke up, there'd be a few seconds-or sometimes even a couple of minutes-when Kendall would think everything had been a bad dream and his dad would be at the kitchen table. And then his brain would remember it wasn't a dream, and the pain would crash into Kendall's heart all over again. Every single morning. So, maybe when he woke up in a different room, he'd realize right away, and that would still hurt, but it'd be easier than experiencing that moment of loss over and over again.

Kendall didn't tell his mom his reasons for wanting to move, he just agreed to it right away and asked if he and Logan could start packing up his room. Logan was nodding, he too felt the absence of Mr. Knight most strongly when he was in this house. He knew moving wasn't going to make them miss him any less, but maybe it would _hurt_ a bit less.

"Well, it's too soon to start packing just yet, honey. We still have to find a new house to move to. But Logan's mom has some she could show us this weekend," Jennifer told him.

In the end, they wound up taking the first house Pam showed them. It was the one closest to the Mitchells', for one thing. It was two blocks past them going the opposite direction from the school from where they were now. But it was also the smallest house Pam had on her list, so she thought Jennifer might take one of the slightly bigger ones.

"The first one is perfect-just what I had in mind," Jennifer said of the one-story modified Cape style house. "A big yard, and everything inside on one level."

"Except the laundry," Pam said, "but you could move the washer and dryer upstairs into one of the smaller rooms, if you wanted."

"Oh, no. That's actually another thing that I really liked about that house, having the laundry in the basement. Especially as Kendall gets older, I'm going to appreciate his uniforms going right downstairs," Jennifer laughed. Well, the little hollow chuckle that passed for a laugh with her these days.

The house was basically six decent sized rooms, plus two big rooms. On each end of the house, there was a massive room that went from front to back. One was the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and its own full bath, and the room anchoring the opposite end of the house was the living room which was separated from the kitchen by a spot perfect for a dining table and then an island built out from a wall. Across the hall from the kitchen was a room that could be used as a home office, or a guest room. There were two rooms of equal size down the hall before the master bedroom that had always been used as bedrooms. Right in the middle of the hall before those rooms there were two full bathrooms on either side of the hall. Jennifer figured that would be a real bonus when Katie hit puberty-that each kid could have their own bathroom.

Jennifer let Kendall pick which room to have as his own, she would've let him have the master bedroom if he had wanted it. She even encouraged him in that direction, saying how they could set up most of the things from the basement in the old house on one side of the room. But Kendall said he wanted the room across from the kitchen. He didn't really have a reason, he just liked it. The windows in that room looked out over the front yard. Katie would be in one of the rooms closest to the master bedroom, and the other room closest to Jennifer's would be a combination crafts room and home office for Jennifer.

Their old house sold right away, and by the last week of June they were moving in. The day before the movers came, a gang of people from Donald's work showed up and dismantled the swing set and fort and reassembled it in the new backyard. They wouldn't let Jennifer do anything except tell them where she wanted it placed, and wouldn't even take a beer or soda as a thanks.

"We brought water and soda and Gatorade," one of the guys told her. "We figured this is just the type thing Don would've done for any of us. We're glad to do it."

Jennifer's eyes were full of tears and gratitude. "Thank you all so much. This was very thoughtful," she told them when it was all reassembled in the new yard.

So the little family settled into the new house and it was easier, since Don had never been there. Of course, they still pictured him there, and felt he should be there, but now that the furniture was in different places and the kitchen was all different and new, somehow, it eased the aches in all their hearts.

The basement wasn't a finished room, but the washer and dryer were down there and Jeff said it wouldn't be too much work to turn it into a couple of real rooms they could use, but Kendall and Jennifer didn't want it to be anything like the old house, so they divided the "fun stuff" from the old basement between Kendall and Katie's rooms and gave away what didn't fit.

Every year all through elementary school, Kendall and Logan played Mite and then Squirt and then Peewee hockey from March till May. That was different too, without Kendall's dad to coach them, but they both played harder than ever, to honor his memory. They never discussed it, but from the first time they laced up their skates after Donald's death, each boy gave his all to every practice, and every game. Things got even harder the years they couldn't be in the same league because of their age difference, but when they were both on the same level, coaches made sure they got to play on the same team. And when they were on different teams, each one would go to the other's games and cheer him on. Logan started wearing contact lenses when he was ten. It was so much easier to play hockey wearing them instead of rec specs, and he got over the squeamishness of sticking his finger into his eyes pretty quickly. That was pretty much the only big change in their young lives once the Knights had moved.

Kendall's last year of elementary school was a different story. Logan was going on to seventh grade, in the junior high wing of the regional high school. Along with James and Carlos. Kendall was going to be all on his own and didn't like the thought of that one bit. But the very first day of school, when Logan was waiting outside on the sidewalk to go home with him (the junior/senior high school got dismissed a half hour earlier, so even though Logan had to take a bus home, he was still in plenty of time to be at the elementary school when the bell rang), Kendall decided that this too would be something he could adapt to. Katie was in first grade, but Jennifer would still walk her home from school, figuring the least she could do would be to provide Kendall and Logan some together time. Kendall walked with Katie in the morning, since Logan was on the bus.

One thing almost changed during Logan's first year of junior high. One morning when Kendall had slept over, Logan woke up first and discovered the sheet on his side of the bed was soaking wet, and so were the front of his pajama pants. Luckily he wound up sleeping with his back towards Kendall that night, so none of the mess wound up on or near Kendall. Logan scurried out of bed and cleaned himself up in his bathroom, and put on new pjs. He waited anxiously for Kendall to wake up, and when he finally did, Logan pulled him out of bed with both hands and dragged him downstairs for breakfast. Then Logan came up with an excuse to go back up to his room while Kendall was eating, and got the sheets changed in seconds flat.

After Kendall had gone home that afternoon, Logan sought out his father and asked if they could have a talk. Jeff accompanied Logan up to his room, where Logan sat on the edge of his bed and his dad sat in his computer chair. Logan hemmed and hawed, a lot, but Jeff finally got what Logan was driving at.

"Don't they tell you boys about this stuff in health class?" Jeff asked, more to buy time than anything else.

"They teach it in two different semesters-my half of the class doesn't get to take it till Spring," Logan said, miserably.

"Okay, probably better you hear it from me anyway," Jeff said. Damn, shouldn't this be easier for me? he thought. I'm a doctor, for crying out loud. "Well, what do you know already? You've heard of nocturnal emissions, or 'wet dreams'?"

Logan just nodded.

"Well, that's what you've experienced. It's perfectly natural and normal. You're growing up, you're thirteen, you're in puberty."

Logan groaned. "Will it…will it happen again?"

His dad nodded.

"But, what about Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Well, he's a year younger than you, so it might not happen to him for a while…wait a minute, were you dreaming about Kendall when it happened?"

"Dreaming about Kend…what? NO. I wasn't dreaming anything-or if I was in a REM state when it happened, I don't remember. I just woke up and the sheets were all wet." Logan wanted to be a doctor one day, he used technical terms almost as much as his dad. "I just meant what about Kendall sleeping over? I don't want…_that_ to happen again if he's in the bed too. Why does this even have to start happening now? Evolution is stupid-thirteen is too young for a male to provide for offspring. This shouldn't start for years and years."

Jeff sighed. "I hear you, but nature can't be denied." He thought for a moment. "Can't you and Kendall just knock off the sleepovers? Maybe you're getting a little old for those…"

Logan looked at him like he had three heads. Not have Kendall stay over anymore? Not an option. "Hey, I could sleep in my sleeping bag, like we all do when Carlos and James sleep over too…oh, wait, getting the mess out of a flannel sleeping bag liner would be worse than changing sheets."

"Well, have Kendall use the sleeping bag-at least till he starts…"

"Dad, I'm not going to make a guest sleep on the floor while I'm in my warm bed."

"I could buy you bunk beds…" Logan was still in the same twin bed he'd been in since leaving the crib.

"That wouldn't help when I'm at Kendall's," Logan said. He was nothing if not thorough in thinking through a problem.

Jeff sighed again, much more heavily this time. This was going to be beyond awkward to say to his own son, but, "It might help if you, ah, did something _before_ you went to bed, so that might not happen while you were asleep."

Logan was all ears. This sounded promising. "Well, what is it? Push ups, jumping jacks, something to get my body tired out?"

"Uh, well, not exactly." Jeff knew Logan had always been a smart kid, and he'd never hesitated to use medical and anatomical terms with him before, so, "Do you know what masturbation is?"

"DAD!" Logan screeched.

"It's perfectly natural, Logan. It's not 'bad' or 'dirty'. Obviously the male body needs release at times, that's why it did what it did even when you were asleep."

Logan thought that point over. "So, you're saying, before Kendall sleeps over, I…." Logan couldn't even complete the thought.

"It might help. There's no guarantees, but, well, you know." Jeff was trying to remember back to when he was thirteen and fourteen. Basically it seems like he carried his backpack around in front of him the whole time and prayed he'd never get called up to do problems on the blackboard. Not to mention that he didn't look his mother in the eye for quite a few months back when she was changing his sheets on an almost daily basis.

The next year everything was much better-Kendall was in junior high too. He and Logan were going to play on the school's hockey team, but Logan had decided not to continue with amateur hockey his first year in junior high. He and Kendall wouldn't be on the same team that year anyway, and he wanted to start devoting more time to studying and he wanted to join the Science Club and the Chess Club at school. He still went to all of Kendall's games, and now watched some practices too, but not having to go to practice himself gave him more time for studying and sleeping. Kendall was just happy Logan was going to play on the school's team. Logan promised him he'd play all through high school.

At the regional junior high school, there were a bunch of new kids from the neighboring towns and there was no more recess, those were the main differences-at least to Kendall. But the whole year before he kept hearing about the biggest difference to James and Carlos: girls. And not just the girls they had grown up with, but new mysterious girls shipped in on buses from the other towns. And no more recess meant that the time to talk and get to know these girls was during study hall. Study hall frustrated the hell out of Kendall. Either you had the strict old algebra teacher who was a total crank and insisted they shut up and study (he was Logan's favorite monitor), or you got the teachers who were either too new or too jaded to care what went on, as long as there wasn't any bloodshed, and during those study halls it was impossible to concentrate or for him to talk one on one with Logan, because everyone treated it as the social hour (well, really forty minutes), and chatted and laughed and screeched and screamed. Either way, in their one free period that they got to spend together, Kendall and Logan couldn't just talk.

No one else got what the big deal was, not even Logan. But Kendall just needed Logan sometimes. Logan and no one else. But now he had to share him, and share him with a bunch of strangers, and share him with a gaggle of girls.

During the first few weeks of school, a seventh grade girl seemed to zoom in on Logan at every single study hall, always grabbing the seat right next to him, even on the days they had to be silent with the algebra teacher. Kendall was a bit annoyed, but since Logan had another side to sit next to, he kept quiet about it. On days when they could talk, the girl went on and on about everything under the sun-from what she had seen on TV the night before to what every celebrity she could read about in every tabloid was doing to what she wanted Logan to do, which was join Drama Club.

"Camille, I'm already in two after school clubs, and hockey will start in November. I'm too busy," Logan told her patiently.

"Well, do you promise to come to all my plays?" Camille asked.

"I'll try."

"You have to promise!" She could be so dramatic sometimes.

"I promise to try," Logan laughed.

A blonde girl started sitting on the other side of Kendall on days when the monitors who let them talk were there. James really dug her and was always trying to talk to her, and she'd be polite to him, but she really wondered about the blond kid who sat so quietly next to Logan all the time. Kendall and Logan had given up trying to talk when Camille was around-even if you wanted to talk _to _Camille she tended to monopolize conversations as only a teenage girl with a flair for the dramatic can. Over time, the blonde girl got a little information out of Kendall, but basically just his name and that he was in seventh grade.

"That's why I didn't see you last year," Jo deduced. "I thought maybe you were a transfer this year since you hang around with Logan and James and Carlos, and you're taller than them."

"I'm taller than Kendall," James interjected. "Kendall, stand up, let's show her."

"I take your word for it, James," Jo said, as Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Kendall's the baby," James threw in.

"I was born the same year as you," Kendall said.

"Yes, but months and months later, so you missed the cut off for school."

"When's your birthday?" Jo asked.

James and Kendall answered at the same time: July 16 and November 2.

"No way! That's my birthday too!" Jo exclaimed.

"July sixteenth?" James said, lighting up.

"No, November second," Jo said. "1989-I had to wait forever to start school too," she added, smiling at Kendall.

"That's cool," Kendall said. He had never met anyone with the same birthday as him before. From that small coincidence a friendship started to grow between the two of them.


	6. Part Two Chapter Six

Just a quick **Author's Note **here: Camille at this stage of her life is based on Camille in Big Time Party, with her laser-like focus on "Where's Logan?" and when she spins him around and "dips" him when she finds him over by the oven ;) Hope everyone's enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone for reading, and a special thanks to those who review.

The weekend before Halloween, James' mother told him he could have a party for his friends. This was a huge deal, since it'd be the first girl/boy party he'd been allowed to host. He had begged all through seventh grade to be allowed to have one, but his mother held firm. And since he wasn't too much of a pain about it (he was pretty much content as long as he was allowed to go to other people's parties), this year she was rewarding him for good behavior.

This would be the first time Kendall or Logan would be attending one of these things. They had been to friends' parties before that had both boys and girls at them-for birthdays. But this was, according to James, a true Boy/Girl party and that was different.

"Why didn't you ever go to any last year?" Kendall asked Logan after James invited them the week before the party.

"No one ever bothered to invite me, I guess." Logan didn't seem to care very much. He wouldn't be going tonight if Kendall wasn't going-and if James hadn't begged them both to be there neither of them would be.

Luckily it wasn't a costume party or anything elaborate like that. James explained to the boy/girl party newbies that the point of these get togethers was to be cool. And not act like dumb kids.

"Okay, James, whatever. We'll try not to be too juvenile," Kendall told him. He was getting sick of James acting so mature and wise-he was only four months older than Kendall after all, and nowhere near as smart as Logan.

The party was sort of fun. Neither Kendall or Logan would say they were having the time of their lives, but it was fun to hang out and eat pizza bagels and be free to chat and laugh without grownups watching their every move. And of course with Camille standing near Logan the whole time, there weren't any lags in conversation.

One of the beverages available was IBC root beer, and after a couple of hours, someone got the bright idea to play Spin The Bottle. (It was probably James, that's why he insisted his mom get IBC to begin with.) The kids sat in a big circle and everyone hooted and hollered after every kiss. Kendall was getting more annoyed and more uncomfortable. It seemed like everyone around them had played it before, but he and Logan hadn't. Just then Kendall was looking at Logan, who was sitting on the other side of a girl Kendall didn't know in between them, when the bottle stopped at that girl and Carlos gave her a big smooch. She laughed and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, and then went to the middle of the circle to spin the bottle. Kendall scooted over on his butt so he was right next to Logan.

"What do you think?" Kendall said.

"What do I think about what?" Logan asked.

"This-what are you gonna do if you have to kiss somebody?"

"Uh, kiss them, I guess?" Logan didn't get where Kendall was coming from.

"Without even knowing her, or liking her?" Kendall said.

"It's just a game…" Logan was cut off by Camille launching herself into the space right in front of him and grabbing his head and kissing his face all over. She left pink lipstick marks and splotches of sticky lip gloss all over him. Kendall sat back on his heels, horrified. Logan was just stunned, and didn't move as Camille got herself back to the other side of the circle, calling back to Logan not to spin till she was sitting down over there.

Kendall heard a faint buzzing, and pulled out his flip phone. It was his mom. He got up and started walking away from the group. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kendall honey, it's Mom. Listen, Mrs. Bradley called and said Katie's sick. It's going to take us at least an hour to get home, and I hate to do this to you, but could you get home and meet Katie there and take care of her till I get home?" Katie was supposed to sleep over at her friend Melanie's house, and Jennifer and Pam had gone to St. Paul to shop and eat out at a nice restaurant.

"Sure, Mom, I'll go right now, I've got my bike." Kendall had ridden over to James' house for the party, and the plan had been to sleep over at Logan's after.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. I'm so sorry to ruin your fun night. Listen, when Katie gets home, please take her temperature and give her Children's Tylenol and write down what time you give it to her, okay? And, you better put a bucket next to her bed in case she throws up. I don't know if she has the flu or what, but better to be safe than sorry. And if she wants anything to eat or drink, let her have it, but don't force anything on her if she doesn't, okay? Hopefully she'll fall asleep for you."

"Okay, Mom-give her Tylenol, write down the time, take her temp-got it."

"OH! And if her temperature's over one hundred degrees, call Dr. Mitchell right away, okay?"

"Mom, he's not that kind of doctor."

"I know, but if she's that sick that's too much to expect you to handle, just call him if you need to, for any reason, okay?"

Kendall knew how his mom had extra worries about him and Katie since she had to handle everything on her own. He always tried to ease that feeling for her. "Of course, Mom. I'll call Dr. Mitchell if her temperature is over a hundred or if she seems really sick."

"Okay, honey, we're leaving as soon as we pay the check-and you can call me if you need to too."

"Okay, Mom."

"Love you."

"Love you too." If there was one thing they always did, the Knights always said "I love you" before-or instead of-goodbye.

Kendall shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. He hadn't noticed that Logan, James, and Carlos had followed him out of the living room where all the kids were, but when he looked up, there they were.

"James, I gotta go. Katie's sick," Kendall said. "Thanks for the party. I'll see you guys in school Monday." Kendall started to walk towards the front hall closet where he had stowed his coat when he arrived.

James and Carlos weren't really there to see what was up with Kendall, they wanted to talk to Logan.

"Wow, that Camille was all over you! She's a freak!" Carlos said.

"How was your first kiss?" James wanted to know.

"I was…pleasantly surprised," Logan said. Then he heard the front door slam.

"Wait a min…" Logan was trailing after Kendall. School Monday? What about all weekend? Logan figured Kendall would be sleeping at home now, because of Katie, but that would just be tonight. Kendall didn't give him a chance to ask, though. He was out the door. Logan pulled the door open and was still trying to follow him, but Kendall didn't look back. He got on his bike and rode off, and since Logan didn't have his coat he couldn't follow.

Kendall got home just as Mrs. Bradley was pulling into the driveway. Katie was all bundled up in a quilt in the backseat with Melanie sitting as far away as possible.

"I'm sorry about this, Kendall. She started feeling poorly during supper and just went downhill from there. I took her temperature and she has a fever."

"That's okay, Mrs. Bradley. My mom will be home soon. You can take Melanie home, I'll get Katie inside."

"Keep the quilt, Melanie and I will get it the next time she comes over." Mrs. Bradley waited till Kendall had gone inside and shut the door, then she drove off.

Kendall got Katie tucked into bed, and put an empty wastebasket with a new liner in it next to her, and gave her the Tylenol and wrote down the time, and took her temperature with the digital thermometer and wrote that down too, 99.9 degrees. He hoped his mom wouldn't think that was close enough to call it one hundred, it was only 1.3 degrees above normal, and Katie seemed okay. Groggy and less chipper than her normal self, but not suffering in agony or anything.

When Jennifer got home, Katie was sleeping soundly and Kendall was sitting by her bedside, reading Sports Illustrated. Jennifer kissed Kendall and thanked him for taking care of his baby sister while she felt Katie's forehead with the back of her hand. Katie wasn't burning up, the best thing now for her was sleep.

"Thanks again, honey, I've got it from here," Jennifer said, taking off her coat and getting ready to settle into the chair Kendall was using for at least a little while. "I bet she'll sleep through the night. I'll sit with her a bit, then I'm going to bed."

"Is it okay if I go outside and shoot goals?" Kendall asked. Kendall had a hockey net set up in the backyard. It had a piece of nylon over it with holes cut into it to practice aiming shots past goalies. Donald had bought him his original one, but that one had faded and torn after a few winters-Kendall was using a fourth or fifth version now.

"It's awfully cold outside," Jennifer began, but saw the look in Kendall's eyes and knew something was bothering him that he wanted to work out. Shooting tennis balls at that goal had always helped him before. "Just be sure to bundle up, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom." Kendall zipped out of the room and dug out his winter coat from his closet and found a beanie and gloves and went to the garage to get his bucket of tennis balls and his hockey stick.

Kendall started slapping the shots as hard as he could. Very few were going where they were supposed to, and he grumbled to himself as he chased down the tennis balls all over the yard and started the process over again when the bucket was empty. After about a half hour, right when he was starting to notice how cold his nose was and his eyes were stinging, his phone buzzed.

"'Lo?" Monosyllabic seemed to be all he could muster.

"Kendall? It's Logan," Logan said, not sure if Kendall had given him a new nickname or if he had shortened Hello. "How's Katie?" Logan asked when Kendall didn't reply.

"Sleeping." Two syllables, but only one word.

"Is she feeling better?"

"How the hell would I know? She's asleep."

"Um, well. Uh, what are you doing?"

"Practicing." Damn, three syllables, this was getting too long.

"Practicing? Hockey?" Logan wasn't managing much in the way of sentences himself, taking his cue from Kendall. Logan thought Kendall seemed pissed when he left the party, now he knew for sure. But he couldn't be mad at Katie for getting sick, or at Mrs. Knight for being too far away to get home for Katie.

"I'm not practicing the violin," Kendall said, all sarcasm.

"Are you mad about something?"

"No." Back to one syllable, then silence.

"Why are you practicing this late at night? Isn't it really cold out tonight? I froze just riding home from James' house."

"You left the party?"

"Right after you did. It was too boring to stand it alone."

"Too bad." Kendall wasn't usually pissy, but when he was, watch out.

"So, about practicing-why don't you go inside now and we can go to the rink tomorrow?" Logan said.

"Like a rink is so much warmer," Kendall snorted. "Everyone thinks you're so smart-if they had to hear half the things I do, they'd think different."

"What do you mean?" Logan was confused. Since when did Kendall care what anyone else thought about Logan? And half the things he said to Kendall weren't stupid. Not that Kendall had called him stupid. Exactly. Yet.

"Kendall, I just mean it's cold and it's dark and it's getting late and tomorrow we could go to the rink and skate around for warmth like we always do."

"Aw, shit," Kendall blurted out.

"You okay?" Logan asked worriedly.

"It's spitting snow now-feels like a piece of ice just flew into my eye."

"It's snowing? Just now? That's the first snowflake-merry very first snowflake, Kendall!"

"You remember that?" Kendall asked. He and Logan hadn't talked about that in years.

"Of course I do, and it's still good luck. You're gonna have a great winter." Kendall could hear that Logan was smiling. He couldn't help but smile a little smile back, even though Logan wasn't there to see it.

"Logan, that was just a thing we made up…"

"Which nonetheless might be true," Logan interrupted.

"I can't believe you remember that-we were just kids," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "Like we're so grown up now."

"Well, we are going to boy/girl parties, and some of us are getting kissed," the smile had gone out of Kendall's voice again, now he just sounded sad.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss anybody," Logan said, remembering the last thing Kendall said to him before his mom called.

"Yeah, not in a stupid game like that. But you liked it."

"I did?" Logan didn't remember saying anything like that.

"You said you were 'pleasantly surprised'."

"Oh, that. That's because I figured it looked weird, like I was under attack or something. Like, remember when my grandparents got Bugsy as a puppy, and you and Katie came to their house to meet him, and Katie cried when he was licking my face all over because she thought he was trying to eat me? I had the feeling that's how Camille looked, but the kisses themselves weren't too rough-it was exactly like Bugsy, it kind of tickled and didn't hurt."

"So Camille kisses like a dog?" Kendall chuckled.

"Well, no, not exactly. At least she wasn't licking me. But I just meant I was pleasantly surprised it didn't hurt, her jabbing at my face with her lips like that."

"Did you kiss Camille goodbye?" Kendall asked, wishing he hadn't. He didn't really want to know if Logan had.

"No! Why would I do that?" Logan asked, genuinely perplexed. "Hey, are you still outside? I should let you get back to moving around if you're going to be out in the cold."

"Naw, I came in after the snow spit in my eye," Kendall said. "I'm in my room now."

"You wanna watch Indiana Jones?" Logan asked.

"Which one?" Kendall said.

"You choose. You're the one whose night got cut short."

"You know I always say the original is the best," Kendall said.

"And I agree, but sometimes you're in the mood for Short Round," Logan said.

"Only when I'm missing Carlos," Kendall laughed.

"Better not let him hear you say that," Logan said.

"Yeah, he'll punch me in the knee." Kendall was back to his regular self.

"Okay, I've got the movie in the VCR, you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"On three," Kendall said, "One, two, three." He and Logan both pressed play on their VCRs at the same time. They did this a lot-cued up movies and watched them together on the phone. They'd chat through the previews and then settle in and watch the movies as they played at the same time in their separate houses.

About an hour later, Jennifer poked her head in to check on Kendall. Katie was sleeping soundly, and so was her son. She took the phone from where it was cradled between his shoulder and cheek and tiptoed out into the hall and shut Kendall's door.

"Logan, honey, are you there?" On the other end of the phone all she heard was the movie playing. Logan had probably fallen asleep too. If the Knights and the Mitchells weren't on the same phone plan, she would've gone broke long ago. She whispered goodnight to Logan into the phone and then flipped it shut. Then she went back into Kendall's room and set the phone into its charger, pulled the covers up more on Kendall, and softly kissed the hair covering his forehead.

Now that Kendall was thirteen, he hit a bit of a growth spurt. He had always been taller than Logan, but for a while Logan had almost caught up, but then suddenly Kendall was at least three inches taller again. It gave him a bit of trouble on the rink, adjusting to the puck being further away and his center of gravity being higher, so he practiced all the more to adjust. That worked out okay since Logan had his clubs to attend. Kendall would exhaust himself with extra skating after practice and sleep like a log.

One night sleeping over at Logan's, he awoke to an uncomfortable feeling. He was groggy and didn't know what was quite wrong at first, but then he realized he had a painfully hard boner. It wasn't his first, but it was the first time he had woken up with one. But worse than that, he was poking into Logan's backside with it! He pulled away from the still sleeping Logan immediately. His dick hadn't gone between Logan's butt cheeks, it was just poking into one of them, but still. Kendall was mortified. What if Logan had woken up to that? Kendall crawled out of Logan's twin bed and tried not to whimper as he walked to the bathroom, willing his hard on away by trying to think of sad things.

Logan woke up and immediately felt Kendall's absence in the bed. He was groggily sitting up when Kendall came out of his bathroom. When Kendall saw Logan was awake, he blushed a violent red and didn't want to meet Logan's eyes.

"Hey, Kendall, you feeling all right? You're all flushed. Do you have a fever?" Logan swung his legs off the bed and walked over to Kendall, who flinched and threw up his hands in a defensive position as if Logan was going to strike him, rather than gently feel his forehead.

"Get away from me!" Kendall all but screamed.

Logan stopped in his tracks. Kendall had never acted this way, not with him, not with anyone. But especially not with Logan-they always were touching each other, even incidental contact was completely normal with them, since they were always in such close proximity to each other. "Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked, his voice full of worry.

Kendall looked miserable, but he decided he had to tell Logan. They never had any secrets between them and he had the feeling this little problem that he woke up with this morning wasn't going to be a one-time occurrence.

"Uh, Logan? I um, woke up and..." Kendall really didn't know how to continue.

"Kendall? Is this something about you personally? About your body?" Logan had already developed a bit of a bedside manner, even though medical school was still almost a decade away.

Kendall just nodded miserably.

"Did you have a wet dream?" Logan asked, willing himself not to look at the bed, or at Kendall's crotch. He didn't want to embarrass him.

"Uh, no..." Kendall wondered why Logan's mind went there. Kendall hadn't had a wet dream yet, but he'd been hearing about them in locker rooms for quite a while now. Logan was just looking at him, waiting for Kendall to clear things up, so Kendall plunged in. "I woke up with a boner, okay?"

Logan just nodded, a serious expression on his face. He fleetingly wished the junior high school didn't make half the class wait to take Health-Kendall was in the same situation Logan had been in during seventh grade-but then Logan remembered the class wasn't all that enlightening. Logan got more out of that one talk with his dad.

"Kendall, it happens to all of us. Do you want to talk to my dad about it?"

"Your dad? NO!" Kendall was on the verge of being truly upset, Logan could tell.

"Well, it's just-you don't have a man in your life to discuss this stuff with. But I know my dad would be willing to help, and I know firsthand he's good to talk to," Logan said soothingly.

"Could you be the guy in my life I can talk to?" Kendall asked, his voice timid and quiet.

Logan felt a surge of pride that Kendall trusted him so much. "Of course. And anything I don't know, I'll talk it over with my dad-never letting him know the question's coming from you," Logan added quickly, seeing that scared look in Kendall's eyes again, "and I'll let you know what he says."

Kendall sighed audibly, the relief obvious to Logan.

"So, one thing my dad already told me about, when I had my first wet dream, was that you can sort of prevent it sometimes, if you do something before going to bed," Logan figured he better dole out the only advice he had gotten so far. But telling Kendall was turning out to be more awkward than he thought.

"By jerking off? Yeah, James and Carlos told me that too," Kendall said.

Logan was oddly disappointed that Kendall had discussed this stuff with them-he thought it was private and important and something Kendall would only talk to him about.

"Oh?" Logan said, trying to keep his tone casual. "When were you guys talking about...stuff like that?"

"I wasn't talking-they were bragging one day after a pick up game down at the rink about how wet they get their sheets and one of the older guys told them to take care of it before bedtime, and they wouldn't ruin their mattresses or whatever. The next day, they couldn't wait to tell me," Kendall explained. Logan was curious if Kendall had ever tried it himself, but he knew it was really none of his business.

After that, sleepovers were less intimidating for both of them, and the topic didn't need to be discussed further. Things just worked out.


	7. Part Two Chapter Seven

School life was proceeding apace for both of them. Kendall did well in his classes with Logan setting such a good example of time management for getting studying and homework done, plus he was always right there to help Kendall whenever he didn't understand anything and to proofread his papers before he turned them in. And Logan was always at the top of his class. They both enjoyed hockey and pushed each other to give their best on the ice. Logan had his other clubs, and they both socialized with a bigger circle of friends than they had before, but in the end, everyone thought of them in terms of KendallandLogan.

Camille and Jo were the girls they actually hung out with even at their houses and would do one on one things with-the rest of the girls they knew they were friendly with, but would only see at school or in group situations. In the ridiculous ways adolescents have, both Jo and Camille considered themselves "going out" with Kendall and Logan, but the guys never bothered to think in those terms. They liked Jo and Camille just fine, but they'd never use (or even think) the terms "girlfriend" and "boyfriend". They were all too young still.

During their high school years, Camille took her relationship with Logan both more and less seriously. More so in that she definitely thought of herself as "Logan's girlfriend" but less so in that every other month or so, she'd dramatically break up with him, but then would always "relent" and take him back. During all of that, Logan just went about his business. In their off times, Camille would go out with other guys, and put them through the same daily soap opera she made out of her life when she was with Logan. Some guys got into the drama, some guys got off on it, but Logan never let it bother him. That was just Camille. If it made her happier to have all that drama in her life, Logan wasn't going to stop her, but he wasn't going to be an active participant in it either.

Jo and Kendall were much quieter and steadfast in their friendship, but to Kendall that's all it was. Jo liked the idea of having a boyfriend, and loved that she didn't have to go through the insecurities girls around her went through in trying to get a boyfriend. But she did see that Kendall treated her pretty much as just another friend. He didn't go to school dances with one of his guy friends, that was the only difference she could see. Kendall didn't take Jo for granted, by any means. But he let her call all the shots about "going out". If Jo waited for Kendall to want to go to a dance, she'd still be waiting. He was always perfectly happy to stay at home with Logan, and lots of times when Camille was dating a different boy, he did just that on dance nights. He'd go if Jo asked him to, but his mind would be elsewhere the whole night. Once Jo explained the situation to Camille, she tried to schedule her on again/off again off times with Logan for weeks that didn't have school dances.

When Kendall turned sixteen, he got an after school job at the local grocery store. It was hard to juggle with school and hockey, and left even less time for Jo. She was busy with her own extracurricular activities though, so it worked out somehow. The only "dates" they ever really went on was grabbing a fast food dinner and then going to the movies. Kendall was adamant that he would not make out during a movie-why spend an hour's take home pay for a ticket and then ignore the movie? But since those were the only dates they had, there were never any opportunities to make out. Kendall didn't seem to mind, but Jo did. She also had to be the one to initiate every good night kiss. Which remained chaste and closed mouthed.

Logan too wasn't one to try to get anywhere with Camille. He was usually too distracted by his mountain of school work (he was in all honors classes and didn't even take a study hall period by his junior year) to think about anything else, except hockey and his best friend. Camille was also the one in her relationship with her "boyfriend" to initiate any kind of physical contact. She and Logan had done more than Kendall and Jo, but not much more. Camille was exploring her sexuality much more during her off times with Logan, with the school's more interested and experienced boys.

In Kendall's junior year of high school, the hockey team made it to the state playoffs. Most of the team had been together since they were little kids, so they had become an excellent contender for the state title. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were all starters. James, like Kendall, was tall and fast and incredibly graceful on skates. Carlos was a Tasmanian Devil, he'd skate around opponents so fast and seemingly out of control they never knew where he'd turn up. And Logan of course was good at figuring out angles and where to pass the puck so it'd bounce off the boards and usually end up right on the end of someone's stick when they were in position to score. And he and Kendall communicated almost telepathically on the ice and made each other an even better player-they were two minds playing as one, and they covered that much more ice.

In the semifinals in December they ran into a school that was known for its dirty play, way beyond the accepted levels of rough, physical play people in Minnesota expected players to contend with. Kendall and Logan's coach warned his players to be ready for it, and not to fall for any cheap shots and to avoid fights. It was good advice, and the guys needed it, because the other team charged onto the ice and was taunting the Gophers from the get go. The refs did what they could to keep the game from turning into a farce, but it was the state playoffs and they knew they were expected to let the boys play.

Deep into the second period, one of the goons on the other team sidled up to his coach and said, "We haven't been able to get into Knight's head. I've been spearing him and tripping him whenever the refs aren't looking, and yapping in his ear all night, but he won't give in, there's no getting to him-but what if we go after one of his friends?"

The coach's eyes lit up and they started watching Number Thirteen even more closely. The two schools had never played each other before, so this was their first time seeing that the Knight kid really did live up to the hype. There was talk he'd go pro one day.

It didn't take the goon team too long to figure out who Kendall was closest to, he and Logan sat next to each other every shift they weren't out on the ice, and kept up a running conversation with each other off the ice and on.

"Get Number Five," the coach growled to his team.

They started harassing Logan on every play, whether he had the puck or not, and made sure to scream slurs at him whenever Kendall was within earshot. Kendall was getting more and more pissed, and his skating was the first thing to show it. The coach realized he was losing his temper and sat him out for a shift, but left Logan on the ice instead of pulling the whole line.

On the next play, Logan was flying down the ice when two of the other team's players nailed him. The first one threw a vicious hip check that flipped Logan right over into a somersault and onto his back, and while he was down, the other player skated up to him and sprayed a snow shower over him with his skates, plus skated right into his side for good measure. Kendall was off the bench and across the ice before anyone even saw him leap over the boards, and he grabbed the guy that had skated into Logan and tried to knock his head off, but the jerk's helmet took most of the blow and protected him. Kendall then reached out and grabbed the hip-check guy's jersey and was trying to tear it off him from front to back and trying to land a few punches on him at the same time.

The refs were blowing all their whistles and holding other players back from joining the fight, as were the coaches from both teams. The goon team knew they had what they wanted, Knight would get kicked out of the game for sure, and they didn't want to lose any of their players. The trainer for the Gophers was kneeling next to Logan on the ice, he still hadn't gotten up. He was conscious, but when he flipped over his head had hit the ice pretty hard, and one of his contacts had popped out.

One of the refs pinned Kendall's arms behind him and yelled, "You're done, Number Thirteen-get off the ice!"

Kendall's coach tried to argue but all the refs were in agreement. Kendall had left the bench and had "started" the fight, they couldn't let him stay in the game. Kendall wouldn't leave the ice till Logan was up. The trainer was walking Logan slowly off the ice to go check him out in the locker room, plus Logan had to replace his contact lens. Kendall took off as soon as he saw Logan was okay on his feet, and stomped down the hallway on his skates to the locker room. By the time Logan and the trainer got there, Kendall had ripped off his helmet and was slamming it into a locker door. He was mad, and mainly at himself. If the team lost now, it'd be his fault, and he'd be spending Logan's last high school game apart from him, where he couldn't even watch.

The tournament had a doctor at the game, and he and Dr. Mitchell came into the locker room right after Logan and the trainer. Kendall sat down hard on a bench and just stared at the floor while they checked Logan over. They all agreed he hadn't suffered a concussion-Logan had ruled that out on the ice, but the doctor and his father had to make sure-and they cleared Logan to go back into the game once he got his contact lens in. Luckily Logan always had a spare set in his backpack.

Dr. Mitchell sat on the bench next to Kendall. "It's okay, son. We all realize why you did what you did. They were antagonizing Logan every chance they got. The coach wanted me to tell you that the refs talked to the other team, and made sure all the Gophers heard it too, that Logan is to be left alone for the rest of the game. The next guy that goes near him when he doesn't have the puck will be automatically ejected."

That was some comfort to Kendall, but not much. He wanted to be back on the ice, to see for himself. But that wasn't going to be allowed, and Kendall felt even worse when the Gophers lost the game 1-0. He had already showered and packed up all his gear, so he only stuck around for the coach's post game speech and then grabbed his bag and split when the other guys headed for the showers. He wouldn't look at anyone, not even Logan, from the time they entered the locker room.

He found his mom, who was with Katie and Jo and Logan's parents, and asked if they could get a ride home with the Mitchells and if he could drive home. Dr. Mitchell knew the coach would understand if Kendall didn't take the team bus back, and he nodded to Jennifer that it'd be okay. Jo asked Kendall if he was going to the team party-win or lose, it had already been planned to take place at the house of the kid who covered the team for the school paper.

Kendall sighed. It was the last thing he was in the mood for, but it'd be better to get facing the team over with. He nodded and Jo said she'd ride with him.

By the time the team got to the party, after going to the school first by bus, the party was in full swing with all the students who went directly there. Logan walked in and stopped dead. Kendall was on a couch with Jo, his tongue jammed down her throat and his hands tangled in her hair. He quickly deduced Kendall had helped himself to the punch everyone was carrying around in red plastic cups and walked back out. The game had been bad enough, he didn't need to watch Kendall drown his sorrows. Logan just prayed Kendall would have the good sense not to drive.

Kendall, meanwhile, had no idea Logan had come and gone, and he also had very little memory of how he got to the state he was now in. He knew he had pounded down three quick cups of the grape soda and vodka concoction he had been offered on arrival, and that Jo had pretty much kept up with that. Now she was talking in his ear, telling him they needed to find someplace quiet. Kendall agreed with that, his head was starting to pound, and the loud music and shouting of all his teammates since they had arrived wasn't helping any.

Jo pulled him into a darkened room and pushed him against the door to close it. She went back to kissing him, standing on her tiptoes to do so. Kendall really wasn't feeling well, but his tongue seemed swollen and he couldn't talk to tell her. The next thing he knew, Jo was tugging on his belt buckle with one hand, and had her other hand on the front of his pants, trying to pull and tug at what she found there. Kendall pushed her away to arms' length, still holding on to her shoulders.

"Jo? What the...?" he was too drunk to finish the thought.

"Gonna make it all better, baby. Gonna make you feel better." Jo was pretty drunk herself. But she had been wanting Kendall like this for at least half a year now, and the liquid courage she had right now couldn't go to waste.

"Jo! No, I don't want you...to...not like this, never like this," Kendall said, panic making his voice squeak. "I gotta go." He spun around and fumbled with the doorknob till it finally released and let him out. He staggered downstairs and into the night and then didn't have the slightest idea what he would do next. He couldn't drive, he knew that much, and he really didn't want to call his mom, he'd disappointed her enough tonight. And he knew he shouldn't leave Jo drunk at the party. He was looking around helplessly when he heard a car door close and looked over to see Logan walking up the lawn from the street where he had parked his mom's car, and coming towards Kendall.

"You okay, Kendall?" Logan asked, knowing full well Kendall was not.

"I gotta get Jo, get her home, I'm drunk, I can't drive," Kendall slurred.

"Wait here, the cold air will do you good. I'll find her," Logan said. He disappeared into the house and Kendall stood waiting, swaying slightly but unaware he was doing so.

Logan came out after a few minutes, Jo drunkenly staggering alongside him and almost dragging him down with her arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck. Logan got her into the backseat of his mom's car, and then had to go back for Kendall.

"What about my mom's car?" Kendall asked.

"We'll have to come back for it tomorrow, I guess," Logan said. There was an overnight parking ban in effect, but no snow predicted for that night, hopefully the car wouldn't get ticketed or towed. Maybe Logan and his dad would have to come get it once he got Jo and Kendall home. He'd worry about that later.

Logan walked Jo to her front door and handed her over to her parents who answered the doorbell. He shrugged apologetically and answered with a respectful "No, ma'am" when Jo's mother asked if he had been drinking. She thanked Logan for getting Jo home and Jo's dad shut the door. Logan got back to his mom's car and started it back up, to take Kendall home.

"Loges, don't take me home. My mom will kill me. You know she freaks out at the thought of me drinking and driving..." Kendall's eyes wouldn't open all the way and his words seemed more slurred than ever.

Logan realized Kendall had a point. It was going to be bad for him to face Jennifer, but way worse right now when Kendall was still fully inebriated and not able to voice his thoughts all that coherently. Logan felt Kendall actually deserved some credit-as drunk as he was, he never thought for one instant he'd be okay to drive.

"Okay, we'll go to my house. I'll call your mom when we get there and let her know you're staying over."

They got to Logan's house and Logan helped Kendall upstairs, where he quickly dashed through Logan's room and into the bathroom and got violently sick. Logan followed him in there and brushed Kendall's bangs back and gently held them away from his face so no vomit would get on his hair. Kendall was on his knees in front of the toilet bowl and heaved and heaved and heaved. It was pretty gross. But Logan was going to be a doctor, he couldn't let something like this get to him. Besides, it was Kendall. He had to be right there to help in any way he could.

When the liquid seemed to be done coming out of Kendall and all he was doing was dry heaving, Logan let go of one side of his head and rubbed circles into his lower back and murmured soothing words to Kendall. Kendall finally stopped heaving and reached up to flush, his head resting on his arm on the edge of the toilet. At least he had managed to get the seat up, Logan noticed.

"Hey, Kendall-think you could take a shower now?" Logan asked. He knew Kendall had taken one at the game, but if it was him? He'd want another one after puking like that.

"Okay..." Kendall's voice was very small.

"Okay-I'll get the water running, and then you get in there, and I'll leave some clothes for you out here, all right?" Kendall only nodded in response.

Logan got the water to the right temperature, and left Kendall to it. He went out to his room and dug out a pair of sweats and underwear and socks and a long sleeve Tshirt from "Kendall's" drawer-they each had one at each other's house. Kendall also had his own toothbrush in Logan's bathroom, and Logan hoped he had the sense to use it. He put Kendall's clothes on the now closed toilet, Kendall was behind the closed shower curtain.

Logan gathered up Kendall's clothes off the floor, they stank of alcohol fumes and faintly of vomit, Kendall must've got some on there. Logan brought them downstairs to the laundry room and started up the washer, throwing all of Kendall's clothes in there together, even his socks. He had dug Kendall's phone, keys, and wallet out of the pockets and put them in his own pockets. He turned around and his dad was standing there.

"Oh, hi, Dad," Logan said.

"Hi, Logan. Kendall partied too hard?"

"I guess so, I wasn't there to see it. I just waited till he came out and then brought him and Jo home. OH! I've gotta call his mom..."

"Why don't you let me handle that. And you should give Kendall some water and aspirin. I heard him being sick, sounded pretty violent. I don't envy him the headache he'll have in the morning."

"Dad, there's one more thing-we left his mom's car parked over on Crescent Street. Do you think we should go get it tonight? You and me, I mean?"

"I'll call Carlos' dad too-it should be all right. There's no snow predicted for tonight." Carlos' dad was a town policeman. "You take that water and aspirin on up to Kendall and get him to sleep. It's the best thing for him now. You take some aspirin too if you're hurting, you took some hard hits tonight."

Logan brought a bottle of water and some aspirin up to his room. He could hear the shower had stopped, so he sat on the edge of his bed and waited for Kendall to come out. He heard Kendall brushing his teeth and figured the quiet moments before that Kendall must've been drying himself off and getting into his pajamas.

Kendall came out of the bathroom and still wouldn't look at Logan. He just watched his feet as he walked across the room, and then stopped right in front of Logan still sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry for tonight, Logan. I ruined everything."

"Kendall, you did not. That other team was a bunch of animals and no one could've predicted they'd do what they did. You stuck up for me. I should be thanking you-I've been trying to all night."

"Logan, I missed half of your last game! That's probably the last organized hockey game you'll ever be in, and I let myself get booted!" Kendall sat down hard on the bed next to Logan.

Logan handed him the water, then twisted the cap off the aspirin and shook two out for Kendall. "It's okay, Kendall. I know it's not how you wanted it to go, but we knew my last game was coming. It's not your fault you weren't out there."

Kendall swallowed down the aspirin and looked at Logan miserably. "If I had been, maybe we would've won and it wouldn't have been your last game."

Logan shook his head. "It just wasn't meant to be. I feel bad that there were college scouts there that didn't get to see you play the entire game, but they'll watch you this spring, and be back around next season to see you play for the Gophers." Logan popped two aspirin into his own mouth and held out his hand so Kendall would pass the water to him.

"And I got drunk without you," Kendall mumbled. "I always thought that'd be something we'd do together, the first time. But I did it with Jo instead."

"That _was_ probably meant to be. I'm glad I could be there to take you home and take care of you. Now maybe the first time I get drunk, you'll take care of me," Logan said, a soft smile on his face.

"I won't have to hold your hair back, though," Kendall said, reaching up and letting his fingers run through the soft hair standing up from Logan's forehead. That year he had finally got rid of his bangs and tried a new look that was very retro. His mom said he looked like Ricky Nelson-he had to Google him to see who that was. But, he had made the right decision. The bangs looked better on Kendall, and he looked better with his hair swept up. "And knowing you, I won't have to do anything to take care of you."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Oh, just-you always seem to know what to do, and I never do. And you do stuff for yourself AND me and never need me to take care of you."

"Kendall, that's nonsense. You take care of me all the time-tonight on the ice is a prime example. We take care of each other, okay? That's the deal."

Kendall smiled a little. "That's the deal," he repeated quietly. "Oh, what about my mom?"

"My dad's calling her, I saw him downstairs."

"Does he know...?" Kendall couldn't finish the question.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's not mad or anything. He's gonna call Officer Garcia and make sure the car's all right, and he's gonna let your mom know you're all right, for the most part," Logan grinned. Kendall's eyes were bloodshot and squinty and Logan got the feeling there was a reason alcohol never really appealed to him, especially after reading about it in all his pre-premed books. "Let's get some sleep, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks."

"You really do, Kendall. You're all pale and bleary-eyed. Come on, let's sleep."

Logan got changed and brushed his teeth and took out his contacts. They got into bed just as they had been doing since they were little kids. Logan shut out the light and Kendall rolled towards him and whispered, "I really am sorry about messing up your last game."

"Everything ended up just fine, Kendall. Get some sleep," Logan whispered back. Kendall rested his wet head right on top of Logan's, their ears pressed together.

"What are you doing?" Logan said, not sure if he'd even be able to breathe like this, since his head was between the pillow and Kendall's head.

"Just wanted to be close to you for a minute, that's all," Kendall said in a sleepy voice. "I missed you tonight." He rolled over onto his back and found Logan's hand with his own. Logan rolled onto his back too and intertwined his fingers with Kendall's, and they were still that way when they woke up in the morning.


	8. Part Two Chapter Eight

In the spring, Logan started hearing back from colleges he had applied to, and he also heard from a lot of colleges that wanted to entice him to attend their institutions of higher learning. One fateful day, the envelope he was both waiting for and dreading came. Harvard University would be pleased to admit him to their freshman class.

Logan stared and stared and stared at the letter. No one else was home, and he was glad. He needed to think this through for himself. In a way, it was his life's dream come true-at least the first step of it. But in another way, it was going to bring his life as he had known it so far to an end. Nothing would ever be the same if he moved to the east coast. But could he throw a chance like this away? He felt like no answer was going to bring him happiness.

He finally called the person he wanted to tell first. He knew Kendall was at work, but he left a voicemail asking him to come right over as soon as his shift ended.

When Kendall got to Logan's, Logan didn't know how else to tell him, so he simply said, "Harvard-I got in."

Kendall shocked them both by sitting down on the couch and bursting into tears.

"Logan, I'm so sorry! I don't want to ruin this moment for you! You must be thrilled, and here I am crying like I did the first year we couldn't play on the same hockey team because you were older than me."

Logan sat next to Kendall and put his arm around him. "Kendall, I cried too. Before you got here, I was thinking out my options, and when I realized that going to any good school meant moving away-when that reality finally occurred to me, I cried too." Logan was tearing up now, as a matter of fact. "I just never thought Harvard would really take me, so I hadn't been thinking of anything besides NOT going there. Isn't that stupid of me? Even if I didn't get in, I'd still have to go somewhere, but I wasn't looking at it that way. I just kept telling myself I'd wait to hear I didn't get in to Harvard and then figure out where I would go."

"I knew they'd take you, you're the smartest kid there is."

"Kendall, every kid at Harvard is smart."

"Yeah, well, you'll fit right in then," Kendall smiled through his tears. He really was so damn proud of Logan. "What did your parents say? Your dad must be over the moon!"

"I haven't told them yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"Why?" Kendall said.

"It had to be you."

"Well, thank you. Now I really wish I had reacted better."

"Your reaction was just fine. It shows how much you care about me," Logan said, giving Kendall's shoulder a squeeze. He hoped Kendall got that Logan telling him first showed how much he cared about Kendall. He wasn't good at putting things like that into words.

That evening, Logan waited till his dad got home from work, and then he told his parents he got into Harvard. Kendall was still there, and smiled as Pam and Jeff jumped out of their chairs and practically crushed Logan in a group hug. Then Jeff turned to Kendall and pulled him into a bear hug too.

"Thank you, Kendall. You were a big part of Logan getting accepted."

"I was?" Kendall didn't really see how that could be true.

"You practically single-handedly got him into extracurriculars. That's an important part of any college application. You were his first friend, and you showed him how easy it was for him to make other friends all through school. Honestly, Kendall, I can't thank you enough-we can't thank you enough." Pam and Logan were nodding through all of that, and Pam pulled Kendall into the hug she still hadn't ended with Logan and thanked him too.

Then they decided they should call Jennifer and Katie and all go out to dinner, where Kendall and Logan sat even closer than they usually did and tried not to think about Logan having to go away in the fall.

Each May the high school had a dance for the juniors in the gym and they called it the Spring Formal. Then in June the school held its Senior Prom at a local hotel. The year before, Jo and Logan had taken Kendall and Camille to their Spring Formal, but Kendall really didn't want to go to his this year plus go to Jo's prom. He thought it'd be nuts to have to buy another new suit (Camille and James had sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms that he couldn't wear the suit he had bought last year for Jo's formal) plus rent a tux for the prom. And pay for the tickets.

Kendall's whole life since his dad died had been about not spending money frivolously. Hockey was expensive, the clothes and shoes he grew out of every few months during his teen years were expensive, and keeping him fed was expensive. He knew this, and didn't want to be any more of a burden on his family's finances than he had to be. He wasn't a jerk about it, and he wasn't a cheapskate, but it frustrated him no end that Jo didn't seem to see things from his point of view at all.

"Your dad had insurance, right?" she'd ask. "You're going to go to college on a hockey scholarship, right?"

"Not if something were to happen-I could blow out a knee or something and then where would my family be?"

He finally gave in on the Spring Formal when his mom brought home a suit she had found at the Goodwill store for twenty bucks when she was dropping off clothes Katie had outgrown. It fit him perfectly and looked like it had never been worn.

"I was just there at the right time. The lady donating it said her son had bought it having no idea what his size was and it was on clearance and the store had a no-return policy. And the suit was too small for him, so he couldn't even have it altered," Jennifer explained.

"Who buys a suit without trying it on?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I bought you this one without you trying it on," Jennifer laughed.

"Yeah, but you know my size."

The two couples went to the Spring Formal together and had a perfectly nice time, but Kendall would've preferred spending the spring evening at Logan's, watching TV and doing nothing much but being near each other, since their time together was getting shorter every day.

A couple weeks after the Formal, Logan was sitting under a tree at school, studying hard for a test. Harvard kept an eye on your grades even after you were admitted, plus he wanted to ace all his AP finals so he'd get some college credit for them. Besides, Logan Mitchell only knew one way to be a student-he would've studied just as hard even if he wasn't being graded at all. Kendall was working at his after school job, and when he got done he and Logan were going to shoot hoops at the high school's outdoor court. So Logan found himself a shady, quiet spot to read in till Kendall got there.

He was deeply into his reading when a group of girls came and sat on the other side of the huge tree trunk. He was going to make his presence known, but then realized he could drown them out and keep studying. Years of Kendall watching Sports Center while Logan attended to his studies had helped him develop a selective deafness.

But not when it came to Kendall's name. His ears perked up and his brain engaged when he heard that name, and he realized Jo and Camille were two of the girls on the other side of the tree. Then he heard Mercedes' voice too. They made up the group.

Camille was saying, "Kendall knows nothing about this? You just rented a room and you're going to take him there after prom?"

He heard Jo giggle and she must've nodded or something, because the next voice was Mercedes asking, "And then what? You're just going to throw him onto the bed and have your way with him?"

Jo said, "It's a time honored tradition at prom. Plus, I've been wanting to do this since my Spring Formal last year. I wanted it at his Spring Formal this year. I'm a senior, I'm going to be going away to college, it's time for him and me to commit to each other."

Logan just shook his head and walked away. He didn't want to hear anymore, he wished he hadn't heard that much. He and Kendall really didn't discuss their relationships with the girls. Logan just assumed Kendall and Jo's was pretty much like his and Camille's without the drama and the periodic break ups. But for all he knew, they were ready to take that step.

The night of the prom, Kendall and Logan each drove themselves and their dates to the hotel. Lots of kids rented limos, but that again was such a waste of money, and even the kids who rented them split it amongst as many people as the limo company would allow and every year kids bitched about their clothes getting smushed and wrinkled since they were jammed into the cars like sardines. James' mom let him use her company's limo, and James graciously offered his closest buds and their dates a ride, but they knew he wanted to make an impression when he arrived, and a thing like that meant nothing to Carlos, Logan, or Kendall, so they let him have his moment.

The prom was perfectly lovely, everyone was having a good time. Logan seemed quiet and subdued the whole night, but that was Logan. He dutifully danced with Camille, and didn't mind it at all when she danced with other people, girls and guys. James' date was a girl from out of town so no one knew her and she didn't know anyone. Rumors were abounding she was a model (James' mom hired them all the time) and actually twenty years old. No one seemed to know how to talk to her. Everyone tried, but no one really had anything in common with her, since she had indeed been out of high school for two years and had been modeling ever since. But only locally, so she didn't even have travels to talk about.

Logan had just ended his non-conversation attempt with her when he saw Kendall alone on the other side of the dance floor, watching a group of girls that included Jo and Camille dancing and singing along to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Logan made his way across the room and asked Kendall if they could sneak away for a few minutes. Kendall was surprised, but agreed to it. He figured Logan probably wanted to get some fresh air and away from the loud music.

Logan surprised him by taking him over to the elevator. They rode to the top floor, and then Logan told Kendall to follow him and he walked to the end of the hall and took out a plastic card and opened a door that said Roof Access with it. If you pushed on the arm of the door to open it, an alarm would sound, there was a big red sign that said so, but the card let them through without triggering it.

"Where did you get that card?" Kendall asked.

"Remember Anthony Dane? He coached us at a summer camp that time? He's the night manager of this hotel now."

"Really? Good for him." Kendall did remember Anthony-he was about eight years older than Kendall and taught him a lot about passing the puck. "That still doesn't explain the card," Kendall said as he followed Logan up a staircase.

"I asked him if we could sneak up here for a few minutes tonight. He said it'd be okay if I only brought you up, he knows we're good kids." Logan and Kendall both smiled.

Up on the roof, Logan had set up the lanterns they used when they went camping, or when the power went out in a snowstorm. Between the two families (he'd gotten some from Kendall's mom too), they had at least eight of them. Logan went around and turned them on, and then took a can of bug spray out of his pocket and handed it to Kendall. "Every mosquito in a five mile radius will be here any second," Logan said.

Kendall sprayed himself, and then Logan, and then spun around so Logan could spray his back. That having been taken care of, Logan walked over to a strange looking circle like thing made of bright yellow plastic sitting on the edge of the roof.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"It's my Uncle Dan's old eight-track tape player. My dad and I found it this spring cleaning out the garage. We emailed him about it, and he told Dad we could keep it. It still works. It runs on D batteries," Logan explained. "It was the boombox of the Seventies, my dad said."

"It looks very funky," Kendall said. "Whatcha got there?"

Logan held it up. "It's one of his old eight-tracks. I, uh, I hope this isn't too hokey, but my dad played it while we were cleaning the garage and there's a really good song to dance to on it, and, uh, well, since it is prom and all-I was wondering if, just once, we could have a dance?" Logan's face was burning red. Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea? It seemed so clear back in the garage the weekend after he got the letter from Harvard, but now, here, in front of Kendall? It was just weird.

"I'd love to dance with you, Logan."

"You really don't have to! It's a slow song, and probably not what you're expecting..."

"Logan, it's fine. I'm sure I'll like it. Let's dance."

"Okay," Logan said with a sigh. He pushed the cassette into the player. It was all cued up to the song he wanted, Chicago's Colour My World. The music started and Kendall held out his hands in the classic dancing pose. Logan was secretly disappointed-Kendall put his hands in the "girl" position, with his right hand out. Logan had always pictured them dancing to this with him being the one to have his hand on Kendall's shoulder, but he settled for sliding it around his waist.

The music was indeed slow and played for almost a whole minute, and then the singer started:

"As time goes on, I realize

Just what you mean to me

And now, now that you're near

Promise your love that I've waited to share

And dreams of our moments together

Colour my world with hope of loving you."

The music continued for another minute, and Kendall really hoped to hear the lyrics again, they were so beautiful, but that's not how the song goes.

The whole time they were dancing, Logan was thinking how much he wanted to kiss Kendall, but how unfair that would be. He didn't know if Kendall wanted him kissing him, for one thing. He didn't want to risk ruining-or even just changing-their friendship. And besides, he was leaving for college in a few months. It'd be hard enough to leave Kendall as it was. He didn't think it'd be a good idea to just kiss him and take off. It was too late to start anything he couldn't finish right now. And besides all that, for all he knew, Kendall was down with Jo's plan to spend the night together. Logan wasn't going to come between them, ever.

Logan figured this was all college-induced panic on his part. Of course he'd want to be as close to Kendall as possible before he left-that must be where this crazy desire to kiss him had come from. When he first heard the song, it made him want to dance with Kendall, not kiss him. It was just now, here in his arms, that that wild thought developed. Logan went back to concentrating on the dance, but then the song ended.

"Wow, that's a really great song," Kendall said. "Thanks for sharing it with me. And thanks for the dance." Kendall wasn't letting go of Logan, and the next song was starting, but it was something fast with blaring horns and loud drums, so Logan broke his hand free and let go of Kendall's waist and went over to shut off the eight-track player.

"Thanks for coming up here and dancing with me, Kendall. I wanted to have one special memory with just you from tonight."

Kendall's eyes filled up with tears. He knew how special some memories could be, since that's all he had left of his father. "Thank you, Logan, for making it special."

Kendall helped Logan gather up all the lanterns and bring them out to his car. They stowed them in the trunk and then returned the key card to Anthony at the front desk, and then went back into the prom, which was winding down.

"There you are!" Camille said. "You missed the king and queen getting crowned."

"Let me guess, it was James and Mercedes," Logan said.

"How did you know?" Jo asked, tucking her arm through Kendall's and snuggling close.

"Because no one wanted it more than James, and because Mercedes is throwing the after party," Logan said. He didn't get into Harvard for nothing-the boy was smart.

A little while later Logan and Camille were ready to go to Mercedes', and Logan wanted to wait to say goodbye to Kendall, who was out on the dance floor with Jo. She had brought him out there for one last dance. Camille was pulling on Logan's arm, and he knew he couldn't say he wanted to leave with Kendall since Jo had her plan, so Logan just gave in and left with Camille.

On the dance floor, Jo whispered into Kendall's ear, "I have a surprise for you. Come on."

She took Kendall's hand and led him to the lobby, and for the second time that night, Kendall found himself on the elevator, not knowing where it was leading to.

Jo walked them down the hall on the third floor and stopped in front of a door, digging a key card out of her purse. She opened the door to the room and beckoned Kendall inside.

"Jo, what is this? Aren't we going to the party?"

"I thought we could have our own private party right here, Kendall."

Kendall began to get the drift of where this was going-or where Jo wanted it to go, at any rate.

"Jo, don't you think we should've discussed this?" Lately all they ever did was wind up arguing, no matter what they were doing or talking about. It was the main reason Jo had decided to just spring this on Kendall. She hoped passion would take over and they could just lose themselves in one another.

"What's there to talk about? This is a tradition, Kendall. I wanted to do it after my Spring Formal, but I figured you might think you were still a bit too young. But this is _prom_."

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something significant," Kendall said.

"It is! It's a rite of passage! Kendall, I'm eighteen now, I'm a woman."

"Well, I'm seventeen, I'm still a kid. And this," he gestured over to the bed, "does not make me a man. I know that much."

"Kendall, you do realize I'll be leaving for school in the fall, right? Shouldn't we prove our love now and make a commitment to each other?"

"By sleeping together?"

"Don't you love me?" Jo asked, not whining, just needing to know the answer. She had assumed she had known, but now she wasn't too sure.

"Yes, I do love you," Kendall said. "But," he added, as her eyes lit up and she went to throw her arms around his neck, "I love all my friends. I love...Camille and Carlos and Jame..."

"I know," Jo said, thinking she knew which name would come next. But Kendall wasn't so sure he would've added Logan to that list. He belonged in some other category that Kendall's heart had yet to define.

"Jo, I'm not ready for this. I've never given you any indication I was ready for this, or wanting anything like it." Kendall hated to hurt her feelings, and that's why he always had been so careful of not showing anything he didn't actually feel when it came to her. He treated her like a queen, that was the best he could give her for now, maybe forever.

"Aren't teenage boys supposed to be horny all the time?" Jo was trying to make a joke out of things, now that she realized her plans weren't going to pan out.

"Well, even if that was the case with me, then it still wouldn't be love either." He sighed. "Come on, we could still go to Mercedes' party, if you want."

"Might as well, my parents don't expect me home tonight. I can just sleep over there."

"You told your parents?" Kendall squeaked.

"Not all the details. They could just choose to believe what they wanted, or deny what they wanted." Actually, both Jo's parents had predicted Kendall would let her down gently. From everything they had observed over the years, they could see Kendall was a good friend to their daughter, but nothing more. They had given her "The Talk" when she was fifteen, but that was more because of her friendship with Camille who seemed like her life philosophy was "I'll try anything once" than because of Kendall. And of course Jo had had seventh grade health class like everyone else and had learned some sex education there. She had condoms in her overnight bag, but now it looked like they weren't going to be needed.

When they got to Mercedes' house, the place was rocking. Kids were hellbent to stay up all night. Camille was sitting on a couch with Logan and James' date-turned out Camille loved talking to her since she could keep an entire conversation going without any input from the other person. Logan was getting sleepy and just wondering when he could go home, even though he was pretty sure as soon as his head hit the pillow, he'd just be wondering about Kendall and how his after-prom was going. So he was very pleasantly surprised to see Kendall come walking in.

"JO!" Camille screamed, jumping up off the couch and running towards her. "Is it over already, er, I mean, you're here already?"

Jo took Camille's arm and asked Kendall if he'd be all right without her for a few minutes. She wanted to let Camille and Mercedes know as quietly as possible that her night hadn't gone as planned.

Kendall walked over and sank on the couch next to Logan, murmuring a "Nice to see you again," to James' date, and then looking at Logan with "I need to talk to you" eyes.

"So, uh," Logan didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what happened, but he also didn't want to know. And he certainly didn't want to discuss anything in the middle of Mercedes' party.

"I'm pretty tired, Logan. I was thinking of just skipping this. Jo's gonna stay here, I think I'll just get on home."

"I was thinking the same thing before you got here, but I don't know if Camille's ready to leave yet," Logan said. Actually he was worried Camille wanted to stay up all night and go to breakfast with a bunch of the kids in the morning.

"I can see to it she gets home anytime she wants," a voice above them said. Kendall and Logan craned their necks up to see James standing behind the couch, a cup in each hand. He passed one to his date and sat down on Logan's other side. "My mom let me have the limo for the whole night. Whenever Camille or anyone wants to go home, I've got a designated driver ready to take them."

That was actually really cool of Mrs. Diamond. Logan went off to see if Camille would be okay with that plan. She waved him off before he could even get to where she and Jo and Mercedes were standing huddled together next to one of the Griffins' two refrigerators in their kitchen, so Logan motioned for her to come to him. Camille readily agreed to the plan, she did want to be part of the breakfast crew and she knew from the start Logan would never stay out all night. She gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek and told him she'd let Jo know Kendall had gone home.

"How did you know Kendall was leaving too?"

"Oh, please, like he'd stay here one minute if you weren't here," Camille said, pushing him back towards the living room.

Logan found Kendall again and quickly brought him up to speed. Kendall let out a sigh of relief at not having to face Jo again, it'd just feel awkward to give her a goodnight kiss after everything that had _not _gone on earlier.

"You want to stay at my house tonight?" Logan asked. He hadn't made plans with Kendall before since he thought tonight would go completely different.

"Sure, but I've got to bring my mom's car back home first, she has to work in the morning," Kendall said.

"She has to work on a Sunday? That sucks."

"An old friend of her and my dad's is being audited. She's going to go to his house and help him gather all the stuff the IRS asked for, plus whatever she thinks might help him out, in all his papers. Katie's at my grandparents' this weekend, so I don't have to be home early to watch her."

When they got to Kendall's house, they parked in the driveway side by side. The house had a one-car garage, but this being Minnesota the builder had made the garage big enough to store a snowblower and a riding lawnmower and the driveway was wide enough for two cars. They usually only put the car away during bad weather.

They got out of their cars and walked towards the house. They could tell by the flickering light in the living room window that Jennifer was still up-she would be till she heard from Kendall that he was safe somewhere for the night. They walked into the house and she was watching Casablanca, her favorite movie.

"Hi, Mom," Kendall said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Did you have a good night?"

"The more important thing is: did you?" Jennifer laughed. "Hi, Logan. Did you both enjoy the prom?"

They both gave her affirmative answers.

"Mom, would it be all right if I go to Logan's to sleep tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Since you're already here, why not stay here?" Jennifer asked. As hard as she tried not to, she worried a lot about the boys being out driving, especially on a night when lots of other not so careful drivers might be out.

Kendall looked at Logan and raised his eyebrows. It truly didn't matter where they stayed to him, both places were "home".

"Sure, let me just let my dad know...unless it's maybe too late to call him?" It was half past midnight.

"He's up, and your mom is too," Jennifer said. "I just texted Pam fifteen minutes ago and got an answer back right away."

"Okay, Mrs. Knight. Thanks, I'll give them a call." Logan went into the kitchen and did that, so Jennifer could keep watching her movie or talk to Kendall if she wanted.

Kendall did want to talk to his mom, but a long meaningful conversation about everything that had happened that night. He especially wanted to tell her about Logan setting up their dance. But he knew she had to get up early, and he thought Logan might be shy about talking about "the" dance with his mom there, so he just answered all her "mom" questions about did Jo have a good time, did Camille, did this that and the other have a good time, who was elected prom queen and king. She got all that out of him in the time Logan asked his dad if it'd be okay if he stayed at Kendall's with his mom's car, and for Jeff to say no problem.

She kissed each of the boys goodnight on the cheek and told them to start the movie over if they wanted. They heard her door close and Logan looked at the TV, then at Kendall.

"Do you want to watch it? It's one of the best movies of all time, I can't believe you still haven't seen it," Logan said.

"Naw, I'm too tired for a movie. Let's just go to my room and talk."

They took turns in the bathroom getting changed, and then Kendall opened the door and Logan went back in and they brushed their teeth at the same time, just like they had done since they were kids. Logan took out his contact lenses and Kendall leaned on the doorjamb watching him. He was almost asleep on his feet, but he wanted to talk to Logan. Logan walked over to the door and Kendall turned around and led them to his bedroom, Logan flicking off the bathroom light as he crossed the threshold.

They got into bed and were lying on their backs. Logan glanced over at Kendall and just waited.

"So, about Jo...did you know she rented us a room?"

Logan would never lie to Kendall. "I heard it by accident. I didn't know if I should say anything to you or not." Logan was still pretty torn up about this.

"No, it's all right. It's not the kind of thing you can just say to me. It was up to Jo to tell me." Kendall fell quiet for a long time. Logan wondered if he was asleep, but just as he thought that, Kendall reached up and shut off the bedside light. He had the feeling it might be easier to talk about this without looking at Logan-and without Logan looking at him.

"I feel sometimes like she doesn't even know me. It's like she has this _idea _of what a boyfriend should want or like and she just tries to pigeonhole me into that without bothering to talk to me first. I don't expect her to read my mind, but I would think anyone who knows me would know I wouldn't want something that big decided for me, you know?"

Boy, did Logan know. Kendall was fiercely independent and hated being told what to do. Hockey was the only thing in life that saved him from being totally stubborn; he had learned at an early age that sometimes you have to do what others want to be part of a team and make things work out. Logan personally thought Jo had never realized how good she had it with a guy like Kendall. He was completely willing to work with someone and compromise, but it did seem like Jo sensed in advance where he'd draw the line and tried to find a way to get him to cross it anyway. Logan felt that was the reason they argued so much, but Kendall had never asked him, so he had never voiced his opinion.

"Were you mad?" Logan asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No, I was more surprised than mad, actually. I just told her I wasn't...that I didn't want to, yet."

Oh, if he had only left off that last word! Logan's heart sort of lurched in his chest and he suddenly felt sick, and he didn't really know why. First he wanted to kiss Kendall tonight and now this. He rolled over so his back was towards Kendall and gripped the corner of the pillow. If Kendall wanted to talk about this, he'd listen, but he wasn't going to ask any more questions.

Kendall didn't seem to notice Logan pulling away. "She wasn't mad either," Kendall continued. "I think deep down she knew it wasn't going to happen." Now Logan was quiet so long Kendall thought he might be asleep. "Hey, Logan?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Logan's voice was wide awake.

Kendall rolled over so he was on his side facing Logan's back. "Thanks for the dance. It was the best part, actually the only good part, of the whole night."

"You're welcome," Logan said, and Kendall could tell by his voice he was smiling.

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovely readers! I never know what to say in these things-I hope usually the chapters speak for themselves, but as always, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. So, did anyone else cringe reading Kendall's tweet about a "super sexy song"? If it's about Logan, alright alright alright, but if it's another attempt at trying to express "straight" feelings then: NO NO NO! The world doesn't need another version of Cover Girl or the story of him picking up some chick at the airport after another dude broke her heart. And don't even get me started on the shallowness that was Crazy For U. You know that Snickers slogan "You're not you when you're hungry"? Kendall's is "You're not you when you're hetero". Write what you know, Schmidt, that's the best advice there is.


	9. Part Two Chapter Nine

Time was flying by. Logan, James, Carlos, and Jo graduated the weekend after the prom, Logan was class valedictorian. Summer started in earnest and Camille went away to a two week drama camp at Yale, Kendall picked up lots of extra hours at the store, and Logan was starting to plan what he'd need to buy and pack for Harvard.

When Kendall did tell his mom about the prom, he didn't tell her about the hotel room Jo had booked, but he did tell her about his dance with Logan in great detail, and even had her listen to the song which he had downloaded from iTunes the day after the prom. Jennifer thought it was a very sweet thing for Logan to do, and she was glad to finally know what Logan had borrowed the camping lanterns for, she had been curious. She loved the way Kendall's eyes lit up telling her the story, and she could tell by his voice he was truly touched that Logan went to all that trouble for him, to make one thing about the prom really memorable. Logan told his folks about it too, but didn't talk about wanting to kiss Kendall. He was trying to keep that thought at bay. He had his rapidly approaching future to concentrate on.

Once Camille was back from drama camp, it was time for her and Jo to start their official summer jobs as camp counselors at a sleep-away camp at a lake about an hour away from their hometown. They had attended Wolf Lake Camp as kids, and had each gotten jobs there the summers they turned sixteen. Kendall and Logan had never gone to summer camp, other than hockey day camps.

The girls were kept quite busy looking after their little charges, and personal phone calls were strictly forbidden except for two rotating fifteen minute periods per day amongst all the counselors, since they had to make sure no campers wandered into the woods and got lost, or went into the lake and got in trouble. They'd call their parents with one of their call times, and their boyfriends during the other. Lots of times Kendall missed Jo's call if he was working, and Logan would miss Camille if he was busy, so then they'd just call other friends.

The weekend before the Fourth of July, Kendall and Logan drove out to the camp to pick Jo and Camille up for a date night the one Saturday they had off together during the entire eight weeks of camp. It was a hot night and the boys were wearing shorts and tank tops, but when the girls walked out of their cabin, they were wearing fancy dresses and had their hair up and were fully made up. It looked like they spent the entire afternoon getting ready.

"What's with all the glamour?" Kendall asked, as Jo came up to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's our one Saturday off-we figured we'd go someplace special and paint the town red," Jo answered.

"But it's the Pirates' all-star game tonight," Kendall replied. Every year, the Saturday before the Fourth, old members of the town's Little League team got together and divided up into teams for a game, and afterwards there were fireworks. The whole town showed up for it, it was a tradition.

"Oh, you guys have been to that a million times-let's live a little!" Camille said. "We wanted to get dressed up and go to The River House."

"The River…Camille, are you out of your mind?" Kendall sputtered. The River House was a few towns over and very expensive. "People go there for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, or to get engaged on Valentine's Day. You don't just go there for dinner when it's not a special occasion."

"This is a special occasion," Jo insisted. "It's probably the last time the four of us will get together, at least for a long while." Jo was going to a small liberal arts college in northern California.

"Jo, we always go to the game, we always get hot dogs for supper there, and we always watch the fireworks." Kendall's stubbornness was beginning to eke through.

"Kendall, that's just silly. It's the same thing every year, we won't be missing anything special. Let's go to The River House and make a night of it."

Kendall was seething, Logan could tell. "Girls, Kendall's right about The River House being for truly big nights." He held up a hand to stop whatever Camille was about to say. "Kendall and I aren't dressed for it and if we go home to change we're heading in the wrong direction to go there. How about we go home, get a bit more dressed up ourselves, and then go to MacLean's?" MacLean's was a pub in town where you'd go when you wanted to be fancier than fast food or a pizza joint.

Jo folded her arms and tried a pout, but Camille knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. At this point they'd be lucky to get Kendall to concede to going to MacLean's. Camille had wanted to at least tell the guys last time they called to dress up a bit, but Jo insisted that would ruin the surprise. Camille thought it might've helped prepare them that they had something more than the baseball diamond in mind. Too late now.

"Fine, we can go to MacLean's," Kendall said, none too graciously.

"If you're going to be grumpy about it, we can just forget it," Jo snapped.

"Fine by me, then I won't miss the game," Kendall said, his voice getting louder on every word.

"Guys, no-like Jo said, this is probably the last time we'll be together like this, for a long time," Camille said, trying to keep the peace.

"Kendall said he'd go to MacLean's, let's go," Logan said, taking his keys out of his pocket and turning back to walk to the parking lot.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at Jo. "Fine," she grumbled.

The ride back to town was quiet, no one wanted to say anything to set anyone off. Logan dropped Kendall and Jo off at Kendall's house so he could get changed and kept going to his house, saying they'd be back as soon as possible.

Kendall and Jo went in and Kendall got changed in record time. He didn't care what he wore at this point, so he just threw on the khakis he wore during his last shift at the grocery store and a short sleeved polo shirt out of his closet. He found some black Vans and wore those instead of the Nike slides he had been wearing for the game.

He went back out to the living room where he had left Jo waiting. She bit back whatever she might have said about his outfit and tried a different tack instead.

"I don't know why you're so against making it a special night. The River House isn't that big a deal."

"Jo, it is so. That place is super fancy, and it's expensive. Kids don't just go there to hang out."

"Logan and I are heading off to college, we're not kids and tonight wasn't supposed to be about hanging out."

"Well, if you or Camille are out to seduce one of us, you can forget that too," Kendall said, clearly in a bad mood.

"What? Don't flatter yourself. I got your message loud and clear at the prom. And Camille and Logan aren't even going out anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. "What's this about Camille and Logan?"

"They broke up-after the prom as a matter of fact. I thought Logan told you everything."

"So did I," Kendall muttered under his breath. Louder he said, "What happened?"

"Oh, just the inevitable," Jo said. "They're still friends, but they finally broke up for good. It would've happened when Logan moved away anyway."

"Logan broke up with her because he's leaving?" Kendall didn't get it, and he really didn't get why they were all going out tonight if Logan wasn't seeing Camille anymore. Camille had been at Logan's family graduation party and made the rounds to all their friends' parties that Logan and Kendall went to, acting for all the world as if she was still Logan's girlfriend.

"Well, I'd say it was more they parted ways because Camille and James had sex in his mom's limo after prom, but they were both cool with the breakup because they didn't plan to stay together when Logan went to college anyway. Not that they ever were really together. Logan was just the best at putting up with her drama the longest."

"James and Camille? I wonder why Logan didn't say anything," Kendall wondered out loud.

"From what Camille said, Logan wasn't upset, or even that surprised. She'd gone pretty far with him before. They dropped off James' date and on the ride back, it just happened," Jo shrugged.

"And then you thought we'd all go out to The River House tonight?" Kendall was more incredulous than ever.

"Yeah, why not? It's a special occasion. You could think of it as mine and Logan's farewell dinner," Jo said.

"Jo, that place is crazy expensive. Logan would've spent a hundred bucks, easy, on two dinners and that probably doesn't even include the tip."

"So?"

"So? So they're not even going out anymore! She's not his girlfriend. Why should he have to spend that kind of money on her?"

"Maybe we would've paid for ourselves," Jo said, although she had no intention of doing so herself.

Kendall closed his eyes. "It's still too fancy a place just to go there as friends, or even on a date that's not serious."

"Like we're 'not serious'?" Jo wasn't mad, she just wanted to know.

"Yeah, exactly-like I said, that's where you take someone to propose, or for an anniversary."

"And that will never be us." Jo was just stating a fact, she wasn't mad or hurt.

"I'm afraid not," Kendall_ was_ kind of hurt. He felt like he was letting Jo down, and he never wanted to do that to anyone.

"Kendall, it's okay. I've read the writing on the wall. I didn't see us lasting once I left for school either. It's been nice to be with you when we were both here, but it hasn't been a big romance or anything."

"You've changed your mind since last month," Kendall said, thinking of the night of the prom.

Jo laughed a soft little laugh. "You want to know why?" Kendall nodded, so Jo continued. "Not one single person was surprised when I told them my plan to get you alone in a hotel room didn't work out. Not one. If anything, they were surprised I thought it would work. No one who knows us thought for one second you might possibly be in love with me. They all told me you care about me, but just 'not that way'." Jo laughed again, a quiet little chuckle at her own foolishness.

"I'm sorry, Jo, and if it's worth anything, I really did try to be a 'real' boyfriend to you. I liked you like that more than any girl."

"I know, Kendall. No one, least of all me, would ever say that you mistreated me or should've been nicer to me. You never led me on or did or said anything to make me believe we were anything more than what we were, which was basically good friends."

"What's all the past tense talk? Did we break up too?" Kendall said, with a sad little laugh of his own.

"I think we just did," Jo smiled. She kissed Kendall on the cheek. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kendall wondered.

"I'm going to be just fine, Kendall. I'm going to go to school and figure out who I am and what I want to do with my life. I was silly and childish to think I needed a boyfriend to have a complete life, whatever that may be. Thank you for never taking me too seriously, especially the night of the prom."

Kendall sighed heavily. He felt guilty because inside, all he felt was relief.

"We can still go to the game, if you want," Jo said. "You could run me over to my house for casual clothes, and Camille could go home and get changed too."

"No, that's okay," Kendall said. "We should all sit down and have a real supper and talk about old times. It'll be a nice farewell dinner for the four of us."

"Still friends?" Jo asked, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Kendall pulled her into a hug. "Always," he said.

After a nice dinner and a drive back out to the camp to drop the girls off (with a kiss on the cheek), Kendall and Logan were finally alone driving home.

"That turned out to be a really nice evening," Logan said, his eyes on the road as he drove. "Sorry we missed the fireworks, though."

"We can catch them next year," Kendall said, looking at Logan's profile.

"It's a date," Logan grinned. "But maybe next year we'll leave the girls out of it-if they're even home."

"So, you and Camille," Kendall began, but then stopped. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. Deep down, truth be told, he was almost as relieved that Logan's relationship with her was over as he was about his own with Jo being done.

'Jo told you?" Logan couldn't even see Kendall's nod from where he was looking at the road, but he knew it must've happened when Kendall didn't say anything. "It's for the best. We were never serious anyway, and I don't see Camille being good at long distance."

"But, why didn't you tell me it was over?"

Logan shrugged. "Habit, I guess. If I had told you every time we were on the outs, it would've been all we talked about, practically."

"Yeah, but it was different this time, wasn't it? This time it's for good?" Kendall wanted to understand and be clear about it.

"Well, yeah, but if I came to you and said it was over forever, you would've wanted to know why, what made it different this time, and I didn't feel like it was my place to tell you she…wait, Jo DID tell you everything, right?"

"About James and Camille going all the way? Yeah," Kendall said. Logan smiled at his old-fashioned turn of phrase: all the way. "Did that bother you…were you hurt?"

Logan sighed. "Not really. I didn't like her in that way, I just never have. I knew when we'd be broken up she'd make out with other guys-with James on more than one occasion. She just…she wants to experience everything, so she can act everything later, you know? I never felt like she was truly feeling anything with me, she was just trying to get the experience, does that make sense? I never took it personally, since the feelings I had for her were just ones of friendship and caring, and I do think she truly reciprocated those. But the other stuff? The romantic or physical stuff? She didn't seem to want to wait and let that grow from her heart. And I was never surprised or hurt by anything she did or tried to do with anyone else. We were always just friends, I guess is the best way to put it."

"I guess Jo and I realized we're just friends tonight, too," Kendall said, not really sure if this was the right time to go into it.

"I noticed a definite improvement in the tension level between you two when we came back to pick you up for the restaurant," Logan said. "I wasn't sure that would be the reason, but it felt like you two had come to some sort of understanding."

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed about the whole going out for a fancy dinner idea. And then Jo told me you and Camille didn't even consider yourselves a couple anymore and I almost flipped out on her."

"I'm glad you didn't do that," Logan laughed. He'd seen Kendall flip out-never on him, but being close enough to see it was bad enough.

"Yeah, well," Kendall didn't like to think about the times he flipped out either, "I didn't, and we talked instead, and she said she realized she didn't need a boyfriend, and I don't think I'd be good at long distance either…" Kendall trailed off, suddenly thinking about something else. Something that made him very sad.


	10. Part Two Chapter Ten

That summer, the high school hockey coach held an informal, volunteer mini-camp. Prospects for the Gophers for the upcoming season didn't look too promising. No one expected them to make it back to state, the team had been decimated by graduation. The starting goalie and Logan, James, and Carlos were all gone, and they had all been all stars. The coach knew he had a secret weapon, though, and he wasn't about to count his team out as long as he had Kendall skating for him.

He asked all his recent graduates to participate in the camp, and they readily agreed. Logan knew it was important for Kendall, so of course he'd be there, and James and Carlos knew it'd keep them in good shape for hanging out at the town beach on the lake. The goalie was off to play for Wisconsin in the fall and he knew any workouts would help.

The coach put them through grueling practices for two weeks. He had his current team match up against the graduate team, which also included guys from a couple of seasons back who had come home for the summer. Some of them graduated before Kendall started playing for the high school team, and they were all impressed by his skills, and even more so by his heart. The kid gave his all, every practice.

The boys got a good workout, and the coach was impressed with what he saw from his returning players, even though they never managed to beat the graduates in scrimmages. But the players were learning a lot in the drills that the older guys ran, and absorbed any advice they could get from them. Again, Kendall was the leader in this-he'd talk hockey with anyone willing to participate, and he was always the last one to leave the rink, practicing what the other players had shown him over and over.

On the last day of practice, the coach said he wanted to mix things up, and he let Kendall and his new starting goalie (who was a senior like Kendall, but had always been the back-up on the team and hadn't played more than a few minutes each season in games that were already decided) team up with Logan, James, Carlos, and another already graduated defenseman. Kendall played like a man who had been handcuffed suddenly being set free. Every pass he made to his buddies found them in the perfect position to shoot, every trip up the ice he was the first one there, and first back on defense. The opposition was soon down four to nothing and it could've been higher, but the guys were having so much fun passing the puck around they were ignoring easy shots. At six to nothing the coach blew his whistle and waved everyone in.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed the clinic these boys just put on for you, and before you were emasculated any further, I just wanted to point something out: Knight is the same player today he was yesterday, and all through this camp. That's how good he can play, and he plays that way every game, and in every practice. The difference is the rest of you. If you can improve just a bit, think of how good Knight's gonna make you look. Get free, and he'll get the puck to you. Get the puck to him, or set a screen for him, and he'll score. Nobody thinks this team is going places this season, but you know what? We've still got Knight, we've still got heart. We can do great things, as long as we work together."

After that practice, Logan and Kendall stayed and just skated for a while. Logan knew it'd probably be the last time till he came home at Christmas that he'd be on skates.

"Thanks for being here these two weeks, Logan. It helped a lot." Kendall wasn't just talking about the Gophers' upcoming season. It meant a lot to him to get this last chance at being Logan's teammate.

The weeks flew by and before anyone was really ready for it, it was time for Logan to leave for school. The Mitchells insisted that Kendall be there on Logan's last night in town. Kendall didn't want to intrude but they told him he was being silly. He was family and they were having a family dinner, and besides, Kendall was driving them to the airport the next day. Logan's parents were flying with him to Boston to get him settled in. They were going to stay two nights in Boston after moving Logan into his dorm in Cambridge, and then they'd be back and Kendall would pick them up, rather than paying for three days of parking at the airport.

Katie and Jennifer were invited to dinner too, which was a cookout in the Mitchells' backyard. Jeff cooked perfect steaks and Jennifer and Katie brought a leafy salad with a ton of cherry tomatoes in it, because those were Logan's favorite. They had corn on the cob and baked potatoes and an ice cream cake and it all tasted like sawdust to Kendall and even Logan couldn't really enjoy it. He was looking forward to starting college, but his heart just kept looking back at his closest friend.

At the end of the night, Kendall was going to go home with his mom and sister, but everyone insisted he should sleep over.

"Don't you want to?" Logan asked, his big brown eyes staring.

"Of course I do, but you have stuff to do…" Kendall didn't want to intrude on Logan's last night with his parents.

"I'm all packed. I thought we could talk tonight," Logan said.

"Kendall, you've been sleeping over since you two were kids. We all expected you'd be here tonight," Pam said. "You're more than welcome to stay, and you'd just have to come back in the morning to drive us. Please stay."

Kendall looked at Logan, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay," he smiled, a little shy smile. He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to go home and cry his eyes out. But he could always do that after Logan left town.

They all stayed up late, talking and laughing and reminiscing. Kendall realized he really was part of almost all the Mitchell family stories, and he liked it. They talked about Bruce Wayne, who lived twice as long as any guinea pig on record, in Pam's estimation.

"That's not true, Mom. Guinea pigs live, on average, five to seven years," Logan said. "I had Bruce Wayne for ten, but that's hardly a record."

"Ten years is twice as long as five," Kendall pointed out.

"Thank you, Kendall. It's nice to know I can count on one of my boys to always have my back," she winked at Kendall. All the Mitchells were sitting together on the couch, and Kendall was kitty corner to them in a comfortable overstuffed chair. He was a little disappointed he wasn't right next to Logan, but from where he sat, Kendall was in a better position to stare at him, which was all Kendall wanted to do right now.

"Bruce Wayne got Brooke Diamond to stop testing her products on animals, he was a hero," Jeff said. They all laughed, remembering the protest James staged at his front door, locking arms with Carlos and Kendall and Logan and not letting Brooke leave the house till she listened to James' demands and looked at the photo album they put together of Bruce Wayne enjoying his life as Logan's pet. It did work; Brooke looked at their heartbroken little faces and vowed then and there that Diamond Cosmetics would stop testing its products on animals.

Then they talked about Logan learning how to drive, and in turn teaching Kendall, sort of, when he turned sixteen and got his learner's permit.

"Logan, you started off with the history of the wheel-I would've been asleep in the driver's seat if I waited for you to get up to Henry Ford." Kendall still rolled his eyes at the thought of it. He was itching to learn how to drive, he knew his mom hated the idea but was resigned to it, and everyone agreed that Logan would be a good instructor.

"We just hadn't realized how much instruction you had in mind," Jeff laughed. He had stepped in and taken over the first day, otherwise the boys would've been at each other's throats. "I can't remember you two ever coming closer to an actual fight."

"Kendall was just so anxious to actually drive, and I was so anxious to make sure he knew everything so Mrs. Knight wouldn't think I skipped anything important," Logan said, looking fondly at Kendall.

"Yeah, I had no one to blame but myself that I was surprised at you being so thorough," Kendall laughed. Looking back, it was pretty funny.

They talked about holidays and family parties and vacations the two families had been on together, and anything else that came to mind.

No one wanted the night to end, and no one wanted to be the first to go to bed, but finally Pam said, "If we don't get to sleep soon, we won't get any sleep at all. I think we all better go up."

Everyone reluctantly agreed, and hugs were exchanged and goodnights were said. Pam went to set up the coffee maker for the morning, and Jeff said he'd check the doors before going up. Kendall and Logan went up to Logan's room and took turns in the bathroom and then brushed their teeth together just like always. Logan took out his contacts and they got changed into their pjs without talking.

Once they were all set, Logan was about to climb into bed, but Kendall's voice stopped him. "One memory we didn't bring up was the prom, but I want to say, it's one of my favorite times with you," he said, looking down at his toes. Logan smiled.

"That's one of my favorites too," Logan said, looking at Kendall who met his gaze as he slowly brought his eyes up. Kendall broke into a big smile.

"Guess we better get to bed, I bet your mom's gonna check on us to be sure we do," Kendall laughed.

"Guess we better," Logan said, but didn't make a move to do so. After what felt like a full minute of just staring at Kendall, he added, "Well, here I go…" This wasn't like their normal getting into bed routine at all.

Kendall and Logan got into Logan's bed, both lying on their backs, both making sure they weren't invading the other's space. They were stiff and uncomfortable.

"Why did this get weird?" Logan asked.

"Because it's the last time we'll get to do it?" Kendall replied.

"Kendall, I'll be home for Christmas, we'll sleep together again then, too."

"You promise?" Kendall sounded like a scared little kid.

"Of course I promise. Is something bothering you? You know you can always tell me anything."

"I'm scared you'll forget about me," Kendall said quietly and sadly.

"Kendall, you know that would never happen," Logan said gently.

"Well, you know what I mean. You'll forget how close we are and you'll find other people..."

"Listen to me. You are my best friend. You were my first friend. No one will ever take your place. You're closer to me than a brother. You will be the person I tell all my new friends about. You could never mean less to me than you do now, and every day and every year you mean even more to me than before. We will always be close, no matter how far apart we have to live for now."

Kendall flipped himself over and threw his arm around Logan, his hand gripping his far shoulder. On the shoulder nearest to him, Kendall rested his head and snuggled in as close as he could. Logan reached up with one of his hands and awkwardly patted Kendall on the elbow, and tilted his head so it rested on Kendall's and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a bit on the shorter side. When I was originally writing this story, I was breaking it up into parts, not chapters, and this brings us to the end of Part Two. I felt the final chapter would've been too long with too much happening if I put what happens here with the things that happened in Chapter Nine. Part Three begins next week, and in Part Three, they will both be in college eventually, so let's up the rating next week to M for college Men, shall we?


	11. Part Three Chapter Eleven

When Logan got to Harvard, the first thing he figured out was free time was going to be rarer than rare. He expected a much tougher workload than high school and he got it. But even his legendary time management skills were sorely tested his first few weeks there. The sheer amount of reading alone he had to do was daunting even to him. And the labs were tough, and the professors expected you to keep up, and it was all quite challenging.

He tried to do some freshman orientation stuff, and to explore the city a little when he had a free hour or two, but it wasn't easy. And staying in touch with Kendall turned out to be much harder than he had anticipated. He had to keep in mind Kendall's schedules between hockey, work, and school, and that Kendall needed uninterrupted sleep and no late nights to keep him in top athletic form. Logan was quickly noticing that the only free time he ever seemed to have after classes and studying would be too late for calling Kendall, so they settled on one Thursday night phone call at nine o'clock Kendall's time.

And most days, Logan was so busy with school that he didn't even have time to miss Kendall-but at night his brain found the time to miss Kendall terribly. Logan dreamt about him every night-sometimes they were little kids, sometimes they were talking, sometimes they were playing hockey. He had a lot of dreams that were actual memories of things they had done, and lots of crazy dreams with them being in situations that they'd never be in in real life (working on the International Space Station in one, working together at a Denny's in another). Sometimes, in his sleep Logan would be awakened by Kendall's laugh, and he'd always be so surprised when he woke up and Kendall wasn't there, it would sound so real.

Logan missed his parents and the lady Knights and his grandparents and friends, but that was manageable and he never dreamed about them unless they were in the background of a Kendall dream. He knew he'd be seeing everyone again at Christmas and also knew the time would fly by until then since he was so busy, and that kept his yearning for everyone else at bay, but not for Kendall.

And Kendall was missing him terribly too, but knew Logan had the tougher time of it, surrounded by strangers and too busy with hard work to either make new close friends or even talk to the folks back home. During their weekly phone calls, Kendall did most of the talking since he had hockey and familiar faces to talk about. Logan's ends of the conversations were mostly about how much time he had spent in the library or the lab or working on a paper or doing the reading. He grabbed quick meals on the fly, nodded at and suffered with his fellow classmates, and wasn't really making any kind of friendship with his roommate, a fellow first year pre-med student who was working just as hard as Logan was. They just tried to be considerate of one another and sat back to back at their cramped dorm room desks, working till they couldn't see straight.

One night Logan was working hard when his phone dinged. He picked it up and saw he had a message from Kendall. He opened it up and a picture popped up on his screen of Kendall making a face at the camera, his tongue sticking out and his eyes all googly. He laughed and just then his phone began to ring, he could see it was Kendall.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Did you get it?" Kendall said, without even saying hello.

"I sure did-what is that? Did you finally lose your mind?"

"It's the very first snowflake!" Kendall chirped. "It was on my tongue!"

"Oh," Logan laughed. "I guess my phone doesn't have high enough resolution for me to see that."

"Send me a picture when you get to see the very first snowflake there, okay?" Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan promised. "And, hey, congratulations on the very first snowflake."

"Merry very first snowflake, Logan."

A couple weeks later, Kendall was in class when his phone buzzed. He knew his phone would get taken away if he got caught looking at it, but he figured it had to be important if someone was trying to text him during school hours. He snuck the phone under his desk and had to stifle a laugh when he saw the picture that popped up. It was Logan looking for all the world like he was in the middle of a snow globe. A few seconds went by and the phone buzzed again, this time it was a text: "I don't know which was the very first flake, but here's my very first squall."

Once the Gophers' hockey season got underway, Logan would take time to read his hometown paper's coverage of the games online, and Katie and Jennifer and his parents would email him, keeping him posted on Kendall's incredible plays, which he was too modest to talk much about with Logan. Kendall barely ever emailed Logan-he felt guilty about taking any time away from Logan's studies by sending him anything longer than a line or two to read, plus he felt like they probably made Logan terribly homesick because they sure made Kendall miss Logan all the more. It just wasn't the same as getting to talk to him, and it was too frustrating if they wrote a question to one another and then had to wait hours, or even till the next day, for an answer. Same went for texting-neither boy wanted to be a distraction to the other.

The Gophers had an incredible season. Early on, it became clear that Kendall just flat out refused to lose. Any game they were close at the end, Kendall found a way to win. College scouts from all over the country were taking notice and were traveling out to this tiny Minnesota town to watch the kid with a heart just as big as his talent. Luckily they couldn't talk to Kendall till the season was over because sometimes as many as six different schools would have scouts at a game. Kendall just ignored all thoughts of where he'd play next and concentrated on making this season have a different outcome from last year.

Kendall led the Gophers to the state tournament again, and once again they faced the hated Bobcats in the semifinals. This year, everyone from the players to the fans to the mascot tried to get under Kendall's skin, but he kept his temper in check. All he wanted to do was beat them, and he took all their hits and cheap shots and taunts and made them pay on the scoreboard. The Bobcats racked up a bunch of penalty minutes, and Kendall scored on two power plays. The final score was 3-1 and outwardly Kendall didn't gloat about the victory, he politely went down the line high fiving the other team at the end of the contest repeating "good game, good game" but when he got to the guy that had flipped Logan over last year (the player who gave Logan the snow shower had graduated), Kendall winked and muttered, "Fuck you," just loud enough for only that guy to hear.

In the final, the Gophers Cinderella season came to an end. They were just no match for the reigning state champs, but they played well and stayed close throughout the game. Kendall and his teammates played as hard as ever, and had no reason to hang their heads when the final buzzer sounded. They were just outmatched and outsized by the other team.

At the end of that game, it was time to announce the tournament MVP. Both teams were lined up on the ice, for the presentation of the tournament cup and a trophy for the runner up, and the MVP. The announcer gave a little speech about how in an almost unprecedented move, this year's MVP was a player on a team that didn't win the tournament.

"Kendall Knight, with your exemplary play and dedication to good sportsmanship, you have earned this year's Most Valuable Player award."

Kendall skated up to the table they had set up at center ice in a daze. He never dreamed they'd be calling his name, even when they said the player wasn't on the winning team. He really wished his dad and Logan could be there to see this. He heard whistling and cheering and shouting, and looked up to find his mom and Katie and Logan's parents and all the grandparents in the stands. Kendall's eyes filled up with tears when he saw how happy they were. He politely thanked the man who handed him the trophy, and skated back to his teammates, who surrounded him and patted him on the back and offered their congratulations. Kendall kept saying, "I couldn't have done it without you," over and over, he knew his teammates had played hard all season and helped him be a better player.

That night, Logan called him late.

"Hey, this isn't Thursday," Kendall laughed as he answered the phone.

"Like I could miss anything as big as this," Logan replied. "Your mom and Katie and my folks were texting me live updates throughout the game. It sounds like you guys played great, I wish I could've been there."

"I wish you were there too," Kendall said softly into the phone.

"Are you okay about not winning? Getting to the finals is a great accomplishment, and everyone said you played as hard as you could." Logan and Kendall had also talked after the Bobcats game, when Kendall was elated over kicking their ass. Logan got why Kendall would be subdued now, not only was that the last game of the season, but that was also the last high school game Kendall would play. Logan didn't want him to be disappointed after having such a great season.

"I'm not thrilled about it, but I knew we were a long shot going in. Those guys were bigger, faster, and stronger, and at least a couple of them are going to get drafted and skip right over college. Plus they played a clean, smart game, which I appreciated. We got beat, fair and square."

"And you played great," Logan added. "Hey, Katie sent me a text saying be sure you told me something special about tonight-what was that about?"

Kendall brightened; even though Logan couldn't see it, he picked up on it in his voice. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Logan wondered.

"Well, uh, besides the second place trophy, I picked up another piece of hardware. They named me the tournament MVP."

"They did? Kendall, that's fantastic! Have they ever done that before, give it to a player on the losing team? Aw, I wish I had been there to see that! Tell me my dad got it on video, or that the tournament people did, or the local news. I have to see that!" Logan's enthusiasm was the best thing about being named MVP, Kendall decided.

After the tournament, the days dragged by for Kendall, waiting for Logan to come home for his Christmas break. Without hockey to throw himself into, he could never tire himself out enough to get a good night's sleep. He picked up extra shifts at the grocery store, and even worked harder on his homework, since it was all he could think to do to keep his mind off missing Logan. Logan had finals right up to the day before Christmas Eve, but was flying out of Boston the minute his last class ended.

Finally that day had arrived. Kendall had volunteered to pick Logan up at the airport, and his parents were grateful for the offer since they had a lot of Christmas preparations to handle, plus they were throwing a big welcome home dinner for Logan.

Jeff loaned Kendall his Dodge Durango to pick Logan up in. No one thought Logan would be coming home with a bunch of luggage, but you never knew. The back of the Durango was easier to sling stuff in and out of than a car trunk.

Kendall got to the airport an hour early, hoping that for some reason Logan's flight would be early on one of the busiest travel days of the year. Of course it was just the opposite, and Logan got there almost an hour later than scheduled. When he got off the plane and saw Kendall waiting for him, his pale face lit up and he ran to Kendall. They got out of the path of other people, and Logan threw his carry-on bag down on the floor and pulled Kendall into a tight hug.

Logan instantly felt at home again. This, this is what he had been missing. His best friend, close enough to touch, close enough to feel the warmth coming off his body. Logan buried his head into Kendall's shoulder and breathed in deeply. Kendall smelled like home, like the cold from the winter night and evergreens and something clean and delightful that was only Kendall and part of Logan's entire store of memories. Kendall was squeezing him back, but then loosened his grip and tried to pull apart, starting to ask something about picking up luggage.

"Gimme another sec," Logan said, squeezing Kendall even tighter. Kendall tightened his arms around Logan again and enjoyed the hug. Logan gave Kendall one more squeeze, then let him go. "Where is everyone?" Logan hadn't even noticed before that Kendall was the only one there, or he had only noticed Kendall out of everyone in the entire airport, to be more accurate.

"They're all at the house, waiting for you to get home for dinner," Kendall smiled. He had been in constant touch with Pam about the flight being delayed, so she had pushed back dinnertime.

They waited till Logan's bags came around on the luggage carousel. He had two, and each boy grabbed one. They walked outside and it was just starting to snow. "Logan! It's snowing! Merry very first snowflake!"

Logan looked around at the plowed snow banks that were taller than Kendall. Clearly, Minnesota had already had plenty of snow, it was definitely a white Christmas, plus Kendall had sent him a picture from the very first snowfall a couple months ago.

"Kendall, there's plenty of snow…" he started.

"Well, it's the first snowflakes with you here too, it still counts," Kendall insisted. Logan nodded, it was their made up tradition, they could amend the rules, why not?

They went out the parking lot Kendall had used, and walked to the Durango, laughing and talking the whole way, and slung the bags in the way back. Then they both walked to the driver's side door. Kendall stopped and looked at Logan.

"Oh, did you want to drive? I wasn't even thinking, since I'm here to pick you up, but maybe you'd want to?"

Logan was shaking his head. "No, I'm the one who's not thinking. My brain's still so fried from finals I'm surprised I got on the right flight in Boston. You're more than welcome to do the driving," Logan said.

They both tried to step away from the door to get out of each other's way, but they both stepped to the same side, so they were still in each other's way. Then they both stepped back towards the car again. One more try found them still in each other's way.

"Wanna dance?" Kendall laughed.

"Cue up Colour My World," Logan said, but in more of a longing moan than any kind of regular Logan voice he had ever used. Kendall gulped and stepped backwards, so Logan could scoot away from the door. They both hopped in, buckled up, and Kendall started the car.

They talked and laughed driving home, Logan never taking his eyes off of Kendall's profile as he drove. Logan had missed those familiar features so much. He had missed Kendall's laugh, and the way his eyes and nose would crinkle when he was truly happy about something.

"Hey, did you want me to get coffee somewhere? Or, your mom packed up the drink holders with bottled water. You know how important it is to stay hydrated when you've been flying," Kendall said.

"I noticed the water when we got in, but if I drank one I'd just have to pee in about twenty minutes," Logan said, yawning.

"Well, you're in luck then, since we're about fifteen minutes from home."

"No way!" Logan looked out the window to see where they were. "We've been driving for forty-five minutes? The time flew, it didn't feel like it."

"Time flies when you're with your best friend," Kendall smiled. Logan opened a water.

At the house, Logan was sucked into a vortex of hugs. Everyone wanted to welcome him home. All the grandparents were there, and his aunts and uncles and cousins, and Katie and Jennifer. Logan was quite overwhelmed, most of these people he'd be seeing on Christmas Day and he didn't expect quite so much family to be at his house tonight. Dinner was a loud, busy affair, but luckily the crowd cleared out after dessert. Almost everyone still had holiday stuff to do. The grandparents and the Knights stayed, and they all went to the living room to sit by the lit tree and to enjoy the fireplace. Logan was asked a lot of questions about Harvard, and everyone listened with rapt attention. The grandparents reluctantly said they had to get going. Luckily the snow the boys had seen at the airport were just flurries and didn't turn into anything to make driving tricky, so Jeff and Logan didn't have to ferry anybody home.

Jennifer said she and Katie should be going as well, but of course no one expected Kendall to leave any time soon. He had his own car there from when he picked up the Durango to go to the airport. There'd be no sleepover tonight, Jennifer needed Kendall at the house to get ready for the Christmas Eve spread she was putting on the next day. All the Mitchells were coming to that.

"Don't be any later than you can help it," Jennifer said, kissing Kendall on the cheek on her way out the door after giving Logan a big hug and saying, "I'm so glad you're finally here!" Kendall knew his mom wouldn't really sleep till he was home safe, so he promised he wouldn't stay too much longer. The Mitchells took that as their cue to let the boys have some alone time and said they were headed up to bed. Besides, they had had a busy day, and the next couple would be even more so. They needed their rest. They'd catch up more with Logan when things settled down after Christmas, he was home for almost a month.

Kendall and Logan wandered back into the living room. Logan sat on the couch close to the tree, and Kendall made himself a spot near the fire, using floor cushions Pam had bought at Pier1 Imports for just that purpose. Kendall stacked a couple of them, and put a third one on a slant so it made a ramp-like spot to rest his back against.

"Why are you all the way over there?" he asked Logan.

"I like the tree. It smells nice," Logan said, breathing in the scent from the fresh cut tree. He watched the firelight turning Kendall's hair into burnished gold. After a couple of quiet moments, Logan got up and kneeled on the floor near Kendall.

"I thought you liked the tree," Kendall said, looking up at Logan in the light from the fire. All the lights in the room were out, except for the ones on the Christmas tree.

"I like you more," Logan said, staring into Kendall's eyes. Logan leaned forward, getting closer and closer to Kendall. Kendall didn't move, didn't even raise an eyebrow. He just…waited.

Logan asked, "May I kiss you?"

Kendall smiled. "Yes."

Logan closed the remaining inches between them and pressed his lips to Kendall's. He pulled back after a moment and stared at Kendall. They were both smiling now. Logan leaned in again and kissed Kendall again. He opened his lips a little and ran his tongue along the seam of Kendall's closed lips. Kendall opened his mouth and let Logan in. It felt so nice, for both of them. Logan brought his hands up and cradled Kendall's face and the kissing went on for quite a while.

Logan finally came up for air. "Too fast?" he asked, breathing a little hard and noticing Kendall was too.

Kendall shook his head, still being held by Logan's hands. "We've known each other fourteen years, nothing's too fast between us after all this time." He was looking up into Logan's eyes.

"I like the way you think," Logan smiled, moving in to kiss Kendall yet again. This time Kendall was the first one to slide his tongue into Logan's mouth, and then they were going back and forth. When they stopped again, Kendall leaned back on the pillow behind him with a dreamy smile.

"I love you," he said.

Logan blushed. "Aren't you the brave one? I wondered who would say it first."

"We say it all the time," Kendall said, puzzled by what Logan was talking about.

"I haven't been. I haven't said it since the night we danced at the prom."

Kendall thought back, and realized it was true. Logan hadn't even said it when he was leaving for school, even though Kendall said it to him at the airport. "Why not? Were you afraid I'd take it the wrong way?" Kendall asked.

"In a way. I was afraid you'd take it the way I always used to mean it, but the night we danced I realized my feelings for you had changed into something more."

"Something wonderful," Kendall said, lifting himself up to kiss Logan. "Hey, can I give you your Christmas present now?"

Logan laughed. "I might've recognized your handwriting under the tree. I was planning to open it first out of everything on Christmas."

"Open it now!" Kendall scooted off to get it out from under the tree. The silver bells he had made all those years ago still had their place of prominence on the Mitchell family's Christmas tree, and the present from Kendall was on top of an already growing pile directly under it.

He brought the wrapped gift over to Logan and knelt in front of him while he opened it. Logan got the paper off and opened up the box. Inside was a hockey jersey. Logan pulled it out and noticed the C on the front and the outline of the state of Minnesota sewn onto the opposite side.

"Kendall, is this? This is your MVP jersey from this year?" Kendall's junior year uniform would've had an A on it, for alternate captain. One of the coach's hard and fast rules was a senior was always captain. Logan had been captain his senior year, with Kendall, James, and Carlos for his alternates. "Your mom should have this…"

"I want you to have it. Mom has the tournament jersey from my junior year. There's no one else I'd give this one to."

Logan was touched. He knew what winning that trophy had to mean to Kendall. The only thing that would've meant more would have been winning the game. Logan lifted the shirt out of the box. The school had gone all out and had the players' names and numbers sewn on, not just printed on to cheaper uniforms like their regular season ones. The jersey was a nice forest green with off-white letters and numbers.

"I'll take good care of it," Logan promised.

"I know, you take good care of everything. I want you to wear it, you know, if you want to," Kendall was suddenly a little shy.

"I will," Logan smiled. "Hey, let me give you your present too! It's the only one I wrapped so far-I had big plans to wrap a bunch after I was done studying last night, but I only managed to do yours before I got too tired and had to go to sleep." Logan scrambled to his feet and ran up to his room and was back pretty quickly.

Kendall opened the box and his present was a Harvard pullover hoodie. "I love it!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, please don't wear it till after everyone's opened their stuff on Christmas. Everyone's getting a variation on the theme," Logan chuckled.

"No problem," Kendall said. "I'm surprised you were able to find things your mom hadn't already bought." When Pam returned after dropping Logan off at Harvard, she had a bag full of Crimson gear. She was rightly proud of her son going to one of the best schools in the world.

"Yeah, she sent me a list of what she had already bought when I emailed her for sizes. Luckily she held back in September, figuring it'd mean more if I was giving the 'Harvard Grandmother' shirts and such."

"Well, I love my shirt."

"I've got one just like it," Logan said. "Be sure to use one of those color catcher things the first time you wash it. I turned a set of my sheets pink. The hoodie was all balled up in my sheets and I didn't realize it was in there."

Kendall laughed, then sighed. "I guess I have to get going. Mom's awake waiting for me, I'm sure."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait," Logan laughed.

They stood up and Kendall asked if he should help throw away the wrapping paper.

"No, I've got it. And I'll reuse the boxes to wrap some more shirts. It's good to be home, Kendall."

"It's good to have you home." Kendall tilted his head down and Logan kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Kendall hugged back, and marveled at how natural kissing his best friend felt. They had to break apart though, Kendall had to go.

"Hey, Logan? Is it okay if I wear my hoodie home? Mom will probably be in bed and I'll leave my coat on so she won't see it."

"Of course. She could even see it, I don't think she's too in the dark about what she'll be getting," Logan smiled.

Kendall pulled the hoodie on over the plaid flannel shirt he was wearing. Logan had gotten it a size big, knowing Kendall loved wearing hoodies all winter long, lots of times instead of a coat. He'd rather skate or shovel without the bulk of a coat to deal with.

"It's perfect," Kendall smiled, sticking his hands in the pocket to snuggle in just right. There was a crinkling sound and Kendall pulled out a piece of paper about the size of a post-it note. "What's this?" Kendall squinted to read Logan's printing in the low light. "Merry Christmas, Kendall. I love you." Kendall looked at Logan with wondering eyes.

"I put it there in case I chickened out," Logan said. "I was determined I'd tell you during this visit home. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Okay!" Kendall kissed Logan again. "I love you too."

Logan bit down on his lower lip and looked up at Kendall through his eyelashes. "You know, I still haven't said it."

"Oh." Kendall hadn't even noticed. He sure felt Logan's love all evening.

"I love you, Kendall," he said, his eyes dark and huge and glowing.

"I love you too, Logan." Kendall wanted to say it as many times as Logan wanted to hear it.

**Author's Note: **So, yay! They finally smooched! Last week I was a bit distressed, to say the least, when I received this review:

Guest chapter 10 . Jul 2

We want finally kogan love and smut, but I doubt you care about the readers, lol

I want this reader to realize, Part 3 is already written and done, and I'm not changing a word of it to add more smut, or cutting anything out to get to smut faster. But beyond that I really want to say: a comment like that can stop a writer in their tracks. The lol didn't really take the sting out of the "I doubt you care about your readers" part. Luckily I do have Part 3 written, and most of Part 4 for that matter, because that really took the wind out of my sails. I had already posted 35000 words, and have almost that many written for each of the next two parts and I think I certainly do care about my readers and I hope people are enjoying the story. But if you're looking for porn without plot, then, no, I don't care about keeping that type of reader satisfied and I've certainly never come across as that type of writer who could keep those readers happy. When I started posting stories on my blog, I was strictly fluff-writing smut is hard, I have no idea what a guy, let alone two, goes through either physically or internally when they're having sex. Growing up, reading "real" books, any sex was implied and took place off the page. It's extremely challenging to write sex scenes, at least for me. Plus, it gets repetitive very fast-how many ways can you say Dude A stuck his piece into Dude B? I consider that to be my weakest area when it comes to writing fanfic, but I do write it, and it is coming, and I hope my readers will like what I write, but all the aspects of the entire story-the romance, humor, and smut. What "bothered" me even more about this short review was "We want finally Kogan love"-all these chapters so far, you're not seeing the love growing between them? Or did you really only mean you want smut?

Almost all my favorite Kogan writers have stopped writing and updating their stories. And I never once thought, while lamenting that they no longer have the desire to write about my favorite pair, that they didn't care about their readers. Writing is a very personal thing-I know I do it because stories and ideas get in my head and I just want to write them down and hopefully that'll let my brain think of something else once it's been "said" in writing. And lots of times that means, as a writer, that I just want to get "the good parts" written out, and sitting down and trying to fill it out to an entire story isn't in the cards. So I understand why most of the Kogan writers have stopped, even if they had great stories started. And it's not about their readers or if it is, it's the feeling that the readers stopped caring, not that the writers stopped caring about the readers. I had been hoping that my deep and abiding admiration for this pair was coming through in all the things I write about them. And I had hoped that the fact that I was sharing my ideas and imaginings about different things that might have been for a couple like them with readers online would indicate I want readers to enjoy the guys on that level too. That's why I do what I do.


	12. Part Three Chapter Twelve

Christmas Eve was a happy and busy day. The Knights were basically having an open house from two o'clock on, so people could work in a visit around other social obligations. Everything was very informal and there was food available to satisfy every appetite from peckish to starving. And people kept bringing food in, so it was a true smorgasbord. Some people only stayed for a few minutes, some stayed for hours. All the Mitchells were coming around supper time and figured to stay for a nice long visit, even if they had all been together the night before to welcome Logan home. It was a Christmas tradition for the families to get together at the Knights' on Christmas Eve and the Mitchells' on Christmas Day.

All the Mitchells were there by six o'clock, so by nine Kendall and Logan figured they could sneak off and talk and no one would mind. Kendall told Katie they'd be up in the fort if anyone was looking for them. She gave him a weird look but then just shrugged. The house was pretty loud and full of people still. Kendall's room probably wouldn't be all that quiet a place for talking. Kendall dug out a couple of sleeping bags from the bottom of his closet and he and Logan bundled up and went out to the garage for a Coleman lantern.

Up in the fort, they unzipped both sleeping bags and spread out one to sit on and put the other on top of their legs like a blanket. They both crawled under the top one as fast as possible, their teeth chattering in the cold. They were sitting side by side, their legs stretched out in front of them. Kendall's feet almost reached the other wall of the fort.

"Why does it feel like it's actually colder inside the fort than out?" Kendall said in a shaky voice.

"There's a scientific explanation for why it's colder in here, but I'd rather kiss you than talk about it," Logan said, and proceeded to do just that. It was a jiggly kiss since they were both still shivering, but they warmed each other up pretty darn quick.

"Hi," Logan said, when he pulled away from Kendall a little bit.

"Hi yourself," Kendall smiled. "So, about you telling me you love me…"

Logan laughed. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"I've waited since last night! I showed tremendous patience. Do you know how badly I wanted to call you when I got home? No-the moment your front door shut behind me! Do you? And then you show up here, looking all handsome and holiday-y, but I can't talk to you till after everyone's had a nice visit! I've been very good!"

"Yes you have," Logan said. "Here's a kiss for good behavior." They kissed for quite a while.

"That was a very good kiss," Kendall said.

"You've been a very good boy. And besides, I've missed you as much as you missed me. I wanted to come after you last night and talk more at your house."

"Why didn't you?" Kendall asked.

"Because our moms would've killed us," Logan laughed. They did take Christmas preparations pretty seriously. Logan looked around the fort. "Wow, did this place get small. When was the last time we were up here?"

Kendall shrugged. "Probably when one of us was in sixth grade, I don't know."

"When we were kids, it seemed so big. Now we can't even stand up straight in here." The ceiling was five and a half feet from the floor. "It was always a cool fort, though."

Kendall risked taking off his mittens and snuggled up closer to Logan. "Now will you tell me about saying I love you?" he asked.

Logan pulled off his mittens too, and put his hands on either side of Kendall's face and pulled him into another kiss. "I love you," he said after the kiss, looking Kendall right in the eye. "I realized it the night we danced. I had probably been feeling it for a while, but that's the night I finally realized I was actually _in_ love with you, you know?"

"Why didn't you say so then?" Kendall asked.

"For a couple of huge reasons. One was, for all I knew, you and Jo were going to make love that night." Kendall started to protest, Logan held up his hand. "And when you didn't, that was hardly the time for me to spring my news on you. Kendall, seriously, when I set up that dance with you, I wasn't thinking of anything but making a memory with you. It was while we were dancing that I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss you, and that led me to realizing my feelings for you had grown into something different. I needed to think it through. And when I did, I realized that I was going to be leaving for college and you had the biggest year of your life coming up as far as your future is concerned, and it was no time for me to be confusing things. And besides all that-what if you didn't reciprocate my feelings? What if I ruined our entire friendship because of wanting something from you that you didn't want to give?"

"Logan, it'd never ruin our friendship if you turned out to be something that I'm not. I'd be your friend no matter what, you have to know that."

"I know you'd always try to stick by anyone you cared about, but what if you couldn't get past the thought that I was looking at you in a different light? I didn't want to risk it, especially since no matter what happened, I'd be moving away," Logan said.

"So what changed?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I did move away. And the whole time I've been away, as busy as I've been with school and getting acclimated and everything else, the one thing on my mind all the time is you. What you're doing, how you're doing, if you're thinking about me…"

"I have been," Kendall said emphatically.

"I'm so glad," Logan replied, honestly. "So, I don't know. Being away from you, it made me realize even more how much you mean to me and that you're precious to me and our time is precious and I had to say it before any more time got wasted. As hard as it might be to blow up our friendship, when I got back to school, if things weren't what I wanted them to be, at least I'd know, and maybe stop pining so much for you. Does that make sense?"

"I guess. And I guess things happen in their own time, but I really wish you had said it before you left," Kendall said.

"Did you feel that way before I left?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought about it. "I don't know. All I remember feeling when you were leaving was I was proud of you and I didn't want to make your leaving any harder for us than it already was. I was trying so hard not to feel like I was losing my best friend that I didn't let myself feel anything else, I guess."

"Well, the important thing is, we know now, how we feel. I really do love you, Kendall," Logan said.

"I really do love you too." Kendall kissed Logan. Logan unzipped his jacket without breaking the kiss and Kendall slid his hands around Logan's waist, and Logan somehow managed to get Kendall's jacket unzipped and got his hands in there. Caressing while kissing was nice. All too soon they heard Katie calling them.

"Kendall! Logan! Mom says come in right now-the Mitchells are leaving!"

"Coming!" they both yelled back, just like when they were kids. Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's and sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be busier than today. We might not get much time alone-or any."

"Yeah. But the day after Christmas we can go do something, just me and you. We used to always try to catch a movie, unless you were working."

Kendall smiled. "We could do that. I'm not working. I asked for as few hours as possible while you're home."

Christmas Day did turn out to be very busy, and the boys didn't get any moments alone. They were happy to spend a day surrounded by family and loved ones, but now that they had been kissing, not being able to was pure torture. Logan did brazenly steal a kiss when everyone was hugging goodbye at the Mitchells' front door when they were leaving. No one else noticed it, but Kendall floated home in a cloud.

Driving home, Jennifer and Katie were happily going over the day's events and commenting on how everyone loved their Harvard t shirts, sweats, and mugs. Kendall dreamily agreed with everything they said, still feeling Logan's kiss on his lips.

The day after Christmas, Kendall and Logan went to a late afternoon movie: The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button. They enjoyed it immensely even though they were very tired from all the Christmas festivities over the past couple of days. But sitting quietly in the darkened theater for a couple hours was restful, and it rejuvenated them a bit. They had a lively discussion about the movie as Logan drove them back to his house in his dad's Dodge Durango.

He pulled into the Mitchells' driveway and looked over at Kendall, who at that very moment just happened to be looking right at him. Kendall lunged across the console in between the driver's and passenger's seat, and kissed Logan passionately until he began to feel like he was about to pass out. He hadn't unbuckled his seatbelt and it was restricting his air. He finally stopped kissing Logan and leaned back against his own seatback, panting heavily. Logan quickly unbuckled his own seatbelt and climbed over to Kendall's half of the vehicle, planting his knees on either side of Kendall's thighs on Kendall's bucket seat. He held Kendall's face in both his hands and proceeded to take his breath away again with more kisses.

Kendall, in a half daze, reached up and unzipped Logan's winter coat. Then he started kissing down Logan's neck, and was unbuttoning his shirt and placing hot, openmouthed kisses inch by inch down Logan's clavicle and chest.

"Too much?" Kendall breathed between kisses.

"Like you said the other night-fourteen years. Nothing's too much or too fast at this point," Logan said back, biting down on his lower lip as Kendall placed his mouth over his nipple. Logan shuffled his knees a little, his body trying to get closer to Kendall. Kendall left off unbuttoning Logan's shirt and brought his hands around Logan's backside to pull him even closer yet. They were back to kissing each other on the mouth, their tongues exploring and tasting and delighting each other.

Logan reached back with one hand and took Kendall's hand off his ass. "You see, the thing is, I have this," Logan half whispered, half growled into Kendall's ear, guiding Kendall's hand to the growing bulge in Logan's pants.

Kendall groaned. "I have one of those too. Do you think we could get into the house and up to your room fast enough that no one would see us?" Kendall asked.

"God I hope so," Logan breathed. In what seemed like one fluid move, Logan snagged the keys out of the ignition, unclicked Kendall's seatbelt, and had the passenger door open and was off of Kendall's lap and taking his hand to get him out of the SUV.

Logan got them in the backdoor in record time, and slung his dad's car keys onto their hanger as they ran by. They got up to Logan's room unseen. Logan locked the door behind them and pulled Kendall away from it, so hopefully no one would hear them and be alerted to their presence in the house. Logan's room was on a corner of the house, and had three windows. There were electric candles turned on in all three windows and that gave the guys enough light to see what they were doing. Logan didn't even want to risk pulling down the shades and turning on a light in the room, in the extremely small chance that someone would go outside and see it and figure out they were up there. For now, he wanted to keep things just between him and Kendall.

They were kissing each other hungrily, and Logan was trying to get Kendall's coat off and Kendall was trying to get Logan's off. Since Kendall had unbuttoned so much of Logan's shirt, most of that came off as well when Kendall finally got Logan's winter coat pushed off his shoulders. They stopped and giggled at Logan's shirt hanging on by a couple of lonely buttons down at the bottom. While Logan undid those final buttons, Kendall got all the way out of his coat and pulled off his Harvard hoodie. He was wearing a t shirt underneath that, and he removed that too, since Logan wasn't wearing a t shirt and was now topless.

They flew back into each other's' arms and when their skin touched, it was like a thousand sparks being set off between them.

"You're so warm," Logan muttered into the kiss just as Kendall was telling him his skin was so soft. Their hands were exploring their chests and backs and arms and sides, and they were both tingling and wanting more and more. They couldn't get close enough to each other. In trying to get closer anyway, their erections were mashed between them and they both started grinding their hips a little bit to give some attention to that region. Kendall remembered Logan bringing his hand to it in the car.

"Logan," he breathed directly into Logan's ear. "Can I..." he bumped Logan's front with his own.

"Can you what?" Logan wasn't being dense, he was feeling so many things between Kendall's hands, skin, tongue, and lips he wasn't sure what Kendall was asking about.

"In the car...you said...you had...and I have," Kendall let his hand slide down between them, and rubbed his open hand up and down Logan's crotch.

Logan's knees almost buckled. "Oh, oh yeah. Um, the bed?" They made their way over to Logan's bed, still kissing and holding on to one another.

Kendall asked again, "Can I?" and looked significantly down at Logan's pants. Logan gave a shaky nod, and Kendall unbuttoned Logan's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Logan reached out and did the same for Kendall. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"You wanna pull down the shades?" Kendall asked, not knowing what else to say at such a moment.

"It's okay, you can't see anything in here from outside with just the candle lights on-the light doesn't carry to the bed."

Kendall nodded and pulled down his own pants, kicking off his Vans in the process. Logan followed his example, but had to bend down to untie his sneakers. He let out an "oof" as he folded his erection trying to get that low. They both got their socks off and now all that was left was their boxer briefs.

"So, get these off quick like pulling off a band-aid?" Logan asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kendall.

"Um, I don't know? All I do know is it has to be easier to take them off standing up than it will be lying down…"

Logan decided to be brave. He stuck his thumbs into the sides of his briefs and tugged them down. Kendall did the same and they both got their underwear all the way off and kicked out of the way at their feet. Logan pulled back the comforter and blanket and top sheet on his bed and got in. Kendall grinned and joined him. This was something completely natural to both of them, even if they usually did it with more attire.

Logan was propping himself up on his elbows, and his dark eyes in the low light took all of Kendall in as he got into the bed next to him. Kendall was staring into those eyes, drowning in them, and he leaned over Logan and resumed kissing him, holding himself up by his fists pushing down into the mattress on either side of Logan.

"Logan, can I," Kendall kissed along Logan's jawline as he spoke, "touch?"

Logan fell back against his pillow with a soft moan. "Please."

Kendall's left hand gently but firmly wrapped around Logan's erect cock. Logan's back arched and Kendall could feel the throbbing desire literally in the palm of his hand. The skin there was velvet soft, and the organ was so warm. Kendall slowly pumped his hand up and down, up and down.

Logan was in ecstasy. Nothing in his wildest imagination could compare to the feeling of Kendall holding him and stroking him like this. Kendall's hand was so warm, his touch so evocative. It occurred to Logan he could be giving Kendall these same feelings back. He reached down between them, and with the gentlest of caresses, pulled and pushed Kendall the same way Kendall was attending to him. They easily fell into a matching rhythm, their strokes getting harder and faster as their breathing quickened.

Kendall knew he loved Logan, and knew he was in love with Logan, and now his body was letting him know in no uncertain terms that there were many ways he could physically both feel and express that love. The way Logan was making him feel right now-Kendall had never felt anything remotely close to this in his entire life. And it wasn't just the tactile enjoyment of feeling Logan's hand upon him, and being able to kiss him and feel their warm bare skin touching. It was so much more than that.

"Oh, god, Kendall, I'm close, I'm so close," Logan was whispering into Kendall's mouth, his cheek, his neck. They were kissing each other all over in between gasping breaths.

"Me too, Logan." Kendall ran his thumb over the top of Logan's penis, feeling the liquid that had already begun to form there.

"Let's just...let's just do this, okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, okay. I love you, Logan."

And with that, they were spurting as they both came. They were pretty much covered in each other's milky white liquid from their tummies down to in between their legs, and the hands they had on each other. Logan was trying to look down between them, his lower lip trapped under his top teeth. Kendall laughed a soft breathless laugh.

"That was a lot of fun."

They took turns in the shower and Logan changed his sheets. Then they went downstairs, their hair still wet and dripping, so Logan could let his folks know he was home. They found Pam and Jeff in the kitchen.

"Hello, boys, ready for bed already?" Pam asked, taking something out of the fridge.

Kendall walked right into Logan, who had stopped dead in his tracks. "Wha…what?" Logan squeaked.

"You've already showered and you're both in your pjs," she said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess," the Harvard student articulated.

"It's good to have you stay over, Kendall," Jeff said. "We've missed having you around."

"Uh, yeah, I better call my mom, let her know," Kendall said. "My phone's upstairs."

When Kendall returned to the kitchen (his mom wasn't surprised in the least he wanted to stay at Logan's), he heard Jeff gently chiding his son, "We figured you were home, the Durango in the driveway was a major clue."

"Oh, yeah, well, we came in the back, so we didn't know if you knew," Logan said sheepishly.

"Did you fill up on junk at the movies, or are you boys hungry?" Pam asked.

They looked at each other, and Kendall answered for the both of them. "Yes, and yes. We did eat a lot of junk at the movie, but I'm starving now." He smiled at Logan. Logan blushed and smiled back. They had worked up quite an appetite.

"We have tons of leftover everything, Dad and I were just going to have a late supper. We skipped supper because we had a big lunch, but now all this food in the fridge is calling to us."

They all decided to warm up ham dinners for themselves, everyone picking out what side dishes they wanted and microwaving their plates. They sat down at the table together, Pam and Jeff at each end and Kendall and Logan on the same side, just like they did since they were kids.

Jeff asked how the movie was and they talked about that for a while, recommending that the Mitchells go see it, and then the conversation turned to New Year's Eve.

"Katie's going to a slumber party at Melanie's-they plan to stay up till midnight listening to a radio station's countdown of the top 100 songs of the year," Kendall smiled. "And they're doing make-overs and stuff. And my mom is going to that ballet thing with my grandparents." Jennifer and her parents had tickets to see a Russian ballet troupe in Minneapolis on December thirty-first. It was a pretty big deal, they were performing some ballet they only put on in the United States once every hundred years so far. The tickets had been Jennifer's Christmas present to her parents. They were staying at a hotel right near the theater so they wouldn't have to battle crowds of revelers to get home.

Pam and Jeff were going to one of Jeff's colleague's houses for dinner and drinks, but would be home well before midnight.

"We should be back by nine, nine-thirty at the latest," Pam said. "How about you guys? Do you have any plans yet?"

"Just hanging out at Kendall's," Logan said. "Chinese food, movies, the usual."

It was a long-standing tradition. They knew Jennifer didn't like the thought of them being out on the roads on New Year's Eve-Donald had been killed on a random night by a drunk driver, but why risk it? And they didn't want to worry or upset her, ever, so they inevitably wound up at one house and stayed put all night, ordering in Chinese food and watching movies till it was time to switch back to regular TV and see in the new year. They tended to celebrate at Kendall's every year so Katie could be part of it too. This was the first year she had alternate plans, but they'd still be at Kendall's apparently, Kendall thought, since that's what Logan had just said. He looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow. Logan just smiled as he took another bite of ham and casually rubbed his stocking foot against Kendall's.

After dinner, the boys volunteered to clean up and then they joined Logan's parents in the living room to talk and watch TV. Jeff and Pam went up to bed after the news, and Logan shut off the TV so they could enjoy the tree, Kendall joining Logan on the couch this time, since that's where he'd been sitting all evening. Logan laced his fingers through Kendall's and gave him a little kiss.

"Is it going to be weird, me sleeping in your bed?" Kendall whispered.

Logan wrinkled his brow. "Why would it be weird, you've always slept over."

"What will we do there?" Kendall said.

"Sleep? Like we always do?"

"That's not what we did earlier," Kendall said.

"Oh, well, yeah, but, my parents weren't up there then either. Unless you want to…" Logan wasn't sure where Kendall was coming from.

"No! I mean, I want to do…stuff…again, and, other stuff, but, yeah, I don't think I want to fool around with your parents right down the hall." Kendall said, blushing furiously.

"Okay," Logan reassured him, kissing him on the cheek and giving his hand a squeeze. They just sat and held hands a while, looking at the tree. It was nice, it was perfect.

After a bit, they went upstairs and brushed their teeth in Logan's bathroom. Kendall left the room so Logan could relieve himself if he wanted to. Again, this seemed awkward now. In a public bathroom, of course they'd both just go, but there were separate stalls and urinals in those. Kendall had never stayed in the bathroom with Logan before, and Logan never had with him, and he didn't feel like they needed to take that step quite yet. Logan came out and Kendall ducked past him and went back into the bathroom, and peed and washed his hands. When he walked back into Logan's room, Logan was standing by the bed. While Kendall had been in the bathroom, Logan had shut off the candle lights in the windows and now only the bedside lamp was on, turned to its lowest setting.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Kendall asked. Logan normally would be, back in the sleepover days when Kendall would use the bathroom last.

"Just wanted to kiss you goodnight," Logan said, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and doing just that. Kendall kissed back and put his arms around Logan's shoulders. They broke the kiss and Kendall impulsively hugged Logan tight, swaying him side to side for a moment.

"Can we kiss in bed?" Kendall said, right into Logan's ear.

"Of course, anything you want. Kendall, this is all new to me too. I figure we'll just do what feels right and if anything doesn't feel right, we just have to say so and we can put a halt to whatever it may be, okay?"

Kendall nodded, and smiled a big, relieved smile. This was Logan, his best friend, the person who knew him better than anyone. Of course they could just be comfortable with each other. Kendall didn't quite know why he was making such a big deal out of being close to Logan, they'd been close forever.

Logan kissed his cheek and said, "You ready for bed?" Kendall nodded and they both got in, pulling the blankets up over them just like always. Logan shut out the light next to the bed and faced Kendall. Kendall got his arms around Logan's waist and Logan put his arms around Kendall's back and they snuggled a bit and kissed a bit and whispered a bit and fell asleep.


	13. Part Three Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Next week I'll be on vacation and won't have computer access, so you're getting next week's chapter today. Sadly that means you'll have to wait almost two weeks for the next chapter, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I figured it'd be better to give you these two close together, rather than make you wait till the Monday after next. And I just wanted to say this again-Part 3 has all been written for some time now, and I haven't changed or added anything from the original version.

The next day they had plans to see James and Carlos at the outdoor skating pond they had all been going to since they were kids. They played a pickup game of hockey with some other kids that were hanging out, lots of them were college guys back for the holidays, lots were Kendall's high school teammates. The game was fast and competitive and everyone had fun. Afterwards they went to the local diner slash ice cream place for hot chocolate and to catch up.

James and Carlos were both home from college too. James was a business management major and Carlos was taking criminal justice at the University of Minnesota. It just so happened both of those majors were offered at the school's Crookston campus, which had originally bummed them both out because they were looking forward to living in the Twin Cities, but in the end they decided it was pretty cool that the majors they wanted led them to the same place. And it's a good thing they adopted that attitude, they were five hours away from Shakopee and practically in Canada. It was nice they had each other to go through it with.

"So, Logan, how's Harvard? This is your first visit home, huh?" Carlos said.

"Harvard's great. A lot of hard work, but great. And, yes, this is my first visit home. Did you guys come home at Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. James' mom sent a car for us. Ooh, sorry," Carlos said, suddenly remembering that James and Camille had also taken a ride in one of James' mom's cars once.

"It's cool," Logan smiled. He really had no ill feelings towards James at all.

"Sorry we weren't there for the playoffs," James said to Kendall. "You guys almost did it."

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Sorry we didn't get to the finals last year." They all started talking about hockey, and where Kendall might go to school, and then about people they all knew and where they were now. Logan didn't have time to waste on social media while he was at school, so they caught him up.

"Jo's family flew out to northern California to spend the holidays with her. They were going to stay in San Francisco and turn it into a vacation," Kendall said. "Camille's family all went to Connecticut to see her grandma for the week." He and Jo still were in touch, mostly via Facebook, and of course he was still in school with Camille.

"So, Logan, what are the girls like at Harvard?" Carlos asked.

"Smart, over worked, just like everyone else," Logan shrugged.

"And do you get into Boston a lot, what are the girls like there?" James wanted to know.

"Guys, I barely leave my dorm except for classes and labs, let alone get off campus," Logan laughed.

Carlos and James were disappointed. They'd both already been through a couple major break ups. Carlos fell in love at least once a week, and was always planning out weddings or at least Spring Break vacation trips with the girls he got involved with, and was always mystified when the romance would peter out after a few weeks at most. He fell too hard and too fast, and got to know the girls-and they got to know him-after the fact, and he was always surprised when they turned out to be incompatible.

James was a bit more cautious. He never really "fell" for anybody. The main trait a girl had to have was desirability-to other dudes. All James' paramours so far had been chosen by him based on how much other guys wanted them. It wasn't a conscious choice on his part, he simply didn't even notice any female until other guys pointed them out. When he first got on campus, he thought he was attracted to a redhead everyone was buzzing about, and started going with her, but after Columbus Day a junior econ major turned his head, but that didn't last. She was already thinking about grad school and planning her future, whereas James was still brand new to college life and being on his own for the first time and wanted to get all he could out of that. Right now, James and Carlos were both "single" and definitely on the lookout for their next conquests.

"You guys hitting up Mercedes party on New Year's Eve? It's going to rage," James said, his face lighting up, he couldn't wait.

"Naw, you know we always stay in. We're just gonna watch some movies," Kendall said.

"Oh, come on! We're in college now!" Carlos said. "Well, you're almost, Kendall. But, come out and party! We haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"That's why you're seeing us now. Besides, we wouldn't really 'see' each other at the party. It's just going to be hundreds of kids and lots of noise," Logan said.

"You two don't know how to have fun," James said.

"Uh-huh," Kendall and Logan said together. They didn't bother trying to explain to James-and Carlos-yet again, why Kendall-and Logan-wouldn't ever really enjoy themselves knowing Jennifer was worrying about them.

"Well, we should definitely do something together now, how about a movie?" Carlos said.

Kendall's phone buzzed and he glanced at it. It was a text from his mom, so he opened it. She told him the gift cards Katie had gotten for Christmas were burning a hole in her pocket and they were headed to the mall and wouldn't be home till after supper and the boys should eat up some leftovers. Kendall texted her back letting her know he got the message. Then he interrupted the guys, who were discussing maybe going to a movie.

"We saw one yesterday, Benjamin Button, it was great, you guys should go. Logan, we have to get to my house right away."

"Is everything okay?" Logan was worried, Kendall's tone sounded very anxious and un-Kendall like.

"Yeah, um, my mom and Katie went to the mall, and I want to be sure she locked up the house," Kendall said.

"Well, you can do that and then come to the mov..." James started, but Kendall cut him off.

"No, we went yesterday. You guys go. Once I get home, I'll want to have supper there, there's so many leftovers," Kendall said.

"Kendall, it's barely two o'clock..." Logan started.

"And the house is empty," Kendall said, willing Logan to get it. "And my mom and Katie won't be back till after supper."

"Oh, I see," Logan said, starting to smile.

"Guys! We'll all go!" Carlos said.

"Um, no, really, you guys should go see that movie," Kendall insisted.

"But the whole point is to hang out, especially since you're not going to that party," James said. "How about we go bowling?"

"Yeah, great idea," Logan said, and Kendall groaned. "We'll meet you guys there after supper. Whoever gets there first, get a lane and wait for the others." He grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him out of the booth.

At Kendall's house, they went into his room and Kendall locked the door. He didn't want to risk his mom and Katie coming home unexpectedly and surprising them. They started kissing before they even had their hats and coats off, well, in Kendall's case, before he had his Harvard hoodie off that he had worn to the pond.

"Should we shower first?" Logan said, once he had gotten his breath back from kissing Kendall like they'd been apart for decades.

"Oh, do we need to? Won't we just need to afterwards?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, we'll need to afterwards, if things get sticky between us again. I just wondered if you wanted one now since we've been skating and sweating, but your sweat's never bothered me."

"It hasn't?" Kendall said. "Come to think of it, yours has never bothered me either."

'Yours doesn't even smell," Logan said. "All these years playing hockey and mowing lawns together and shoveling-you never get stinky when you sweat."

"I don't?" Kendall said, pulling the collar of the hoodie up over his nose and trying to sniff. "You always smell fresh and clean. Your sweat has always been clear and clean, like water."

"Believe me, if I didn't take a daily shower, I can start to stink. There's been times I've been working on papers or projects and it's like magic, as soon as I get past the twenty-four hour mark, I start to reek."

"I don't believe that," Kendall said, laughing. "But, I don't want to test it either. And I'm sure the same goes for me, but the only time I've gone without showering is when I was sick."

"Well then, why don't we get down to some bare skin and see how things are?" Logan said.

Kendall grinned and threw his beanie across the room, and then peeled off his hoodie along with the thermal undershirt he had on. Logan got out of his coat and hat and took off his Gophers sweatshirt he had since high school. They wrapped their arms around each other and went back to kissing, this time adding in some neck nuzzling.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked.

"We're not sweaty now," Logan observed.

"I bet we can change that," Kendall smiled.

"I bet you're right," Logan agreed. "Oh, do you want to grab a towel? I was thinking, if we put down a beach towel, you might not have to change your sheets, depending on where, uh, stuff...goes."

"Good thinking," Kendall said. He had to leave the room to get to the towels stored in his bathroom closet, but forgot the door was locked and sort of walked right into it when it didn't just open for him like he expected. He grinned sheepishly back at Logan feeling foolish, but he needn't have worried. Logan was looking at him with such a look of love it took his breath away. Kendall had no idea how he was so lucky to be the object of Logan's love, but he was beyond grateful that he was.

He found a big fluffy blue towel and hurried back to his room with it. Both his and Katie's bathrooms were only accessible from the hall. He pulled back his covers and spread the towel out on the middle of the bed. Making his bed was a habit he had picked up from Logan when they were little kids. Logan would always make his own bed without having to be told, and when he slept over Kendall's he'd make Kendall's bed too, so Jennifer and Donald were able to shame Kendall into making his own bed instead of letting a guest do it. That was the only good bedroom habit Kendall got from Logan, though. His room was always a mess. He had to kick out paths to his cluttered desk and messy closet and to the windows to open and close the curtains (which he did when they got in the room, since his windows faced the front yard), and of course, he needed a path to the bed.

"So, should we, uh, take off...everything, again?" Kendall asked. He was still kind of shy about all this. He wanted all of Logan, all the time, but he knew that wasn't possible, so he never knew how appropriate it was to try to get naked.

"Yeah, it's gotta be easier to get our pants off before we lie down, right?" Logan said, giving Kendall a cute smile.

"Right," Kendall agreed. They had kicked off their snow boots when they came in the house, so getting their pants, socks, and underwear off was quick work.

Logan sort of dove onto Kendall's bed and let out a little groan as he rolled over onto his back. "I haven't been on skates forever. Muscles I forgot I had are tightening up," he said.

"Like these?" Kendall said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and giving Logan's thighs a rub with each of his hands. His touch was firm and warm and Logan moaned instead of groaning.

"Yeah, those are just the ones giving me the most trouble," Logan told him. Kendall began massaging the thighs in earnest. It felt so good. For both of them. For Logan of course because those muscles really did need attention after their workout, and for Kendall because already his hands longed to be touching Logan all the time. He loved the feeling of Logan's skin, and wondered how he did without it all these years.

"I could rub your back, too," Kendall said softly. Logan's eyes had been closed, now they popped open.

"That would feel fantastic," Logan said, rolling over and giving Kendall a chance to knead his lower back and work his way up. Kendall couldn't resist leaning down and placing kisses on Logan's back dimples. Even before he realized he felt "that way" about Logan, he had always loved both sets of Logan's dimples.

Logan enjoyed the back rub for a few minutes, but then started feeling guilty about how one-sided this seemed, so he rolled back over and looked up at Kendall. "Your turn, lie down."

"I didn't do the back of your thighs yet," Kendall said. Logan's dick twitched.

"If you did that next, I don't know that I'd ever get around to giving you a backrub," Logan said.

"That's all right, I was looking forward to you rubbing something else anyway," Kendall grinned, making a "roll over" motion with his finger. Logan didn't see that there was any reason to argue. He rolled back onto his stomach and Kendall massaged the back of each of his thighs, his strong fingers working into the muscles to help them loosen back up after their workout. Kendall was careful not to pull or tug on any of the short dark hairs growing on the back of Logan's legs. He liked how they felt, not quite soft, but not quite rough. And they curled in the cutest way.

Kendall let his gaze stray upwards to Logan's butt. He still couldn't really believe they were here, naked, together, on his bed. He wanted to rub Logan's ass cheeks too, but he didn't know if they were at that point yet. He let his eyes trail all the way up Logan's back to his shoulders. He smiled, remembering how even in his mid-teens Logan was still scrawny and skinny. He realized with some surprise that he never noticed when Logan's body changed from that nerdy little kid to this man with a broad back and beautiful strong shoulders, but change Logan had. They both did-Kendall had filled out nicely too, and if Logan hadn't really noticed when either, he certainly had felt since they danced at the prom that Kendall had the broadest shoulders of anyone he knew.

When Logan started feeling guilty again about not giving Kendall's body any attention, he rolled over onto his side. "Lie down," he said again, this time determined that Kendall should do so. Kendall complied, flopping down next to Logan flat on his back. Logan loomed over him, looking down while Kendall looked up at him with his beautiful green eyes. "I feel like I haven't kissed you enough today," Logan said.

"I agree with that assessment," Kendall answered. Logan leaned down and kissed him, using his arms to hold himself up over Kendall. Kendall let his arms wrap around Logan's sides, and his hands traced up and down Logan's bare back as they kissed.

After a bit, Logan relaxed his arms and let some of his weight press down against Kendall. Logan tangled his fingers into Kendall's hair, causing Kendall to squirm with pleasure. That movement caused his and Logan's pelvises to come together, and that felt good too. Logan squirmed a little himself.

"You're so handsome," Logan whispered, studying Kendall's face like a book. "You've always had the most captivating eyes."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "I do? You're the one that's mesmerizing me with those deep brown eyes of yours."

Logan kept staring into Kendall's eyes. "I'm not trying to," he grinned.

"Well, you are anyway. I'm falling deeper and deeper, but I don't mind," Kendall said.

"You can make me close my eyes," Logan said, his voice back to an almost-whisper, his eyelids briefly covering his eyes. Kendall noticed Logan's thick eyelashes fanned against his pale cheeks. Logan opened his eyes wide again and said, "Kiss me."

Kendall complied, keeping his eyes open the closer he got to Logan's face, watching Logan's eyes shut and then stay shut as their lips met. Then Kendall closed his eyes too. They kissed long and deeply, and Logan shifted around on top of Kendall till they were fitted together just perfectly. Logan brought one of his hands down from Kendall's hair, and inserted it in between them, taking Kendall into his hand and pulling gently on the underside of Kendall's cock, coaxing it into getting hard.

"Is this okay?" Logan whispered, peppering kisses along Kendall's cheek from his mouth to his ear to ask the question and back again.

"Mmmm," Kendall answered, since Logan's lips were again covering his. Kendall got his hand in between the two of them too, since Logan was getting hard against him as well. Logan put more of his weight on his knees, so both he and Kendall had room to maneuver between them. They both started to rock their hips a bit, and that helped things along as well. Now that they had done this once before, they each had a better idea what to expect, and what would feel good, and they were less concerned with making everything come out all right-now they knew nature would take care of that.

Logan was getting close, and he wanted to see Kendall. He broke off from kissing him and just stared down at his face, still moving gently up and down, up and down, over Kendall's body, his hand on Kendall's hard on, Kendall panting softly beneath him. The weak afternoon winter sun wasn't providing much light through Kendall's closed curtains, but it was enough. Logan could see and feel that Kendall was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on, Kendall, let go," Logan purred, and his soft voice just did Kendall in. He came, his hot liquid squirting up between them. Logan looked into his eyes and saw the look of pure bliss on Kendall's face. Kendall squeezed Logan's cock, tightening his grip and rubbing faster, he wanted Logan to feel incredible too. He didn't have to wait long. Logan came with Kendall's name on his lips, and after he rode out his orgasm he kissed Kendall passionately. Kendall wiped his hands as best he could on the towel beneath them, and then wrapped his arms around Logan's naked waist, pushing their bodies back together again.

"I love you, Logan. So much."

Logan smiled, and rolled over onto his side next to Kendall. Kendall loosened his grip on Logan's waist just enough to let him do so.

"I love you too, Kendall."

They just lay there, smiling blissfully at each other. Kendall felt his eyes begin to droop. "Think we could sneak a nap in?" he asked Logan.

Logan craned his neck around to look at Kendall's bedside alarm clock. It was just after 3:30. "Sure. If we get up at 5:30 that'll give us plenty of time to shower and eat." Kendall reached over Logan and grabbed his clock and set it to go off at 5:30. He placed it back down and pulled the blankets up over them both and put his hands back around Logan. Logan snuggled in and they were both sleeping within a few minutes.

They woke up when Kendall's alarm went off, smiling happily at each other. Kendall reached over Logan and shut the alarm off, then pinned Logan underneath him on the bed and kissed him hungrily.

"Hello," Logan laughed when Kendall finally let him up for air. "Did you miss me that much while you were sleeping?"

"I really did," Kendall said, smiling into Logan's eyes. He kissed Logan again. Logan kissed back.

"As enjoyable as all this is," Logan said, once again kissing his way over to Kendall's ear, "if we don't get going, we won't have time to eat before we go bowling."

Kendall sighed heavily, kissed Logan one more time, and then jumped out of bed, pulling the covers off Logan.

"Hey!" Logan yelped, as the cooler air of the bedroom hit his bare skin.

"Sorry, Logan, but when you're right, you're right. We've gotta get to moving. Do you want to use my shower or Katie's?"

"Katie's, please. Your bathroom's such a mess I don't know how you get in and out of the shower without being swallowed up by piles of laundry.

"I have a system…" Kendall insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Logan laughed.

Once they were through with their showers, they got dressed in Kendall's room. Logan still had his drawer there, and had plenty of warm clothes to choose from. Kendall made his bed and Logan gathered up and carried his "dirty" clothes with him to the kitchen and helped himself to a plastic bag to bring them home in. He knew where everything was in the Knights' kitchen just as well as he knew his own house.

They dug into the fridge and made an impressive dent in the Christmas leftovers. They were both ravenous after their hockey game and their love session in Kendall's room. Plus, the food wouldn't last much longer anyway. Better to eat it up now than throw it out in a couple more days.

After they ate and cleaned up the kitchen, they grabbed their coats (Kendall had to wear one since the Harvard hoodie got all wet playing hockey) and turned their phones back on.

"Uh-oh," Kendall said, seeing he had about 8 missed calls and texts from James and Carlos.

"Me too," Logan said, knowing what Kendall must be referring to, since his phone showed the same. "How are we gonna explain ignoring them all afternoon?"

Kendall thought for a minute. "If they even ask, I'll just say my phone battery was dead and you can say you left your phone in the car. I know you hate to lie, but I don't want to spend the rest of your too short as it is visit explaining things to our friends."

Logan had to agree with Kendall there. This was all still brand new, and just theirs. He wasn't ready to share it yet either.

"Okay. The last message I got said they planned to be at the bowling alley around seven. I'll text back we're on our way and that's when we'll be there too." Logan was tapping away into his phone as he spoke.

As it turned out, Carlos and James didn't bother asking why the guys didn't answer their phones all afternoon, they were too busy trash talking and trying to annihilate everyone at bowling. Logan, as always, was the big winner; he could always figure angles to pick up spares, plus he just had a wicked arm and got tons of strikes too. Kendall and James were always competitive with each other, and James tried to needle and beat Logan, but Kendall never did. He played his best because he wanted to look good in front of Logan, but he never tried to beat him and he never mouthed off to him. James got the full brunt of that, but he could take it. Kendall wasn't even competitive with Carlos, even though Carlos-or Logan, for that matter-wouldn't have minded if he was. There was just something about James; ever since they were little kids he was the only one who could get under Kendall's skin.


	14. Part Three Chapter Fourteen

The next few days passed by with Kendall and Logan spending some time with their friends and families, and stealing any moments that they could with each other, and alternating which house they slept over at. They adhered to their unwritten rule of not fooling around in bed when the family was home, so they never got a chance to do much, since Katie was home for school vacation and Dr. and Mrs. Mitchell had scheduled their work as light as possible to spend time with Logan. By New Year's Eve, champagne bottles weren't the only thing ready to pop.

Kendall had to work a four hour shift at the grocery store, and when he got home it felt like forever before Katie and his mom got out the door.

"You and Logan have fun, sweetie, and I won't call tonight, but, please, if you go anywhere, let the Mitchells know, and text me, but don't call, because I can't talk at the ballet…"

"I know, Mom, I know. And don't worry, we're not going anywhere. We're having food delivered and we're staying right here. Don't worry about me. And Happy New Year." Kendall kissed her on the cheek to get her to go. He had put her suitcase and Katie's sleeping bag in the car ten minutes ago, and they still hadn't gotten out the door yet.

"See ya next year, big brother!" Katie said as he hugged her goodbye. She had a duffel bag and her pillow but managed to give him a good hug back anyway.

After some final "I love yous" and "have funs" Kendall finally shut the door behind them and then slumped against it for a minute. But then he roused himself, he had things to do. He went to his room and gathered up all his clothes, throwing the dirty stuff into the hamper in the bathroom and piling up the clean stuff on the bed. Once that was done, he folded or hung up the clothes and got them put away in the closet and bureau. Then he gathered all his books together, putting the school books in his backpack and his own books in his bookshelf, and then tidied up his desk, putting papers into folders, pens into the pen cup, and whatever belonged in the drawers in the drawers. He looked around the room, and the next thing that caught his eye was his hockey gear. He gathered all of it up and brought it down cellar, bringing an empty clothes basket back up with him. He brought that straight into his bathroom and emptied out the hamper plus threw all the towels and facecloths that were out into the basket as well. He brought that back downstairs and started a load of laundry in the washer.

Back upstairs, he returned to his bathroom. He put away all the lotions, Q-tips, cans, bottles, and unnecessary items under the sink, and only left out soap in a pump on the sink and shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap in the shower. His toothbrush always stood in its stand with Logan's on the sink when not in use, and Kendall left the toothpaste out too, but made a mental note to put it away after he brushed his teeth after his shower. He put out clean hand towels and facecloths on their hooks in his bathroom, and took out a bath towel from the closet and left that on the closed lid of the toilet.

He returned to his room, matched up all the various pairs of Vans, sneakers, and shoes that were scattered about, and placed them in the bottom of his closet. He contemplated his bed for a moment (he had made it before he left for work that morning), and then stripped it down and brought the sheets and pillowcase down to the laundry room in the cellar and then remade the bed with fresh linens. He put his hands on his hips and looked about the room. There was still wrapping paper and scissors and bows scattered about from wrapping presents last week, so he gathered all that stuff up and brought it to the "extra" room where all the totes and boxes were waiting to be refilled when they took down the Christmas decorations. He found the big tote his mom kept all the Christmas wrap stuff in and put his things in there.

Before going back to his room, he once again detoured down to the basement and brought the vacuum cleaner upstairs. He brought it to his room and before plugging it in he had one more detail to attend to. He opened up a couple of packages he had picked up that morning at the store and put their contents where he thought they'd go best. Then he plugged in the vacuum and gave the carpet a thorough treatment.

Once that was done, he went to his bathroom and scrubbed the sink, toilet, and tub with special cleaners made for each job. He cleaned the mirror with Windex. Then he stripped down and had a shower. He wiped down the tub with his towel once he had dried himself off, and went to his room and pulled on some boxer briefs and socks. Then he gathered his wet towel and face cloth, and the clothes he had been wearing, and balled them all up under one arm and picked up the vacuum with his free hand and brought all that downstairs.

Back upstairs one more time and all he had to do was brush his teeth, dry his hair, and get dressed. His room was clean, he was clean, now he wanted Logan. His wish was soon granted. Minutes after he finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang. That was a little weird, Logan usually just walked in the backdoor like he had since he was a kid, but this was a big night. Kendall answered the door and took Logan in at a glance. More handsome than ever, Kendall decided. Kendall gave him a big smile and pulled him inside, kissing him before he had a chance to take his coat off.

Logan had a duffel bag with him, and he dropped it to the floor and wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him even closer to kiss him all the better. They finally came up for air.

"Hi," Kendall said.

"Hello. How was your day? How was work?" Logan asked, never taking his eyes off Kendall's.

"Work was a drag-people going nuts trying to grab stuff last minute and get out quick. Good thing it was a short shift," Kendall laughed. "No patience, no courtesy, no manners."

"Aw, poor baby. I promise I'll treat you like a gentleman." Logan didn't mean for that to sound so hot, but somehow it did. Much to Kendall's surprise, he found he liked being called "Baby", at least by Logan.

"So, what's with the duffel bag?" Kendall asked, just to have something to say as Logan took off his coat and hung it in the closet near the front door.

"Some of the clothes I usually leave here. I washed them so I could bring them back-I'll just go toss this in your room…"

"NO!" Kendall grabbed at the bag and stopped Logan from heading off down the hall. "I mean, I'll do that, you're my guest."

Logan chortled. "Since when?"

"Since it's a holiday. You rang the front door!" Kendall said in a tone he hadn't really used since bickering with Katie when he was still in junior high.

Logan figured Kendall didn't want him seeing his messy room, but that was silly, since Kendall's room was always messy plus they'd be sleeping in it later, but since Kendall used that whining tone he must have had some reason, so Logan suggested he'd just put his duffel bag in the hall closet for now too. Kendall was visibly relieved and nodded his head. Logan thought maybe Kendall was just out of sorts from having to work that day. Kendall always had horror stories about how shoppers got when he had to work on busy holidays.

Kendall led the way to the living room. It looked nice and cozy with the tree lit up.

"So, what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"It's almost five now, so I figure we should call in our dinner order, and then I thought maybe we could play backgammon? Or would you rather play something else? Video games, cribbage, Yahtzee?" Kendall said, sounding anxious or nervous, Logan couldn't tell which, and he couldn't imagine why Kendall was so edgy, even if work had wound him up a bit.

"Backgammon would be perfect," Logan smiled. Kendall had never gotten into chess, so Logan played that with his dad, but backgammon was his game with Kendall. James and Carlos didn't have the patience for it, but that was fine with Logan. He liked having things that he only shared with Kendall. Even the grandparents didn't play it with them, whereas all eight grandparents loved cribbage and would play with the boys-and each other-every chance they got.

They called in the food order and were told deliveries were running about two and half hours, which was pretty much what they expected on the biggest night of the year for the best-and only-Chinese food place in town. Kendall got out the backgammon board and they settled down to play. Somewhere midway through the second or third game they came up with a new rule: they kissed every time doubles were rolled. That made the game even more fun.

At around quarter to seven, Kendall's mom called to check in and say Happy New Year.

"I'm in the powder room at the restaurant. We're finishing up here and heading over to the ballet. Grandpa and Gran say 'Happy New Year' to you and Logan. And I just talked to Katie. She's having fun and made it clear she doesn't want to hear from me again till next year," Jennifer laughed. "How are things there?"

"Just fine. Our food should be here around seven thirty. I've been whipping Logan's butt at backgammon." Logan sputtered on the sip of water he had just taken, mainly because a different image popped into his mind when Kendall said he was whipping his butt.

"Well, you boys have fun. I won't call at midnight, I'm sure I'll be asleep as soon as I get back to my hotel. But call if you need me, of course! Even during the ballet-I'll have my phone on."

"I know, Mom, I know. But we won't need to call. You have a great time and kiss Gran and Grandpa for me and we'll talk tomorrow. Love you!"

Kendall hung up after Jennifer said goodbye. "Mom and the grandfolks say Happy New Year," Kendall told Logan, adding a kiss on the cheek to make it even more "official". "You want to play some more backgammon?"

"No, that's okay. And I'll let your lie to your mom go, it being the holidays and all," Logan grinned.

"What lie?"

"The one about you whipping my butt. We've both been winning pretty equally," Logan said.

"Sure, tell yourself that, Mitchell. I was going easy on you because you've clearly gotten rusty."

"Gotten rusty? While at Harvard? Uh-huh."

"You don't play it with anyone there, do you?" Kendall said, another anxious note back in his voice.

"Oh, no, of course not. I don't have time, for one thing, but even if I did, this is our game. I just meant it's unlikely I would've gotten rusty at thinking and strategizing there."

"Okay," Kendall said, relieved. He kissed Logan to show there were no hard feelings. Logan kissed him back to reassure him that there's no one he'd rather do anything with.

The food was delivered and Kendall and Logan dug in. They had ordered about enough to feed an army, or two boys in their late teens who hadn't eaten much all day in anticipation of this feast. They talked and laughed and remembered other New Year's Eves spent together. When they were full, Logan consolidated all the leftovers and put them in the refrigerator while Kendall put the plates and flatware in the dishwasher. They were just about to head back to the living room to put the movie in when Kendall's phone rang.

"Whazzzzzzzzzzup?!" The voice was so loud Logan could hear it, even though the phone had been pressed up to Kendall's ear when he answered it, but he soon held it out away from his ear at that response to his "Hello?" Logan poked the speaker button and Kendall held the phone between them.

"Hi, Carlos," Logan said. "You having fun? Is James there with you?"

"LOGAN!" Carlos shouted. "How are you, brother? Yeah, James is here too, lemme get this thing on speaker."

Kendall and Logan could hear a lot of background noise. The party was in full swing, by the sounds of things.

"Kendall!" James was now yelling into the phone. "You dudes need to get over here! This party is off the chain!"

"Ah, no thanks, James. We already talked about this," Kendall said.

"There's like, at least a dozen hot chicks here, waiting for each of you," Carlos slurred.

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan. If James and Carlos were already this drunk, he'd hate to see them in almost four hours at midnight.

"Yeah!" James agreed with Carlos' headcount. "What are you guys doing that's so important anyway?"

"We just ate our dinner and we're about to watch a movie. You guys get back to your party and your fun," Logan said.

"Hey! We'll bring the hotties to you! We can get a bunch of the coolest kids, and come over to your house in my mom's limo-it can make a couple of trips..." James said.

"NO!" Kendall was visibly upset, Logan could tell. "James, my mom would kill me if I let a bunch of drunk kids come over here, not to mention if the cops got called, that'd end my chance with recruiters. You know I don't have any interest in partying, you know I don't want to be there, so what makes you think I want you to bring that to my house? Just stay there, have your own fun, and let me and Logan have ours."

"Lighten up, Kendall. We were just trying to save your New Year's Eve. You don't have to get your panties in a bunch," James sneered.

Logan snatched up the phone and took it off speaker before Kendall could reply to that. He was about to say something truly nasty to James, Logan could see that. "He's just drunk," Logan whispered to Kendall, then spoke into the phone, "Yeah, so, you guys have fun there, and Happy New Year. We're gonna shut our phones off now and watch movies. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Logan said that last sentence emphatically, hoping that Carlos and James got the message. There was actually no way Kendall would ever shut his phone off with his mom and sister away. They might need him.

Logan sighed as he disconnected the call and handed Kendall's phone back. "Ready to watch Casablanca?" he asked, snaking his arms around Kendall's waist and hoping a hug would help calm him down.

"Just because we're not watching it in a movie theater doesn't mean my no making out policy doesn't apply," Kendall said darkly.

Logan gave him a squeeze. "I know-and I wouldn't want you to miss a moment of this movie. It truly is one of the greatest of all time. I won't distract you, I promise. It'll be all I can do to keep my mouth shut and not ask you if you're noticing every little thing in it as it plays."

Kendall looked directly at Logan. "Do you want to watch something else? It can't be much fun to see something you've already seen so many times..."

"It WILL be fun, because you'll be seeing it for your first time. I can't wait to share this with you." Logan's eyes were wide open and honest. He really hoped that phone call from James and Carlos didn't spoil the rest of the night for Kendall.

They finally got to the living room, and Kendall shut out all the lights, just leaving the tree on. The DVD was already in the player, so he just had to get the remotes for that and the TV and they'd be in business. He turned on the TV and the screen was blue, awaiting the DVD player to be activated. Kendall just sat there for a moment, staring at the blue screen.

"Kendall? Do you need something? Do you want to make popcorn or get drinks before the movie starts?" Logan asked. He was pretty full himself from dinner still, but maybe Kendall wanted something.

"No...it's just, ah, forget it. It's not worth talking about," Kendall said.

Logan turned so he was facing Kendall on the couch, and took the remote out of his hand and held both of Kendall's hands in his. "No, come on. Something's bothering you, you can tell me," he coaxed.

"It's just, people like James, and even Mercedes. They have it so easy. It'd never even occur to them how much is riding on me behaving myself and not getting into any trouble ever. Without a hockey scholarship, I'm not going anywhere. For them, their parents can literally write one check and pay for their entire college education at any school in the world. And even without college, their parents could hand them jobs that will pay them hundreds of thousands of dollars just to start them off. And, they can have that and good for them and it's not that I'm jealous. It's their blatant disregard for how hard other people are willing to work that bugs me. It's never enough for James to just have his fun-he has to act like I'm doing something wrong for not doing it."

Logan thought for a minute. "Those are all good points, Kendall. I'm sorry, I never realized how much it bothers you. But when you put it all into words like that, you're right. I can't remember a time James just went his own way and did his own thing without trying to drag you along too, and then he doesn't just let it drop, he always says one last thing to you about not knowing how to have fun or whatever. But maybe a lot of that is just because he really does want you along, and he cares that you don't think what he's doing is worth it? Does that make sense? At least a little?"

"He's a tool to me to convince me he's better off ,and I don't mean just financially, and knows more about having fun, that's what it feels like it comes down to, to me," Kendall said. "Now that he's been away a few months and I haven't had to put up with it, I guess I'm seeing it with fresh eyes. Lucky for me, I don't really care all that much what he thinks. I'm just sorry he's not a better friend to us, I guess."

Logan smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess this is all part of growing up. And give James more time, maybe he'll grow up a bit too."

"Sure. Thanks for listening, Logan."

"Of course. So, you ready to watch that movie now? Or do you want to talk some more? We can, if you want."

"No, it's okay. It felt good to get that off my chest. You're sure you'd rather be here? I'm not holding you back from partying, am I?"

"Kendall, when did I ever want to party? I'm not here with you just because you're not at that party. I'm here with you because there's no place I'd ever rather be. We like the same things. We dislike the same things. Spending time with you is the best thing I get to do. It's never a choice or a sacrifice for me-it's where I feel like I'm meant to be."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too." Logan picked the DVD remote back up and placed it in Kendall's hand. "Now, you ready for that movie?"

"Did you say something about making me popcorn?" Kendall looked at Logan with his biggest big eyes look. Logan laughed, and got off the couch to make the popcorn.

After the movie was over, Kendall sat there stunned for a minute.

"Wow...that was really, really good. I honestly didn't think it'd end like that.," he finally said.

"That was how the actors felt too-the movie was being written and rewritten the entire time they were shooting it, and even they didn't know how it would end. Throw in the fact that the movie was made while the war was still going on and it wasn't a sure thing how anyone's lives would be. It wasn't a given that the Allies were going to win it, you know?" Logan said.

Kendall looked at him with awe and pride. "You know so much about so many things," he said, launching himself onto Logan and pinning him down on the couch. He kissed him.

Logan kissed him back for a bit, but then pulled away, as much as he could, with the couch beneath him and Kendall above. "You're smart too, you know. A couple pieces of movie trivia don't make me some sort of genius."

"But you are some sort of genius," Kendall said, looking into Logan's eyes.

"Kendall, I'm not. I'm just able to retain a lot of facts, and I read a lot. You're smart too! Our whole lives, it's always bothered me that people make so much out of me being so smart, and they hardly ever notice you are too."

"I'm only smart about things you showed me, like how to study better and where to look stuff up," Kendall said, puzzled by what Logan was driving at.

"Kendall, honestly, there's more to you than that. I just want you to remember that when you're looking at schools and stuff. I don't think you've ever gotten enough credit for your intelligence. Do you think I'd be able to stand spending so much time with someone who wasn't smart?" Logan's eyes were wide open, he was speaking seriously.

"What brought this on?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking about what you said about James being able to have his mom pay tuition anywhere, and then you said I'm so smart and it got me thinking how you never get to hear that too, but you should."

"Okay, Logan. You're probably right, you're right about everything else, because you're smart." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan again.

"That's the perfect way to look at it. Trust me, because I'm smart." Logan was smiling too now. "What do you want to do now, it's barely ten o'clock."

"We could keep making out..."

"We could, we definitely could, but I've gotta go to the bathroom first," Logan said. Kendall didn't move to let him up. "Um, Kendall?"

"Oh, sure, sorry. Here you go." Kendall moved off of Logan so he could get up. While he was in the bathroom, Kendall carried the popcorn bowl and empty water bottles they had scattered about from the movie to the kitchen. He and Logan met in the hall on their respective paths back to the living room, and they laughed and hugged and kissed standing in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, you brushed your teeth!" Kendall said, licking his top lip with the tip of his tongue after they broke the kiss.

"So? I didn't want any popcorn to be stuck in there," Logan said.

"Well, now I have to brush my teeth too, since you're all minty fresh."

"Okay, you do that. I'll see ya back on the couch." Logan raised his eyebrows and gave Kendall a very smoldering look that he felt all the way down to his zipper.

When he rejoined Logan, they started kissing each other hungrily. It wasn't messy or gross, but it was definitely more serious than before. Their mouths were open and their tongues were exploring, and Logan brought his fingers up to entangle them in Kendall's silky hair and gently hold his head in place as he lowered Kendall down onto the couch, beneath him this time. Kendall's hands came up Logan's back and held on to his shoulders. They kissed for quite a while, their breathing getting heavier and their body temperatures going up, and making little noises of desire that were getting louder.

Finally Logan had to come up for air, and put his hands on the arm of the couch behind Kendall's head to keep his weight off of Kendall as he looked down at him. Kendall's face was lit by different colors from the tree lights, and his pupils were big and dark, drinking Logan in.

"Logan? Would you make love to me?"

Logan almost lost his grip on the arm of the couch. "Wha...what?"

"Logan, please?" Kendall didn't think he could work up the courage to say it out loud again. The first time was harder than he thought.

"Kendall, yes," Logan wanted to reassure Kendall on that point first and foremost, but he had to be sure Kendall really thought they were ready to take this step, "but are you sure? We just started...things, and I have to go back to school fairly soon..."

"And this will be over when you do?" Kendall asked, not panicked, just trying to point out to Logan that was no reason not to keep going.

"Of course not. But it's a big step and then I won't be around...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me by loving me, Logan," Kendall said, hugging him around his waist.

Logan bit his lower lip. Then he said, "I don't want you to think I planned for his, but at Harvard they have all these freshmen seminars run by various groups, and a LGBTQ organization on campus had one I went to. Uh, it was called 'How To Make Love To Another Man' and, you know, I had hoped someday, one day, we might...so, I went to it, and, like I said, I didn't come here-I didn't come home, even-planning to seduce you or anything, but I wanted to be prepared if it ever did happen, someday, so, uh, I...wait here." Logan jumped up off the couch and went to the front door closet and dragged out his duffel bag. Kendall sat up on the couch when Logan slung the bag up on the chair that was kitty cornered to the couch and started digging into it. From the bag's depths, he fished out a smaller zipped up bag that looked like it was meant to carry shaving stuff and toiletries. Logan unzipped that and took out a tube of lubricant. He held it in his hand and looked up shyly at Kendall from under his lowered brow. "The guy who gave the seminar, he was a med student," Kendall gave Logan a big smile, and Logan continued, "he said this is vital. And, um, they had pamphlets..." Logan was about to dig into his bag again.

"That's okay, Logan, I'm sure you've done all the reading. You can just fill me in, okay?"

"Ah, okay. So, anyway, it being college and all, they said the other vital thing was a condom, and I do have some, but I've never, the only genitals I've ever been in any kind of contact with are yours...and you never did, right?"

Kendall nodded solemnly. He had never come close to doing anything with Jo.

"But I'll wear one if you want...and, um, you want me to be the one, um, who would be wearing one, if one of us was wearing it?" Logan didn't know why he couldn't just say it. The med student running the seminar said if you couldn't discuss sex with the person you were about to have it with, you probably weren't ready. Logan knew he was ready. He just wanted to be sure Kendall was too.

"I don't think you need to wear one. Let's go to my room," Kendall said.

Logan, as always, wanted to make sure he was thorough and that he, or in this case they, had thought things through.

"Kendall, are you sure we're ready for this? We don't have to rush into doing anything if you're not..."

"Logan, you went to a seminar and came home with supplies. I'm pretty sure you're ready, and I feel like I'm ready. After New Year's Day I go back to school and amateur hockey practice starts for me, and then before we know it, you'll be on a plane back to Harvard. Tonight is the one night we can be sure of that we have the house to ourselves. And most important of all? I love you."

Logan broke into a big smile that took Kendall's breath away. "I love you too, Kendall."

Logan put his hand out and helped Kendall up off the couch. He and Kendall started walking down the hallway to Kendall's bedroom. Kendall stopped them outside his closed door.

"Just give me a second," Kendall said, opening the door only as wide as he needed to to slide through it, and he closed it behind him. Less than a minute later, he rejoined Logan in the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him yet again.

"So, uh, I sort of did plan on this happening," Kendall shyly admitted. He opened the door wide to his room and let Logan enter first. Strung up all over Kendall's bed were twinkling little lights, softly glowing and pulsing like real stars, and a Macintosh candle was burning on his desk, filling the room with its subtly sweet scent. Logan also noticed how clean and organized the room was.

"Wow," Logan said. "You did all this for me?" Kendall nodded. "You even cleaned?" Logan said in amazement. Kendall gave him a light bop on the shoulder.

"Of course I did, don't sound so surprised."

"What did you do-stuff everything under the bed and into the closet?" Logan laughed.

"For your information, I did not. I put everything where it's supposed to be, and that sort of fixed the room up. And then those lights were on clearance at the store, so I bought them today and strung them up. They don't look stupid?"

"They look lovely," Logan told him, in all seriousness. "And I'm very impressed with your cleanup job too. I noticed that your bathroom was unusually neat, but I just figured your mom got on your case about it."

"She's always on my case about it," Kendall laughed. "Today I was just motivated to make it nice in there too. But, um, Logan? Do me a favor, don't look under the bed-I didn't even think of checking under there while I was cleaning. The closet's nice though, I don't mind you looking in there."

"Okay, Kendall. I promise I won't look under the bed, and I look forward to being impressed by your closet-in the morning."

Logan put the tube he'd been carrying down on Kendall's night stand, then turned to face Kendall. He smiled his charming crooked smile, and Kendall impulsively pulled him into a hug, that Logan turned into a kiss, which Kendall responded to with his entire body, especially his hips. Logan's arms were around Kendall tight, and his kiss got deeper and more heated.

"I love you, Kendall," he breathed, looking up into Kendall's eyes.

"Show me," Kendall said, his eyes searching Logan's and seeing love there.

Logan smiled and bit down on his lower lip. He was nervous, no two ways about it. But he was also head over heels in love with his best friend, and if there was someone he could trust and make anything possible with, it was Kendall. He brought his hands up and pushed Kendall's unbuttoned plaid shirt off his shoulders.

"I guess we'd better get undressed," Logan said, smiling once again into Kendall's eyes.

"Yeah," Kendall said, getting his arms out of his sleeves and pulling off the t shirt he had on underneath. Logan started to unbutton his shirt, but Kendall lightly swatted at his hands. "Let me." Logan dropped his hands and continued to stare into Kendall's eyes as he unpopped each button, slowly working his way down Logan's torso. When he got them all undone, he put his arms around Logan's waist under the shirt and pulled him into another hot kiss, his open mouth finding Logan's tongue before their lips met. Logan kissed back and worked his arms out of his sleeves during the kiss, his squirming causing all sorts of good feelings between them. Logan had a particular struggle because he didn't unbutton his cuffs, but he managed to get his hands to slide out eventually.

Their skin on skin contact felt good to both of them, and things were heating up exponentially.

"Pants off?" Logan asked between kisses.

"Everything off," Kendall said emphatically.

Their shoes had been off since they got on the couch to watch the movie, and it was short work to get their pants, briefs, and socks off.

"Oh, maybe we should get a towel…" Logan began. Kendall was out of the room and back before Logan could finish the thought of how cute Kendall's flat butt looked, and suddenly Kendall was walking back towards him, the towel under one arm since Kendall stuck it there to close and lock his bedroom door behind him. Logan found himself staring at Kendall's frontal area, and suddenly found himself understanding all the art he had ever seen but not truly appreciated about the male form.

Kendall walked right up to Logan and stopped inches from him. "Whatcha thinking about?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, what? Oh, why'd you lock the door?" Logan asked, blushing and feeling foggy in his brain.

Kendall shrugged. "Just don't want any surprises, I guess. It'd be just my luck that my mom or James showed up here tonight. I don't want anyone being able to just walk in on us."

"Yeah, okay, makes sense." Logan was feeling nervous again. He took the towel from Kendall just to have something to do, and pulled back Kendall's bedding and spread the towel out on the bed. Kendall stood behind him and put his arms around Logan when he was finished. Kendall sort of swayed them both from side to side and kissed Logan's neck.

"So where do we begin?" Kendall said softly, right into Logan's ear.

Logan turned around in Kendall's arms, not wanting to break the contact between them. He put his hands under Kendall's elbows, cradling them, and looked up at him. "Before we do this, I just want to say-if you change your mind, or want to stop, for any reason, just say so and we will, okay?"

Kendall nodded but said, "I'm not gonna want to stop."

"But we can if you want to," Logan said seriously, wanting Kendall to know it'd be okay.

"Okay, Logan, and same goes for you. I won't take it personally if we…didn't," Kendall said.

"I know, I can trust you," Logan said, tilting his head and smiling at Kendall.

"And I know I can trust you, so, what do we do first?"

Logan laughed. "I'm hardly an expert. One Harvard seminar doesn't really prepare you for…this. It was more about the mechanics, and not hurting your partner, or getting hurt, depending, uh, which position you're in."

"So, we have a lot to figure out on our own?" Kendall grinned. Logan nodded. "Well, why don't we start by lying down, and see where we go from there?"

Logan agreed this was a good idea, and they got into Kendall's bed. They were on their sides, facing each other, and Kendall leaned towards Logan and began kissing him. Logan kissed back, rubbing a hand on Kendall's shoulder, and then pressed against that shoulder to get Kendall to lie on his back. They kissed more and more, Kendall's fingers exploring Logan's back and dimples and back up again. Kendall began kissing down Logan's neck, and then was kissing down his chest and sternum as far as he could reach. Logan arched his neck and pulled up away from Kendall to let him have more access, and looked up at the lights twinkling above them on Kendall's wall.

"These lights are so pretty," he said, looking down as Kendall let his head fall back against his pillow.

"They have different settings," Kendall said. "They can burn steady, or pulsate, or chase, and besides these clear ones, at the store we have strings of colored lights. But I thought these were most like starlight, so I picked the plain ones. And I like the twinkle setting best."

"It's very soothing, and gentle," Logan said, his eyes reflecting the "starlight" as he watched the lights for a moment. He looked back down into Kendall's eyes. "I'll be gentle," he promised. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes for a second, he knew this about Logan, and he couldn't wait. Logan leaned down and began kissing Kendall again, this time also reaching between them and taking Kendall's cock into his right hand with a firm grip, stroking it up and down and letting his thumb graze along the tip whenever his hand got to the end. Kendall moaned into the kiss and wriggled appreciatively.

Logan slid his hand down to Kendall's balls, cupping them and tickling them as he continued kissing Kendall's mouth, cheeks, and neck. Kendall was on fire with desire, his breathing getting heavier and a sheen of light sweat breaking out all over his body. He was lifting his hips towards Logan, encouraging him to get closer, to do even more.

Logan reached for the lube and popped it open with his thumb. He slathered some all over his fingers on his right hand and looked at Kendall.

"You ready?" he whispered. Kendall nodded. "Okay, this might feel weird, so just try to relax and let it happen, okay? And they said to bear down with those muscles, that's actually helpful in getting them to move and stretch, because that's what they're for, okay? Don't worry that it feels counterproductive, I'm able to push back, so it all works out, okay?" Logan's overuse of the word "okay" let Kendall know how nervous he was, but Kendall was already too far gone to care about that. So far everything felt wonderful, he just wanted more.

Logan worked one finger in, then another, still kissing Kendall all the while, and Kendall was kissing back. Logan added a third finger, and Kendall sort of winced beneath him, Logan could feel it with his lips which were upon Kendall's at that moment. Logan pulled his fingers out.

"Logan, don't…" Kendall panted.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you," Logan said.

Kendall giggled. "Baby," he murmured, "I like that. But, really, some of this is bound to hurt, but there's a reason everyone does it. Let's keep going."

Logan knew Kendall made a good point. The first time was bound to hurt, everything he had read and heard confirmed this. He sighed and smiled a little shy smile and reconnected his lips with Kendall's. And then reinserted two fingers, then the third, into Kendall's bottom.

After that went on for a bit, Kendall said, "Logan, I think I'm ready, are you?" and he wrapped his hand around Logan's erection.

"Mmmm," Logan said, once again sliding his fingers out of Kendall. He sort of sat up on his knees between Kendall's legs, and reached for the lube.

"Please, allow me," Kendall said between panting breaths, taking the tube from him. He squirted some lube into the palm of his hand and was about to put it on Logan, but Logan's voice stopped him.

"More," Logan said, and Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Slather it, Kendall, really. There's no such thing as too much."

Kendall smirked and squirted a big puddle into his hand, and then started rubbing it all over Logan's shaft. Logan watched Kendall's hand moving back and forth and his body, all on its own, started mimicking the motion, his hips pushing towards Kendall and then back again when Kendall pushed his hand towards Logan's body. Kendall dropped the tube out of his left hand and fell back flat on the bed. "Now, Logan, I have to have you now."

Logan positioned himself over Kendall and looked down at him with love. Kendall was shaking all over. Logan pointed it out, saying, "Kendall, you're trembling."

"I'm just about to have everything I ever wanted," Kendall said in a quiet voice.

"This is everything you want?" Logan asked.

"_You_ are everything I want."

Logan smiled his biggest smile, and leaned down and kissed Kendall tenderly. Then he held his penis in his right hand, and guided it to Kendall's bottom. Kendall raised his hips a little, and Logan inserted the tip past Kendall's tight ring of muscles. He gave Kendall time to adjust, kissing him and murmuring "I love you, Kendall" over and over and reminding him to breathe and to try to relax and to push back.

"Okay, Logan, it's okay. Try moving some more," Kendall said.

Logan slowly pushed in a bit more, watching Kendall and stopping yet again. When Kendall nodded at him, he pushed in even more, but still just a little bit. Logan's arms were straining holding himself up off of Kendall, and he was fighting the urge his body had to just push all the way in. Kendall's insides felt incredible and he wanted to be in deeper. Kendall kept giving him little nods after every bit of forward progress, but he was biting his lip now and the next time he let Logan know he could move, tears sprang from his eyes as Logan did so. Logan started pulling back.

"No, no, keep pushing on, baby," Kendall said, holding on to Logan's hips with digging fingers.

Logan obliged, and after a few more slow moves, was finally in all the way. "Kendall, I'm just going to wait, and you're going to tell me when it's okay to move. It's all right, baby, it's all right," he soothed, kissing Kendall's hair and face and just praying he could stay still. The urge to thrust was really strong.

After a full minute had passed, Kendall's fingers relaxed on Logan's hips. His insides seemed to be used to the intrusion now, and he hoarsely whispered, "Move," to Logan. Logan slowly backed out and then slowly pushed back in, and repeated the motion a couple of times. Kendall was pushing back, Logan could feel it, and his muscles around Logan were the most incredible thing ever. Logan shifted his position a bit, and suddenly Kendall was making the happiest noise.

"Oh, god, Logan, yes, yes, right there." Kendall was thrusting his hips up, matching Logan's moves and they were both rocking together. Logan could feel pressure building and a stirring deep inside his lower tummy.

"Kendall, I'm close, I'm gonna…" Kendall was holding on to his hips tight again, keeping Logan inside him when Logan would've pulled out.

"I want you to, Logan. Come on, come on, come on," Kendall exhorted. He was staring up at Logan. Logan had never looked more beautiful to Kendall than he did at this moment. His eyes were wide open and taking Kendall in, his brow beaded with sweat. He had the most serene expression on his face, his lips parted slightly. He lowered his face back down to Kendall's, told him he loved him, and bestowed a kiss. Kendall felt Logan's final thrust, and then warm liquid pulsing into him. He whispered back to Logan that he loved him too.

Logan's eyes came back into focus, and he kissed Kendall again and worked his hand in between their bodies. Kendall was tingling all over and all it took was Logan's touch to bring him to orgasm too. Kendall's muscles were contracting inside, squeezing Logan who moaned with pleasure. All Kendall wanted was to hear him make that sound again, and have himself be the cause of it.

Logan pulled out of Kendall when his orgasm was finished, and flopped down onto the bed next to him. He turned his head to Kendall and said, "We made love!" his voice full of wonder and happiness. Kendall rolled over onto his side and flung his arm over Logan's chest.

"We did," he agreed, kissing Logan's cheek and then resting his head right next to Logan's, looking at his profile and overwhelmed with how much he loved this beautiful man. Logan's eyes were closed, but he felt Kendall's eyes on him.

Logan cracked open one eye, the one closest to Kendall. "You're staring," he informed him. "What are you looking at?"

"Your ear. I'm thinking I want to whisper all my secrets into it, but you know them already."

Logan closed his eye again, and smiled. Kendall was smiling too. He pulled up the covers over them both, and they fell asleep, under the twinkling lights.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this months and months and months ago, and a couple of days ago doesn't Kendall go and change his facebook cover photo to a picture with twinkling stars in it I see what you did there, Universe. Thanks for all the little signs that I'm on the right path when it comes to Kogan ;) (sadly he's changed it to another one already, but in that one, at least his shirt is twinkly under the lights!)


	15. Part Three Chapter Fifteen

Kendall and Logan slept right through the new year ringing in, but they didn't mind missing it.

After a couple hours' sleep, Kendall awoke when he sensed Logan was no longer next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Logan blowing out the jar candle on his desk. The twinkle lights were still twinkling away and provided just enough light for Kendall to see Logan's outline on that side of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Kendall said groggily.

"Had to go to the bathroom," Logan said, walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge of it in the little space left between Kendall and the edge of the mattress. Kendall kissed Logan's naked thigh, since that's what he was closest to. "We shouldn't have left that candle burning while we slept."

"I know, never leave a burning candle unattended, but it's in a jar, and we were sooooo tired," Kendall grinned up at him. He was lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow, his hair tousled. Logan couldn't get over how sexy he looked. "And besides, the room smells so nice."

"This is true. You were very sweet to light it-did you get that special just for tonight too?"

"Nooooo," Kendall sheepishly admitted. "Katie gave it to me for my birthday, but then I forgot all about it until I found it cleaning my room for tonight. It had been buried under a mound of crap for almost two months."

Logan laughed.

"Here, when I was up and about, I got our phones too," Logan said, placing them on the night stand.

"Oh man, my mom..." Kendall began, reaching for his phone.

"Don't worry, I checked them both-no missed calls. Even my folks didn't call, they must've turned in before midnight," Logan said.

"Okay, that's good," Kendall sighed. "Hey, what are you doing out there? Get back in bed."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom? Do you want me to get that towel off the bed?"

Kendall scrunched up his nose. "I don't know. Things were sort of leaking out of me before. Maybe we can just leave it for now."

"What was leaking out of you? There wasn't any blood was there?" Logan's voice was anxious.

"No, I don't think so-just lube and...your stuff," Kendall said.

"You're sure? I'm so afraid I hurt you, Kendall..."

"Logan, it only hurt for a bit, and then it felt so incredible. I'm still tingling all over. I'm a bit sore inside, but it's probably just like you the other day after hockey. Muscles I've never used in that way ache, but it's definitely bearable."

"You're sure?" Logan asked again, but his voice was much calmer.

"I'm sure. Now get back into bed."

Logan crawled over Kendall to get to "his" side of the bed. He pulled the covers up over them both, and Kendall threw his arm around Logan's waist and rested his head on Logan's chest. His body warmed up Logan's cool skin immediately. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and kissed his hair.

"Is this okay?" Kendall asked tiredly.

"This is perfect," Logan said. Kendall was soon fast asleep again, his breathing calm and steady, his cheek warm against Logan's chest, lulled back to dreamland by Logan's heartbeat.

The next morning after they showered (Kendall used Katie's bathroom this time, since Logan knew he went to a lot of effort to make his own nice for Logan's sake), Kendall asked Logan what he wanted for breakfast. "Leftover Chinese food?" he suggested.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Maybe we could save that for lunch? I'd kind of like something a bit more traditional breakfast food-y, if you don't mind."

"Eggo waffles, Toaster Strudel?" Kendall was thinking out loud.

"How about something not frozen and premade?" Logan asked.

'You want me to make you a Western omelet, don't you?" Kendall grinned.

"Now you're talking," Logan smiled back. "I'll help-I'll get the Tabasco."

Logan actually did more than that to help. He cut up the ham into little cubes and grated some sharp cheddar cheese and set the table while Kendall made the omelets. Kendall chopped up the onion, green pepper and, instead of red bell pepper he used a chili pepper, because that's the way Logan liked it. The hotter the better was his motto. Logan would prefer jalapeno peppers to the green bell pepper, but the Knights didn't have any. Kendall liked his food spicy too, but looking back, he realized that might have been because he got used to it, eating and cooking things the way Logan liked them. He was fine with that.

Kendall slid the perfect fluffy omelet out of the pan and cut it in half, so he and Logan could eat together while it was still warm. Then he got up and made another omelet that they also shared. It was gone off their plates before they knew it.

"I guess we were really hungry," Logan said, noticing Kendall's plate was just as clean as his. They hadn't left a speck of food on them.

"I still am," Kendall said. "I wonder whatever could make us so ravenous?" He grinned at Logan. "You want me to make some more?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, please."

So, they did everything again and ate two more omelets. Then Logan filled the dishwasher while Kendall hand washed the omelet pan. They talked and laughed and everything was like it always was when they made breakfast together, except now every so often one would catch the other looking at him with the softest look in his eyes.

Once the kitchen was set to rights, Kendall asked Logan what he wanted to do next.

"Ooh, I know," Kendall said, before Logan had a chance to answer. "You can see my closet!"

Logan laughed and agreed that would be wonderful, and they got his bag out of the hall closet and brought it down to Kendall's room.

"Hey, when did you make the bed?" Logan asked.

"When you were drying your hair. You take way longer than me with your hair."

"This is true," Logan had to admit. He used product and had to dry his hair "up", whereas Kendall just pointed the blowdryer at his head for a few seconds and was done. That morning Kendall had used the one in Katie's bathroom.

Kendall opened his closet door, and Logan was duly impressed. Then Logan unpacked his clean clothes and put them where he always kept things. Then he put the clothes he had been wearing last night into his duffel bag to bring home.

"So, what should we do now?" Kendall asked.

"We could watch TV, make out..." Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, let's." He took Logan's hand and led him to the living room. They got comfortable on the couch and started kissing. As soon as Kendall's tongue found its way into Logan's mouth, he pulled back.

"Too hot?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. Logan had used roughly three times more Tobasco than Kendall had on his omelets. "I'll go brush my teeth again," Logan said, kissing Kendall's forehead before walking out of the room. Kendall followed Logan-he wanted his mouth to be clean and nice for Logan too.

Once they were back on the couch, they had a nice little cuddle and kiss session. After a bit, they both leaned back into the comfy back of the couch with their legs stretched out to the floor in front of them, and just looked at each other. They just couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Logan reached out and held Kendall's hand, watching their fingers intertwine and play with each other.

"When do you think we should tell our parents about this?" he asked.

"About us having sex?" Kendall asked, his voice taking on a note of panic.

"Well, no, not exactly that," Logan said. "About us being..."

"In love?" Kendall finished for him, looking at him and breaking into a big goofy but sincere smile. Logan smiled back, his dimples deep, his eyes glowing. He took Kendall's breath away.

"Yeah, that. No pressure, but I think whenever we tell them, we should maybe tell them at the same time? So no one feels that they weren't the last to know? Does that make sense?" Logan asked.

"It does, and besides, we've always told them all everything right along anyway." Kendall had long ago stopped thinking in terms of "his" parent and "Logan's" parents-they were just "the" parents.

"So, I was thinking, I'd kind of like to tell them before I go back to school," Logan said.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Actually, I've wanted to tell Mom since we kissed," Kendall admitted. He always wound up telling his mom everything, although admittedly he usually told Logan things first.

"Me too. All day Christmas Eve I had to bite my tongue from telling everyone in the family I had kissed you," Logan said, his eyes bright and shining at the memory of that feeling. Then he looked down and his eyes were hidden from Kendall. "But you know, essentially we're coming out to them-do you think they'll be okay with that?"

Kendall was surprised at that, but once Logan put it that way, he realized it was true. He hadn't thought about being gay-he had just been thinking about loving and being in love with Logan. He had never heard any of the parents-or grandparents for that matter-express an opinion about homosexuality. He hoped they wouldn't care about that, but he realized there were no guarantees when it came to things this big.

"I guess I'd hope they are okay with it. But Logan, no matter what anyone says, nothing can change the way that I feel about you." He twisted himself around on the couch so he could get to Logan and kiss him. "I love you," he said, his voice low and soft, his eyes searching Logan's after the kiss.

"I love you too, Kendall. With all my heart."

They agreed they'd tell the parents as soon as they could get the three of them together in the same place. Turns out they didn't have long to wait. When Jennifer got home later that day, she told the boys Katie was sleeping over at Melanie's again, even though they had to go back to school the next day.

"I could tell she hadn't gotten any sleep at all at the slumber party last night and she'd be calmer and more likely to sleep if I didn't argue with her first. Besides, you two have been sleeping over on school nights your whole lives, I can hardly tell her she can't. Are you staying here again tonight, Logan?" Jennifer asked.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other.

"To tell you the truth, Mom, I hadn't even been thinking in terms of having to go to school tomorrow..." Kendall began.

"Well, either way, if you stay here or at Logan's, I thought we could have Pam and Jeff over for supper. Something simple and light after all the holiday food. Maybe grilled salmon and a salad?"

"Sounds great, Mom. We can run to the store."

The Mitchells were delighted with the plan, and after a wonderful meal and lemon sherbet for dessert, the families sat together in the living room.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. The time was obviously right, right?

"Um, Mom, Dad, uh, Mrs. Knight?" Logan began. He hardly ever addressed Kendall's mom directly, he felt weird calling her Mrs. Knight, but felt like he'd feel even weirder calling her Jennifer. He still felt like a kid in that respect, and she was the grownup, not him. "We have something we want to tell you."

"Sure, dear, what is it?" Jennifer asked.

Logan looked at Kendall. Were they just going to say...

"Logan and I are together," Kendall sort of blurted. The three parents just nodded, waiting to hear more. Kendall looked at Logan-weren't they getting it?

"We're like, I guess you could say, boyfriends?" Logan added, since no one was saying anything. And still the parents didn't say anything. "Don't you have anything to say?" Logan tried to prompt them.

The three parents looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles.

"This isn't exactly news to us," Pam said.

"Haven't you always been?" Jeff added.

"Always been what?" Logan asked.

"Boyfriends," Jennifer said.

"NO!" Kendall and Logan said together.

"Well, not 'always', but since you were both in high school?" Jeff said.

"We had girlfriends in high school!" Kendall said, his voice cracking on the word girlfriends.

"That you showed less interest in than you were in becoming orange grove farmers in Minnesota," Jeff said.

His wife looked at him incredulously. "Orange grove famers?" she said.

"You try coming up with something these two ever showed less interest in," Jeff defended himself.

"Anyway," Jennifer interjected, bringing the topic back to what mattered, "we're all happy for you, whenever you realized it."

"Yes, your happiness is all we've ever cared about, all we've ever hoped for," Pam added.

Not too long after that, the Mitchells were going to get going, to let Kendall get to bed early for school the next day.

"Oh, Jennifer, you were going to let me copy that cheese dip recipe," Pam said, and she and Kendall's mom made a suspiciously quick break for the kitchen. Jeff looked at the two boys.

"Right, well, so…I don't want to embarrass anyone here, but I do feel like I need to say something…" Jeff began, turning a bit red.

"Oh, Dad, you really don't," Logan tried to cut him off.

"Yes, Logan. I do. As your parent and as a doctor, it's my responsibility to make sure you two are safe…now, I'm not asking what you're doing," he held a hand up as Logan was trying to interrupt him again, "and you don't need to tell me, or us, or anyone. But, you've both had sex ed and you've both heard about sexually transmitted diseases."

"Dad, we're only with each other," Logan stated, turning red himself, but determined to have his say in this. "And I'm pre-med, and we're both smart, and we'd never put each other at risk for anything, even if the unthinkable happened and we ever did something with someone else." Kendall nodded. He trusted Logan completely, and he'd never do anything with anyone else.

"There's no one else for us out there in the orange grove, Dr. Mitchell," Kendall grinned.

Jeff laughed. "Okay, okay. I couldn't leave it unsaid. You two be smart and stay smart, and as always, if you ever need to talk to me about anything-either one of you-I'm here and I care and I won't judge and I will always do anything I can to help."

"Thanks, Dad," Logan said.

"Yeah, thanks," Kendall added.

"Pam! Let's get going," Jeff shouted towards the kitchen. Pam and Jennifer came out, Pam did at least have a recipe card in her hand, Logan noticed. He helped his parents into their coats, and Pam kissed him goodnight, and then sort of pushed past Logan and kissed Kendall on the cheek too.

"Goodnight, Kendall dear," she said. Kendall hugged her and said goodnight.

Once they were out the door, the others returned to the living room. "You really should get to bed, Kendall," Jennifer said. "And, listen, this is your house and I want you to feel comfortable here and you two don't need to hide anything, but I would ask that you keep in mind that your sister is only twelve and just keep your activities to what's appropriate for a girl her age to see when you're not in your room, okay?"

"Mooooo-om!" Kendall groaned.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Knight," Logan said, blushing, but glad all this "telling the parents" was pretty much over with.

"Believe me, Logan, it's not you I'm worried about. Your manners have always been above reproach," Jennifer said, standing up and giving her firstborn a kiss on the forehead. "Don't forget to set your alarm."

"I won't. G'night, Mom, love you," Kendall said.

"I love you too-both of you. Sleep well," Jennifer said and walked out of the room to get to bed herself.

Down in Kendall's room, after they had brushed their teeth and Logan had taken out his contacts and they had put on their pajamas and Kendall had set his alarm, Logan plugged in the twinkle lights and they crawled into bed. Logan kissed Kendall then asked, "You tired?"

"Not really. As exhausting as it was to tell the parents, I'm kind of cranked up," Kendall replied.

Logan rolled over on top of Kendall and began kissing him pretty seriously. He pulled up Kendall's long sleeve T shirt and started kissing down his bare chest. When he got below his bellybutton Kendall squeaked out, "Uh, Logan? I thought we weren't, ooooh," this last said as Logan dipped his tongue into the bellybutton, "when there were people in the house?"

Kendall could hear Logan's smile in his reply, even though his mouth was now back down below Kendall's bellybutton. "That was before your mom obliquely gave us permission to do what we want behind your bedroom door." Logan started working Kendall's sweatpants waistband down lower, and lower.

"Uh, yeah, okay, but, mmmm," wow, Logan had a creative tongue, "I'm, uh, still pretty sore, from last night?"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. I'm not going near there," Logan said, looking up into Kendall's eyes. He tucked each thumb under Kendall's waistband and tugged, and Kendall got the idea and lifted his hips so Logan could pull his sweats and briefs down to his knees. Logan placed his hands, heels first and fingers down towards the mattress, into the cut of Kendall's hips. He then proceeded to lean down towards Kendall and gave his penis a lick.

"Logan!" Kendall squeaked, in a very loud voice.

"Shhhhhhhh," Logan hushed, letting his breath run down Kendall's length. His cock was beginning to respond with interest to these developments. As a matter of fact, it was rising up pretty quickly to take part in the proceedings. Logan smiled at it and lowered his head, licking it all around and getting it as slick as he could.

"Oh, god, Logan," Kendall moaned, his hands burying themselves in Logan's thick hair and rubbing all around. Everything Logan was doing felt so freaking good. He ran his tongue up the underside, and then placed his mouth over the tip, swirling his tongue and basically just treating Kendall like a lollipop. There was sucking and licking and Kendall was moaning and encouraging Logan to keep it up. Logan was bobbing his head up and down and concentrating on not scratching Kendall too much with his teeth. This was a bit harder than he had foreseen, but Kendall's appreciation was making every moment worth it.

It wasn't long at all before Kendall was warning Logan he felt like he was going to come.

"Logan, honey, I'm close."

Logan merely moaned an "I hear you" sound and kept going. Kendall was tugging on his hair, trying to pull him up, but Logan wasn't having that. A few more bobs up and down and Kendall couldn't hold it anymore, his hot liquid releasing into Logan's mouth. Logan had to break contact with Kendall for an instant to swallow what he could, but then returned his lips to Kendall to keep his warm mouth around Kendall as he rode out his orgasm.

Kendall was done, his head thrown back on the pillow, his fingers lax in Logan's hair. Logan wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back up so his head was over Kendall's. He looked down at him and smiled. "You liked that?" he asked Kendall.

"That was so hot," Kendall said, his breathing still heavy. "Feel my heart, it's pounding."

Logan placed his hand on Kendall's chest. Kendall raised himself on his elbows, preparing to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Logan said, pushing down on Kendall's chest slightly to keep him prone.

"Gonna return the favor…" Kendall began.

"Oh no. Sleep for you-you have school in the morning."

"But Logan…"

"No buts. I did that for you because I want you to get a good night's sleep. Let's pull your pants up and get some rest," Logan said.

"Logan? Can we sleep with our shirts off? I want to feel your skin," Kendall asked shyly. Logan smiled.

"Of course."

Kendall stretched up and kissed Logan. Logan kissed him back lovingly. Kendall parted his lips a bit and used the tip of his tongue to let Logan know he wanted to kiss him deeper. Kendall tasted himself in Logan's mouth and decided that was pretty hot too. They got their shirts off and Kendall's pants up and snuggled in for a winter's night sleep.

Kendall's back to school life, with amateur hockey practice every day, freed up a lot of Logan's time to start studying. He already had his spring classes' books and syllabi and was getting a head start on the reading. He also spent quality time with his grandparents and parents during the hours Kendall was in school. After school Logan usually went to Kendall's practices and read and took notes in the bleachers while Kendall was on the ice.

One afternoon, Camille joined him there.

"Hey, Logan! Long time no see. Kendall told me you'd be here."

"Hi, Camille. How's it going?"

The two of them had a nice visit, catching up. Camille told Logan about all the colleges she had applied to, and Logan told her about life at Harvard. After practice Camille offered to take the guys out for hot chocolate, but they had to decline. Kendall had a paper due plus a test to study for the next day. Even with Logan's help it was going to be tough going, since now their studying sessions more often than not dissolved into make out sessions. (They left that last part out, turning down Camille's invitation.)

That evening while Logan was giving Kendall's paper a final read through Kendall said, "You and Camille seemed awfully chummy."

"Hmmm?" Logan asked, not looking up from his reading.

"I'm just saying-that was an awfully long time for her to sit at a cold rink. She stayed for the whole practice. What were you two talking about?"

Logan finally looked up. "Are you jealous?" he asked incredulously.

"A little," Kendall sheepishly admitted.

"That's silly. You know we're just friends. We'll always be friends," Logan said.

"But you didn't tell her about us?" Kendall asked.

"Well, no."

"Why not?" Kendall was trying not to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. The whole practice he kept catching glimpses of them chatting and laughing.

"I just figured it's up to you if you want people here to know. Once Camille knows, the whole school knows, you know?" Logan said. "And then in a couple of weeks, I'm not here anymore and you're left here to deal with everyone talking about it."

Kendall thought this over. It was true. And while he didn't care if the whole world knew he was in love with Logan, he didn't want to have it discussed as if it was anybody's business but theirs. He didn't think everyone would take it in stride like Katie had. The day after they had told the parents, Katie "caught" them kissing at the kitchen counter after school. Kendall was leaning against the counter, his legs stretched out in front of him and his butt pushed against the countertop. Logan was standing in front of him, his feet on either side of Kendall's legs and his arms around Kendall's waist. They weren't playing tonsil hockey or doing anything hot and heavy, they had just been discussing if they should go to Logan's for supper that night and Kendall's thoughtful face was so adorable Logan couldn't resist. He had been getting closer and closer to Kendall as their conversation went on, and finally wound up right in front of his face.

"Whatcha doing, Logie?" Kendall had asked.

"You look so cute when you think, I just wanted to get closer."

"Can you guess what I'm thinking right now?" Kendall grinned. Logan stared into his eyes. And stared and stared. And got his face closer and closer when his body could go no further. Finally he broke the last remaining inch between them and kissed Kendall's smiling lips. That's when Katie walked in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said, in a tone that only a little sister can achieve.

The boys broke apart as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them.

"Uh, hi, Katie, we didn't see you there," Logan said.

"Obviously," Katie said with a smirk.

"So, Logan and I are, uh…" Kendall was stumped for a descriptive word. "Dating" sounded too not what they were doing, and "sleeping together" was so not appropriate for Katie's young ears.

"In love and together?" Katie supplied for him. "Well, duh, to the first part, and about time to the second, big brother. Is this how it's gonna be from now on? You two kissing and hugging and holding hands?"

Kendall and Logan both squirmed, wanting to be honest but not wanting her to be grossed out. "Um, er, ah," they both floundered.

"If it were me? I'd find a thousand ways a day to show him how much you care, Kendall," she said, grabbing an apple off the counter next to her brother and looking up at them both. "He's the best, in the whole world." She took a bite of the apple and walked out.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Kendall told Logan.

"I had no idea she thought so highly of me," Logan said.

"Of course she does. She grew up with you, after all," Kendall said.

Logan's break flew by, and before anyone was ready for it, it was the night before he had to go back to college. His parents wanted to take him and the Knights to St. Paul for a celebratory dinner at one of their favorite restaurants that they went to on special occasions. Kendall had hockey practice after school, of course, so everyone agreed they'd meet at the restaurant, and that Jennifer and Katie would ride with the Mitchells, and all of Logan's grandparents would carpool, and Kendall and Logan would catch up.

Kendall got to Logan's a bit earlier than expected; he had been such a bear in practice because he wanted to leave on time that the coach let everyone go a bit early. They had gotten in a good workout because Kendall wouldn't let them slack off at all.

He let himself into Logan's, using the key he had had since he was a kid. Logan was in his room, checking out his overall look in the full length mirror that hung inside his closet door. His bedroom door was open, so he didn't know Kendall was there until he saw him in the mirror behind him.

"Hey!" Logan said with a big smile. "You're early."

Kendall nodded and took in Logan's outfit in the mirror. Black dress pants, white shirt, dark tie.

"And you look good enough to eat," Kendall said, resting his elbows on Logan's shoulders and his chin on his own folded up arm. His and Logan's eyes locked in the mirror. Kendall stood up straight again and reached around Logan's middle with his right hand, and without a word zipped his pants down and slid his hand right into Logan's pants and the slit in his boxer briefs underneath. Logan turned around into Kendall's hand.

"Kendall, I don't know if we have time…" Logan stopped talking as Kendall fell to his knees and pushed Logan against the closet door. Logan let out a grunt of air and briefly wondered if his head had cracked the mirror, but then his attention was captured by Kendall pulling his penis out the front of his pants. It was already getting hard at Kendall's touch. Kendall placed his mouth around it, and it got even harder.

Kendall was using his tongue and his vocal chords to stimulate all sorts of feelings in Logan down there. In the past few weeks of Logan's break, they had both tried various means of pleasuring each other, and they were both naturally gifted. Right now Logan had the fleeting thought he wished Kendall had pulled down his pants and freed all of Logan, but things were coming to a head pretty quickly and now there wasn't time. He fisted his hands on Kendall's shoulders, not wanting to mess up his hair, but needing something to grip. But then he realized he was wrinkling Kendall's sport coat.

"Kendall," he panted. "Get up, I don't want to get my stuff on your jacket…" But it was too late for that too, Logan was coming and there was no way to stop it. Kendall took it like a champ. When Logan was done, Kendall tucked him back inside and made sure nothing had gotten on Logan's black pants that would show up when it dried. Satisfied all was well, he stood up and shyly looked at Logan.

"Was that all right?" he asked.

Logan wrinkled his forehead and nose, puzzled. "Was that all right? That was great!" he enthused.

"I just walked right in here, and didn't even ask, and unzipped you and took over your body like it belonged to me or something," Kendall said quietly, looking down at the tips of his shoes.

Logan tilted Kendall's head up by gently lifting his chin with his forefinger. "Kendall, it was fine, you didn't violate me or anything," Logan said reassuringly, looking Kendall straight in the eye. "Baby, it was hot."

Kendall finally smiled at that. "I thought that too, while it was happening, but then when it was over I realized I maybe should've asked first." Logan just laughed-not at Kendall, exactly, just happily because this was their life now. Sharing everything, including body parts.

The next day it was much harder to smile. After the great family dinner, and a last night of making love, it was time to bring Logan to the airport again. It was a Saturday, so Kendall was able to go with them after an early hockey practice. Logan's dad was driving, Pam was in the front seat, and the two boys sat in the back holding hands and being subdued.

At the airport, Kendall and Logan hugged for one last time.

"It's only four months," Logan whispered into Kendall's ear, and then kissed his neck.

"That's too long," Kendall said sadly.

Logan sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

They kissed and whispered their I love yous and goodbyes, and then Logan hugged and kissed his parents, and then he had to go.

**Author's Note: **That's Logan's holiday break from college! Did anyone notice at the end of Part Two he promised Kendall they'd sleep together when he was home for Christmas? (Foreshadowing is one of my favorite literary devices.) And I just wanted to give some insight into some inspirations from these past two chapters: when the tears "sprang" to Kendall's eyes, that was inspired by Matt Bomer's love scene in The Normal Heart plus the way his Texas twang pronounces the name of his hometown of Spring; and when Kendall tells Logan, "keep pushing on, baby," that, of course, is a line Kendall wrote himself for Could You Be Home, and in this chapter, Logan's use of hot sauce was inspired by Logan's tweet a couple years ago of how he deals with airplane food with a picture of a hot sauce packet, and the two of them sitting on the couch talking was inspired by the Behind The Scenes special where they're sitting on Kendall's dressing room couch talking about wearing friendship bracelets from fans, and Kendall against the kitchen counter was inspired by the picture of the two of them at the last World Wide Day of Play backstage. They've provided me with lots of visual inspirations over the years that my imagination turns loving scenarios.


	16. Part Three Chapter Sixteen

In February, Logan was studying hard in his room as usual, when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Kendall, in the flesh, there in his dorm! His mouth dropped open and he didn't know what to say.

"Is that any way to greet an old love?" Kendall said, laughing and pulling Logan into a hug. Their lips met in a searing kiss that tried its damnedest to make up for lost time.

"Wha…what on earth are you doing here?" Logan finally said when he could form any kind of words and thoughts.

"College visits!" Kendall said in a sing-song voice. Logan took in how dressed up Kendall was. Under his winter coat, he was wearing a sport coat and dress shirt and tie.

"You didn't tell me!" Logan said. "Why?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, that's why," Kendall said.

"Is Harvard on your list of schools?" Logan asked. Kendall hadn't told him that either. He had only talked about schools in the Midwest.

"Yup, Harvard is actually recruiting me, the fools," Kendall said.

"Kendall…" Logan began in a warning tone. He didn't want Kendall thinking he wasn't worthy of an Ivy League education.

"No, Logan, really, it's all right. Even the coach here thinks BU would be a better fit for me, both academically and looking towards a pro career. I'd get more recognition, and better competition, playing for a Hockey East school. That or Big Ten-those are the conferences he's recommending for me."

"Doesn't he want you here?" Logan sounded a little hurt.

"Oh, I think so, I think he'd be happy to have me. He's just getting me to look at the big picture, that's all. He's been showing me around campus and we had a nice long talk in his office. He asked me what I hoped to get out of college, and he really listened to me, and that's what he wound up giving me for advice. Can we kiss some more?"

They did so, but Logan still had questions. "How long are you here? Are you visiting any other schools? Is your mom with you?" he asked between kisses, pulling away from Kendall to free up his lips each time.

Kendall sighed. The kissing would have to wait or be constantly interrupted, he could see that. "I'm visiting Boston University tomorrow, and leaving from there, Mom didn't make the trip since its only overnight, but she plans on going to Michigan and Ohio State and Wisconsin with me, and Minnesota, of course."

"But, you're just checking out two schools in the east?" Logan said, looking worriedly into Kendall's eyes.

"Logan, all things being equal, I'm already decided on BU, and that was even before the Harvard coach talked to me…unless you think that'd be too close."

"Too close for what?" Logan asked, his face that puzzled set of scrunched nose and eyebrows Kendall loved. He couldn't resist kissing Logan before he answered.

"Too close to you. The BU campus is practically on top of Harvard's."

"Kendall, you could never be too close to me. Besides, there's a river separating Cambridge from Boston. You'd be at least fifteen minutes away by T."

"Tea?" Kendall asked.

"No, the T-it's Boston's transit system. I've told you about it." Logan said.

"Oh yeah. And it's in Good Will Hunting. Now I remember."

"What did you mean about already deciding on BU? You haven't even been there yet? Or to any of the schools closer to home? How could you have made up your mind already?" Logan asked. Kendall hadn't talked like this before when they discussed where he might go to college.

"I just mean-I was dreaming of Harvard, for a bit, but realistically? I don't think I'd get what I should out of a Harvard education. It'd be impossible for me to keep up and be a hockey player-Logan, don't give me another talk about how smart I am. I believed you when you said I was, but we both know I'm not Harvard smart. Be honest-if hockey wasn't part of my application, they wouldn't even be considering me. The jocks here don't, for the most part, deal with the academic load you actually deserving students do, and I don't want to fluff off my one chance at a good education. BU suits me better academically, and pro scouts would find me there, and the competition would be beneficial to me when it comes to having a hockey career. And then I'd like to get an actual education so I can do something after hockey, and I think here I'd be too overwhelmed or just take courses where they let jocks skate through."

Logan wanted to argue that Harvard wouldn't do that, but he had heard enough stories about how football brings big endowments to know there could be truth in what Kendall was saying.

"Do you know what you want to do after hockey?" Logan asked. Whenever they talked about their futures before, Kendall had never thought past the NHL.

"I bet I'll still want to work with hockey, somehow. So, maybe a front office job, maybe coaching-and to coach kids I'd probably need to teach or have some kind of job that let me work on a school day schedule," Kendall said. "So I'm thinking of either majoring in business or education."

"That sounds like a solid plan," Logan said, impressed. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I wasn't thinking that far until coaches started emailing me, asking me what I hoped to get out of college, I guess," Kendall said. Since Logan had been back to school, he and Kendall still usually only really talked once a week. Logan's work load was too busy to spare more time. They now spoke every night to say goodnight, but those calls were purposefully brief, because otherwise they'd be tempted to stay on the phone for hours just to hear each other's voice. When they did get to talk in the month Logan had been back in school, it was to catch up and remind each other how much they were loved. Kendall hadn't seen an opportunity to discuss the school stuff, and it wasn't anything he felt he needed Logan's help on, so it just happened.

"What's the immediate plan?" Logan asked. "How long can you stay with me?"

Kendall laughed a little sheepishly. "Well, I'm supposed to meet back up with the coach for dinner in one of the dining halls. He had originally planned to have one of the hockey players show me around campus this afternoon, after the coach spent some of this morning showing me the rink and weight room and stuff. But I told him my best friend goes to school here, and that I'd love for you to show me the highlights of the school, so he set me free until six. He said you're welcome to join us for dinner, but I told him you have a lab at six."

"I could skip…" Logan began.

"Logan, no. You yourself have told me how much catching up missing one lab or one class would take. You're not skipping a lab." Kendall was adamant.

"Okay," Logan sighed. "But you have to promise me something, and I'm completely serious. Swear that you'll do this one thing for me."

"What is it?" Kendall said.

"Promise me you'll keep an open mind about all those Big Ten schools, and you won't make up your mind till you've seen them all."

"Logan, I don't know if I can promise that. My heart's set on BU."

"You have to promise to listen and think about what those other schools have to offer too. Leave me out of the equation. I'll always be there for you, and I want you to be in the place that will give you the best college experience."

"Okay, Logan. I promise I'll keep an open mind."

"Okay. So, what do you want to see on campus?" Logan asked.

"Well," Kendall said, "I was hoping to get a good look at your ceiling here, with you naked in the foreground. Think that can be arranged?"

Logan gave him a sly grin. "It'll be my pleasure."

"The only thing is, what about your roommate?" Kendall asked.

"He's in class. I'm usually gone to my lab before he gets back."

"But what if he comes back early today, for some reason?" Kendall said.

"Well, there's a long honored tradition here at Harvard I haven't had cause to participate in yet," Logan said in a warm, low voice, advancing towards Kendall and reaching out to loosen his tie. When he got it loose enough to slip over Kendall's head while it was still tied, he tugged on it and said, "Lower your head." Kendall did so and Logan slipped the tie off and walked over to his door, which had shut behind Kendall when Logan let him into the room. Logan put the tie on the outer doorknob and tightened it up, so the knot was just below the knob. "It's the universal signal for 'Go Away I'm Getting Busy In Here'," Logan laughed.

"Now let's get the rest of our clothes off, and see about that ceiling view," Logan said, once the door was closed again.

They made love twice-the first time was hurried and hazy and over with so quick because they had been missing each other, the second was slower, calmer, quieter.

"Am I crazy, or did that get even better than it used to be?" Kendall asked, panting and still seeing stars after the second time.

"Maybe we're getting better at it. They do say practice makes perfect," Logan said, snuggling into Kendall. "I hate to break this up, but I better hit the shower if I'm going to get to my lab on time."

Kendall wrapped around Logan-arms and legs. "Five more minutes."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Logan wrapped as many parts as he could around Kendall too.

"So, Logan, after your lab would you come to my hotel and spend the night? Please kiss me all night long."

"Of course."

Kendall kept his word to Logan and did keep an open mind about the other schools, but Boston University impressed him the most, and he wound up choosing them anyway.

Logan was thrilled Kendall was coming to Boston, and he figured it would help take some of the sting out of the fact that he was going to head back to Harvard in mid-August to work for a professor who had chosen him to help on a grant research project.

"I'm going to have to be there August twelfth," he told Kendall when he received the final information from the professor.

Kendall broke into a big smile. "I have to report to BU on the twelfth, Coach wants us there to start practice."

They enjoyed their hot, leisurely summer. Kendall took as few shifts as the store would let him, Logan let his brain relax after a long school year, and they spent their days swimming and shooting hoops and visiting with school friends and the short, hot nights in each other's arms. Logan arrived home before Kendall's high school graduation (and they could've even gone to the senior prom, but Kendall had no interest in that), and all the pressure of choosing a college was behind them. They got in plenty of time with the grandparents, parents, and Katie, and they didn't have to be so watchful of the calendar, knowing they were going to essentially the same place when summer was nearly over.

They made a big family trip out of heading east for school, since Katie was still on summer vacation. They drove the fourteen hundred miles in two vehicles, all the boys' gear packed into the back of the Durango. They stopped overnight in Toledo, Ohio, mainly because Kendall wanted to ("How many times are you going to be able to visit Toledo, Ohio?" he asked. "Depends on if you have to spend any time in the ECHL," Logan answered) and because it was about halfway to Cambridge. Kendall just got a kick out of saying "Holy Toledo" every chance he got, and getting a T shirt that said it too.

They got to the schools, got the boys moved in to each of their dorm rooms, and spent two days touring the campuses and going to the Boston Aquarium and walking the Freedom Trail where they marveled at seeing the Old North Church and the Bunker Hill Monument and the scene of the Boston Massacre. "That's all stuff they told us about in school-you don't think of it being real places, somehow," Katie said.

"Not until you see it, huh?" Logan said. He had felt the same way walking the trail the previous fall. "All that history we learned in books, it all really happened here."

They ate the best seafood any of them had ever had, and all too soon it was time for the families to head back home. Both moms cried a little, and even Katie was subdued and quiet. Jeff gave both boys big hugs and whispered to each of them to let him know if they needed anything, extra money, whatever. Kendall teared up at that-Jeff always went out of his way to say the "dad" things to him too.

Kendall's practices started, and Logan's long days in the research lab started, and they'd see each other in the evenings. After being there a week, Kendall told Logan he should meet him at the rink and they could skate after practice. The coach encouraged the guys to spend extra time on the ice, and the lights stayed on, but most everyone still had summer fever and would take off as soon as the second daily practice was over. Kendall was pretty sure they'd have the whole place to themselves.

"Last time I skated, I had to have a thorough rubdown from you after," Logan reminded Kendall.

"That's what I'm counting on this time too," Kendall smiled.

They had a great time at the rink, skating and holding hands and racing each other. They laughed and glided and fell down on purpose and generally acted like they had since they were tiny hockey players and had a free skate, but also acted like a happy couple on a skate date. After they had been out there about an hour, one of Kendall's teammates joined them on the ice.

"Hey, Knight, having fun? Is this your boyfriend?"

Kendall and Logan just sort of stopped short on their skates and looked at each other, and then down at their joined hands.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Logan, this is Keith Welles, one of our defensemen. Keith, this is Logan Mitchell, my boyfriend." Kendall had the biggest smile on his face, this was the first time he used those words of introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," Keith said, extending his hand for Logan to shake. "I had to get my blades sharpened and I was watching you skate while Earl did it." Earl was the team's equipment manager. "You guys looked like you were really having fun out here, so as soon as my skates were done, I had to put them on and come out too."

"You wanna race?" Kendall said, his eyes lighting up.

"Is he always this high energy?" Keith asked Logan, laughing.

"You'd be surprised…" Logan said, giving Kendall a loving look. The three of them raced, up and down the ice and also all around the rink, Kendall talking trash the whole time. They finally got too tired to keep it up and came to a halt, the three of them panting hard.

"Wow, Logan, you really kept up," Keith said. "We've been having two-a-days, how are you in such good shape? Do you play for your school too?"

"Logan goes to Harvard," Kendall said proudly, "but he doesn't play hockey, not anymore. We played together in high school, but he graduated last year."

"Wow, I'm more impressed than ever-you go to Harvard and you can keep up with Legs Knight here," Keith said. "I'm a junior, by the way, since Kendall's not going to tell you anything about me. Don't worry, Knight, I'm not out to steal your boyfriend. My girlfriend wouldn't like that. Speaking of which, she'll be at the get together tonight-are you two coming?"

Logan looked at Kendall, this was the first he was hearing about a get together.

"The team is getting together tonight before curfew-it's not a party or anything-Coach would kill us if we had a party-it's just a chance for everyone to hang out and get to know each other, all the new guys coming in and all the old guys who have been here," Kendall explained.

"Yeah, it's just a way of the old guard to welcome the new members. Coach knows all about it-it's a tradition-and everybody has to be in bed by the bed check, so it breaks up fairly early. We should be done by nine-thirty, since bed check's at ten," Keith said. "You guys should come! Everyone brings their girlfriend, boyfriend, or just plain old friend if they don't have anybody special, or if their significant other isn't near Boston."

"I've got to be to work pretty early…" Logan began. Kendall didn't know if Logan really didn't want to go and was using that as an excuse, or what. It was true that most mornings he was in the lab by seven.

"Logan, believe me, it's not going to be a late night, and it's not a party party-Coach would kill us if we let any of the underaged drink. We don't have any kind of alcohol there, not even beer, and it really is just a bunch of people saying hello and getting to know each other a bit. You should come! You can even leave early if you have to. It starts after chow-the whole team eats together at six, and the getting together usually starts around six-thirty," Keith explained. Right then it was about five o'clock.

Logan looked at Kendall, a smile starting, his dimples appearing.

"You wanna go?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"I think it's doable," Logan said.

"Great! We'll see ya there!" Keith took off across the ice.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other.

"Hey, Logie, I've got about an hour till dinner with the team-wanna take a nap?"

They didn't wind up napping. Since Kendall had to eat with the team, Logan was going to have to fend for himself, but that made Kendall feel guilty so he insisted on taking Logan back to Harvard to get something to eat.

"Kendall, that's nuts-then you just have to come back here (the team was all being housed in a BU dorm building, and the kitchen in that dorm was open and providing them with three squares a day), and then I'll be coming back here for six-thirty. Why don't I just go to Panera or someplace, and come back at six-thirty?" Logan said.

"Why don't I come with you to Panera now and keep you company while you eat, and then you can hang out in my room while I'm at dinner with the team?" Kendall counteroffered.

"Sounds good," Logan said. As they walked to the nearby Panera, they chatted.

"I wonder how Keith knew we were boyfriends?" Kendall wondered out loud.

Logan just shrugged. "Since I've been in Cambridge, I'd say it's pretty much fifty-fifty between same sex and opposite sex couples. Massachusetts was the first state to make gay marriage legal, after all, and Cambridge, at least, is pretty liberal. Plus," he said, taking Kendall's hand, "we were holding hands."

"Yeah, but I used to hold Jo's hand, and everyone always just thought we were siblings," Kendall said.

Logan barked out a laugh.

"Hey! You used to get that with Camille too, you know!" Kendall insisted.

"Yeah, but not like you and Jo did-I think it was the eyebrows. Even I would've thought you were siblings, if I hadn't known you practically my whole life."


	17. Part Three Chapter Seventeen

When Kendall started classes at Boston University in the fall, and moved into his actual dorm, it turned out his roommate who was a soccer player from Sudbury, Massachusetts was a total horndog. He had girls parading in and out of their dorm room day and night, sometimes as many as three or four different chicks in a twenty-four hour period. During the day Kendall would escape to the library, or over to Logan's dorm if he wasn't in a class or lab. But sometimes at night the roommate would bring a girl back after Kendall had already gone to bed and get it on with Kendall just a few feet away. And none of them were shy about Kendall being there, especially when Tom the roomie told them Kendall was gay. One night one of Tom's "guests" asked, then insisted, that Kendall join them, to find out if he was really gay or just confused.

Kendall politely excused himself and left to go over to Logan's dorm on the T.

"I have no idea where his endurance comes from," Kendall marveled to Logan over a cup of tea Logan had concocted for him in his little microwave. "Between soccer practice and all the girls, how does he even walk up a flight of stairs?" Kendall was still a bit winded himself, Logan that year was living in one of the oldest buildings at Harvard (and since the school was founded in 1636, that's actually saying something) and his room was up four flights of stairs on the top floor in a building that only had a service elevator for the students to use on move in and move out days. This building was a large house built in the late 1700s, and the top floor originally housed servants. Over the years, electricity, oil heat, and plumbing were added to the structure as the technology became available. These days the whole building's population was made up of mainly pre-med and med students, and only the best and most serious were invited to live there. You had to have a written recommendation from a professor to even be considered, and the dorm was known for its serious students and dearth of partying. They were already calling Logan's room his garret, because it was tiny and cramped but at least it was his own. He had no roommate-there wasn't room for another bed.

"You know you can always stay here," Logan said. Kendall had indeed stayed there a few times already this semester. He was loathe to keep Logan from his studies, so he only ever stayed by Logan's invitation, but it was the only private place they could make love, and usually afterwards they were both so sated and snuggly it would've been a shame to make Kendall go back over the river to his dorm. "Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot, since Tom is turning out to be so prolific, why not just stay here and commute back and forth to BU?"

"Logan, no, I can't interfere…"

"What? With my studies? I got into Harvard by studying in the same room as you all those years. Please, Kendall, I want this. I want you here as much as possible."

Kendall thought about it for a few moments. The coach didn't bother with bed checks except for the night before a game, so on the road they were in hotels, and on campus for home games they had the captains and some of the older, more responsible players check the dorms, and Keith would be the player checking Kendall's. Kendall was pretty sure Keith would take Logan's word for it that he was in bed on time before a game, and Logan would, in fact, insist Kendall was in bed himself to be completely rested before games. And Kendall's room and board were part of his scholarship, so it wasn't costing him or his mom anything to have a room he wouldn't wind up using if he moved in with Logan. And he loved Logan and wanted to be with him more than anything.

"Yes, Logan, I'd love to stay in your room with you."

"Yay! And I know just how we should celebrate." Logan went to his chest of drawers and took out a tube from one of the small top drawers. He walked over and stood in front of Kendall, who looked up at him over the rim of his tea mug. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Will you make love to me, please?" He placed the tube into Kendall's free hand.

Kendall looked up at Logan in surprise. All summer, Logan had always been the top. They never discussed it, it always just happened, and as far as Kendall knew, they were both perfectly happy with the way things were.

"Are…are you bored with what we do already?" Kendall blurted out.

"What? NO!" Logan sat down next to Kendall on the edge of his bed and put his hands on either side of Kendall's face. "Not at all, not even thinking that could ever happen!"

"Well, then, why…" Kendall started to ask.

"Because of the look in your eyes when I'm inside you. I want to know what that's like, for you to be in me, and to feel what you feel when you come because of me…and, all that," Logan finished up shyly, realizing what he was saying.

Kendall smiled. "It does feel pretty amazing, at that. Why didn't you ever bring it up before?"

"I don't know. All summer, whenever we had a chance to actually do…that, it was always sort of hurried and unplanned, and we never knew when someone would be coming home or anything, so we just did what we always did, I guess? And here at school, you've had so much to adjust to and I wanted to take care of you…but now we have more time and you're here and not leaving to get back to your campus, and I just thought…"

"It's a very good thought," Kendall smiled, beginning to think how much he would enjoy things from the other side. "But, are you sure? The first time really does hurt quite a bit, and those four flights of stairs aren't going to be much fun the next few days."

"Well, you tell me. Isn't it worth it?" Logan asked.

Kendall's smile lit up the whole room. "It's totally worth it."

Logan took Kendall's mug from him and placed it on the top of the chest of drawers. Then he turned off the overhead light, leaving his reading lamp on his desk burning. Kendall stood up and held his arms out to Logan, watching Logan's dark eyes shining at him.

"I love you so much, Logan."

"I know," Logan smiled. "I love you too." Kendall kissed him tenderly, and Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled their bodies close.

"I'll be careful," Kendall whispered. Logan nodded. They kissed some more, and maneuvered to help each other get undressed. Kendall pulled back the covers on Logan's bed, and Logan snagged a clean towel out of the tote he kept them in and spread it on the bed. He got on the bed, and Kendall placed himself over Logan, as Logan lay back against the pillow, his eyes drinking in Kendall the whole time.

"Let me know if you want me to stop or change anything, okay?" Kendall whispered. Logan smiled and nodded. He knew Kendall was going to be gentle. Kendall _was_ gentle, his hugs, his kisses, his voice-there was nothing harsh or rough about him.

Kendall took a long time prepping Logan. He started with his pinky, gently inserting it, covered in lube, while he lavished Logan with kisses and whispers of love. Logan's neck, shoulders, chest, and upper arms were all given plenty of attention as Kendall slowly worked more fingers into Logan. Logan himself was pushing down on Kendall's fingers and practically begging for more, Kendall was taking so much time.

Kendall finally deemed Logan was ready for the main event. "You ready?" he breathed. Logan was so agitated all he could do was nod and pull on Kendall's hips, urging him to come closer, to come inside. Kendall began working himself in, slowly. He kept kissing Logan and urging him to relax and breathe, and Logan nodded and tried to relax as much as possible. Kendall was slow and methodical and fought his body's urge to plunge into Logan's tight heat. He kept kissing Logan everywhere, and telling him how much he loved him. Logan concentrated on Kendall's voice, and the feel of his lips, and even allowed himself to think about the feeling of Kendall filling him up, even though that felt a bit like he was being torn in half. But it was Kendall, so it mattered and he didn't want to miss a thing.

Kendall was finally all the way in. "I won't move till you tell me to, babe." Logan just nodded, looking at Kendall and thinking how much he loved him. Kendall kissed him softly on the lips, then gently took Logan's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, letting Logan's lip get back where it belonged by lightly sliding his teeth back over the pink, wet skin.

"Where'd you learn that?" Logan panted.

"It just occurred to me, so I gave it a try," Kendall replied.

"That was fucking hot," Logan told him. Kendall groaned. Logan saying that was so fucking hot, and he really wanted to move.

"You can move now, honey," Logan said.

"You sure?" Even though that was what Kendall wanted to do more than anything, "honey" was new and he wasn't sure Logan really meant it.

"Do it, I'm sure," Logan said, wriggling a little for emphasis. Kendall obliged and hit Logan's prostate on the very first try. And then again and again and again. It was as if his hips were magic, sending his wand right where Logan needed it with every thrust.

"Oh, yeah. OH yeah. Oh YEAH," Logan said with every move Kendall made. Kendall was watching Logan's eyes, which were darker than ever, the pupils wide and bottomless. Kendall was loving this, loving the feeling of being inside Logan, loving the feeling of Logan's erection hard between their two bodies. Logan had his hands on Kendall's broad shoulders, something he had dreamt about, vividly, lately. Kendall naked and on top of him, making him see stars. Making love to Kendall this way was just as great as the other way around and Logan was glad he finally suggested it.

Kendall reached between them and slowed his hips to match the speed he started stroking Logan's cock, then he sped both up, then slowed down again. Logan was arching his back, moaning in pleasure. Everything, his whole world, was just Kendall right now. Kendall's touch, Kendall's bones and muscles, Kendall's voice saying his name…

"Come for me, Logan. Come on. Logan, I love you so much."

"Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, ooh, right there, don't stop, don't ever stop, Kendall." They were rocking together and the bedsprings were creaking and Kendall knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer, but he really wanted Logan to come first, he wanted to see his face when it happened.

"Kendall! I love youuuuuuu!" And with that shout, Logan was coming, hot liquid pulsing over Kendall's hand and their bodies. Kendall kept pumping into Logan while he was in the throes of his orgasm, and kept his hand moving up and down Logan's cock. Logan's grip on his shoulders loosened, but he didn't let go completely. Kendall felt Logan's legs wrap tightly around his waist, pushing him in even further. "Come on, Kendall, your turn," Logan said, giving a playful bite to one of Kendall's shoulders, and then falling back on the pillow, his eyes focusing back on Kendall's face. "I want to feel it," he said hoarsely. Kendall's hips responded before his brain did, swiveling and driving back into Logan two more times before Kendall was coming. Logan was helping by clenching his insides, squeezing Kendall even after his own orgasm was over. Kendall came, filling Logan and providing his cock with even more viscosity as he rode out his orgasm.

Kendall finally came back to earth, and leaned down and kissed Logan passionately. "You okay?"

Logan smiled blissfully. "I'm great. That was wonderful." He kissed Kendall. Kendall gently pulled out of Logan and fell over onto his side on the bed. He pulled Logan into a strong, warm hug.

"Did I hurt you?" Kendall whispered anxiously.

"Mmmm, not too much. I'm okay," Logan said.

"You want a shower, some ibuprofen, a backrub?" Kendall offered. Logan laughed.

"I didn't think to offer you any of those things our first time-or any time since, actually," Logan said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm just trying to think of ways to offset the discomfort."

"Yeah, that was a pretty big intrusion," Logan grinned. "Maybe ibuprofen is a good idea, and a hot shower. You'll come with me?" The showers in Logan's dorm were down the hall.

"Of course. I'll always be with you," Kendall promised.

That winter, Logan went to as many of Kendall's hockey games as he could. Even though he was only a freshman, Kendall got lots of playing time and was a key member of the team from the start. In early February, it was time for the Beanpot Tournament and BU was playing Harvard. Logan had just gotten through the turnstiles in Boston Garden (technically now named TD Garden, but no one called it that) when a bunch of his fellow Harvard students caught sight of him.

"Hey, Mitchell! We didn't know you'd be here! Come sit with us!"

"Uh, I was given a ticket by my boyfriend, I'm in the BU section," Logan said.

"What? No way? Mitchell has a boyfriend? How? When? You never leave your room except to go to the library and to class and lab!" All these opinions, and more, were being shouted about by various members of the crew.

"He's from my hometown, we went to school together," Logan explained, opening up his coat and showing them Kendall's high school jersey. One of the guys helped take off the coat completely.

"Knight, huh? Does he wear 13 still?" one of the guys read off the back of the jersey. Some of the guys were flipping through their programs. Amelia Marshall, a student Logan shared every class with since freshman year, shrugged her shoulders at him and smiled sympathetically.

"Whoa, is this him?" one of the guys shouted, pointing to a picture in the program. "Are his eyes really that green?" His buds crowded around him to get a better look. "He's dreamy!" "That is one adorable Terrier!"

Everyone parted ways to get to their seats, but once the game started, the Harvard kids Logan had been talking to got caught up in Kendall's playing. The kid was good. They were reading the program and figuring Shakopee had to be close to Canada, Kendall was just _that_ good. They spotted where Logan was sitting across the ice, and decided to try to watch the game with him instead. There were some empty seats up higher in the section he was sitting in they figured they could take over. Between periods they made their way over, and stood at the end of Logan's row and yelled at him to come join them. Logan got up and walked over to them, not quite understanding what they wanted. They pointed out the empty seats and urged Logan to watch the rest of the game with them. Kendall was having a great game, he already had one assist and one goal. Logan figured it would be more fun watching the game with people he knew, even though the BU fans he was sitting with were perfectly lovely.

When the teams came back out to warm up before the second period began, Kendall looked to where he knew Logan was sitting during the first period and figured Logan was probably in the bathroom or getting concessions or something. But when the warm up ended and he still wasn't back in that seat, he was scowling and looking around the arena for him. The guys sitting with Logan noticed, and started chanting, "Ken-dall! Ken-dall!" and when he finally looked up to the higher seats in Logan's section, they were all standing up and pointing at Logan, who was still sitting and looking up at them bemusedly. Kendall laughed and waved, and Logan waved back. Then Kendall's coach yelled at him to get his head back in the game.

For the remainder of the game, every time Kendall did anything, a huge cheer went up from all the Harvard kids sitting in the BU section. Some Harvard fans across the ice were getting pissed at that disloyalty going on, but Kendall was playing great and made the game exciting. The Terriers beat the Crimson in a close game, and Kendall was a big reason why. He played one of his best games ever. BU would play Northeastern the following Monday night for the championship. BU won the tournament, and then six days after that it was Valentine's Day.

The team had to play up in Maine that night, so Kendall didn't get home till the following day. They had actually played two games in two nights up there, winning the first easily, but tying after an overtime in the second. Kendall was beat up and tired by the time the second four hour bus ride in three days dropped him back off at BU, and then he had to hop onto the T and get over to Logan's room. The unending flights of stairs almost did him in, but when he knocked on the door and was welcomed by Logan's smiling face, everything immediately got better. The team had five days till their next game, and the coach had given them the next day off from practice. Kendall was ready to spend quality time with his sweetie.

Logan opened the door up wide and let Kendall in. The room was lovely-in clear violation of house rules, Logan had candles burning on every flat surface, including a Macintosh scented jar candle. He also had long tapers, and little votives, and the whole room was bathed in a romantic, soft light. Logan helped Kendall get his coat off (Kendall had dropped his duffle bag the minute he got through the door) and welcomed him properly with a deep, lingering kiss. Kendall relaxed under all of Logan's sweetness, and when they broke the kiss, Kendall leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"The room looks nice," Kendall murmured.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

Kendall laughed. "So much for romance…"

"On the contrary-this might be your last chance to eat for hours, well, eat any food anyway."

"Why, Logan Mitchell! Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Kendall said in mock indignation.

"You know I do," Logan replied in his sexiest voice, and then kissed Kendall to prove it.

When Logan let Kendall breathe again, Kendall answered the food question. "We hit a McDonald's on the way back. I'm good for a while. But how about you?"

"I ate downstairs about an hour ago, I figured you'd eat with the team." Logan knew the ins and outs of the hockey team's road trips.

Just then Kendall noticed the bed. Logan had pink rose petals all over the navy blue comforter in the shape of a very large heart. "What's this?" Kendall asked, spinning Logan around so he could get a closer look without letting him go.

"Uh, that's my way of saying 'Happy Valentine's Day'," Logan said. "I figured I could get you all sweaty and then the soft petals will stick to your body."

"You are so smart, Logan."

That spring the BU Terriers were unstoppable. First they won the Hockey East division, then the NCAA Northeast Regional, and in April, they headed to Washington, DC for five days to play for the National Championship at the Frozen Four. Logan was able to go to the Hockey East games, they were played at the Garden. But the Regional was up in New Hampshire so he had to miss those games, and the Frozen Four was in the second week of April, which was less than a month before his finals started. He didn't think he could miss classes at such a crucial juncture.

The team got to DC and had a couple of days of light practices and meeting the media. Kendall's family and the Mitchells were flying in the day before the first game so Katie would miss as little school as possible.

The first night in the hotel, Kendall couldn't sleep. He had hated it when Logan couldn't be there for the Northeast Regional, and now this somehow seemed a thousand times worse. He tossed and turned till about two in the morning and finally caved and called Logan, his guilt over keeping him from sleep adding to his misery.

Logan groggily answered, "Hello? Kendall, what's up?"

Kendall's voice was almost unrecognizable to Logan. "Logan, I just…I miss you so much," Kendall managed to get out, his voice full of anguish. He was huddled up in the bathroom of his hotel room so he wouldn't wake up his road trip roommate Keith. He had dragged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around him, and now he was sitting on the closed toilet seat, feeling a million miles away from home, from Logan.

"Aw, I miss you too, babe. But it's only for a few days. And the family will be there in a couple of days-they can't wait to see you."

Kendall couldn't be distracted by future possibilities. He wanted his Logan _now_.

"Logan, I'll be happy to see them, but I _need_ you. I'm craving you, my body needs you. Not just the sex, but your presence, the weight of you pressed down onto me. Your warmth, your voice. Logan, how did my mom survive losing Dad?" Kendall's voice choked on that last sentence. "They weren't all that much older than us when that happened. How did she go on? I can't live without you for five days…"

"Kendall," Logan said softly. "You can. It'll be all right. You're just under so much pressure right now with the Finals and the families coming to watch you play for the first time since you've gone to college. You know I love you, and they love you, and you're just overtired right now and overexcited. Please go to sleep, sweetheart, for me. You need all your energy for the ice."

"Tell me one more time," Kendal said, his voice calmer already from listening to Logan's words.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Logan. More than I ever knew was possible for one person to love someone. Thank you for loving me back."

"Go to sleep now. Everything's all right. I love you." Logan's heart was breaking that he wasn't there for Kendall.

"I will. I'll sleep. For you. Love you." Kendall hung up and went back to bed.

Two days later, after a morning practice, he rushed to be one of the first off the bus at the hotel. His extended family was waiting for him in the lobby-Katie, his mom, his dad's parents, the Mitchells and all of Logan's grandparents…He was greeted by cheers and a big group hug. Everyone was talking at once, and patting him on the back and his mom couldn't stop hugging him and kissing him. Katie's voice rose above the din.

"Mom! Let him breathe, for heaven's sake!"

Jennifer laughed and said unapologetically, "He's my baby, I can squeeze him if I want to." Kendall and Katie rolled their eyes at each other.

"How was the flight? How is everybody? Did you all check in?" Kendall was so excited to see everybody, he didn't bother waiting for answers.

"We're all here, all checked in," Jeff said. "We figured we could eat lunch right here in the hotel's restaurant, we have a reservation and everything."

"Kendall, would you mind going up to get my parents?" Jennifer asked. "They wanted to lie down for a while after the flight. They're in room 448."

"Sure thing, Mom. You want to come with me, Katie?" Kendall asked.

Katie was texting on her phone, and looked up kind of panicked.

"I want Katie to stick by me," Jennifer said. Kendall thought that was a little weird, but shrugged it off. Maybe his mom had gotten even more overprotective since he had been away and now Katie was her only target.

Kendall took the elevator up to the fourth floor and found the room. He knocked on the door, calling, "Gran, Grandpa? It's me, Kendall. Mom sent me up to get you for lunch."

The door opened and Logan was standing there, a huge smile on his face. Kendall didn't know why he was there, but he didn't care, he grabbed Logan and pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of Logan, who let out a little squeak of surprise. "Hello," Logan's voice was muffled against Kendall's shoulder.

"How are you here...? You know what? It doesn't matter," Kendall said, holding Logan out at arm's length for a second before pulling him close again, but this time kissing him hungrily, desperately, tilting Logan's head so far back Logan wondered if his neck might snap. But that thought flitted through his mind quickly and he let it go and concentrated on kissing Kendall back. Their tongues danced and their lips rubbed messily together. They didn't care about technique right now.

Kendall finally got himself a bit under control, and looked at Logan. "How are you here?" he asked again.

Logan laughed a shy little laugh and said, "My dad flew me down from Boston. I'll go back the morning after the final game."

"But, Logan, what about your classes? And your labs? You can't be here!"

"It's okay. My professors worked with me and allowed me to do my labs over the weekend, and I'm going to sit in on my classes via webcam. Amelia's going to broadcast them to me from her laptop to mine. I won't miss a thing," Logan explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Everyone wanted it to be a surprise-and, honest, Kendall, when you called the other night, I didn't know yet if I'd be able to get out of my classes. One of my professors suggested the webcam idea, but I still needed all my profs to agree to it."

"Well, that's okay then. Hey! Where are my grandparents? Is this your room?" Kendall looked around hopefully.

"No, Kendall, it's theirs. I'm shacking up with my parents, so forget any dreams you might have of us fooling around. We have everyone waiting for us for lunch, plus your coach doesn't want me turning your legs to jelly right before the biggest tournament of your life. Your grandparents were hiding in the restaurant downstairs-Katie was live texting to me from the minute you showed up."

"Just having you here is enough, it really is," Kendall said, and he meant it. "Although who's to say that a well-timed blow job wouldn't help me relax for the big game…"

"Yeah, with all eight grandparents waiting downstairs? Dream on, hockey star."

They laughed and held hands and made their way down to the family.

BU won the national title, and what made it special most of all for Kendall was the fact that everyone he loved was there to see it, and to celebrate with him. The team threw a big party after the final game, and all the families and friends were invited too. It was a memorable night and Kendall was so happy that his and Logan's grandparents and parents and Katie had as much fun as anyone. Logan resisted all Kendall's attempts to get him to sneak off.

"We'll celebrate privately back at Harvard, Kendall, don't you worry. But tonight belongs to your team and your family." Logan had to catch a six AM flight back to Boston, and Kendall would be flying back later with the team. The family had to be up early too, to get their flight back to Minnesota, but that didn't stop any of them from partying till the sun came up with the team. Logan was used to pulling all-nighters, plus he planned to catch a nap on the short flight back to Boston. His time management skills had been honed to perfection when it came to giving Kendall as much of his time as was humanly possible.


	18. Part Three Chapter Eighteen

The school year finally came to a close, and Logan and Kendall headed back home for another shortened summer, both being expected back in Boston in early August. Logan had his same garret room for his junior year, and Kendall moved right in too, not even bothering to switch roommates. He and Tom signed up to room "together" again, and Kendall just stayed at Logan's.

Kendall's sophomore year went pretty much the same as his freshman year, except the Terriers didn't win the national title again. The team still had a good year, and Kendall was already a person of interest to a lot of NHL teams, but he had made his intentions to graduate known to the NHL, and he wasn't going to declare himself eligible to be drafted till his senior year.

Logan's workload was increasing with each school year, but he was able to keep up, and to even excel. Professors knew him and admired his work ethic and encouraged him all they could.

When Logan turned twenty-one, Kendall wanted to get him something special. He had no idea what that might be, so he searched and searched in every store in the greater Boston area from the time he and Logan got back to school. One night on a whim he wandered into TJ Maxx and found something perfect. He wrapped it in a big box and left it over at his BU dorm room, threatening to turn Tom into a eunuch if he let anything happen to it before September fourteenth.

On Logan's big day, they each had classes, but met up as soon as they were done at Logan's favorite little hole in the wall diner near the Harvard campus. They had a late lunch/early supper and the staff brought out a piece of Boston Cream Pie with a candle in it and they all sang Happy Birthday to Logan. Kendall and Logan held hands walking back to their room in the crisp fall air.

Once they got up to Logan's room, Kendall reached under the bed and pulled out a big box, festively wrapped and beribboned and with a big red bow on it.

"Where did that come from?" Logan asked.

"I snuck over here when you were in class and stashed it away this morning," Kendall smiled. "I'd been hiding it over in my BU dorm room."

"Aren't you the sneaky one? Can I open it?" Logan was as eager as when they were kids. Kendall loved it.

"Sure, go ahead."

Logan opened the card first. On the front was a photograph of a chocolate frosting covered cake, with colorful birthday candles on top and the flames of the candles were heart shaped. Inside, there wasn't a prewritten verse, the whole thing was in Kendall's handwriting.

To the love of my life, my world, my sun, my moon, my stars.

Happy 21st, I love you so much,

Kendall

Logan was moved to tears. It was so simple, so sweet. He swiped the back of his hands over his eyes.

"Awww!" Kendall said. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's just so…you, Kendall. Sweet and honest and to the point. I love it, thank you."

"You haven't even opened the present yet!" Kendall couldn't wait to see if Logan liked the gift as much as he hoped he would.

Logan pulled off the red bow and undid the red ribbon and ripped into the paper. Once the box was free, he shook the top off of the bottom of the box. Inside was a fluffy blanket, the color of black raspberry ice cream. Logan just sort of tilted his head at it. From the shape and size of the box, he had been expecting it to be a coat of some kind-maybe a fancy wool long coat, maybe a BU Terriers varsity jacket, but a blanket? Never in a million years would he have guessed that.

"Feel it," Kendall said, his face all lit up with excitement.

Logan humored him, why not? He plunged his hands into the box…

"What IS this?" Logan murmured in awe. This blanket was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. Well, wait, his great aunt had a real mink coat he got to touch when he was about four years old and his grandparents drove him up to the northernmost spot in Minnesota to visit her one time. She had had it since before fur was considered murder, plus in that cold climate, fur was a necessity. He remembered it was so soft, even softer than Bruce Wayne's pelt turned out to be when he got him.

"It's one hundred percent polyester," Kendall said. "I don't know how they do it either. It's silky and soft and cool and warm at the same time. The lady at the store has one too, and she told me the secret to keeping it so soft and silky is to never use fabric softener-just a dryer sheet to keep the static electricity under control. So, do you like it?"

"Like it? It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt!"

"Get naked," Kendall ordered.

"Huh?" Logan was a little lost again.

"Ever since I bought it, I pictured me giving it to you for your birthday, and you being naked under it while I rub your back," Kendall said.

"I'd like you to rub me all over under it," Logan said, completely serious.

"You've got it, birthday boy. Now get naked."

Logan shed his clothes in record time, while Kendall stripped the comforter and blanket and flat sheet off "their" bed (still a twin bed in Logan's dorm). Logan flopped down face first, and Kendall's long arms settled the blanket over him. Logan moaned in pleasure just from the silkiness landing on his bare skin. He really moaned when Kendall straddled over him and started rubbing his back, the soft material moving up and down with Kendall's hands, dancing over his skin in the most delightful manner.

After a few minutes of this fun, Logan said, "Babe, let me roll over." Kendall stopped rubbing Logan's back and got off the bed. While Logan rolled, Kendall pulled off his shirt and shucked out of his pants. Logan smiled up at Kendall from the bed. Kendall impulsively jumped back onto the bed, straddling Logan again and pinning his hands down on either side of the pillow and kissed him passionately.

Kendall began rubbing his hands all over the blanket again, Logan happily squirming beneath him like a puppy.

"I swear I can feel your nipples getting hard through this," Kendall told Logan, looking down at him and smiling.

"Those aren't the only things you're going to feel getting hard," Logan smirked back. "Get under here with me."

Kendall dove under the blanket, its silkiness flowing against his skin. He kissed his way down Logan's torso and stopped when his chin bumped Logan's erection. Kendall looked up at Logan with a wicked grin, the blanket draped over his head. "Even though it's your birthday, can I blow this out?" he said. Logan laughed and gave his assent.

The following year, on Kendall's twenty-first birthday, Jennifer sent Kendall a package in the mail. She had given Logan a call first, wanting his opinion if she should wait and give the present to Kendall when he was home for Christmas-she felt maybe he was too far away to be able to handle it without the entire family around. Logan assured her that he thought Kendall would be okay with it, and of course Logan would be right there if he needed somebody to lean on. She agreed, she just hadn't want to put that kind of pressure on Logan if he'd prefer she didn't. But deep down she knew Logan never saw anything Kendall needed from him as a burden.

Kendall and Logan were going out for Kendall's birthday (he wanted to buy his first legal drink out at a bar, and he insisted that Logan would let him buy it all by himself, so that meant he'd pay for it and everything. Logan laughingly agreed, but said he'd have to buy his own drink too-he wasn't going to have Kendall pay for him on Kendall's special day), but before they left Logan's dorm, he opened his present from his mom.

Inside the mailing box, there was another box wrapped in a very grown up looking paper with diagonal stripes and an understated forest green bow. Kendall read the cards from his mom and Katie first, his mom's making him well up with tears, Katie's making him bark out a laugh. Then he opened the package. Inside was another card, sitting on top of the tissue paper that was covering the gifts underneath. It was a small blank notecard and inside his mom had merely written, "From your dad and me. We love you."

Kendall gently pulled out the tissue paper, and underneath it was a framed photo of him and his dad. Kendall couldn't have been much more than three years old. They were at the kitchen counter of their old house, Kendall standing on a kitchen stepstool so he could "help" at the counter. His dad was wearing a cookout apron, and Kendall was wearing a big bib, and they were both stirring something in a big pot, Kendall's hands around a big wooden spoon, Donald's hands around Kendall's. And they were both laughing.

"I don't remember ever seeing this before," Kendall said, after a couple of moments of not being able to say anything at all. Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Kendall, looking down at the picture with him, his arm around Kendall's waist.

"Your mom told me she took it out of a photo album a little while after your dad died, thinking she'd give it to you when you turned twenty-one. There's something else in there for you, too," Logan told him, his voice soft and gentle.

Kendall lifted up the picture, and underneath that was a photocopy of a recipe card. Kendall recognized the printing right away.

"It's Dad's-it's his barbecue sauce recipe," Kendall said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Logan was rubbing circles on Kendall's back, his touch helping Kendall, gentle and warming. "Your mom said she'll give you the original in person at Christmas, and the picture was a copy too, just in case it got lost in the mail. You okay?"

Kendall nodded. He leaned against Logan, putting his head on Logan's shoulder, both of them looking at the gifts in Kendall's hands. "Dad always said I'd get this recipe when I turned twenty-one. I'm glad Mom helped him keep his promise."

They headed out to a bar near the campus after Kendall took a couple minutes to pull himself together. His mom and Katie had already called earlier to wish him a happy birthday earlier in the day, he figured he'd talk to his mom the next day to thank her properly. He knew he'd get all emotional about it, and tonight he wanted to have fun, and he knew his mom wanted him to have fun.

It wasn't too cold a night for November in New England, but it was nippy and they were glad to get into the warm bar all the same. Kendall walked right up to the bar and the bartender. It was still fairly early for a college bar evening, and the place was pretty near empty.

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked. He was a big dude, tall, heavy set, and tough looking and he had the logos of all the Boston pro sports teams tattooed on his massive arms. Kendall looked over the tap handles and asked for a Sam Adams draft. "That'll be three-fifty," the bartender said gruffly, plunking the beer down in front of Kendall. Kendall was a bit crestfallen he didn't get carded, but handed over a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Kendall said. The bartender grunted. Logan stepped up next to Kendall for his turn.

"Could I get a Bud Light draft, please?" Logan asked politely. The bartender looked him up and down.

"You got ID?"

Kendall bit back a laugh while Logan dug out his wallet. The bartender studied it suspiciously. "A Minnesota license?" he asked.

Logan gulped and nodded. "I go to Harvard…" he said nervously, pulling out his college ID and passing that over too. The bartender studied that as well.

"Don't make any trouble, Harvard," the bartender growled, dropping both IDs on the counter. He got Logan his drink and slammed it down as Logan was putting his IDs away. "Two-fifty."

Logan also handed over a five, and also told the bartender to keep the change. He picked up his beer figuring they'd head to a table, but Kendall had already seated himself at the bar. Logan sighed and walked down the bar a few feet to join him.

"Happy Birthday, buddy," Logan told him, clinking their glasses together. A couple of young women had been sitting at a small table near the bar, now they got up and slinked over to Kendall and Logan.

"Hi, guys," one of them said. "Did we hear one of you is having a birthday? And one of you is from Harvard?"

"Well, I go to Harvard," Logan said, knowing there was a town by that name about thirty-five miles away. For whatever reason, people found it more likely that someone was from the town rather than going to the university.

"I love brainy guys," the other girl said. "How about we party with you?"

"Uh, no thanks. We just came in here for a beer and then we're headed to dinner," Logan said.

"We need dinner," the first girl said.

"Oh, well, sorry, but this is a special occasion, and we have a reservation. It's just for two, I'm afraid," Kendall said, smiling into Logan's eyes. He knew Logan was taking him to a fancy place called Top Of The Hub. Logan had wanted to keep it a surprise, but he was just so excited he had to share it with his best friend, who just also happened to be his boyfriend, so he sort of let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh, come on, forget that place and party with us," the second chick insisted.

"Nah, we're good," Logan said. "As a matter of fact, we should get going, Kendall."

Kendall drained off the end of his beer and nodded. He and Logan both stood up.

"What are you guys, a couple of fruits?" the first one yelled as they started to walk away.

"The fruitiest!" Kendall called back, taking Logan's hand in his. They kept walking. They had tried to be polite, but those gals weren't taking no thanks for an answer.

"Hold up, you two," the bartender said, stopping them in their tracks. Kendall and Logan looked at each other. They were both hoping one of those girls wasn't his sister or something, or that he wasn't going to cause trouble for them on account of being "fruits".

"I want you to have these-vouchers for drinks on the house, whenever you can come back. And they're good for anything, even top shelf," the bartender said, slapping two pieces of cardboard with the bar's logo inked on them down on the bar. He noted the look of surprise on the guys. "I have a brother and at least five cousins who are gay, and growing up I saw the crap they had to put up with. Also, the owner of this place is gay, and he's the only guy to ever believe in me when everyone else said I'd never be anything but a bouncer. He told me I could do anything I put my mind to, and got me to go to bartender's school."

"Wow, thank you very much," Logan said.

"I'm glad you're doing something you want to do," Kendall added, picking up the vouchers.

"I'm Horace, by the way," the bartender said, "but everybody calls me Ace."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kendall," Kendall said, sticking out his hand.

"Kendall, like the square?" Ace said.

"Yup, and this is Logan, like the airport," Kendall smiled.

"I noticed that on his ID. Pleasure to meet you both. Come back any time." He shook hands with both of them.

After their fancy dinner overlooking the city all lit up at night, they returned to Logan's dorm and Kendall pulled Logan into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for tonight," Kendall said, smiling at Logan and then kissing him.

"It's not over yet," Logan laughed.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think for a minute it was, but before we got too out of breath, I wanted to be sure to thank you."

"You still need to open something," Logan said, going to the closet and unearthing a box that had been hidden away at the bottom.

"Logan! Dinner was my present…" Kendall began to protest.

"You're turning twenty-one, and you got me the coolest gift ever for my birthday last year. I had to get you something that lasts longer than a meal," Logan said. "Happy Birthday!" He handed Kendall the box, a hopeful smile on his face.

Kendall sat on the bed and opened the card. It was a gushy romantic Hallmark card, and it was just perfect. Kendall was a big cheesy romantic and Logan knew it.

"I didn't have the balls to get a blank one and fill it in, like you did," Logan said. "I read about fifty cards, and this one said all I wanted it to say."

Kendall's eyes were filled with tears. The last printed line on the card said "I love you", so Logan signed the card: "Yours forever, Logan."

"Is it true?" Kendall whispered.

"Every word of it," Logan answered seriously.

Kendall held up the open card and pointed to Logan's writing. "You're really mine forever?"

"Of course-always have been, always will be."

"I'm yours too, Logan. I love you." They kissed, deeply yet softly.

Logan broke the kiss reluctantly, but he couldn't wait any longer. "Open your present!"

Kendall happily ripped into the paper. He opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful sweater he had ever seen in his life. It was midnight blue, almost black, and soft as anything he had ever felt.

"Logan…this is...too much. This had to have cost a fortune…" Logan shushed him.

"Try it on," Logan insisted. Kendall stood up and took off his jacket and tie and then looked at Logan. "Should I leave my shirt on? Or my undershirt?"

"I'd say take off your shirt, and the undershirt's up to you. Are you allergic to cashmere?"

"I don't know, I've never worn it before," Kendall said. He ran his hands over the sweater. "It's not making me itch, maybe I'll try it without any shirt." He took off his shirt and undershirt and pulled the sweater over his head. It molded to his body like a second skin.

"It looks like it was made for you," Logan said happily. "The guy at the store helped me with the size-when I told him about your broad shoulders and narrow waist he said I have to bring you in sometime."

Kendall was running his hands up and down his arms and torso, feeling the lightness and the softness of the sweater.

"You should've given me this before we went out-it's too nice to wear just anywhere," Kendall said.

"I didn't want you to spill on it," Logan laughed. "But seriously, Kendall, I want you to wear it whenever you want and enjoy it. You do like it, don't you?" Logan was afraid it wasn't as special as the black raspberry blanket, as they now referred to it. They still had it, and used it on all except the hottest nights.

"I love it. It's so grown up and elegant," Kendall assured him. "The perfect gift."

"It looks so good on you," Logan said, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and snuggling his cheek against Kendall's chest. "Now take it off."

**Author's Note: **Hi, Readers! I hope you're enjoying these slice of life moments I imagined for our heroes. This chapter meant a lot to me, both in moving the timeline along-our boys are growing up!-and especially for the emotional moments. My dad is no longer living, and you can bet he's remembered and missed and part of every important moment my family has.


	19. Part Three Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: **The idea for the first sex scene in this chapter (yeah, there's more than one-blush) was suggested by my technical advisor and great friend and fellow Kogan enthusiast Nick Kenneth aka btrandkittens. Thanks for the inspiration!

During Logan's senior year, a bunch of the med school students planned a ski trip. They were going to drive up to the White Mountains in New Hampshire just for a weekend, to get away from the grind and enjoy the slopes. Logan wanted to go, but of course he wanted to go with Kendall. Everyone was taking off after their classes on Friday, but Kendall had a game and wouldn't be able to leave till after that. One of Logan's buddies said that'd be no problem, he was getting a ride with someone else and Logan could use his car to come later with Kendall.

"Just like that?" Kendall said, when Logan told him about it. "He's just letting you drive his car?"

Logan shrugged. "Why not? He knows I'm trustworthy and besides, he didn't buy the car, his dad did, and from what I understand, there's plenty more where that came from." There were lots of guys at Harvard with lots of money, he had found. Some of it was old money, some of it was new. This particular friend of Logan's could trace his family back to the founding of Harvard, and probably the Mayflower. He was also a brilliant student and had a great career ahead of him.

The night of Kendall's game, snow started coming down in Boston, hard. There was talk of ending the game early so people would be safe getting home from Agannis Arena, the Terriers' home rink. They did manage to get the whole game in, and after a quick shower Kendall met Logan in the corridor outside the locker room and they went out into the storm. It took forever to get back to Harvard on the T, and by the time they were at Logan's dorm they knew they wouldn't be headed to New Hampshire.

"Are you terribly disappointed?" Kendall asked Logan. He felt just awful-Logan should've gone with his buddies and then he'd be there, but Kendall didn't want to drive Logan's friend's car, since he didn't really know Logan's friend.

"I'm sorry we both won't get to ski, but I'd rather be stuck here with you than up there without you," Logan answered honestly, knowing what would be bothering Kendall the most. "I wouldn't have fun skiing without you."

"If you say so," Kendall answered miserably. He still felt this was all his fault.

"I'm going to go down the hall and have a quick shower," Logan said. He had gone to the game straight from a lab, and before that he had been studying all day. He felt gritty from the arena and his feet were cold from walking through the snow. "Get on into bed, I'll be back fast."

When he got back, Kendall was lying on his side, his back to the door. Logan shut out the overhead light and lit a jar candle, the light from it flickering on Kendall's naked back. Logan's towel twitched in the front, and Logan tugged it off and let it drop to the floor, slipping out of his shower flip flops as he walked to the bed.

"Kendall, get up on your knees," Logan whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to ski down Mount Kendall, that's why," Logan said, his voice low and purring. Kendall didn't get it, but he did as Logan asked. "That's a good boy," Logan murmured. "Lean forward on your hands." Kendall did so, but when he would've pitched forward and that would've lifted his butt off the bed, Logan stopped him. "Sit back on your heels too, if you know what I mean," Logan told him.

Kendall felt the bed sag a little as Logan climbed onto it behind him. Logan put his hands on Kendall's shoulders for a moment and kissed the back of his neck. Then he took his hands away, and Kendall felt something soft yet solid, and slightly wet and very warm press against the skin on his back. Logan was balancing on the bed behind him, running his hard cock using one hand to guide it down the slope of Kendall's back, down, down, down and then sticking it between the cheeks of his butt. Not in a hard invasive way, just in a very pleasurable, just the right amount of pressure kind of way. Kendall let out a very loud moan.

"You liked that?" Logan whispered, leaning forward and nipping the bottom of Kendall's ear. Logan had put one leg down on the floor to balance himself as he got lower down Kendall's back, now he started to move his other leg off the bed preparatory to getting off the bed so he could get into it the more conventional way.

"Aren't you going to take the lift back up to the top?" Kendall asked, stopping Logan's motion.

"Sure," Logan smiled, getting back up on the bed so he was sort of halfway standing over Kendall.

"Logan, you can't start at the top, you have to ride back up."

Logan laughed and lowered himself behind Kendall and really poked his dick in between his butt cheeks this time. "I'll start here, okay?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall wriggled. "Feels right," he replied.

Logan slowly dragged himself back up Kendall, and then slid down him again, using a crisscross pattern and making whooshing sounds like he was going down a ski slope. It was at the same time one of the silliest and sexiest things Logan had ever done, and Kendall was laughing even as his own erection was making him want to do the same thing to Logan. Logan started circling around the small of Kendall's back, making figure eight patterns.

"Hurry up and get back to, um, my bottom, so I can suck you off and have a turn," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you don't have to…" Logan began, but Kendall "planked" himself face down on the bed, shooting his legs out straight so they went between Logan's where he had them spread, one foot on the floor again now that he was down low on Kendall's back, and then Kendall threw his body around so he was on his back, scooted down so his face was right beneath Logan's hard on, and raised himself up on his elbows and deep throated Logan before Logan could hardly process what was going on beneath him.

"Kendall, are you okay? How are you not gaggin…unf, oh wow, that feels so good." Logan's concern was quickly erased by the skillful application of Kendall's tongue and lips sliding up and down his length. Kendall was at an odd angle, but was somehow making it work, and Logan was able to help by gently pushing his hips back and forth since he was half standing on the floor, half kneeling on the bed. Just when he was about to come, he pulled back and swooped his hand down, picking his towel up off the floor next to the bed, and came into that. Kendall gave him a hurt look.

"Baby, you're practically lying down-I didn't want you to start choking trying to swallow from there," Logan explained, kissing Kendall's forehead. "Come on, now it's your turn." Kendall smiled and had his fun skiing down Mount Logan for a bit, and then Logan repaid Kendall for the blowjob, but not from on his back-he had Kendall lie on the bed and then sucked him off, and the night was a success despite the disappointment of having to miss the ski trip.

The next morning Kendall awoke to the sound of Logan's voice on the phone with the friend whose car they wound up not using. Logan was explaining the weather conditions, and saying that he and Kendall were just going to stay put and how it worked out in a way anyway, since Logan had cleared his weekend by studying beforehand and Kendall's coach had only scheduled voluntary light practices that might be canceled due to the storm.

"And you'll be happier snuggled up together than you would be on the slopes anyway," Logan's friend Mark laughed. "I'll catch up with ya when I get back, and get my keys."

Logan said goodbye and then saw Kendall was awake. "Hope I didn't wake you. I had texted Mark about not coming last night, so he said to call him today to see if there was a chance we'd get out today. But the snow's still coming down and the weather forecast is for another several inches before it's done."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I'd say I've got another several inches to deal with right in this room."

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. They were both well matched in that…area. Kendall flung back the blanket and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Um, to pee?"

"Okay, but hurry back."

Kendall did hurry back, and Logan insisted he get back into bed and let him know that BU had canceled all events for the day due to the snow and even the light practice had been canceled. Kendall climbed back under the purple blanket and watched as Logan prepared breakfast-instant oatmeal in the microwave made with bottled water-but that was fine by Kendall, no one made it like Logan. He had the knack for using just the right amount of water with two packets of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, and stirring it just at the right moment about two-thirds through the cooking time, so that it came out perfect. Not too hot, not too cold, not too runny, and not too thick.

Logan handed Kendall his bowl when it was ready, and then turned back to his supplies to make some for himself. Kendall started in on his breakfast, he knew Logan didn't want him to wait for him or it'd start to cool off. He was more than halfway through the bowl when Logan climbed into bed next to him with his own dish.

"I hope this was okay for breakfast," Logan said before taking his first bite.

"Um, waking up to a gorgeous naked man handing me one of my favorite breakfast foods? That's more than okay, Logan."

Logan blushed and looked down at his spoon. "I'm not gorgeous, Kendall."

"Yes you are. Logan, I'm completely serious, with your big doe eyes and perfect smile and those dimples? You could be a movie star."

"I'm nothing special, it's you who has the handsome face," Logan said, completely serious himself.

"You're very special, and you just think I'm handsome because you're madly in love with me," Kendall insisted.

"I can be madly in love with you and you can be handsome at the same time," Logan smiled.

Kendall got to the end of his oatmeal and smacked his lips twice. Logan was giving him a dreamy look anyway, admiring his handsomeness, and then he broke into a smile he quickly tried to hide when Kendall did that.

"What?" Kendall asked in a laughing, bemused tone. He wanted to know what made Logan smile like that, and more importantly, why he tried to hide it.

"It's just a little thing you do-you smack your lips twice when you're done with your oatmeal. You always have, even when we were little kids," Logan said.

"Really? I never noticed. But, what made you smile?"

Logan blushed again. "It's just…you do that when you're done with something else too."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You do that at the end of giving me a blowjob too."

"I DO NOT!" Kendall insisted. Then he thought for a moment. "Do I?"

"You do, and it's adorable and don't you ever get self-conscious and stop, because it's one of the millions of things I love about you." Logan kissed him on the lips, a quick peck to ensure Kendall's cooperation.

"And I've always done that-with oatmeal?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "You know me too well, Logan."

"There's no such thing as knowing you too well. I love all the things I know about you, and I love discovering new things, or old things you're doing with new things." Logan gave him a big grin.

"Do you ever think it's weird? That we've known each other our whole lives practically and then we just fell into being in love?" Kendall asked.

Logan considered it for a few moments. "I don't think so, but then again, we've got nothing else to compare it to. Falling in love with you was as natural as growing up, I guess."

"When did you know you were in love with me?" Kendall asked.

"In love in love?" Logan asked back. "Like, more than I loved you as my lifelong best friend?" Kendall nodded. "I'd have to say the night of the prom. It just hit me like a lightning bolt when we were dancing. I wanted to kiss you, and tell you I love you, and I never wanted to let you go."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kendall insisted.

"For all I knew you and Jo had big plans that night, I've told you that before," Logan said.

"But I didn't know you felt so strongly that night. I wish I had known…"

"When did you know you were in love with me?" Logan asked. He didn't want Kendall dwelling on the lost time between the prom and Logan coming home from college.

"The night Camille kissed you the first time, playing Spin The Bottle at James' party."

"You knew THEN? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Logan asked.

"Because, we were friends, and both boys, and, it didn't make sense to me that I'd feel that way about another boy, even you. I just figured I'd outgrow it and liking girls would kick in like it did for everyone else-or seemed to, when we were growing up. I thought an attraction to girls would just happen without me having anything to do with it-like having my balls drop or getting acne. I wish Glee had been on when we were in school, maybe I would've understood things sooner."

"Aw." Logan kissed Kendall on the cheek, he looked so wistful. "It's okay, Kendall. The world was, and pretty much still is, skewed toward heteronormativity."

Kendall nodded. He had never heard that word before, but he could figure out its meaning from the root words in it. "I just have always wished I was your first kiss," Kendall said softly. "I'll never quite forgive Camille for getting that first."

"But, Kendall, you are the first person I ever kissed." Kendall looked up at Logan, wanting to believe that, but knowing it wasn't true. Logan saw the skepticism in Kendall's face. "It's true-every single time Camille and I kissed, it was her kissing me. That night before Christmas, when I asked if I could kiss you? That was the first time I initiated a kiss."

"It was?"

"It was," Logan confirmed.

"Will you keep kissing me all day today? All weekend?" Kendall asked.

Logan kissed him. "I'll keep kissing you forever."

When Logan graduated, he had already been accepted to Harvard Medical School. For his first year there, and Kendall's senior year at BU, they moved into a tiny apartment between the two schools. It was just a shoebox, with a galley kitchen, a cramped bathroom, a living room that was completely filled up by Logan's desk, a couch, a makeshift bookshelf they fashioned out of concrete blocks and planks, their two bicycles, and a small flat screen TV. Pocket doors opened onto a small bedroom, but the redeeming feature of that was Logan could see Kendall in bed from his desk while he studied late into the night, and Kendall could see Logan from the bed. They stuck with a twin bed, since the place was so small. It gave them room to each have a tall dresser of drawers, which they needed because the bedroom closet offered very little storage space.

If Harvard had been exponentially tougher than high school for Logan, medical school made that leap and then some over college. Logan loved studying, and loved the challenge, and loved learning, but it took its toll, especially when it came to hours spent sleeping-or with Kendall. And Kendall was working hard to maintain his high GPA as well, and his senior year was the toughest yet academically. He'd leave for class, and Logan would be hunched over his books, he'd come home from practice or the library, and find Logan at his desk, still pouring over the books, still writing long papers on his computer. But of course, in between Logan would have been to classes and labs and the med school's library too.

Kendall would come in quietly, so as not to interrupt Logan. He wouldn't even distract him with a kiss or a hello. He'd just go to the couch with his laptop and do his own work, and then get into bed. After a while, Logan would join him, sometimes waking him, sometimes Kendall would still be awake. Without saying a word, Logan would make love to Kendall, his eyes glassy with exhaustion, but his body needing release.

The first time that happened, Logan was so utterly ashamed of how he had behaved that the next day he brought Kendall a bouquet of flowers.

"What's this for?" Kendall asked, as Logan sheepishly held out the dahlias and daylilies and baby's breath tied up in a bow.

"I need to apologize for last night," Logan said. Kendall was puzzled. The night before was like any other this semester. Kendall came home, studied, got into bed, Logan joined him when he could, they made love. Nothing unusual there.

"What do you need to apologize for?" Kendall asked.

"I just…I just walked in there and…didn't even ask, didn't wait to see what you wanted to do," Logan struggled to find the right words.

Kendall still wasn't getting it. "What else would I have wanted to do? Logan, what's bothering you?"

"I just, did it, without even finding out if you were in the mood…"

Kendall cut him off, "Logan, I'm always in the mood. I just haven't been telling you because you're studying so hard. I feel guilty pulling you away from your studies. I feel guilty that you're further exhausting yourself with me, when at the very least you should be sleeping, if not studying. I'm a distraction and if I could stand living away from you, I would, but I can't, so I'm here."

"You're not a distraction, Kendall, I promise you. Loving you is the most incredible thing-it reboots my brain or something. I'll be studying to the point of not even comprehending what I'm reading or writing anymore, then I make love to you, and when I go back to the books or the paper I'm working on, and it's like I'm seeing it with new eyes. My body wants you, I take you, and then I get a second wind or something. Sleep doesn't do that for me. But I'm not even talking to you or telling you how much I love you…"

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall was truly incredulous. "When you're so tired you can't even form a sentence, but you still whisper my name while you're loving me, when you're so exhausted you can barely walk, but your body still wants _me _and you get hard for me, and you come for me…Logan, nothing feels more incredible to me than that. The only thing that was holding me back from enjoying it thoroughly was the guilt that I was keeping you from your studies, but if you promise me it's helping, I'll let that hang up go."

"You don't feel used?" Logan asked.

"I feel cherished, and wanted, and loved," Kendall said.

After that conversation, neither of them let it bother them that there wasn't much-or any-talk during or after, and Kendall stopped feeling like he was using up Logan's energy. It was a routine that worked for now, although neither of them wanted it to go on like that forever. They both dreamt of the day when Logan wouldn't have to work and study so hard and when they'd have more time they could devote just to each other, but with Logan's future as a doctor, and Kendall's as a travelling pro hockey player, they didn't dwell on how far away that might be.

For now, they just do what works, and cherish whatever stolen moments they get in their tiny apartment. One typical night, Kendall came home after practice, dropped his hockey gear and winter coat off in the bedroom closet, and turned around to find Logan right behind him, his glasses off and his hair sticking out wild all over from tugging on it as he worked on a paper. Kendall looked past him and saw Logan's glasses where they had landed on the desk, and that Logan had shut the monitor off. Logan drew Kendall into a kiss, during which he put his hands on the hem of Kendall's shirt and twisted back and forth a couple of times. Kendall hooked his thumb into the back of his shirt at the neck and pulled it off over his head. Then Kendall put his hands on the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled it off him, Logan sticking his arms straight up like a little kid to help. They each got the rest of their clothes off and Kendall lay down on the bed, Logan joining him as soon as Kendall was settled.

Logan had placed himself between Kendall's legs, and Kendall bent them at the knees and had his feet planted flat on the mattress. Logan leaned against the triangle being formed by one of Kendall's legs, and ran his hand up and down the calf of Kendall's other leg, then began softly kissing a path up his inner thigh. Kendall smiled and ran his hand through Logan's rumpled hair, and then massaged Logan's neck a little. Kendall was already hard, and he knew from experience Logan would be soon too, if he wasn't already. Kendall reached over to the tiny nightstand next to their bed and picked up the tube they kept there, and passed it over to Logan. As much as Kendall would enjoy this lasting all night, he wanted Logan to be able to get back to his studies and then get as much sleep as possible.

Logan took the lube when Kendall tapped him on the shoulder with it, and slicked up his fingers, but he didn't stop giving Kendall some oral attention. He left off kissing Kendall's thigh and kissed his throbbing cock instead, first the head and then down the shaft. Kendall moaned appreciatively. Logan added a little tongue to the kisses while inserting two fingers into Kendall.

"It's okay, Logan," Kendall whispered, and Logan wasted no time in lubing up and entering Kendall. His body was aching for release, his cock had been straining to get closer to Kendall the whole time Logan was preparing him. Logan entered Kendall as slowly as he could manage, and waited for Kendall to let him know it was okay to proceed. Kendall was staring into Logan's tired eyes that were now above his own, seeing the love there and loving him for it. Kendall nodded, and his hands on Logan's hips pushed them back to get him moving.

Logan quickly worked up to his climax, his body and his subconscious knowing this time was short. Kendall didn't mind-the pounding of Logan deep inside him rocked his world. Logan had his hand on Kendall's cock and his strokes there and the rocking of his hips matched the cadence his voice used in chanting Kendall's name in a hoarse whisper. Kendall's hands slid around to Logan's buttocks, Kendall was helping by rocking his hips as well and pushing Logan ever deeper inside, soon they were both coming, Kendall muffling his shouts of Logan's name by putting his mouth to Logan's neck. Their apartment had thin walls.

After, Logan got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit, and then got into some clean pajama pants and one of Kendall's old high school sweatshirts. He slowly made his way back to his desk and put his glasses back on, Kendall lying on his back and watching him. After a couple minutes, Kendall got up and used the bathroom too, grabbing a quick shower even though he had had one at the rink. Kendall got himself all dried and put on some pjs, and then walked to their kitchen and made up a protein smoothie concoction in the blender. He poured out half of it into a tall glass, stuck a bendy straw in it, and brought it to Logan, placing it on the desk and giving Logan's head a caressing rub and letting his hand rest on Logan's neck a moment. Logan looked up with a tired smile, and then took the straw between his lips, his eyes straying back to the computer screen. Kendall got down on his knees and placed Logan's Minnetonka slippers with red plaid lining that Kendall had given him the past Christmas on each of his bare feet-Logan had kicked them off and left them under the desk when he took off his glasses when Kendall had come home. Kendall felt Logan's hands rest lightly on his shoulders, and looked up at him, sitting in his chair.

"Why are you so good to me?" Logan asked, seriously.

"Because I love you, and because you're so good to me," Kendall answered just as seriously. Logan kissed him on the forehead, and Kendall got up and went back to the kitchen (where he was still within ten feet of Logan) and drank the other half of the shake directly from the blender pitcher. No sense in dirtying up another glass.


	20. Part Three Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note: **The person who suggested this story idea is celebrating a birthday today, and I'm using this space to wish them a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm beginning to wonder if I'll still be working on this story on your next birthday, but even if I am, it'll be in large part due to your encouragement and support of what I'm doing here, and I thank you for that.

Kendall was close to graduating, and the NHL was calling. Everyone agreed he had the talent to play pro, but most (if not all) teams were worried about his size. He was just so damn skinny. They were afraid he'd get broken in two the first time he took a real hit on the ice. And they weren't too sure about his stamina, if he'd be able to get through an entire NHL season without his body breaking down. It was pretty much expected he'd have to prove himself on a farm team first. And Kendall had no problem with that-as long as the team was located in the northeast. He got himself an agent and let his wishes be known, and his agent did a good job of letting teams know where Kendall Knight would be happiest-and where he probably wouldn't sign even if it was his only chance to get to the NHL. So, on draft day, the San Jose Sharks were thrilled to see he was still available when their turn came. Their AHL affiliate played in Worcester, Massachusetts, forty miles due west of Boston.

Kendall signed a contract right away, and both he and Logan were thrilled and vastly relieved that Kendall would be playing for a team so close to Boston. Any other team and Kendall would've had to live someplace else and come "home" to Logan when he could. But playing in Worcester meant he could live with Logan, so they decided to use some of his signing bonus to move to nicer digs-and Logan wanted them to be midway between Boston and Worcester, but Kendall thought that was silly. He thought they should stay in Cambridge to be as close to Harvard as possible for Logan. In the end they compromised and decided to look at places on Route 9. That would give Kendall a straight drive into and out of Worcester, and still be close enough to Harvard that Logan's T rides wouldn't take up too much of his time. They got a realtor and let her know what they had in mind.

"I might know of just the place-it's in Brookline, just a few streets over from Nine, but you'll have to see if the place wants you," the realtor told them.

"What does that mean? 'If the place wants us'?" Logan asked.

"I can't exactly explain it-I'll just have to see if I can get you an interview with the building's owner."

She was able to do so, and one Saturday morning shortly before Kendall's BU graduation, drove them over to Brookline. Spring was at its height and everything looked green and growing and fresh. Lawns and gardens were in their first flush of beauty, the grass pale green and the flowers light pinks and yellows and lavenders and blues. The neighborhood the realtor drove them into was friendly and inviting. She pulled into the long driveway of a triple decker and they all got out.

They walked up a set of stairs and the realtor pressed a buzzer for 2H. A voice on the intercom said, "Alice, is that you?" and the realtor confirmed it was indeed she, and they got buzzed in. The three of them walked up a wooden staircase to the second floor, passing a man on his way down who had a poodle on a leash with him, the dog's hair unstyled and curly and shaggy instead of poofed up like a show dog, and on the landing, standing in the open doorway, was a tall woman dressed in a flowing silky dress of jewel tones and a snazzy pattern. The guys liked her instantly, she gave off a very friendly vibe. She hugged Alice and shook each of the guys' hands.

"Hi fellas, I'm Lorraine. It's a pleasure to meet you-Alice wasn't kidding, you're both adorable."

Logan instantly blushed, looking even more adorable. Lorraine was thrilled.

"The pleasure's all ours. I'm Kendall, and this is Logan." Logan shyly mumbled a hello.

"Well, let's not all stand out here in the hall like a bunch of fools-come on in and see the place, tell me what you think!" And with that, Lorraine whirled around and led them into the hallway. There were two shut apartment doors on either side of them, one labeled 2H and the other one 2J. Lorraine produced a key from a pocket in her dress and opened up the door to 2J. Logan was looking at the brass number and letter on the door, and then at 2H across the hall, and then peering down the hall to see if there were more numbered doors. There weren't.

"You're wondering about the numbering system?" Lorraine said. "You are a smart one, aren't you? I live over in 2H, and the H is to honor my late husband Howie. All the floors here have an H-1H downstairs, 2H here, and3H upstairs. It's just a notion I had when I moved in, and at first I was going to name the other apartments 1I and 2I and 3I, but a mail carrier friend of mine pointed out that capital I's can look like the number one, so I jumped to J. Make sense?"

Logan nodded. Lorraine led them into the empty apartment, still talking. "Yeah, so, Howie was the love of my life. We met and it was fate-from that day forward I knew he was the only one for me. He was a foot shorter than me and I'm Italian Catholic and he was Jewish but none that mattered. His mother _hated_ me, but when he died unexpectedly ten years ago, she gave me this building and told me I had to manage it for her, that she had always intended to leave it to Howie when she passed on, but that it was as good a time as any to give it to me. She saved my life, I swear to god, by giving me a reason to keep going. And she finally admitted she did it on purpose, right before she died. She said she realized when she saw how devastated I was when Howie died that I really did love him. I told her she must've been blind as a bat all the years we were together then. She pulled me out of my grief enough to get feisty with her. Well, anyway, she gave me this place to be the landlord of, and I decided to sell the little place Howie and I had in Brighton and move in here. The change did me good."

"We know a little something about that," Kendall said. "My family moved after my dad died and it seemed to help."

Lorraine smiled a sad smile at him. "I'm sorry you can understand due to firsthand knowledge. And I'm sorry my mother-in-law waited till her son was gone to accept me, but at least in the end, she finally did. I swear the old bat's haunting this place to this day-lots of potential tenants have checked the place over in the past, on all the floors, but will get a feeling of bone chilling cold and get scared off. But luckily someone else comes along and the place just accepts them without a peep. But enough talk! Go, look at the place, let me know what you two think!"

Kendall and Logan did just that. The apartment ran front to back the entire length of the building. It was built somewhere around the turn of the previous century, so the rooms were large, the ceilings high, and the craftsmanship was clearly evident. The floors were all hardwood, except in the kitchen and bathrooms, the latter of which had real tile on the floors and walls. The kitchen was big and roomy and full of light with a light gray formica floor that had shiny specks imbedded in it, the full bath had an old fashioned claw foot tub that looked long enough, and was deep enough, for Kendall to get a good soak in, the master bedroom had a window seat, but the room that stole Logan's heart was the living room. Along one wall there were three built-in floor to ceiling bookcases. The mahogany woodwork gleamed in the sun coming through two large windows on the opposite side of the room, which also had window seats. Kendall and Logan just stood in the middle of the room and gawked. Kendall had heard Logan's gasp of breath when he first saw the bookcases and knew he was hooked. This place had to be their home, it just had to! Alice joined them and was explaining that the fireplace in the living room between the two windows wasn't operational.

"The chimneys in the building have been blocked up-it'd cost too much to insure the place if everyone had working fireplaces these days," she explained.

"That's okay, we could get one of those wrought iron candle-holders that hold votives on different levels and put that in there," Kendall said. Logan nodded absentmindedly. He was still looking at the bookcases. "Logan, let's go check out the bedroom again," Kendall said, the grin audible in his voice. Logan turned to him with a big smile and nodded. Alice hung back while they went down the hall, holding hands. At the end of the apartment, they got to the master bedroom. There were a couple of smaller rooms along the way that Logan was already picturing as an office and a spare bedroom for when the various family members came to visit. But the master bedroom really captured his imagination. Spacious and yet still cozy, and of course empty it looked bigger than it would with their stuff in it.

"We can finally get a bigger bed," Logan laughed.

"But not too big-I'm used to having you close," Kendall said seriously.

"Of course," Logan smiled. They checked out the master bathroom again. Kendall climbed into the clawfoot tub, but stayed standing.

"Kendall," Logan hissed, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure this showerhead is up high enough for me to wash my hair under," he replied in all seriousness. There was a pole coming up from behind the tub with a showerhead attached to that, not coming out of a wall like they were used to. But the pole was plenty high enough for even Kendall to stand underneath the showerhead. Kendall climbed out of the tub and then turned the water on, checking the pressure. It was good and strong. He grinned at Logan. "I love everything about this place."

"Me too, but I still wonder if the place wants us," Logan said. They walked back into the master bedroom and there was a door to the outside there, so they unlocked it from the inside and went out. They found themselves on a good sized porch, overlooking a fenced in backyard. The yard was roomy and level and there were big shade trees around the edges. Logan and Kendall tested the porch wall and then leaned their elbows on it, looking over the yard. Alice caught up with them again.

"Great yard, right? Lorraine has a grill down there all the tenants can use, and here," Alice turned around and pulled a contraption down out of the wall near the porch door into the apartment, it looked like a bunch of sticks that fanned out as it came away from the wall, "you can hang clothes to dry!"

"Wow, cool," Kendall said.

Lorraine was in the doorway. "Sorry, I know Alice would tell me to let you poke around on your own, but I have to stick my nose in. Do you like the place?"

"We love it," they both replied at the same time.

"Let's talk turkey," Lorraine said. "Your paperwork's in the kitchen."

They followed her back there and saw that Alice had left her briefcase on one of the countertops. It was now open, and Lorraine picked up a sheaf of papers that was lying next to it. "This is the application Alice had you fill out. I've got to say, it's one of the most impressive set of reference letters I've ever had the pleasure of reading. All your professors and your current landlord can't say enough good stuff about you. And your finances seem in order, even if Kendall hasn't even begun working yet." Kendall had already signed a minor league contract, and there were provisions even if he couldn't play due to injuries, so they should be all right rentwise. Logan was still in med school and that carried major debt, even with student loans that he wouldn't have to pay back till he was through, but he also had a job working on a research project year round, and he received a monthly stipend for that. Kendall didn't have any student loans, he had had a full ride on his hockey scholarship, and the only money he had ever touched in his college fund was for books and traveling back and forth from Minnesota to BU. He wanted his mom to add the rest of his fund to Katie's, but she was insisting that he use some of the money to buy furnishings when they found a place. The Sharks had given him a signing bonus that he was using to buy a car and for the first and last month's rent and security deposit on whatever new apartment they wound up in.

"Do you have any questions about the place? Alice told you what the rent is, and that includes utilities and trash removal-you'd have your own bucket that we keep out back and trash and recycling goes out to the curb on Thursdays. There's a washer and dryer downstairs in the cellar that all the tenants use on a rotating schedule: the first floor gets to use them on Mondays and Tuesdays, the second floor Wednesdays and Thursdays, the third floor Fridays and Saturdays, and Sunday is a free for all-first come, first served. And of course if you ever have a laundry emergency, the other floors are pretty flexible about letting you use them on one of their designated days. We're within walking distance of a Green Line bus, and of course that'll take you to the trains. The neighborhood's safe and quiet, there's all sorts of shops and restaurants close by, and a grocery store…I can't think what else, but this really is a great place to live, if I do say so myself. Did you see the butler's pantry?" Lorraine wound up her sales pitch there.

"I glanced in there, would you mind showing it to me?" Logan asked. Once they were in there, he admired the shelves and cabinets and the spots for everything he could imagine sorting away to run their happy home. There was even a stepstool folded up and stuck in a perfect spot between a closet and some shelves. "Did the last tenant forget that here?" Logan asked.

"Nope, that comes with the place. You'll need it for the top bookshelves," Lorraine smiled.

"Lorraine, I noticed a man walking a dog down the stairs from the third floor," Logan said quietly, not wanting Kendall to overhear from the kitchen where he and Alice were looking at the appliances. "Do you allow dogs?"

"Yup, as long as they're not loud or vicious. That was Glenn, he lives in 3H, and his dog's name is Lucky. They've been here a few years now. The walls in this place are good and thick, a dog barking normally won't bother anyone, I'm not saying they have to be perfect, dogs are supposed to bark sometimes. Do you have a dog?"

"Not yet, but Kendall's always wanted one, and now that we're finally leaving dorm life really and truly behind and will have some room, I want him to have one. I'm thinking of getting him one as a graduation present."

Lorraine looked at Logan admiringly. "I get the feeling you always want to give Kendall anything his heart desires. You two remind me of Howie and me."

Logan smiled, he got the feeling that was one of the highest compliments Lorraine could give a couple.

They returned to the kitchen and Kendall asked Logan, "What do you think?"

"I loved the place from the moment we got here, and then seeing those bookcases…and wait till you see the butler's pantry! There's so much space for putting everything away!" Kendall laughed, he knew how much Logan hated clutter. It was a wonder Logan had been able to put up with Kendall the past four years living in close quarters.

"Well, Lorraine, will you have us? Does the place want us?" Kendall asked.

"The place wants you, and so do I. You're more than welcome to join in," Lorraine said. They signed the lease then and there, and went back to their apartment to plan the move. Technically they had the place as of June 1st, and it was only early May, but Lorraine told them to feel free to start moving their stuff in anytime, and she gave them two sets of keys. Kendall's graduation was in mid-May, so Logan figured they'd get through that first before they really started buying furniture and bringing things over to the Brookline place. They were both excited that they'd be able to show the apartment to all the family when they flew out for Kendall's commencement exercises. Both families' sets of grandparents had come out when Logan graduated, and now they planned to do the same for Kendall.

Logan was showing his buddies Mark and Amelia and some others at school pictures of the new apartment on his phone.

"Those hardwood floors are gorgeous, but your feet will freeze in the winter," Amelia said.

"Maybe not, we are on the second floor. But I want to get a dog for Kendall, and doggie toenails might do a job on the finish-I was thinking we can go to that store called Ocean State Job Lots and get some area rugs. They're always advertising faux Oriental rugs at low low prices. The rooms are so big though, I'm betting we'll need at least two rugs each in the living room and bedroom," Logan said.

Mark looked thoughtful. "I might be able to help you guys out, if you're willing to rent a U-haul and drive it to the Cape."

"What do you have in mind?" Logan asked.

"Let me talk to my gran-I'll get back to you ASAP. Just, don't buy anything yet, okay?" Mark replied.

"Uh, sure, we're not in any hurry," Logan said. "We're not moving in till after Kendall graduates."

Mark checked with his gran, who had a summer house on Cape Cod that she was bequeathing to her children to share equally amongst them. She was giving it to them now so they wouldn't have to pay an inheritance tax on it if she waited till she died.

"She has all these huge old Persian rugs in there that she quote, 'knows my gold digging daughters-in-law will tear up and throw out the minute they get down there this summer, now that the place is technically theirs,' unquote," Mark explained when he called Logan and told him to rent a truck, the rugs were theirs for the taking. "I gotta say, in my mom's case she's right. Mom is itching to go down there and modernize the whole look of the place. It's gonna look like Martha Stewart crapped out an issue of her magazine by the time she's done."

It was another beautiful spring day when Logan and Kendall and Mark drove down to the Cape, the three of them in the cab of a rental truck. Once they were over the bridge at the Cape Cod Canal, it was still another hour of driving to Wellfleet. They arrived at midmorning.

"I thought you said this was a summer place?" Logan said to Mark as they pulled up in front of a massive house. "This place looks like Pemberley in Pride and Prejudice."

"It's not that big," Mark shrugged. He had grown up with it, he didn't see anything too unusual about it.

"It's no summer cottage," Logan said back.

"You should see Gran's main residence," Mark grinned, shutting off the truck and unbuckling his seatbelt.

They walked up the steps of the front porch. A gracious older lady had stepped out to meet them.

"Hi, Gran," Mark said with a smile. "These are my friends I was telling you about, Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight. Logan, Kendall, my grandmother, Mrs. Harrison."

"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Harrison said, offering her hand to each of them in turn.

"Hello," Logan and Kendall each said while shaking her hand.

"The rugs are just inside-they're rolled up but you can see enough of them by folding back a corner," Mrs. Harrison explained. "Mark sent me a rough estimate of your rooms' dimensions, and I'm sure you'll find several choices you like. He failed to mention if you have a hallway, but I would assume you do?" She raised her eyebrows, both boys nodded, and Logan threw in a "yes ma'am". "Good, there are a couple of runners, I hoped you could put one to good use." She led the way inside and then gestured at an open doorway. The guys went inside, Mrs. Harrison apparently wasn't going in with them.

The rugs were leaning up against the wall of an empty room. Logan and Kendall got closer, and Logan noticed a label stitched onto the back of one of the carpets. He gasped and turned to Mark.

"These are Aubusson rugs!" he said to Mark.

"So?"

"So? So, they're worth tens of thousands of dollars-each! She can't give these away-they should be in a museum or something!" Logan said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Harrison said. Logan jumped. He hadn't noticed her come in. "You are right about the value of the rugs, and I'm impressed that you've heard of them, but these rugs are still in great condition and they were made to be used, not hanging on some gallery wall someplace. How many rugs need to be on display? There are already plenty of examples of Aubusson rugs around the world, these should continue to be of use to people."

Kendall was just looking back and forth between Logan and Mrs. Harrison while they were talking, and now he looked at the rugs again. Even though they were rolled up with the backs on the outside, you could see the patterns woven into them in reverse. They looked very pretty to Kendall.

"Mr. Mitchell, I insist that you pick any of these that are to your liking. If I tried to store them, I'm afraid moths would get to them, and maybe even mice and rats. It makes much more sense that they get used and enjoyed," Mrs. Harrison insisted.

"That pale green and creamy colored one would look great in the bedroom," Kendall said, pointing to an especially large rug with the corner folded back. He didn't see what the big deal was-the old lady wanted her carpets to go to a good home, he'd give them a good home.

"And it compliments your eyes, Mr. Knight!" Mrs. Harrison said with a smile. Here was a young man she could work with.

Logan looked at Kendall, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"I've always thought red would look nice in a dining room," Logan said slowly, looking at another of the rugs.

"Exactly the room I used that one in," Mrs. Harrison said, sounding very pleased.

The boys spent the next half hour looking at the rugs and deciding what might look best where. Mrs. Harrison joined in, offering opinions and pressing them to take more than one rug for their larger rooms. All the wool rugs were so beautiful, it was hard to choose. There were rich dark jewel tones and softer natural shades and they did a good job of picking out a variety of colors and patterns.

"You'll have to come and see our apartment once we've moved in," Kendall said warmly.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Impose?" Logan said. "It won't be any imposition at all! You'll be the reason our apartment looks so nice. You really do have to come, if you can."

"I have to admit, I'd love to. I'll be very curious to see them in their new home."

"And if you ever want them back…" Kendall began, but Mark's grandmother cut him off.

"No, these are yours now, to do what you will. If you ever decide to remodel, or if you move and want to leave them behind or dispose of them, you have every right," Mrs. Harrison insisted.

"I promise you, whenever we get our own house, we'll use these rugs in it," Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"I'm glad," Mrs. Harrison said.

Driving back to Boston, Logan asked Mark if he was getting any of the rugs.

"No, my apartment already has all wall to wall carpeting, and I like it. Gran's putting a bunch of the furniture from the summer place in storage, and when my cousins and me get to the point of having our own houses, we'll pick and choose some stuff from all that-she has some great pieces. But it's true what she said about trying to store rugs-my mom and dad spend a fortune on a climate controlled storage place, but moths managed to get in there. And their wool rugs were wrapped in plastic too. Good thing they were insured."

Kendall looked at Logan. "You weren't exaggerating about the tens of thousands of dollars?"

"Not one bit. Are you going to turn into one of those people that insist on people taking their shoes off at our place?" Logan laughed.

"No, I'll try to adopt Mark's grandmother's attitude that these things are meant to be used and not treated like treasures," Kendall said.

They got all the carpets laid in the various rooms of the apartment and they were gorgeous. Then they decided they could move all of Logan's books in since the shelves were there and ready. They'd worry about buying furniture after Kendall graduated. They spent another Saturday morning packing up all the books they owned that they had with them in Massachusetts and lugged them up to the apartment. Once all the boxes were up there, they proceeded to get them onto the shelves. Logan had planned which books he wanted where when he was packing them into the boxes, now it was just a matter of getting them onto the shelves, and he started at the top shelves first, standing on the step ladder from the butler's pantry while Kendall handed the books up to him.

They had only gotten to the second top shelf when Kendall said, "I want you."

Logan stopped midway to putting the small stack of books in his hand on the shelf and looked at Kendall. "Take me," he said, jamming the books onto the shelf on their sides, not even looking to see that they weren't going to fall, he put his hands on Kendall's shoulders and half leapt off the ladder and into Kendall's body. They both fell to their knees and were pulling each other's tank tops off while kissing heatedly. Logan lowered himself down to the floor, getting his legs stretched out straight and pulling on Kendall to keep kissing him. Kendall was trying to get both his and Logan's shorts off at the same time, and they were kissing and grunting and moaning.

Kendall pulled away from Logan. "Ah, shit, wait here," he breathed, pushing himself up and pulling his shorts up as he ran towards the door. Logan stayed on the floor, panting and pulling his shorts and boxer briefs all the way off and kicking off his shoes and socks and waiting. Kendall was back quickly, but more out of breath than ever-he had run down the backstairs and out to their car to get a tube of lubricant out of the glove compartment.

"When we get some furniture, we're going to store lube in every room of this apartment," Kendall said.

"Great decorating tip-I'll send it in to Better Homes and Gardens," Logan said back, kissing even more of the breath out of Kendall as he took the lube from him so his hands would be free to get his shorts off. Kendall was completely naked now, and had Logan squirt some lube onto his fingers. Kendall stuck his index finger into Logan, only to have Logan stick one of his own fingers, also lubed, in there as well.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Hurrying this along-I need you," Logan replied. The feeling of Logan's finger alongside his own, rubbing up and down opposite to Kendall's was driving Kendall into a lust-filled frenzy.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked, feeling he was about to burst. Logan nodded, and Kendall pushed his lubed cock into Logan just as Logan was pulling his own finger out, which he traced down Kendall's length and circled around his balls. Kendall pushed into Logan, trying to hold back but still going faster than he normally would-he wanted Logan so badly right now.

"It's okay, baby, you can move, I want it too," Logan was saying, his voice agitated and urgent. Kendall was pounding into him, Logan encouraging every thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"So close, Logan, I'm so fucking close!"

"Just let go, come on, it's good, I'm close too," Logan assured him. Kendall put his hand on Logan's cock and felt the throbbing.

"Come first, come on, Logan, fuck, you feel so good!" Kendall could feel his knees burning from rubbing on the wool rug, and fleetingly wondered how Logan's bare ass felt. Then it didn't matter, Logan was coming, and clenching around Kendall, and Kendall fell deeper into Logan and came himself.

When Kendall could focus again, he looked down at Logan, his dark hair and dark eyes complimented by the deep royal blue of the living room rug underneath him. Logan was actually glowing, a blissful smile on his face and a sheen of perspiration covering his pale skin.

"You are so beautiful," Kendall breathed, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You are," Logan whispered back after the kiss.

Kendall winced as his knees rubbed against the rug when he went to stand up, but it was even worse when Logan stood up and bent back down to pick his clothes up off the floor-his shoulder blades had been rubbed raw. Kendall sucked in his breath. "Logan, your back…I'm so sorry."

Logan tried to crane his neck around far enough to see. "It does sting a bit, but it didn't bother me at the time," he grinned. Kendall still looked miserable.

"I didn't mean to…let me help you with that," Kendall said, taking Logan's tank top from him and delicately placing it over Logan's head, trying to keep the material from rubbing against the shoulder blades.

"Kendall, it'll grow back, it's fine."

But when they got back to their tiny apartment, Kendall insisted on getting Logan right into the shower and Kendall joined him to gently clean his "wounds".

"If you use the back brush or a loofah, you'll just scrape it more," Kendall told him. Logan gave in and let Kendall softly rub organic body wash over his shoulder blades. Then Kendall's hands snuck around Logan's waist and started cleaning him off in front as well.

"I can reach that by myself," Logan laughed.

"Allow me, I want to take care of all of you." So, Logan let him.


	21. Part Three Chapter Twenty One

Kendall's commencement weekend finally arrived, along with all the family from Minnesota. The first thing they did was check out the new apartment, and then the parents and grandparents gave Kendall his graduation gift, which was a substantial check to use towards furnishing the new place. The only new piece of furniture the guys had picked out so far was the one they considered the most important: their bed.

They had gone to a furniture store to look at choices, and to make some of the tough decisions. After seeing the actual size of mattresses, they quickly concluded they only wanted to move up to a full, queen and king sized mattresses just seemed too huge and they'd have too much space around them when they cuddled up close together, as they invariably always did.

"And besides, sheets and blankets will be so much cheaper," Kendall pointed out. They figured they'd get a queen size bed for the main guest room, and the apartment also had a smaller room that they could put into use as a guest room if needed, and they thought a trundle bed would be a good choice for in there, because it took up less space but could also accommodate two people if they had that many visitors at once to put up overnight.

Once all that was decided, they got serious about finding a bed of their own. Logan was adamant they get a really good mattress, no matter what the cost. "You're going to be putting a lot of strain on your back with all the time you're on the ice and on buses and planes, and I'm going to be on my feet a lot when I'm finally a resident," he reminded Kendall.

"Not to mention the nightly wear and tear we're going to subject it to," Kendall grinned.

Logan walked them straight to the memory foam mattresses, read the signs on a few of the displays, and chose a "firm" to try out. The sign next to the bed claimed "For those who want a very firm feel". He moaned with pleasure after he flopped onto the display bed. Kendall leered at him. "That good, huh? I usually have to try to get you to make that sound."

Logan reached out and took Kendall's wrist. "Get on here." Kendall spun around and flopped down on his back next to Logan. The mattress was soft on top with a little give, but firm and supportive at the same time. Kendall moaned too.

"See?" Logan said.

"I feel it. This is incredible. What have we been missing all these years?" Kendall cuddled in close to Logan. "Feels right-we've gotta get this type of mattress."

"How are you gentlemen doing today?" a voice above them asked. They both bolted off the bed. "Guys, relax-that's what these mattresses are here for."

The guys grinned sheepishly at an impeccably dressed young man who was wearing a tie with a shiny gold tie clip and a nametag that said "Kenneth". "I'm Kenneth," he said, sticking out his hand for each of them to shake, his cufflinks throwing off flashes of light from the track lighting spotlighting the bed, "and it'd be my pleasure to help you guys out today. Do you have any questions? And can I help you find anything? Or would you rather browse by yourselves?" Kenneth knew that picking out a bed could be a very intimate process for some people, he didn't want to butt in if he wasn't wanted or needed.

"I think we've pretty much decided on this mattress, even though it's the only one we've tried," Kendall said, smiling at both Kenneth and Logan as he finished up the sentence. "Now we'll need to get a bedframe, I guess." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Did you have anything particular in mind? A design, or style?" Kenneth asked.

The guys shook their heads. "Nothing in particular, we thought we'd just look around," Logan said.

"Of course! Let me know if you have any questions," Kenneth said. "And if I could give you one piece of advice?" They nodded. "Be sure to give it a bit of a simulated test run, when you find whatever styles you think you might like." By the puzzled looks on their faces, Kenneth knew he needed to say more. "You know, lie down, and then picture whatever you might sometimes be doing besides sleeping-grab the headboard, kick your feet about a little, stuff like that. I had a boyfriend once who had a beautiful wrought iron and wood headboard-it was all this curlicue design on a wood frame-anyway, in the throes of passion, I brought my hand up quick to grab onto the headboard, but I wound up slicing the back of my hand open when I hit the underside of the metal in just the wrong way." Kendall and Logan both winced. Kenneth held out his left hand and showed them the scar. "Took nine stitches, not to mention my boyfriend looked like Carrie at the prom from being under me when it happened."

"Wow," Kendall muttered.

"Yeah. Then there was a friend of mine-okay, it was me-I was with another friend on a little weekend getaway to a bed and breakfast, and they had one of those sleigh beds, you know the kind?" Kendall and Logan both nodded. "And at first everything was great-the footboard gave me something to push off of and get a bit of momentum from, like pushing off a wall in a pool, you know? But, once again, the headboard proved to be my enemy-when I reached up to brace myself with it, the palm of my sweaty hand slid right down the curve of the smooth, polished wood, and I smashed the heel of my hand into my sweetie's nose and broke it. Once again, a literal blood bath ensued." Kenneth shook his head ruefully. "Lesson learned."

"Dude, you should write a book!" Kendall enthused.

"Or at least a pamphlet telling people what to look out for when choosing a bed," Logan said.

"That pushing off from the footboard sounds fun," Kendall grinned, looking at Logan. Logan smiled back, imagining the possibilities, but, "No, Kendall, you need to stretch out-lots of times you sleep with your feet hanging off the end of the mattress."

"But the added oomph," Kendall tried to argue. Logan was sorely tempted, Kendall always tried to hold back it seemed like, when he was the one pushing into Logan, and Logan would always welcome more force behind his thrusts, but, no, Kendall was those few inches taller and needed to keep his legs stretched as much as possible while he slept.

"Kendall, I really think we need a bed that doesn't have a footboard. Let's just look for a headboard that we can, um, grab onto when necessary." Logan looked at Kenneth and blushed a little on that last sentence.

"I'll be around if you have any questions," Kenneth smiled. "And, honest, try out the beds. The security cameras aren't pointed at any of the big items, feel free to behave _almost_ as you would at home." He winked and walked off towards another couple who had just wandered into the bedroom furniture area.

Logan and Kendall smiled at each other and then looked around. 

"Start over there?" Logan suggested, pointing to the far corner of the store. Kendall nodded and off they went. It didn't take them long to find something they both really liked. A basic almost rectangular headboard, covered with some sort of soft cushion and brushed velvety material, and tufted with buttons and stitching in a diamond pattern. It was a soft gray color with just a tinge of green to it. It would go nicely with the sage green rug they had picked out to use in their bedroom.

"I like the way they carved the top to follow the pattern of the diamond sections," Kendall said, referring to the places on each side of the headboard that had been carved like steps so the top of the headboard was two sections shorter than the bottom of the headboard on each side, and the second tier from the top was one section shorter.

"Mmm, more places to grab," Logan said, thinking of things Kenneth had told them earlier. Logan bit down on his lower lip. "So, should we give it a try?"

Kendall smiled widely at him and dove onto the bed and then flipped over on his back. "Here's where I generally wind up," he laughed. Logan sighed. He knew Kendall was making him "top" first because he'd be more self-conscious about it, but this was important, so he was willing to do it in public anyway.

Logan climbed onto the bed, keeping himself over Kendall and reaching up and grabbing the headboard. He looked down at Kendall and they locked eyes.

"This feels right…" Logan said, once he could say anything. Looking at Kendall, his head resting on the display pillows the store had on the bed, Logan was grateful for the layers of clothing between them, because everything in his body wanted Kendall NOW.

"This feels perfect," Kendall agreed. "We're getting this one."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall had no idea what Logan was talking about, and he just wanted to get back to their apartment and get naked.

Logan lowered himself onto the bed and was now lying on his back. "You need to grab that board too, maybe it's not as right for you." Kendall groaned and rolled over and made sure Logan could feel his erection through his jeans. He put one hand on the headboard, one on Logan's shoulder, and simulated a few thrusts.

"Oh yeah, I can make this work," Kendall smiled. Logan laughed up at him, his face a happy sunbeam.

They found Kenneth again and he wrote up the order for the headboard and mattress and box spring. The headboard would be built in North Carolina and would take a few weeks to arrive. When Kenneth heard they had a whole apartment to furnish, he encouraged them to come back and choose as much furniture together as possible, they'd get great deals on "furnishing bundles", not to mention save on delivery costs.

"Unless of course you need a bed ASAP," Kenneth grinned. "Maybe we could set you up with something that could be delivered right away…"

"No, that's okay. We haven't even moved in to our new place yet. We can rough it camping on the floor for a while if we have to," Logan explained.

"Well, come on back anytime. I'm your man, but of course if I'm not here, anyone can help you," Kenneth said, handing over his business card.

Once the families headed back to Minnesota after Kendall's graduation ceremony, the guys moved into the Brookline triple decker. For now they were using their twin bed mattress on the floor until the new bed was delivered. They didn't want to be bothered with trying to dispose of the bedframe and box spring once they were in Brookline and their old landlord said he could use them, so they only moved the mattress.

They didn't have much furniture at all in the new place, since it had all been ordered at the same time (they had been back to the store and spent a couple of fun hours with Kenneth picking out furniture for all the rooms), but they bought lawn chairs that they'd use out on the porch in nice weather that they could use inside for now, and the kitchen furniture-they had found an old fashioned aluminum and formica dinette set for two on Ebay-was delivered before they even moved in, and they set the mattress down in the living room and would just cuddle on there watching TV for now. And of course Logan already had a desk and computer chair, although Kendall wanted him to buy nicer stuff for the new place, but Logan felt like they had spent enough money on furniture for now. Kendall vowed to upgrade Logan's desk and chair as soon as possible though.

Kendall was spending a lot of time in Worcester, working out with the Sharks and learning their plays and lifting weights and skating and doing conditioning training. He wanted to get stronger and to prove he deserved a shot at the NHL. Logan was working at his "summer job" that lasted year round, but was full time when he was out of school on break at the research lab. One day in early June their furniture was scheduled to be delivered and Logan took the day off to let the delivery people in. Kendall wanted to be there instead, but Logan convinced him that that was silly, Logan could work from home via computer, but Kendall needed to physically be at the rink and the weight room to do what he needed to do. Kendall saw the logic right away.

"I guess I can't think straight-I'm always exhausted by the time I get home," Kendall said, kissing Logan good night on their last night sleeping in the living room on the little twin mattress. They had just given it a "proper send off" with a marathon love making session.

The next night, Kendall got home after dark and found Logan in tears. He was sitting on the new couch, and didn't even stand up when Kendall came in. Logan just sat on the couch, his legs up in front of him and his arms wrapped around his calves, rocking back and forth while the tears flowed.

Kendall dropped his duffle bag and was next to him in an instant, his arms around him, asking what was wrong. Kendall couldn't imagine what had Logan so upset, but his brain started giving him ideas, had something happened to one of the parents or grandparents?

"No, no, nothing like that," Logan said, sniffling. "It's stupid, Kendall. I'm embarrassed to have you see me like this."

"Honey, I've seen you all kinds of ways, you never have to be embarrassed. But can you please tell me what's got you so upset?"

"They delivered all the furniture today, and set it all up," Logan began, but then didn't say anything else.

"I can see the furniture's here," Kendall said, looking around, "was there a problem? Everything seems to be where it should be."

"The last room they set up was the bedroom, our bedroom," Logan said. Kendall nodded, they would've set up the guest room and the trundle bed too, he imagined.

"So, is there something wrong in there? Does the furniture look wrong, or is something broken?" It wasn't like Logan to make Kendall guess about anything.

"No, nothing's wrong, I guess, it's just…that bed is so far away from Worcester!" Logan said, new tears springing from his eyes.

Kendall was more puzzled than ever. What did Worcester have to do with anything? He was just about to ask, when Logan started speaking again, his big brown eyes glistening.

"When you're playing hockey, when you're working out, you're going to push your body beyond its limits, and be so tired after. We never should've moved here, I should've insisted we live in Worcester. It's such a long way for you to come home after."

"But Logan, school and work make you just as tired, or even more so, because at least playing and working out my brain isn't being drained. If we lived further away, you'd have to drive for at least a part of your commute. That wouldn't be good."

"It's not good for you to have to drive!" Logan insisted.

"Logan, it's okay, I promise you. I'll never drive tired, I know how dangerous that is."

"But you were so tired last night, trying to work out who should stay home for the furniture," Logan said sadly.

"I was so tired because you had just taken me to the moon and back twice in under an hour," Kendall smiled. "Baby, right after you get done with me, I don't even know my own name half the time."

"Last night you said you're exhausted by the time you get home after working out," Logan insisted.

"Damn that memory of yours-I didn't want to say I couldn't think because you had screwed me senseless, that would've seemed ungrateful, somehow," Kendall said. "I promise you, I don't feel 'exhausted' till after you're done with me. Exercise invigorates me-sex wears me out," Kendall grinned. "Logan, I solemnly swear, I will NEVER drive tired, I'll get a hotel room in Worcester or go home with one of the guys who live out there."

"And if it's snowing or the roads are dangerous for whatever reason," Logan added.

"And if it's snowing hard or the roads are dangerous for whatever reason," Kendall amended. They had bought an all-wheel drive SUV for the express purpose of New England winters and Kendall had grown up driving in Minnesota after all.

Logan stared at him for a long minute.

"Logan," Kendall said softly, "I will do everything in my power to keep myself safe for you, and I trust you to do the same for me." Logan nodded. "Can we go see the bedroom now?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded again.

Kendall got up off the couch and put out a hand to help Logan up. When Logan was on his feet, Kendall pulled him close and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for loving me so much," Kendall said when the kiss was over. He knew how hard Logan worked and figured all this was just a lot of stress bubbling over now that the move was truly complete since their furniture came. Now that Logan could relax, it was natural that things came out when he finally got to let his guard down. Kendall couldn't remember seeing Logan cry ever in front of him, so, no doubt he was due.

They walked into the bedroom, Logan first, then Kendall, who stopped in his tracks. Logan had set up the twinkle lights from when Kendall had worked at the grocery store in Minnesota (they had brought them back from a trip home to use as decorations at Christmas in their tiny apartment but then never bothered putting them up since they went home for Christmas break-Kendall had forgotten they had them in their possession, Logan must have packed them for the move to Brookline, he realized) and had a Macintosh candle burning. The bed was not only set up, but Logan (Kendall assumed, correctly) had made it up with the new sheets and comforter they had bought for it, the raspberry blanket neatly folded and placed across the foot of the bed.

Kendall walked the rest of the way into the room and wrapped his arms around Logan from behind. Logan was looking at the bed and chests of drawers and night stands that had been delivered and arranged where he told the delivery men to place them.

"This is really our home now," Logan said, putting his hands on Kendall's arms.

"We'll make tons of happy memories here," Kendall said, his chin resting on Logan's shoulder.

Logan smiled. "Starting now?"

"Yeah, let's see what kind of pounding this bed can take," Kendall said into Logan's ear, giving it a nip.

**Author's Note: **This is the end of Part Three! I'm sorry the chapter's a bit short, but that's all that was left when I broke P3 into pieces. I hope a friend who provides valuable advice recognizes himself as the inspiration for a character in this chapter Next week we dive into Part Four. I have a few trepidations about that-although a good deal of it is written, it's not complete yet. Part Three was complete before I started posting it-I hope I don't run out of time before I run out of competed chapters and have to stop updating weekly, but we'll just have to see. And then gazing even further into the future, I do have notes and ideas for Part Five too.


	22. Part Four Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Part 4! In draft form, I was calling this part "After College"-Logan is still in med school, of course, but now both he and Kendall have finished college and have started yet another phase of their life together

The weekend after the furniture was delivered Logan wanted to go out for brunch on Saturday and then after, instead of going straight home, he suggested they go for a little drive. It was a sunny early summer day and Logan was driving. He got them onto Route 2 and they drove to Concord. He had programmed an address into the GPS but when Kendall asked him where they were going, all Logan would say was, "You'll see."

They pulled into the driveway of a nice house. Logan shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Who lives here?" Kendall asked, unbuckling as well.

"You'll see," Logan said again, with a big smile.

They went to the front door and Logan rang the bell. A dog started barking inside and the door was opened by a man holding a black and white dog under one arm.

"Logan?" the man said.

"That's me, and this is my friend Kendall," Logan said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, come on in." He stepped back so they could enter the house. Kendall still didn't know what was going on.

They followed the man into a sunny room that had a pen-like structure set up in the middle of it, and in the pen…

"Puppies!" Kendall breathed. There were six little pups in the pen.

"Kendall, this is Pedro, he breeds Boston Terriers," Logan said. Pedro put the bigger dog he was carrying into the pen and shook Kendall's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Kendall," Pedro said. "Would you guys like to come out back and see the place?"

Kendall really wanted to stay with the puppies, but Logan was already saying yes, so they followed Pedro out through the back of the house. In the back, there was a big, shady yard with lots of trees and a big fence all around the perimeter. They crossed the lawn and went into another building. It was big, airy kennel and there were adult Boston Terriers in there. They all came running up to Pedro and to greet the newcomers. They were all friendly and Kendall was down on his knees and being lavished in doggie love while Pedro made the introductions.

"These are my show dogs. They actually live in the house with me, but for most people, meeting five Bostons at once is a bit overwhelming. You saw Sally inside, and Hugo here is the father of her puppies," Pedro was scratching one of the males on the head, "and this is Pixie, Wendy, and Butch."

Logan was bending over patting all the dogs in turn, and Kendall was just reveling in their squirming attention. Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder, so Kendall would look up at him.

"Do you want to go inside and pick out a puppy?" Logan asked. Tears sprung to Kendall's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," Logan nodded, laughing. Kendall looked as happy as Logan had ever seen him.

Walking back to the house, Logan explained how he thought a Boston Terrier would be the perfect graduation present, and that he had asked some of his Harvard professors if they knew of any dog breeders in the area.

"Pedro comes highly recommended," Logan said. "So I emailed him and we've been talking back and forth. He's given me lots of great advice on raising a puppy."

"And Lorraine's okay with us having a dog in the house?" Kendall said, hoping Logan did his usual thorough job and covered every angle, he'd be heartbroken if they had to turn back now.

Pedro had heard that question, he was walking with them after all.

"Your landlady? She wrote you a glowing letter of recommendation!" Pedro said, smiling. He didn't sell his dogs to just anyone-Logan had filled out an application for them both, and had supplied three references-besides Lorraine, he had gotten a letter from one of his professors and one of Kendall's. "She guaranteed me that she would dog sit whenever you two need her."

Back inside the house, Pedro brought them back to the pen. He opened up one side of it and told the guys to go on in. Each puppy had a different color collar on, and they were tiny. Sally was keeping a watchful eye on things, but she was calm and okay with humans being near her babies. Kendall and Logan both got on their knees this time, and the puppies were interested in both of them, trying to crawl up their legs and vying for pets and attention. A sweetie wearing a green collar was really trying to scrabble up Kendall's leg, and he picked her up and petted her and let her kiss his face all over.

"Oh, you're a little sweetheart, aren't you? You wanted to say hello, didn't you?" Kendall was talking to her in a baby voice. Logan thought it was adorable.

"They all have different collars so you can keep track of them, those are actually cat collars, but I thought the gemstones were a nice effect," Pedro explained. "That one's a female, and if I do say so myself, she's the pick of the litter." Pedro went on to say how this was Sally's fourth litter and her puppies were always healthy and strong.

Kendall, of course, loved them all and would've taken them all if Logan hadn't been in his life to rein him in. Kendall picked up each puppy in turn and hated to have to choose, but that pup with the green rhinestones and the soulful eyes kept watching him and giving him extra kisses whenever he'd pick her up again.

"I think this is the one, Logan," Kendall said, snuggling the green collared puppy yet again. Logan looked up from the two he was holding, one had a blue collar, the other clear stones that looked like diamonds.

"She certainly seems to have chosen you," Logan laughed. All the puppies clearly loved Kendall, but that green one acted like he was already her boy.

"Any ideas on a name?" Pedro asked.

Kendall was scratching her under her green collar. "These stones look like emeralds," Kendall said, thinking out loud. "I know! Esmeralda!"

"Kendall, everything I've read said you should give a dog a short name, something easy for them to learn…" Logan began, looking to the breeder for confirmation. All his dogs had short-sounding names.

"We can call her Essy for short," Kendall insisted.

Pedro laughed. "Esmeralda it is. And Essy's a great nickname for a dog. Sally's full name is Sarah Mayflower Longstocking on her AKC papers because all my dogs that I show have a flower and a literary reference in their names, and she has the four white lower legs that look like stockings."

"Essy's middle name should be Dahlia, because that's Logan's favorite flower," Kendall said. Logan smiled.

"Got a favorite author or literary character?" Pedro asked.

Logan groaned. "Too many to choose from," he said.

"Didn't you say you're from Minnesota originally, on your application?" Pedro said. The guys nodded. "F. Scott Fitzgerald was born there. Any favorites from his books?"

Kendall said shyly, "Laura Ingalls Wilder lived in Minnesota too, in Walnut Grove."

"That's true!" Logan said. "Can we use Ingalls in her name?"

Kendall nodded. "I'd like that," he said. So, Esmeralda Dahlia Ingalls it was.

"I'll fill out the paperwork with her name, and you guys will sign it as the buyers," Pedro said. "Do you plan to participate with the American Kennel Club?"

"Is there a reason we should, or shouldn't?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you really only need to if you want to show her or breed her," Pedro said. "Both her parents are registered."

Kendall looked at Logan. He guessed Logan had probably looked into this, which of course, Logan had.

"It comes down to if we'd want to breed her, since I don't think we'd get into showing," Logan said, and Kendall nodded. "I don't think we'd have time for puppies any time soon, but, if you want her to have puppies, we could discuss it."

"Oh, I think just finally having a dog is enough, don't you, Logan?" Kendall said. Logan let out a sigh of relief. He thought Kendall might want to let their dog have puppies of her own, but Logan knew from talking to Pedro how much work that would be.

"Okay, so it's best to let her go through her first heat before you have her spayed," Pedro said. "I'll email you some good articles about it. You have to be sure to be careful while she is in heat, males will be sniffing around even if you do live on the second floor, and if she escapes while she's in heat, she's very likely to find a suitor and come home knocked up."

"We'll be careful, I promise," Kendall said, keeping an extra protective hand around Essy. "When can we take her home?"

"She'll be good to go in a month," Pedro said. Kendall's face fell.

"Kendall, she's only six weeks old right now," Logan explained gently. "She only weighs about two and a half pounds and isn't ready to leave her mother yet. But we came now to get the first pick."

Kendall brightened a little at that. But he still wished he could take her home, it was going to be tough to say goodbye.

"You guys can come and visit as much as you like until she's old enough to leave," Pedro said kindly.

Logan gave Pedro a check before they left that day, and Kendall asked all sorts of questions about feeding and care for their new puppy. Logan kept trying to tell Kendall that he and Pedro had already covered the important topics, but Pedro was glad to share his knowledge with Kendall as well, and he was pleased to see how seriously Kendall was taking pet ownership. It was clear Kendall was going to make a great pet parent and Pedro was glad to be part of the process.

They left after seeing all the dogs outside again, and Kendall insisted they drive straight to a pet supply store. They spent a happy afternoon picking out food and water bowls and a pet carrier and two dog beds-Kendall wanted two in case one got wet or soiled and couldn't be used at some point. Logan rolled his eyes, he had a feeling Essy would be in their own bed more often than not, but who was he to deprive their new family member of anything? Kendall spent forever picking out a leash, plus he wanted to get her a collar to grow into that also had "emeralds" but the store didn't seem to have anything like that in bigger sizes. A helpful employee told them they could probably find something like that online, but to be prepared to pay big bucks.

"I don't think price is going to matter," Logan said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Obviously Kendall only cared about Essy having the best of everything, cost be damned.

Kendall also wanted to pick out a little raincoat for Essy, but Logan said they should wait and see how big she got when she was done growing. "Good point-I can just hold an umbrella over her till then," Kendall said.

During the month Essy was growing and learning and being weaned from her mother, Kendall and Logan visited as often as they could without being pests. They loved playing with all the dogs, and seeing how the puppies were progressing.

Finally the big day arrived, they were bringing Essy home! They picked her up and put her in her carrier (Kendall would've liked to have her ride home on his lap, but Pedro told him that being in a carrier was safer for the dog and that's all Kendall needed to hear) and brought her to their apartment house. They brought her to the backyard first and let her sniff all around and praised her when she did her business out there, then Kendall carried her up the back stairs and they let her explore the apartment, first showing her her bowls and then her beds in the living room and bedroom. After she had romped around a bit, Kendall brought her back to the kitchen and put some of the organic puppy food Pedro had recommended into her food bowl and some bottled water into her water dish. These little bowls were on a placemat Kendall had picked out that had pink puppy paw prints all around the border.

They spent the whole day playing with her and watching her sleep and cuddling her and taking about a million pictures of her. Kendall was so proud of her, by the end of the day she hadn't had a single accident and hadn't used her puppy pads once.

"That's because you keep taking her out every two hours whether she needs to go or not," Logan laughed.

"And it's working, isn't it? She got the idea right away that I want her to do her stuff out there."

"You've certainly been excellent at lavishing her with praise," Logan said admiringly.

"And her mom taught her well too, didn't she, Essy? You watched and learned from Momma, didn't you?" Kendall crooned to the dog as he held her. Essy licked his face happily and snuggled closer, she was ready for another nap and her human was nice and warm. It was after supper and Kendall and Logan and Essy were all on the couch together after they had taken Essy out for another shot at the grass in the backyard. Kendall was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

Logan was petting Essy as she slept on Kendall's chest. Kendall was saying in a low voice to Logan that he wanted to find something quiet and calming on TV, he didn't want to have anything on Animal Planet scare Essy her first night there. Logan looked up at Kendall's face from where he was snuggled into his shoulder. Kendall was being so loving and nurturing to their new family member, and Logan had never wanted him more. Logan started kissing Kendall's jawline, working his way up from his chin to his earlobe.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"What do you say we put the puppy in her bed, and we get into ours?" Logan replied. "She seems pretty tuckered out, I bet she'll sleep for hours now that it's getting dark out." It was early July, so they were enjoying the longest days of the year, but when they brought the puppy out the last time the sun was already beginning to set and it was full on dusk now. Pedro had told them all the puppies had a fairly early bedtime, being up past dark was "late" for them. "I'll warm up the heating pad," Logan added. On Pedro's recommendation, they had purchased a "hot water bottle" for pets, actually a flat, square pad that you heated up in the microwave and placed under the cushion on the dog's bed. The first few nights, Essy would most likely miss her littermates and feel cold despite it being summer. The heating pad was chew proof and even if she managed to get it out from under the cushion and chew through its protective liner, the materials inside were non-toxic and safe and wouldn't harm her.

Logan jumped up and went to the kitchen. Kendall held Essy closer to his chest and covered her with both his hands. Logan returned carrying one of Essy's beds, his hand pressed onto the cushion. "You can feel the heat. I followed the instructions, it's not too hot," he told Kendall. "Come on, you can put her in here when I put it down."

"And just where do you plan on putting it down?" Kendall asked, holding Essy even a little more closely.

"On the floor…" Logan said in a wondering tone.

"I don't want her to wake up in another room when she hears us…doing stuff," Kendall said.

"Would you rather she was in the same room to hear it?" Logan asked. He knew they tended to get kind of loud, especially now that their bedroom was on an outer wall and they didn't have to keep quiet for anyone on the other side.

"I just thought, it's her first night here and all, that, we…wouldn't," Kendall said. Logan's mouth dropped open. They had never not done _that _a single night they were together since Kendall moved into Logan's Harvard dorm. Even when one of them was sick they managed to get some type of fooling around in. They wouldn't even intend to, but once they were in bed together they couldn't help but let their hands start exploring and nature would just take its course. And they had found more than once that nothing cured a fever faster than making love-sure, the other guy risked getting one too, but they risked that just by always being together, and more times than not, they both woke up healthy, happy, and fever free. Logan credited their usually robust health to their nightly workouts.

"Kendall, she's a dog, the distinction between tonight and tomorrow night is completely lost on her," Logan said.

"Well, I didn't think we'd do it tomorrow night either…" Kendall said quietly.

"WHAT? And just how long did you think we'd wait before we do?" Logan was getting exasperated.

Kendall didn't answer, plus he wouldn't look Logan in the eye.

Logan closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Kendall," he said, straining to keep his voice in his most patient tone, "we are not abstaining from sex through her entire puppyhood. There's no sense in waiting. She's going to have to hear it sometime, and she might as well get used to it. It is a definite part of our household activities."

"Take her," Kendall said, his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean?" Logan said.

"Take her and put her in her bed, I can't do it," Kendall said.

Logan placed the dog bed on the floor and gently took the sleeping puppy off of Kendall's chest. Kendall looked up at him with the biggest saddest eyes, and Logan almost put her back, but he knew if he did, Kendall would carry this foolishness on further, maybe all night. Logan placed her on the doggie bed, up against the back of it so she wouldn't feel open space all around her. She snuggled right into the warmth of the bed without waking up.

Kendall stood up from the couch and looked at Essy sleeping for a few moments. Then he grabbed Logan's hand and walked out of the room, pulling Logan along with him. Kendall flipped on the hall light, and when they got to the end of the hall where their bedroom was he flipped it off, but Logan turned it right back on again.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"If Essy gets up and wants to find us, she'll be able to see. That's why I didn't turn off the living room light, or remind you to, either," Logan answered. Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and dragged him into the bedroom, kissing him passionately as he did so. He pulled Logan to the bed, apologizing between kisses.

"I'm sorry I thought for one minute I didn't want this. I always want to, I always want you," he said, pulling off what he could of Logan's clothes and kissing any bare skin that he exposed. Logan was already into it, he wanted Kendall since before putting the puppy in her bed, but before he let Kendall get him into theirs, he made sure their bedroom door was open just wide enough for Essy to get in if she wanted to, but semi-closed to block what noise it could. Once that was done, he got back to the bed and got out of his clothes in record time, his hard on already throbbing for Kendall's touch.

They got undressed and into bed, Logan reaching into the bed stand's drawer for their lube, Kendall stretched out underneath him, watching Logan's face. Kendall put his hands at the base of Logan's skull and threaded his fingers through Logan's hair as he pulled his face down to his own and gave him a searing kiss. Logan was kissing back and stretching him with his lubed fingers at the same time, and they were both making little noises and moans. When Logan entered Kendall, he was biting his lower lip and concentrating on being quiet.

"Logan, don't-let go, be loud, it's okay, really it is," Kendall was saying, in between deep breaths as he took Logan in. Logan just shook his head no, so Kendall nipped him with his teeth, hard, on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Logan yelped in surprise.

"I want you to love me like you always do," Kendall said. "I want to hear you moan and swear and shout my name."

"I do all that?" Logan panted out. He honestly didn't realize he swore while making love to Kendall. He rarely swore in his regular speaking.

"Like a fucking sailor," Kendall grinned. "Fuck me, Logan, fuck me hard!" Kendall twisted his hips and reached between them to squeeze Logan's balls.

"Ah, SHIT," Logan yelled. That felt so good. Kendall's long fingers were massaging into him in a most sensitive spot. "Kendall, I love you, I love you, don't ever stop that." They both started really going at it with abandon, Logan pulled all the way out of Kendall, only to slam back in, causing Kendall to shout Logan's name at the top of his lungs. Each was determined that the other should come first, so many tricky moves were sprung and many sensations were shooting through them like electric shocks. Kendall finally gave in and came first, the constant stimulant of Logan hitting his prostate while saying "I love you" over and over finally sent him over. Logan smiled in triumph, watching Kendall's eyes lose their focus and seeing the dreamy expression that came over his lover's face, he came too. He collapsed on top of Kendall none too gently when his orgasm ended. Usually he was more considerate than that, but tonight Kendall had exhausted him. Kendall let out an "oof" and a laugh when Logan landed on him like a bag of rocks. He used what little strength he had left to nuzzle Logan's sweaty hair near his ear.

"That was great," he whispered right into Logan's ear.

"Yeah it was," Logan laughed. He rolled off of Kendall with a whimper. "My dick is sore."

"Aw, you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Kendall said.

"As awesome as that sounds, I'm thinking more like I need to ice it down," Logan said, half serious. He groaned as he got himself up and out of bed, and went into the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. He walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants. He didn't know if they were his or Kendall's, and honestly it didn't matter. They were always throwing on each other's clothes.

"Gonna get a water, you want one?" Logan said, pausing at the door to both hear Kendall's answer and admire his naked form lying on the bed. Kendall admired him right back, Logan had put his forearm up against the doorjamb and was leaning his tousled head on it, stretching his back muscles and looking seriously sexy, all topless and sated.

"I'll share yours," Kendall grinned. After Logan gave him a thumbs up and went out the door, Kendall went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to rinse himself off. He'd wash his hair in the morning, right now he just wanted to be less…sticky.

He returned to the bedroom with a towel around his waist, and Logan was backing into the room, carrying the dog bed with two hands, a water bottle sticking out of his pocket. He gently placed the dog bed on the middle of their bed, then pulled out the water and took a sip. Essy was sleeping peacefully. Kendall got on his side of the bed, looking down at her, and Logan passed the water to him and got on his side of the bed. They were just watching her sleep, propped up on their elbows, their legs stretched out.

"She slept right through it," Logan whispered with a smile.

"She sure did," Kendall whispered back. "I still can't believe she's ours."

"You've waited a long time to have a pet of your own, I'm glad she's such a good dog." Logan laid back on his pillow and smiled at Kendall. Kendall got up and bent down to pick up the dog bed. "What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Putting her bed down on the floor-can't risk falling asleep with her on the bed, one of us could roll over and squish her," Kendall said. Logan bit back a smile. He figured Essy would be safe with her bed around her, but she was Kendall's dog and Kendall could make the rules-unless they interfered with their love life.

Kendall put her bed far enough away that he'd be able to see it from his spot on the bed. He gently put the bed down on the floor and risked putting his hand on her little head. She stirred a little at his soft touch, but didn't wake up. Logan bit his lower lip to stop from "awwwing" out loud. Kendall was so sweet and gentle with his little pup.

Kendall walked back to the bed, looking back at Essy the whole time. He absentmindedly tugged on the towel and let it drop to the floor, then got into bed, his back towards Logan, still looking at the dog. Logan snuggled up to Kendall, staying propped up on his elbow so he could still see her too, even though all she was doing was sleeping and there really wasn't anything to see. Logan put his other arm over Kendall, and Kendall intertwined their fingers and kissed the Logan's knuckles and then held both their hands against his chest.

Logan whispered softly into Kendall's ear, "I love you both. So much," and kissed his hair.

Kendall tilted his head back and looked up into Logan's eyes. "Thank you again, Logan, for giving me my own puppy. My whole life I wanted a dog, and your whole life, you've always been giving me everything I ever need."

About five hours later they were woken by the sound of Essy whimpering quietly. They got up, threw on some clothes, and both brought her outside. When they brought her back in, Kendall put her down in the kitchen near her water bowl but she turned right around and walked into the bedroom and scampered into her little bed and fell back asleep.

"Best doggie ever," Kendall smiled at Logan. Logan had to agree.


	23. Part Four Chapter Twenty Three

Essy fit right into their lives, plus made everything even better. She quickly became a favorite of both their fellow triple decker residents, and the entire neighborhood. People lit up when they saw the happy little black and white puppy with the emeralds sparkling around her neck trotting along with her boys on her leash. People all over the neighborhood started keeping organic baby carrots in their refrigerators to give to Essy, since that was the only treat Kendall would "allow" her to eat any old time. Logan was actually impressed by Kendall's ability to resist those big eyes, but Pedro told him how easy it was for the small breed to overeat and that they had to keep a close eye on her caloric intake. The bakery on the corner that Kendall and Logan loved from the time they moved in started making organic peanut butter dog cookies. At first they were just for Essy, but since Kendall only allowed her to have one a week on Saturdays as a special treat, they started selling the rest of the batch and soon demand was so high they were baking them all the time. Essy always got hers for free though, as a special friend of the establishment.

Another nutritional benefit was to Logan. He started coming home every day to let the puppy out on his lunch hour. He had a fifteen minute bus ride each way, but that gave him half an hour at home to eat and get some fresh air with Essy. Before this, he'd often work right through his lunch at the research lab-he'd go all day without taking a break as a matter of fact. But now he was sticking to a strict schedule of getting home at the same time each workday to take care of the dog. It was good for him and actually helped him be more efficient on the job.

Kendall never wanted Essy left alone for more than four hours at a time. Pedro assured him that she'd be able to go longer than that, especially when she was full grown, and Logan tried to point out to him that at night she'd last at least five hours (and usually it was over six and closer to seven) without needing to go out and pee or poop, but Kendall was adamant that she shouldn't be alone too long. Lorraine was more than willing to go over to the boys' apartment and take Essy out and even dog sit should the boys need to be at work later, so that was all right. Kendall usually left at eight in the morning to drive out to Worcester to work out with the team, and Logan would be home at noon for lunch and home by five for the day, so Kendall was okay with that, even though Logan left fifteen minutes before one and technically Essy was alone four and a quarter hours.

They kept her in the kitchen during the day, with her dog bed and water bowl and toys and her bed and puppy pads and a baby gate across the kitchen door and the door to the butler's pantry closed. They also put her crate under the kitchen table with a blanket and some toys in there, because they read online that sometimes dogs liked to revert to their wolf roots and have a "cave" or "den" to go into, especially during storms-but Kendall had already extracted a promise from Lorraine to go over and sit through any thunderstorms with Essy. "You can even bring her over to your apartment, if you'd prefer, but I just don't want her to be alone if she's scared," Kendall told the landlady. Lorraine was happy to do it, she didn't like riding out storms alone herself, and it was comforting to have the warm little puppy snuggled up next to her on the couch when the storms blew.

Kendall was so happy Logan was eating better, and he wanted to show his gratitude for taking care of the puppy when he couldn't be there, so he started making lunch for Logan in the mornings, or even the nights before. Logan tried to tell him he could fend for himself, but Kendall wouldn't hear of it.

"I want to do my part, plus it'll give you more time to devote to Essy," Kendall insisted. So, Logan let him. Kendall would usually make him a salad, cutting up all the veggies and then grilling a boneless skinless chicken breast or a piece of salmon or tuna to put on top and put it in the fridge in separate containers for Logan to put together when he got home. Logan loved it when Kendall premade the stuff the night before, because he could sit in the kitchen, playing with the dog and watching his man cook for him. When Kendall prepared his lunch in the mornings, Logan missed it because he'd be getting ready for work.

Kendall got it into his head he'd make homemade croutons for Logan. Logan insisted it was too labor intensive for something they could easily buy at Whole Foods, but Kendall found a recipe online and wanted to give it a try. He loved going to the bakery and getting a big loaf of day old homemade bread and cutting it up into big cubes and then trying different spices to make the croutons for Logan. They found what Logan liked best was a very simple recipe where Kendall just had to spread garlic olive oil on the cubes and bake them in the oven for about fifteen minutes, flipping them once to ensure they cooked evenly.

Kendall was standing at the counter with his pastry brush, painting the bread cubes. Logan had been on the floor playing with Essy, but Kendall's profile, concentrating on spreading the oil evenly, was so cute Logan couldn't resist him. He got up and slid his arms around Kendall's waist, kissing the back of his neck just under the canvas strap of his apron (they learned early on that when oil was involved, Kendall needed to protect his clothing, so they bought a pair of aprons that hung on hooks on the back of the door to the butler's pantry). Kendall had a freckle there-back when he worked at the grocery store in Minnesota his red apron strap stopped right above it, and Logan would find reasons to be behind Kendall and just focus on that little dot while he talked to customers or James and Carlos or whoever. These days, whenever Logan was behind Kendall during other more intimate activities, he always made sure to give that spot a kiss.

"You make me the best lunches," Logan said.

"That's because of the secret ingredient," Kendall said, smiling.

"Organic olive oil infused with garlic?" Logan said.

"No, silly-love!"

"Aw!" Logan said, squeezing Kendall tight.

Logan wanted to make something special for Kendall "with love" too. Logan and Kendall shared grilling duties pretty equally, so Logan had "cooked" for Kendall plenty of times, but he wanted to give Kendall an unexpected treat, so he emailed Jennifer to ask her to send him Kendall's favorite cookie recipe for coconut meringue cookies. Jennifer wrote back that that was Kendall's Grammy Knight's recipe, and that she didn't have it. She gave him Grammy's phone number in her reply and wished him luck. Logan called Grammy the next day when he was home for lunch, and Kendall was at the rink.

"Hello, Grammy Knight? It's Logan…Logan Mitchell."

Grammy laughed. "Sweetheart, how many Logans do you think I know? How are you? How's my grandson?"

"We're great, and Kendall's actually the reason I'm calling. He's been cooking a lot for me lately, and I was hoping I could make him up a batch of his favorite cookies. Could you tell me the recipe for your coconut meringues, please?"

"Well now, I don't know. That's been a family secret I was planning to pass down to Katie when she gets married," Grammy said, in complete seriousness.

What is it with the Knight family and holding on to family recipes? Logan wondered to himself. Aloud he said, "I promise I won't share it with anyone, not even Kendall. I just want to make him something I know he really loves. And I know those cookies have always been his favorite."

"Well…" Logan could almost hear her thinking, even over the phone. "I suppose, when you put it that way, I can trust you with it. Got a pencil?" She proceeded to tell Logan the recipe, made him repeat it back to her, and then said, "Now here's the secret to the whole shootin' match. Do you boys have one of those fancy mixers?"

Logan said, "Yes, we have a Kitchen Aid mixer, we bought it when we moved in." They'd never had a kitchen big enough to store appliances in before.

"Well, here's the thing-don't overbeat the eggs. My mother, who came up with this recipe, whisked the egg whites by hand, and it took strength and a deft touch, let me tell you. She had to keep up the speed of the whisk until those whites were firm and would make stiff peaks, and not one second longer. And you have to do the same. Don't overbeat the egg whites, that's the secret to having the cookies come out light as air. Also? The second they look pink in the oven, they're done. At first you're going to have to keep a close eye on them to see when your oven has cooked them. And make them with the freshest eggs possible-my mother would use the ones the hens laid that morning, she said she'd catch them before they hit the nest! I know you can't get any that fresh, but if your local market carries any farm fresh eggs? Spend the extra money for making these cookies. And let them warm up to room temperature after you take them out of the fridge before you beat them. You got all that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Logan said respectfully. "Grammy, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"What makes the cookies pink?" There were no ingredients that were pink, Logan had noted in reading over the list again. And he remembered from having them at family gatherings with the Knights that the cookies were more beige color than anything else, but they did have a definite pink tinge to them.

"No one knows, honey. One of life's mysteries. But that reminds me-the cookies look pinker when you take them out of the warm oven and the cooler air hits them. Bring the tray all the way out to determine when they're done, or you'll overcook them and they'll be hard and maybe even burnt on the bottom."

Logan gave baking them a shot that very Saturday. Kendall had a morning practice and team meeting to attend, and was home by lunchtime. Logan had just come up the backstairs from taking Essy out, and they met up with Kendall in the kitchen.

"It smells great in here, what have you been up to?" Kendall asked.

Logan's dark eyes shone. "Just a bit of baking."

"Baking what? It smells like Grammy's kitchen in here."

"It's a surprise dessert. We'll eat first and then you'll find out," Logan said, opening the fridge and taking out salad stuff and the cold chicken. They had their lunch and Kendall told Logan how practice was and what was said at the meeting, and Kendall volunteered to put the dishes in the dishwasher, hoping to find clues as to what Logan had baked, but he had no luck there. Seeing the big mixing bowl and a couple of measuring cups didn't give him much of a clue, and Logan had washed the rest of the required cooking paraphernalia by hand once he knew the cookies turned out just right.

"Why don't you and Essy go relax in the living room and I'll bring you your dessert?" Logan asked. Kendall smiled at him and picked up Essy and gave Logan a peck on the cheek on his way out of the room.

After a few minutes passed, and Kendall's curiosity had worked itself up, Logan came into the living room carrying a tray with two steaming cups and a plate of cookies on it. The cups were filled with hot strong coffee, just like Kendall's Swedish grandmother (both her parents had been born in Sweden, so, even though she was born in America she still considered herself a Swede) made it, and the cookies were piled up in a neat little mound on a dessert plate.

"Logan, are those Grammy's meringues?" Kendall asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yup, her recipe, made by Essy and me," Logan nodded.

Kendall reached out and took one, and bit into it tentatively. He knew no one could make cookies like his grammy, and he didn't want to have to lie to Logan that these were as good, but suddenly, he realized he wouldn't have to.

"Logan, these are delicious!" he said, crunching down on another bite. They were exactly like Grammy's, light and airy with just a hint of sweetness and coconut. They were perfect. Logan smiled happily. He had taste-tested them himself, of course, but Kendall was the real connoisseur of his favorite cookie.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me," Kendall said, picking up another cookie.

"It was no trouble at all, I had fun baking them," Logan said, fudging a little bit. He had been a nervous wreck worrying about beating the egg whites to the perfect point of stiffness but no further, and about getting them out of the oven at the exact moment they were ready, but other than that, he did enjoy the thought of making Kendall happy while he was making them.

"I can't believe Grammy gave up the recipe," Kendall chuckled. He gave Logan a kiss, the sweetness on his lips transferring to Logan's, along with a stray crumb or two. Logan smiled bigger than ever.

"I think she likes me," Logan grinned. "Besides, she didn't 'give it up'; I have to guard it with my life. We can't even let Katie know she gave it to me, I think she's holding it as some sort of negotiating chip to make sure whoever Katie marries meets with her approval."

Kendall nodded and laughed. "She clearly approves of you, though. Thank you for making these, they're delicious." He kissed Logan again. "Your kisses are still even better though."

Logan took that as the high praise it was intended.

The days went on and they were all very happy in their Brookline apartment. Essy got through her first heat without getting "in trouble" and they brought her to the vet Pedro recommended, she took care of all his Bostons. Kendall just barely made it through the surgery, although Essy got through it with no trouble. The team at the animal hospital allowed Kendall and Logan to stay with her as they put her under, Kendall holding her little paw and making sure his voice was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep. They also let the guys be in recovery when she woke up, Kendall still holding her paw and talking to her softly. They gave her an emerald green cone to wear so she wouldn't disturb her stitches, and Kendall had Logan checking on them constantly to make sure there were no signs of infection. Logan patiently did so, even the time Kendall asked him to check again less than fifteen minutes after the last time, because he knew Kendall was only anxious and cared so deeply about his little pup. Essy was a trooper, healing up quickly and not even letting the cone bother her, even though it clearly wasn't her favorite thing to wear. Her appetite was good and the stitches came out and she was none the worse for wear, plus now she'd be a much happier and healthier dog for having had the operation.

Logan didn't have the time to join a gym, and lots of times the Boston weather just wasn't conducive to running outside in the fall, and of course in the winter that would be even more true, so they asked Lorraine if it would be okay to get a treadmill and put it down in the basement, so they wouldn't disturb the neighbors below them by putting it in their spare room. Lorraine thought that was an excellent idea and said she'd provide an elliptical machine too, and that the boys were free to use it. Kendall decided to add a stationary bike so he could pedal while Logan jogged on his treadmill or used the elliptical. Kendall did his "real" working out at the team's facility, under the watchful eye of the trainer. He'd just pedal easily down in the basement while Logan jogged or ran, and Essy would snooze in her bed that they'd bring down for her. Then if the weather out was nice, they'd go for a walk outside for Logan's cool down, Essy proudly leading the way on her leash. Then after that, they'd usually go back upstairs and make love. They were always full of good intentions to clean the apartment or to let Logan get back to his studies, but there was something about the fresh air, or the way Logan's hair would stick to the back of his neck, or some little thing that got them turned on first.

Fall rapidly turned into winter. Kendall had a little five day break in his hockey schedule at Christmas, so the guys zipped home to Minnesota but had to fly back to Massachusetts on Christmas Day so he'd be able to play the day after. The guys' presents to each other were first class plane tickets so Essy could fly with them in a zippered doggy carrier. "Just like Paris Hilton," Logan muttered, when Kendall showed it to him before ordering it online. "Yeah!" Kendall replied enthusiastically, missing Logan's tone all together. But that was fine, Logan didn't really mind. On the plane they got some weird looks, but Esmeralda behaved perfectly and was perfectly content to stay in her little bag as long as the mesh window was pointed towards one of her boys. She slept through most of the flight, only waking up when they traded her from one lap to the other so one of them could eat or go to the bathroom. She'd watch the other guy from her vantage point-or wait for him to get back from the restroom-and then snuggle back down, feeling the warmth of Kendall or Logan's thighs through the bottom of the bag. She was content.

For everyone back home, this was their first time meeting the new addition to the family and they all loved her, and Essy loved all the attention. Jennifer didn't even mind that since Essy had to stay at the Mitchells', Kendall did too. She loved her little granddog despite her allergies. She took Allegra and dealt with it. Essy was too endearing not to love over a little thing like sneezes and runny eyes.

Grammy Knight made her famous coconut meringue cookies and shared a smile with Logan when Kendall piled a plate up with them. She got Logan alone for a minute afterwards and whispered, "My grandson tells me your cookies were good, but mine were better, but I could tell he was only being polite. I'm real proud of you, and I'm glad my recipe is in good hands." Logan kissed her on the cheek and thanked her again for sharing the recipe.

The team only had a two day break for New Year's, so Kendall and Logan spent a quiet night with Essy in the apartment, ordering in Chinese food and celebrating much like they had Kendall's senior year of high school. They even played backgammon while waiting for the food to arrive.


	24. Part Four Chapter Twenty Four

In January, Kendall came home from a trip to Target with a square bathmat that had brightly colored hearts on a white background. It was bright and cheery, each of the nine hearts were about six inches tall, and the colors were a bold pastel, soft colors, but bright and not just pink; there were blue and purple and yellow hearts too, and a couple different shades of pink and even a red-that was the only primary color in the rug. Logan admired it when Kendall showed it to him, but he was a little surprised at Kendall buying something like that.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Kendall asked a bit defensively. Ever since they moved into the new place, they had enjoyed finding little treasures to decorate it with whenever they had a chance to go out shopping together, but this was the first thing Kendall had bought without Logan being right there to see if he'd like it too, but it was just a little rug for the bathroom!

"Nothing's wrong with it, Kendall. It's adorable! I'm just surprised at you buying something that can only be used at Valentine's Day."

Kendall looked at the rug again and tilted his head. "Valentine's Day? I want to use it all year round," he said.

Logan said, "You do?"

"Well, sure. I love you all year round, why wouldn't I show it?" Kendall said. Logan kissed him.

"Is it too hokey to say every day is Valentine's Day with you?" Logan asked.

"Not at all," Kendall replied, kissing him till he saw stars.

When Kendall was out on the road with his team, after games they'd hang out in local bars and socialize. A lot of the guys were married or in serious monogamous relationships, so they'd stick together while the young bucks would try to score with the local fans. When they were back in Worcester, there weren't many night spots to frequent, and the single players got bored with them pretty quickly, so they started taking the T into Boston in search of a more varied nightlife. Sometimes Kendall would join them, especially when Logan had papers due, just to pass the time and not provide a distraction to Logan. The guys on the team knew Kendall was in a serious relationship, plus they loved what a great wingman he was. With his good looks and polite ways the ladies would flock to him in bars, and then the teammates would be right there when Kendall would start talking about someone waiting for him at home. Kendall wouldn't get gender-specific, his teammates knew that he was with Logan and that Logan was male, but that was Kendall's business and no one else's, especially when it came to hockey fans he didn't know personally. No one on the team felt they were owed an in-depth explanation. They would just say Kendall was "taken" and leave it at that.

Logan went to as many games as he could. He'd leave Essy with Lorraine and take the train out to Worcester and then get a ride home after with Kendall in their SUV. The other Sharks players liked him from the start and would always beg him to go out after the games too, but Logan usually couldn't spare the time.

One night he finally did, though. His midterm exams were over, he'd had a hellacious week, he just wanted to go out and forget all his responsibilities for one night and blow off decades of schoolwork induced steam. The guys were going to a new karaoke bar in Boston that was supposed to be excellent and Kendall told Logan he'd be his designated driver.

At the bar, Kendall's teammates all wanted to buy Logan drinks.

"What's your poison, Logan?" one of them shouted over the din.

Logan looked up at Kendall.

"I don't really drink…" he said, wondering if he should just order a beer.

"Well, Kendall said you were coming out to celebrate being done with exams," another one said. "Wanna try some tequila shots?" A bunch of the guys sent up a shout at that, they figured tequila would be an excellent way to celebrate. One of the players yelled to the bartender to set the shots up, and they showed Logan what to do with the salt and lime slices. Logan copied their example and got his first shot down. It burned, but he kind of liked it. The group had a couple more in fairly quick succession. Logan wasn't drunk, but he was feeling a pleasant tingly feeling. Kendall was sipping a Coke, smiling as he saw the tension ebbing out of Logan. Different teammates were having conversations with Logan in between trying to chat with new acquaintances they were meeting at the bar, everyone was having a good time.

Various patrons had been singing karaoke since the hockey group had arrived. Some singers were really good, some were hilarious, everyone in the bar was supportive and enjoying even the harshest renditions. Somewhere along the line, Logan got a couple more shots in him and, with the enthusiastic encouragement of Kendall's teammates, found himself up on stage. The song he had selected was Michael Jackson's I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Everyone was hooting and hollering, but then Logan began to sing.

Kendall's teammates looked at Kendall in amazement, only to see his mouth was hanging open in total surprise as well. Logan had a clear high voice, not as high as MJ's, but higher than they had expected to come out of him. And he was singing the song with such feeling-it was clear every word was sung for Kendall. One of Kendall's teammates who was closest to him in the crowd yelled into Kendall's ear, "Did you know he could sing like this?"

Kendall shook his head and muttered, "I had no idea."

Logan was awesome. The song ended and he left the stage to the sound of thunderous applause and people whistling and yelling out requests for him to get back up there and sing some more. He found Kendall in the crowd and yelled into his ear, "Outside. NOW." Kendall was afraid Logan was going to barf between the tequila and some sort of delayed stage fright, so he cleared them a path right out the door and onto the sidewalk. Logan pushed Kendall up against the building as soon as they were past the door and started kissing him passionately. Kendall could feel Logan's hard on between them and taste traces of tequila on his tongue. Logan had his hands on the back of Kendall's head and was holding on tight. Kendall just gave in to everything Logan was making him feel with his kisses and felt like he was floating.

"Get the car, take me home," Logan growled, letting go of Kendall and walking in the general direction of where they had left the SUV. If the building hadn't been behind Kendall to hold him up, he probably would've fallen. Logan had turned his legs to jelly and his sudden letting go of Kendall's head and walking away gave Kendall a very definite feeling of vertigo for a few seconds. "Kendall, NOW. I want you and we're barely gonna make it back home." Logan had never barked orders at Kendall like that, but Kendall found he didn't mind it at all. He started sprinting down the sidewalk after Logan, pulling his keys out of his pocket and hurrying to do Logan's bidding.

At the triple decker, Logan barely gave Kendall time to shoot off a quick text to the guys at the bar to let them know they had gone home and had not been abducted before he was ripping Kendall's clothes off. Logan had gotten most of his own off while Kendall was rapidly typing into his phone. Essy was across the hall with Lorraine-they had left things with her that they'd either pick Essy up if they were home before eleven, or let her sleep over if it was later than that. Kendall was in such a daze he didn't even know what time it was, and of course Logan was in no shape to care what time it was. Kendall decided Essy was in good hands and he wasn't going to worry about it, which was a good plan on his part since Logan was mashing him up against the hall wall and kissing any remaining sense out of him.

"I got hard as soon as I saw you looking at me up on that stage," Logan was telling Kendall between savage kisses. They were both panting and already sweaty. "Lez get to the bedroom," Logan slurred. He fastened his lips back to Kendall's and they stumbled down the hall together, Logan trying to get Kendall's clothes off as they went.

In the bedroom, Logan wasn't giving Kendall a chance to get the light on, he had him down on the bed and was still trying, pretty ineffectually, to get Kendall's clothes off. He was still kissing him too, but that was very effective.

"Logan, Logan, honey, let me," Kendall said, as Logan tried to unbutton the fly on Kendall's jeans. "Let's take a sec, okay?" Logan flopped onto his back, panting heavily. Kendall turned on the bedside lamp on the side closest to the door, and stood up to get his clothes off. Then he helped Logan out of the one sock he had left on, plus got his arm out of the neck of his shirt. Kendall wasn't quite sure how Logan got the shirt that way, but he knew it had to go.

Logan was staring up at Kendall from the bed. "Kendall, I want you to do something for me."

"Sure, honey, anything. Do you need some water, or some aspirin?"

"No. I need," Logan swallowed, and began again,"I need you to ride me."

Kendall barked out a laugh. "Wha-what?" he said.

"I need YOU to ride ME," Logan said, articulating drunkenly.

Kendall pressed his lips together and wrinkled his nose, looking slightly confused. "Um, not sure what you're getting at?" he said, the laughter still in his tone.

"You know how when you're on certain medications you can't operate heavy machinery," Logan asked, "machinery" not quite sounding like it normally did. Logan said it more like "mashinry", but Kendall figured out what he meant and nodded. "And you should never, ever drive durnk, um, drunk?" Logan continued. Kendall nodded again. "Well, I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't think I'll be able to hold back, so, you gotta drive my dick," Logan concluded, proud of himself for explaining all that to Kendall.

"So we're classifying your dick as heavy machinery now?" Kendall giggled. Logan was adorable when he was drunk, there were no two ways about it.

"I honestly don't think I can handle it responsibly right now," Logan said, determined to be taken seriously in his drunken haze. "And I don't want to hurt you with it, but I want it in you-NOW."

"Why not?" Kendall said, lying down next to Logan.

"Wha're you doing?" Logan asked. "You gotta prepare yourself too, I don't want to jab you in there." Kendall raised his eyebrows at Logan, but nodded once, in an "I see" gesture. He got the lube out of the drawer next to the bed, and then just looked at the tube in his hand, wondering what was the best way to go about this. He had never done it to himself before-Logan always prepped him, he always prepped Logan. He finally decided to get on all fours and then stick some fingers up his butt. Right away he decided he liked it much better when Logan did it to him. Even jerking himself off felt better than this, this wasn't hot at all. But he was doing it for Logan, so he persevered.

Logan, meanwhile, was sitting up on the bed, impatiently waiting for Kendall to be ready, his hard on demanding some attention after all this time since he had been singing to Kendall and getting hard at the bar. Logan crossed his legs at the ankles, sitting with his legs open and his knees almost resting on the bed, and tapped on his thighs trying to get Kendall to hurry up. Kendall hoped he had stretched himself out enough, and crawled over to Logan, slathered his cock with lube, and positioned his long legs on either side of Logan as he gingerly lowered himself onto Logan's erection. Logan wasn't able to help him much in guiding down onto it, but luckily it was so big it was hard to miss.

Kendall took his time letting Logan in, he was strongly tempted to just slide right onto Logan, but he knew that would be too much for his body to cope with all at once. Kendall could feel Logan's hot breath on his chest. This was a brand new angle for them to have sex, and Kendall found he liked it very much. He was finding it hard to keep his balance since he didn't want to put his lubed hands on the headboard, but fighting gravity was actually kind of fun like this. Logan had his hands on Kendall's hips, but again, in his drunken state, he wasn't doing much more than squeezing there.

Kendall leaned back slightly, bracing one hand on one of Logan's shoulders, and pushed forward a little more and hit the magic spot inside him. Now the ride could begin in earnest. He was pistoning up and down on Logan, breathing heavy and moaning. Logan was being quieter than usual, but his hot breath hitting Kendall's bare chest let him know Logan was really into it. Logan's eyes were closed, and he bit down on his lower lip. He was doing what he could to move into Kendall, but with Kendall's weight on him, it wasn't much. Kendall didn't mind doing most of the work on this, though. Logan opened his eyes and looked straight into Kendall's. Then he moaned and pulled Kendall to him in a bear hug, Kendall's erect penis pushed straight up in between them. Kendall wrapped both arms around Logan and threw his head back, feeling Logan nip and lick his shoulder and right pec, raising himself up off of Logan and bouncing back down hard, to feel him all the way inside.

"Kendall, I'm coming, I'm coming," Logan said, technically a couple of seconds after Kendall could feel the hot liquid inside him. Logan let his head roll back, his grip on Kendall loosening as his orgasm neared its end. Kendall slowed his motion down to a gentle rocking, still holding on to Logan, kissing his neck and cheek and finally taking Logan's head between his two hands and holding it up so he could kiss him properly.

"Yeah, yeah, Logan, that was so hot!" Kendall enthused between kisses.

"Kendall? Sleepy now," Logan said, yawning. Kendall laughed softly and pulled himself off of Logan. Logan immediately rolled into a ball on the bed, and Kendall wrapped himself around him, pulling the covers up over them both the best he could. He figured his erection would just have to go away on its own for once. But then he felt Logan's warm hand wrap around it, and he eased himself onto his back to get more comfortable, and Logan stroked him till he came. The sheets were completely trashed by this point, but Kendall didn't think Logan had it in him to even move from side to side while Kendall remade the bed around him, so he just went with it.

Kendall had the fleeting thought that he should put an empty bucket near Logan's side of the bed just in case, but then he told himself he'd just shut his eyes for a minute…and the next thing he knew it was morning and the room was full of light but Logan's side of the bed was empty. Kendall bolted upright in bed. The poor guy was probably puking his guts out and Kendall wasn't even helping. But just then Logan and Essy strolled through the bedroom door, Logan carrying take out coffees in a cardboard carrier, a big, bright smile on his face.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Logan chirped, giving the top of Kendall's head a kiss as he pulled out one of the coffees to hand to him. Essy jumped up on the bed and licked Kendall's chin, her front paws up on his shoulders, her back paws standing on his lap.

Kendall patted Essy's side with his free hand and looked up at Logan in some confusion. "How long have you been up?" he finally managed to ask. Logan looked fresh as a daisy.

"Oh, about forty-five minutes, I guess," Logan said, looking at the clock. "I woke up, had a shower, went to Lorraine's to get Essy, then we went to pick up coffee and brought one back to Lorraine and here's ours!"

"Just like that? You woke up, no headache, no hangover, no puking?" Kendall asked.

"Nope! I felt great! What we did last night, you and me I mean, back here, wow. That's some of the hottest sex we've ever had. And then I slept like a log afterwards."

Kendall took a sip of his coffee, hoping it'd wake him up and catch him up to Logan. Quite honestly, Kendall could do with a bit more sleep. The coffee was hot and delicious though, and started to permeate the fog in his brain.

"Although," Logan began, sort of shyly, "I didn't _feel _things quite as much as I usually do. Things were a little tingly and numb from all the tequila." Logan plopped down onto the bed in a sitting position after placing the drink tray on the table next to the bed. He took his coffee from the tray and popped open the lid, and took a sip as he petted Essy, who was now curled up on Kendall's lap. Logan finally looked up into Kendall's eyes. "Was it okay for you?"

Kendall broke into one of his biggest smiles. "Logan, it was so far beyond okay. That was a fantastic ride you gave me and I loved it. I just can't get over you not being hung over at all! And what was that with you singing last night? Have you always been able to do that?"

Logan blushed. "I don't even really remember that part. Just looking out and locking eyes with you and feeling myself get very hard very quickly."

"Logan, you were amazing, and it wasn't just me and the guys who thought so-everyone in that bar loved it, and wanted more."

Logan was shaking his head. "Naw…"

"Logan, yes. How did you come to pick that song?"

"That's always been a song that makes me think of you, of us," Logan said, looking at Kendall with love in his eyes. "It's on my cool down playlist when I go running."

"How did I not know this?" Kendall asked.

"Because when I go running with you, I don't need a playlist. I'd rather hear your voice than all the music in the world."

"That's a very romantic thing to say, Logan," Kendall purred. Logan leaned over and kissed him, and then backed up and looked at him for a second or two, and then kissed him again, more deeply.

"Mmph, Logan, I haven't brushed my teeth yet..." Kendall tried to say.

"It's okay, you taste like coffee…" Logan said, kissing him again, "…and Kendall…"

"What?" Kendall asked, breaking the kiss.

"What what?" Logan said, confused.

"You were saying I tasted like coffee and then you said my name like you were going to add something else."

Logan giggled. "You taste like coffee and you taste like Kendall, that's all I meant." He kissed Kendall again. "Go on, now. Jump into the shower and I'll make breakfast. You want a Spanish omelet?"

"With ham?" Kendall asked.

"Do I ever make it any other way?" Logan grinned.

**Author's Note: **Just a little slice of their domestic life and then some fun sexy time after a night out with friends. I wish Logan would do covers, and would sing that song in particular. And picturing a drunk, randy Logan was a hoot.


	25. Part Four Chapter Twenty Five

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is coming out a bit late, Readers! I was struck down by a sinus infection last week, and the final draft version of this chapter was on a computer I didn't have access to at home. Yesterday where I live, we had the very first snowflake sighting, but, like Logan at Harvard, I didn't see which flake was the first-it came down in a squall. It's too soon for that foolishness to start again, we had plenty of snow last year to last us through at least 5 years' worth of mild winters. But maybe that's not what's meant to be.

After they had been in their apartment almost a full year, Mrs. Harrison finally accepted one of their many invitations to come see her rugs in their new home. At first when they invited her she insisted it was too soon and she didn't want to "fall in" on the young couple while they were setting up house and settling in. After that, she had to turn down several of their invites with true regret as she had other social and family obligations to fill. She was quite a busy lady.

But finally one spring day she made her way out to Brookline, her driver dropping her off for an afternoon visit. She approved of which rooms they had chosen to put her rugs in, and admired the overall feel of the apartment.

"This is a happy home," she said, smiling as she took a seat on the sofa.

"We can't ever thank you enough for making our place beautiful," Kendall said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"May I offer you refreshments?" Logan asked. "I can make tea, or coffee, and Kendall makes homemade lemonade from organic lemons, we have that in the refrigerator if you'd like something cold…"

"Tea would be perfect, my dear boy," Mrs. Harrison said.

"Coming right up," Logan said, taking off for the kitchen, Essy following at his heels.

"That is a very well behaved dog," Mrs. Harrison said to Kendall.

"She's the best. Logan got her for me as a college graduation present," Kendall said, beaming like a proud father. Essy was being very good. She hadn't so much as yipped when Mrs. Harrison knocked on their door, and she was waiting for the elder lady to make the first move when it came to petting her. Essy had a sixth sense about how to act around humans-with Logan's friends and Kendall's teammates she was all in, rough and tumble friendly, but with a more sophisticated guest, she was willing to wait for attention.

They were sitting in the living room, the built in bookcases to their right as they sat on the couch. There was a coffee table in front of them, clear except for a framed picture of Kendall and Logan when they were five and six, in shorts and sneakers and t shirts standing in front of a bush in the Mitchells' backyard. Logan had one arm around Kendall's waist and Kendall had his hand resting on Logan's shoulder, his fingers lightly touching Logan's neck. They were both smiling warmly at the camera. As they had toured the apartment, Mrs. Harrison had noticed variations on that theme in the framed photographs in all the rooms. There were family photos too, and quite a few pictures of Essy alone and with the boys.

Logan was back with the tea. He and Kendall had bought some antique bone china tea cups on one of their expeditions to look at foliage in the western part of the state the previous fall. They had merely picked out the ones they found the prettiest in various antique shops, not worrying if they matched each other. The result was a very lovely collection that went together well anyway. Logan had chosen to put Mrs. Harrison's tea in a royal blue cup, his own in a cup that had a grassy green background that reminded him of Kendall's eyes, and Kendall's in a delicate light purple cup that was shaped like it had been made from flower petals. They had also bought a china tea pot that had big pansies painted on it. Their cream and sugar set was made of translucent green depression glass.

"Why, boys, all this is just lovely!" Mrs. Harrison said, as Logan placed the tray he was carrying down on the coffee table. "Are these family heirlooms?"

Logan blushed. "No, Mrs. Harrison, it's all stuff we've found together on little trips here and there. Nothing was bought together, really, except the creamer and sugar bowl, so nothing really matches."

"Nonsense, it all goes together beautifully! I've paid designers who haven't ever come up with such a pleasing array. You have very good taste," she beamed. Kendall and Logan just smiled at each other. They liked what they liked and never worried about labels or prices or if anyone else would like it too. When they bought stuff for their home, it was to make them happy.

"I hope teabags are okay…" Logan began. He'd been nervous about this since they heard Mrs. Harrison was coming. He wanted to get loose tea leaves and whatever he'd need to steep it, but Kendall rightly pointed out that they'd probably never use it again, so why bother. Teabags were invented for a reason, Kendall had told Logan with a laugh.

"I personally think teabags are the only way to serve tea-otherwise everyone is at the mercy of their host and it might come out too weak or strong for other people's taste," Mrs. Harrison said. She was quite touched that both Logan and Kendall seemed anxious that she should have a good time in their home.

Logan sat down on a chair close to the table and asked Mrs. Harrison if she took cream or milk in her tea, and she said no thank you to both, and no thank you to sugar as well. Kendall, Logan already knew, liked honey and lemon in his tea, so Logan had already poured honey into Kendall's cup after some hot water (so the honey wouldn't stick to the bottom) out in the kitchen. He had a small dish of lemon slices on the tray as well, but Mrs. Harrison took her tea plain, so only Kendall wound up using some lemon. Logan had his tea plain, but normally would just fix it the same as Kendall's-or Kendall would fix it that way for him when he was the one making tea.

Logan had also brought out a saucer without a cup for the used teabags-he didn't know if that was "proper" but he figured it was nicer than having a soppy wet teabag hanging out on your own saucer. He offered it to Mrs. Harrison for use when she figured her tea had steeped enough. Kendall had already taken his teabag out of his now full cup, he didn't like his tea to get too strong. He placed it on his saucer for now, and Logan knew he wouldn't mind when Logan removed it after Mrs. Harrison had taken hers out to place it on the same saucer. Mrs. Harrison did just that a moment later, so Logan added Kendall's teabag to hers from Kendall's saucer sitting on the table. Finally Logan removed his own and placed it on the saucer as well.

Kendall took over and offered Mrs. Harrison a cookie from the plate Logan also had on the tray.

"Are those coconut meringues?" Mrs. Harrison asked. The boys both nodded and she picked up a cookie and bit into it daintily. "This is delicious, where did you get them?"

Logan smiled shyly while Kendall proudly told her, "Logan made them. They're my favorite."

Mrs. Harrison smiled to herself. Logan took very good care of Kendall, she could see that. Mark had told her about Logan getting Kendall a dog for his graduation, fulfilling that lifelong dream for Kendall. It didn't surprise her at all that Logan home baked Kendall's favorite cookies.

"My mother used to make them for my father," Mrs. Harrison reminisced. "He had heart trouble his whole adult life and had to avoid cholesterol which, back then, mainly meant egg yolks. They didn't know as much as they do now, although they did tell him to cut back on red meat and eat more fish as well. Anyway, my mother would kick her cook out of the kitchen and made these for my father herself. I never thought anyone made them as well as my mother, but, Logan, you have done it."

Logan blushed furiously and Kendall shot him a wink. "I feel the same way about my grandmother's cookies-Logan outdid her too, with her own recipe. Even she admits it."

"Kendall, she did not," Logan said. Grammy Knight hadn't even tried Logan's cookies yet. "She said that she knew you were just being polite when you told her hers were better at Christmas." Logan had told Kendall about that conversation-Logan and Kendall told each other everything.

"Well, I can truly say they're the best I've ever had, even better than my mother's," Mrs. Harrison said. "I don't mean to be nosy, but as I've been sitting here I can't help but notice that enticing looking album in your bookcase. Is that by any chance a photo album?"

It was indeed, and they spent a pleasant hour looking at old and not so old photographs that chronicled their lives together so far. Mrs. Harrison was fully satisfied that Kendall also did all he could to make Logan's dreams come true as well as they talked about Logan getting into and attending Harvard, and that their partnership was definitely a two-way street. She was hard pressed to think of any other couple she had ever known that looked so happy and had so many happy memories all in a book like that. She had never believed in the term "a perfect couple" before, but these two were making her change her thinking. When her driver returned for her, she warmly thanked them for giving her such an enjoyable afternoon. She loved hearing about their lives and seeing firsthand how well they complemented each other. And she was only getting to hear about the parts of their lives that were allowed to be discussed in polite society.

Their lovemaking was always good-when Kendall came home battered and bruised, Logan rubbed liniment where it hurt, kissed his bruises, and was gentle and slow and got Kendall's mind off of any aches and pains with mind-blowing orgasms. When Kendall came home worked up from an aggressive game or practice, Logan loved to go hard and heavy. When Kendall really needed to work out his frustration, Logan was a willing bottom and encouraged Kendall to go as hard as he could. When Kendall had been away on a road trip, there'd been times they don't even make it to the bed-Logan would spin him around in the hall, Kendall would drop his pants and brace himself against the wall and Logan would have him seeing stars. When Logan had been working on a paper or doing hours of intense reading, Kendall would go into the office room, pull the chair away from the desk, get on his knees and suck Logan off and then let him get back to his studies.

Kendall listened to the guys on his team bitch about relationships in general and sex in particular and realized how attuned and attentive to his needs Logan had always been. None of the other guys on the team were gay-or if they were, they weren't out about it. Kendall never talked about his sex life in the locker room either, but not because he was ashamed that he and Logan were both men, but more because he knew Logan wouldn't like being talked about, even favorably, when it came to this stuff. Plus, if the other guys did hear Kendall's honest plain truth about his relationship with Logan, they'd be jealous, or think Kendall was exaggerating. But he wouldn't be.

Kendall did discuss it, with Logan, a bit.

"Ugh, Logan, it's all some of them ever think about, I swear. The single ones worry about where and when and how they can get it, and the married ones bitch that their wives never want to do it, at least not at home-some of them try to get vacation and travel out of it, swearing they'll be more into it if they get away for a few days."

"Well, that might actually be true…" Logan began.

"The guys don't have time to go anywhere during the season! And we travel enough as it is. You'd think a guy could count on being able to get some at home, after a long road trip." Kendall sighed. "At least I don't have that kind of trouble," he added, smiling at his beloved.

Logan laughed. "I always say there's no place like home for hot sex-at least since we moved to an apartment with thick walls and floors and ceilings. We know where everything is and we can do it wherever we want."

"Yeah, but hearing about the wives and girlfriends-maybe you're not always in the mood when I have time?" Kendall asked shyly, not wanting to hear an answer that would change things. He loved their life, and their love life, just the way it was.

Logan took Kendall's face between his two hands and looked him right in the eye. "Baby, there is no such thing as bad sex between us, and I promise you I have never faked a single orgasm."

Kendall giggled, a literal "tee hee" and was so adorable Logan had to have him right then and there. It didn't matter that they were in the kitchen at the time having dessert from their supper. They had made love on the kitchen floor before. And there was lube in the catch-all drawer.

On the rare mornings when they could both sleep in, Kendall would get up early and bring Essy out, then strip back down and get back into bed with Logan. He loved the feeling of slipping his arms around Logan's warm body and either falling back to sleep or having Logan wake up for some morning love. Logan insisted he could take turns bringing Essy out, or go out with them, Essy was Kendall's dog but Logan got her for him so they shared the responsibility of taking care of her. But Kendall insisted that Logan was always getting up earliest to get to school or work and he brought Essy out for her morning constitutionals then, so on the days he didn't have to get up for his other obligations, Kendall wanted him to stay in bed.

They loved to cuddle, whether it was watching TV with Essy snuggling with them or in bed on the nights when they were too tired to engage in their usual energetic sex and would just satisfy each other with their hands or mouths. One of Logan's favorite things to do either in bed or watching TV was to run his fingers over the short soft hair of Kendall's treasure trail-using just enough pressure to keep it from tickling, If it tickled, Kendall unconsciously swatted his hand away, and Logan couldn't have that. And kissing was a favorite activity for both of them too-just good old fashion necking, where their lips would meet and fit together. Kendall especially liked to slot one of Logan's lips-didn't matter which one, top or bottom-between his own and marvel at how perfectly they fit together. He loved how the sides of their noses bumped gently as their faces moved. Logan loved all that too, plus he really liked how Kendall's pointed cat-like tongue had the perfect point for darting not only into his mouth, but also into the slit of his penis. He felt like the luckiest man that ever lived.

Their next summer in the Brookline apartment was a hot one. The old building didn't have central air conditioning; they had window units in the bedroom, living room, and kitchen and made do with fans in the other rooms. Kendall wanted to buy an additional air conditioner to put in Logan's study, but Logan said he could make do and would take his laptop into the living room or bedroom if he got too hot.

By late July, they were in a veritable heat wave. The whole city was experiencing brownouts and the mayor, the governor, and the power company were begging people to shut down all non-essential appliances to avoid power outages. By the third day of the crisis, Logan had unplugged everything in the apartment that potentially drew power even when it was shut off. The only thing he let "run" was the refrigerator. Trying to run the air conditioners was out of the question-in the brownout the motor would just strain, not getting enough power to run properly, and they didn't want any of them to burn out. Logan wouldn't even run the fans during the heat of the day, since that's when power was being used in the city the most. He figured he and Essy could hold on till nightfall, and if it was still hot, they'd try the fans then. Kendall was in Worcester, skating around on a nice, cool rink. That much smaller city wasn't experiencing the strain in the heat wave.

Kendall came home in the early afternoon to find Essy stretched out on the relatively cool kitchen floor and Logan in the tub, trying to keep cool as possible by being in tepid water up to his shoulders. Kendall bent down and gave Logan a kiss on the top of his wet head.

Logan looked up at him lazily and said, "You should've stayed at the rink. It's hotter than hell in here."

"You and Essy look like you're doing okay," Kendall said, sitting on the edge of the big old fashioned tub. He kicked off his Vans and let his bare toes dig into the little bath rug with the colored hearts that was lying next to the tub. "Besides, I couldn't enjoy being cool knowing you guys were toughing it out back home."

Logan produced a pink facecloth from somewhere in the depths of the tub. He folded it twice and placed it, sopping wet, on his forehead. Kendall laughed as water dripped down Logan's face.

"You wanna go to a movie?" Kendall asked. "Get into some AC?"

Logan didn't even open his eyes. "Naw, I know you don't want to leave Essy and I don't have the energy to dry off and get dressed. That'll make me too hot."

"You_ are_ hot," Kendall muttered, taking the facecloth off of Logan's head and dipping it down in the water again and placing it back on Logan's forehead. His hand had grazed Logan's penis when he was taking the cloth back out of the water, and he let the side of his hand graze it again after he put the facecloth on Logan's head.

"Kendall…" Logan warned.

"What? I couldn't help but notice how your flaccid penis is the same color as the facecloth," Kendall said distractedly, still looking down but keeping his hand to himself now, although he did leave it in the relatively cool water.

"Flaccid?" Logan wondered aloud. It was his penis, he didn't need Kendall telling him it wasn't hard at the moment.

"Pink," Kendall said, changing Logan's subject by getting back to his own. "And you know what else is the prettiest shade of pink? Your, er, butthole." Logan snorted. "No, really! My whole life, I heard guys being called 'asshole' and I just pictured it as this dirty, dark, brown hole, but yours isn't like that at all! It's a cute pink round doorway, like in the Hobbit movies."

Logan opened his eyes now. Was he having a heatstroke? What was this about Hobbits? "What about Hobbits?" he asked Kendall.

"You know, how their houses have those round doorways…"

"Made out of wood, and stained brown," Logan was trying to follow Kendall's logic, but bringing him back to brown and dark wasn't where Kendall wanted to go.

"I'm just saying-it was a pleasant surprise when it turned out to be pink-a cute pink button of a doorway to a lot of feeling good. All the best parts of you are pink," Kendall said, once again distractedly looking over Logan's body since Logan had shut his eyes again. "Your nipples are pink, your balls are pink, that pinky finger of yours has brought me all kinds of squirming pleasure, the pink of your lips…"

"My lips are a manly strawberry red!" Logan interrupted indignantly, but still keeping his eyes shut. He was enjoying this and didn't want Kendall to stop yet.

" Well, behind them your tongue is pink, and the walls of your mouth when you open wide are pink, and there's that pink flush that spreads up your chest and neck when you're above me…or below me," Kendall said with a smile. "I'm just saying, I have no idea how the whole 'pink is for girls' thing got started. Not by a gay guy, that's for sure."

"Kendall?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I still flaccid?"

Kendall looked down. "You are," he replied.

"Do you want to help me change that?"

"Yes, dear." Kendall put out his arm to give Logan something to grab onto as he stood up in the tub. Logan didn't even bother drying off, and a few minutes later, as Kendall looked up at Logan's dripping torso arching above him in the late afternoon light, water and sweat intermingling and running down in rivulets, feeling Logan enter his body and bring about all sorts of powerful feelings and sensations, he thanked his lucky stars yet again that he had this man's love to call his own.

They slept away the heat of the late afternoon, but Kendall woke up right after sunset feeling like he should walk Essy. Logan told him he'd start dinner after a quick shower. Essy and Kendall enjoyed the relative coolness of being out in the yard in the dark for about fifteen minutes, then headed back inside. Kendall offered to help with supper, but Logan told him to go ahead and shower, he was just putting together a cold salad, but if Kendall wanted something more substantial, he'd be happy to make something.

"No, salad's perfect. It's too hot to eat anything heavy. And we have some Mochi balls for dessert," Kendall said, giving Logan a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen. When Kendall came back from his shower, Logan had turned off all the lights in the kitchen except the small light over the stove, and had long taper candles set up on the kitchen table in their only pair of candlesticks. They enjoyed their light supper, the flames of the candles reflecting off their shiny, happy eyes. In the glow of the warm light, they both looked especially handsome.

"Thank you for making dinner, Logan."

"It was nothing, just salad," Logan scoffed.

"Well, it's the best salad I can remember having ever, and you took some trouble to make the table so nice."

Logan grinned. "That was just dumb luck. I noticed the overhead lights were looking dim, like they're still not getting enough power, so I turned them off and the stove hood light got brighter, but that's just a 25 watt bulb and it wasn't throwing enough light to the table, so I dug out the candlesticks. I can't believe we've never used them yet."

"We need to make our dinners romantic like this more often," Kendall said, smiling. He got up and gave Logan a kiss and then went to the freezer for the Mochi balls.

After they finished their dessert, Kendall said he'd do the dishes, since Logan made the meal. He brought the dishes over to the sink, and Logan followed him, carrying the lit candles. Logan placed the candles on the counter near the sink, so Kendall would have their light to wash the few dishes and silverware by. Kendall smiled into Logan's dark eyes.

"Let's let these air dry," Kendall said. Logan laughed and agreed. They each carried a candle down to the bedroom.

When they got in there, Logan flipped on the lights, and Kendall say, "Hey?" He wanted to stick to the romantic mood lighting.

"Just seeing if the brownout is over," Logan said. "The lights look normal, I think we could have the fans on."

Kendall blew out his candle. "Fine," he muttered.

"Aw, sweetie, come on-you need a good night's sleep. I'll take Essy out for one last trip tonight and then we'll go to bed, okay?" Kendall blew out Logan's candle too, as an answer. But then he kissed Logan on the lips, and Logan knew everything was just fine.

When he and Essy came back, Kendall was already on the bed, and he had positioned their floor stand fan across from the window with the big window fan in it, and they were creating a gentle cross breeze over his naked form. Essy was no dummy, she jumped right up on the bed and found a spot where the fans would hit her. She stretched out as long as she could, and was taking up roughly half the bed, the breeze hitting her belly. Kendall patted the tiny spot left on his other side, and Logan got out of his clothes and shut out the light and lay down next to Kendall. It certainly seemed cooler, between the fans and the dark, even if their flesh had to be pressed together. It would've been anyway, even during the hottest nights when their skin would get stuck together, they couldn't bear to sleep even an inch apart.

Autumn returned after the hot summer, and their lives went about their happy routine. Logan was still studying his ass of in medical school, and Kendall was trying his best to prove himself worthy of a spot on an NHL team. The Sharks regular season started in mid-October and would go through April, and of course Logan's school schedule at this level was constant and a lot of hard work. The guys just made the most of their time together, as always. Days they got to completely relax were rare, but they appreciated them to the fullest when they had them.

Of course, whatever time they had, they were sure to devote a lot of it to their dog. Essy was the favorite of the neighborhood, people kept organic baby carrots on hand since Kendall preferred those over cookies and doggie biscuits for her. She also loved broccoli crowns, but Kendall and Logan tried to limit her to one a day because Boston Terriers are gassy to begin with, and broccoli gave her toots extra potency. One cool late fall day, they were all on the couch watching a football game and she ripped off a few and Logan got up and lit a Yankee jar candle. It was Macintosh and as its fragrance filled the air, Kendall, his eyes still on the game, distractedly said to Logan, "Maybe we should try lilac or something, Macintosh always reminds me of our first time and gets me horny…" He looked up and the hard on was easy to see in Logan's sweatpants. Kendall guessed he wasn't the only one to have a reaction to that candle scent.

Logan lifted Essy off Kendall and put her on the recliner next to the couch, then reached into the drawer of a small lamp table between the couch and chair and pulled out a tube. Kendall pulled down Logan's sweatpants where he stood while Logan pulled the shirt off over his head, then he got Kendall to lift his butt to pull down his pants and briefs all the way off and put the cotton throw folded up on the arm of the couch under him (the couch had been Scotchguarded but they've found throughout the years it's easier to wash blankets and towels rather than spot clean cushions). Kendall got his shirt off and then hooked one ankle up on the back of the couch and Logan got him ready pretty quick and pounded into him. It was hot, and loud, and a lot of fun.

After, as they stayed on the couch panting together, Logan collapsed on top of Kendall's long body with Kendall's arms and legs wrapped around him, they celebrated the fact that Essy slept through the whole thing. Logan gently teased Kendall about how he was scared of traumatizing her as a puppy with their love making.

"Hey, that was a legitimate concern; you have no idea how loud you are!" Kendall tried to defend himself.

"Oh please. As if your shouts and moans are mere whispers? Do you have any idea the sounds I can get out of you, barely trying?" Logan laughed, squeezing a convenient soft spot between them in just the right way to get a groan out of Kendall.

"Okay, okay, I give," Kendall said, squirming under Logan. "I admit we're both loud. You're the best thing that ever happened in me."

Logan laughed. It was a slightly funny way of putting it, but he knew what Kendall meant. Essy wagged her little stubby tail at the sound of Logan's laugh, but went right on sleeping.


	26. Part Four Chapter Twenty Six

That winter was a snowy one, but Kendall kept his promise to Logan and stayed in Worcester if the roads were bad. One night while the team was away on the road, Logan stopped studying long enough to see that another storm was predicted for the wee hours of the following morning, and he sighed, figuring Kendall's team might not even be allowed to fly back the next day. They were playing one of the few teams in their division that was so far away they had to fly to them, in Newfoundland, Canada. The team was supposed to arrive at Logan airport around noon the next day, but from all the weather reports, Logan knew that was unlikely now. He threw himself into studying to try to keep his disappointment at bay (Kendall had been gone a solid week and Logan had really been looking forward to his homecoming). He got himself good and tired, bundled up one last time to take Essy out before going to bed, and then fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Around midnight, Kendall let himself into the apartment quietly, hoping he wouldn't awaken Essy. He took off his boots at the door and tiptoed down to the bedroom and saw Logan sprawled across the bed in a beam of moonlight coming through the window. A huge full moon was glowing outside, the storm clouds hadn't blown in to obscure it yet, but there was a snow ring around it, guaranteeing a blizzard was coming.

The moonlight shimmered off of Logan's naked shoulder and part of his chest. The black raspberry blanket was draped over him, but some of it had pulled away at some point when Logan rolled over in his sleep. Kendall couldn't get over how beautiful he looked lying there, the dark blanket and his dark hair only accentuating his lovely bare skin. Kendall took off his coat and let it fall on the floor. That slight sound awoke Logan, or maybe he just sensed that his love was near, that happened a lot with them. Logan stretched sensuously, albeit unintentionally, he always stretched when he awoke and it always looked good to Kendall.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, the sleep still in his voice but a smile on his face.

"We got an early flight out of Newfie the minute the game ended. No one wanted to get stranded up there so the team moved up the flight," Kendall explained. "I bet there's no practice tomorrow too. On the radio driving home from the airport, they're already saying the governor's given all non-essential state employees the day off tomorrow and might even call a state of emergency."

Essy got up out of her bed that was by the door and whimpered up at Kendall. "You want to go out now, girl? Before the snow comes?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms and petting her while she gave him some welcome home kisses. He shifted her to one arm and bent down to pick up his coat of the floor. "We'll be right back," he told Logan, walking out the door. Logan got up and used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. This was a pleasant surprise and he intended to take full advantage of Kendall's early return.

Kendall and Essy were back quickly, the temperature outside was plummeting and she didn't waste any time doing her business out there. She snuggled down into her cozy bed the minute she got back in the bedroom. Kendall had again left his boots by the apartment door, and had also left his coat and scarf out on the couch after coming back in with Essy. He smiled at Logan as he walked by the bed, and went into the bathroom and took a whiz and washed his hands and brushed his teeth. As Logan half listened to all the familiar noises, he stared up at the ceiling thinking how cold the winter had been, and how much snow had come down. All the forecasters were saying they were on pace to have one of the top five worst winters in the history of Boston, maybe even one of the top three. Logan and Kendall were no strangers to snowy winters, but snow was much more annoying in a city where there was no place to put it as it kept coming down in feet, not inches.

Logan was longing for the sun. He and Kendall had never been to the beach-this summer they really had to make an effort to take advantage of living close enough to Cape Cod to get down there, maybe spend a few days. Let the sun bake into them by day, and make love in some hotel room all night. Get away from the city, and the studying, and really relax. Maybe they could even find some secret, secluded spot on some beach somewhere and make love in the sand dunes. Logan was picturing Kendall losing all his inhibitions under a setting sun, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore covering the sounds of their shouts as they came.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom and was surprised Logan didn't move his gaze from the ceiling to Kendall's nude body as he walked towards the bed.

"Where are you?" Kendall asked, climbing onto the bed and looming over Logan to get in his eyeline. "You usually like seeing me walk about the place naked."

"I was on Cape Cod," Logan replied dreamily. "But don't worry, I had you there with me."

Kendall got back up off the bed and took the lube out of the bed stand drawer. Then he walked to the end of the bed and slowly, seductively, pulled the silky blanket off of Logan by dragging it over his skin. He had Logan's full attention now, his dark eyes shining in the moonlight watching Kendall's face with serious intent. Kendall got back on the bed and loomed over Logan in the dark.

"Your lips are perfect, have I ever told you that," Kendall asked, gently running the tip of his forefinger across Logan's top lip with the barest of touches. Logan could smell the tangerine scent from the soap lingering on Kendall's hand.

"He's starting at my lips," Logan thought with a smile. "This will be a long, pleasurable night indeed." He parted his lips to let Kendall's tongue in to meet his own.

They kissed. Leisurely, lovingly. Logan was tracing his fingertips over Kendall's clavicle. "How can a clavicle be so sexy?" he wondered aloud, as Kendall freed Logan's lips to kiss his way over to his jawline. Logan felt a little puff of air as Kendall snorted a laugh out of his nostrils.

"Anatomy really turns you on," Kendall said.

"_Your_ anatomy really turns me on," Logan corrected him. He lifted his head off the pillow so he could place kisses along the trail his fingers had just taken. Kendall lifted his head back as far as he could so it wouldn't be in Logan's way. He loved the feeling of Logan's soft lips anywhere on his body. After a moment though, Kendall whispered, "My turn," and Logan fell back against the pillow and Kendall kissed along his clavicle, and worked his way over to each of Logan's shoulders, kissing the soft warm skin there, and then making his way down Logan's biceps, first on one arm and then the other, and then kissing his way across Logan's chest, letting his tongue swirl around each of Logan's nipples, and giving the mole near Logan's right pec a soft kiss too.

Logan was floating in bliss. Kendall's touch was so gentle, yet roused the deepest responses from Logan's body, and his tongue was talented and his kisses were so warm.

"Roll over," Kendall purred. Logan smiled and obliged and Kendall kissed constellations all over Logan's back. He used his hands too, rubbing Logan's neck and back and shoulders and butt and hips to work him loose, to get him as relaxed as possible before the big event. Tension was leaving Logan in waves, but he was beginning to feel almost too relaxed.

"Hey, I've missed you while you were on the road, don't put me to sleep," he laughingly said, his words muffled by the fact that half his mouth was speaking right into his pillow. Kendall gently tugged on Logan's hips, letting him know he wanted him to roll over again. Kendall held himself up over Logan, looking like he was ready to do pushups. He gently lowered his head down to Logan's and kissed him while grinding his pelvis gently into Logan's. Logan's body responded immediately.

"Nice to see one part of you is still awake," Kendall grinned, his white teeth shining in the moonlight. He kissed his way down Logan's chest and stomach, crawling backwards on the bed as he did so. Logan put his hands on Kendall's head and let his fingers tangle and dance in Kendall's soft hair. Kendall put his tongue and fingers to work when he got below Logan's treasure trail. Logan's cock was rapidly growing under the attention.

"Uh, fuck, Kendall, yeah," he growled, tugging on Kendall's hair. He could feel Kendall break into a smile while his lips were engulfed with Logan. "Aw, baby, I've missed this, don't stop, don't stop." Kendall had no intention of stopping. He wanted Logan to come and he was willing to work for it. Taking his time, and using his fingers, tongue, lips, and even his cheeks, he worked Logan up to such a state of arousal Logan was sure he was going to burst. He was fighting his urge to fuck deeper and deeper into Kendall's mouth, but Kendall was helping him by pushing Logan's cock over so it was poking between his wide open rows of teeth and into the wall of his mouth. Kendall was humming and stroking whatever parts of Logan couldn't fit into his mouth, and Logan just gave in and concentrated on all the feelings Kendall's touches evoked and finally came hard. Kendall took all Logan had to give, and even kept licking him and caressing him as his hard on went away. Finally it was truly over and done, and Kendall popped up off the bed.

"Where…where are you going?" Logan asked, quite short of breath still.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth again."

"What? Why?" Logan couldn't understand this idea.

"Because I want to kiss you until I make you come again, and I don't want you to have to taste...you, inside my mouth, still," Kendall said.

"Do you mind the taste?" Logan asked.

"Of course not," Kendall began, indignantly. "I never have, I never wi…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Logan said lazily, a grin on his face. They'd had sex hundreds, probably thousands, of times before. Logan had tasted himself in Kendall's mouth plenty of times. Logan knew Kendall could take the "being a gentleman" thing too far and always tried to keep him focused-he wanted both of them enjoying the experience, not just Kendall looking out for Logan.

Kendall crawled back up on the bed, positioning himself over Logan again. Logan lifted his head off the pillow and held Kendall's head in place with one hand on the back of his neck while he kissed him thoroughly, Logan's tongue darting all around the inside of Kendall's mouth and dancing with Kendall's tongue.

They kissed and kissed and kissed some more, and then Logan gently tried to pull out of the hold Kendall's arms had him in. Now it was Kendall's turn to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Going down," Logan said, smiling. "Gonna return the favor."

Kendall pushed Logan flat onto his back by his shoulders. "Oh no you don't. Tonight is all about me taking care of you."

"It is?" Logan asked, amused. "Why?"

"Because I say so," Kendall answered, kissing Logan gently, but still pinning him down, and working the kiss up into something more. When he was sure Logan wasn't going to try to sneak off on him, he let go of Logan's shoulders and, propping himself up on one hand, reached into the bed side drawer for their lube. He prepped Logan lovingly, tenderly, and barely needed any help from Logan at all in being ready himself for the main event, but he enjoyed it when Logan lubed up his rock hard erection for him all the same.

"You ready?" he whispered into Logan's ear before he began to enter him. Logan nodded in the moonlight. Kendall started pushing in gently, loving the sounds Logan was making with each little move. Their respiration lined up with each other, they were both breathing in and out at the same time.

'Un, Kendall, more, more, go deeper, it's all right, it's all right," Logan said, rocking to match Kendall's movements into him. Kendall picked up the pace, but was still taking his time and enjoying every second he was inside Logan. Logan was loving it too, being filled by his love. His hands were wrapped around the broadest part of Kendall's back, digging into his shoulders. Kendall was kissing Logan's neck, and shoulders, and whatever he could reach when he'd lunge down toward Logan with his gentle thrusts.

Kendall reached between them and since he still had lube on his hand he was able to stroke up and down Logan's length smoothly. Logan was already hard from Kendall hitting his prostate so regularly for the past several minutes, now Kendall's touch had him right on the edge.

"Kendall, I'm gonna come again, fuck, that feels so good, don't stop." Kendall didn't know if Logan referred to what his hand was doing outside or his cock was doing inside, but he had no intention of stopping either, so it didn't matter.

"Love you, Logan, come on, come for me," Kendall panted out. He did, and then Kendall did, and then Kendall brought Logan into the shower with him and they helped each other get cleaned up and the whole night was a big success, romantically speaking. In the morning the world was blanketed in white, and they were warm and snug in their bed. Logan filed away his idea for the summer, though.

That summer Logan was able to get time off to go on a beach vacation with Kendall. The professor running the research project Logan had been working on all through medical school had put one student in charge of scheduling time off for her fellow student workers. She was none other than Amelia Marshall, who had been part of Logan's entire academic career since he got to Harvard.

When Logan asked Amelia if there were any days he could take off to get away to Cape Cod, she couldn't have been happier to oblige him. He worked hard, they all did, but Logan, out of all of them, was the most reliable, the most level-headed, and the most dependable person they had. If anyone else wanted time off, for any reason, Logan would be willing to pick up the slack and do more than his share. Amelia noticed that-she did the scheduling after all, and Logan had saved her from headaches many a time-and she was glad she could finally reward him for his exemplary work ethic.

"Would you like the Fourth of July weekend off? You get paid for that Friday, so you'd at least be getting one day as a bonus," Amelia said, looking at the July page on her big desktop calendar. Logan was overwhelmed. He had come to Amelia as early as possible to try to work something out-it was only early June and he wanted to wait for hot true summer weather, but he never dreamed he'd get the Fourth off. Everyone always wanted that time off, last year Amelia had resorted to putting everyone's name in a hat and doing a random drawing. But even then, Logan had helped the odds for everyone else by saying he didn't need to be included. At that time, he wouldn't have had time to go home to Minnesota-or, technically they could've flown home and back, but that would defeat the purpose of getting a day off if they spent it in airports. Anyway, Logan was grateful to Amelia for offering it, and he took it. The Fourth fell on a Friday, so he figured if he took the Thursday before, and the following Monday and Tuesday off, he and Kendall would have quite a nice break.

When Logan got home that night, he told Kendall he had gotten the time off, and that their plans for the Cape were coming together nicely.

"Amelia's family even owns a motel down there-an aunt and uncle or something. We're going to stay in Orleans, it's near Wellfleet, but not quite as far out on the Cape. There's just one thing, though. The motel doesn't allow pets." They both looked sadly at Essy.

"That's okay, Logan. I know Lorraine will take care of her for us," Kendall said.

"And, and you're okay with us leaving her?" Logan was taken aback. He thought he was going to have to gently talk Kendall into this.

Kendall smiled. "I know she can't go everywhere, and I've gotten, not used to, but resigned to having to leave her behind when I go on the road. This is sort of like a road trip, but it's so much better because I get to go with you for a change."

"I love you so much, Kendall," Logan said. He knew what a sacrifice leaving Essy would be. He wasn't all that sure he could do it himself-until Kendall pointed it out, he hadn't thought about the fact that Kendall had to be accustomed to leaving her for days at a time, while Logan was…not accustomed. Kendall saw the sad look in Logan's eyes as he looked at Essy.

"You'll be okay, I promise," Kendall said, kissing Logan on the cheek. "And she'll be great-she loves staying at Lorraine's. She'll be happier there than staying in a room all by herself in a dog-friendly hotel someplace while we're out doing stuff. Tell me more about where we'll be staying."

"Well, it's out on the ocean side of the Cape, and the motel was built in the early Sixties when everyone was nuts about the Kennedys and wanted to stay down there on vacation," Logan said, trying to remember everything Amelia had told him about the place. "We're near tons of great beaches, and there's restaurants and some bars, I guess. I told Amelia all I cared about was sand and water." The light was coming back into Logan's eyes. He really was excited about going on his first beach vacation, and his first real vacation ever with Kendall.

Kendall was excited about the idea too, and he was delighted that Amelia was turning out to be more helpful than he even thought she'd be. Kendall knew she'd help Logan out with getting the time off. Since they started school, Kendall had always referred to Amelia as the "Anne to Logan's Gilbert" from the Anne of Green Gables books. And Kendall knew of that literary reference from the summer Logan was sixteen. That year Logan had been working himself into an absolute state over taking the PSAT. He bought every study guide and tried to read every reference book their town library provided, wanting to excel on the exam. Nothing his parents could say could get through to him to stop his obsession with acing that test. In the end, they had taken away his library card and insisted that he had to spend the last month of summer only reading books "for fun", and that they all had to be approved by Pam or Jeff first.

"And no bribing Kendall to check books out of the library for you either," Pam warned. "We've already spoken to him and he's with us about this."

Logan knew that was true-Kendall had also been on his case for studying too hard and warned him he was going to fry his brain.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, then?" Logan asked petulantly.

Pam looked around, they were in Jeff's study for this conversation. "Well, you're not to read any of your father's medical books either." Jeff nodded in agreement. "We're literate people, there has to be some books in this house you haven't read. Come on." She took Logan upstairs to the bookcase in her room. All of her and Jeff's childhood books had wound up in there. Logan had read most of them when he was younger-all the Rudyard Kipling, Jack London, J.R.R Tolkien, Laura Ingalls Wilder and more had been read and reread.

Logan was just tapping his foot, his arms crossed, he wanted to be able to study the rest of the summer, and this was pointless.

"Oh, here we are," Pam said, a smile in her voice. "Look, Anne Of Green Gables. That was my favorite when I was a girl, but I never did manage to talk you into reading it-until now."

"Mom…" Logan began.

"Don't you dare say that's a 'girl' book, young man," Pam warned.

Logan sighed heavily. "Fine. Give it here. Please," he remembered to add, just in time.

Pam wrapped an arm around Logan and handed him the book. "You'll love it, I promise. This is for your own good. You've always done well on tests, you're already smart. Give your brain a break."

That afternoon, after Logan had helped Kendall wash his mom's car in the Knights' driveway, they sat out in the backyard under a tree, Kendall flipping through a Sports Illustrated and Logan reading Anne of Green Gables, since there didn't seem to be anything else to do on the hot August day. Every now and then Logan would chuckle at something he read, and Kendall would ask him what was funny, and Logan would read the bit aloud. Before they knew it, Kendall wanted to hear the whole story, so Logan went back to the beginning and read the book from the start to Kendall, just like when they were little kids before Kendall knew how to read. They spent the rest of their summer vacation making time and finding spots for Logan to read the entire series out loud.

When Logan got to Harvard and started telling Kendall about Amelia, Kendall made the Anne and Gilbert connection right away. Amelia was friendly and smart but competitive in a healthy way when it came to excelling at her studies, and she and Logan pushed and prodded the other to do their best and stay at the top of their class. They both probably would've done that anyway, even if they had gone to different schools, but it was nice that they found each other in the world, Kendall thought.

So, even though Kendall knew Amelia would probably be extremely helpful in getting her old chum some summer days off, he didn't know they were in for the added benefit of her having connections at a motel. Plus she was able to tell them about her favorite beaches and places to see while they were there, but also knew Logan well enough to know that he'd love discovering things for himself, so she told them more about places they could skip, rather than telling them where to go.


	27. Part Four Chapter Twenty Seven

The day they drove to the Cape, they figured they'd go straight to the beach since they couldn't check into their motel till two in the afternoon or later. Amelia recommended a place where they could get supplies for their first day at the beach, it was a bit past the turn off for the beach on Route 6, but she assured them the sandwiches they could get there would be worth it.

"Or you can eat at Liam's, right at the beach. They have lots of salads, clam chowder, burgers, dogs, and all kinds of fried seafood. Oh, and ice cream. But don't wait till you're hungry to try to buy stuff, at lunchtime you could be in line for an hour," Amelia advised.

They decided for their first day, they'd get deli sandwiches, and then maybe try Liam's the second day, once they saw what the choices were firsthand.

They got up early and made good time driving there, since they beat the bulk of the Cape bound traffic. They were staying in a town called Orleans, but the deli they were stopping at before the beach was two towns further up Route 6 in Wellfleet, where they had gotten their rugs.

"I wonder how Mrs. Harrison's doing, and what her daughters-in-law have done to her house," Logan said, as they drove past the "Entering Wellfleet" sign.

They found the deli with no trouble, and once inside they saw there was already a fairly long line at the deli counter. The place was also a mini market, so Logan said he'd stand in line for the sandwiches and Kendall could grab the other supplies they'd need.

"Oreos and Cheezits, got it," Kendall grinned.

"And fruit and bottled water, please," Logan said patiently.

"Of course, of course," Kendall reassured him. He picked up one of the little plastic baskets inside the doorway and started to make his way down an aisle. "Oooh, Logan, look! Toy footballs!" he called, putting a neon lime green one in the basket. Logan laughed and shook his head. He was in love with a big kid, and he hoped Kendall never changed.

As Logan waited in line, one thing became abundantly clear: everyone, without exception, was ordering lobster rolls. The deli case held a grand variety of every sandwich fixing he could think of, and it all looked delicious, but everyone just wanted lobster, which was being continually provided by two men in charge of steaming live lobsters at a stove in the back of the deli area.

Kendall had grabbed everything he could think of, except for ice, which he'd get from the cooler outside, so he went and joined Logan in line.

"What looks good?" Kendall asked.

"Everyone's getting lobster roll, do you want that, or something else? If we get two different things, we could split and share."

"Lobster sounds good to me, but if you want something else…"

"No, I'm thinking lobster's the way to go," Logan said.

"Okay. I'll pay for this stuff and get the ice ready in the cooler," Kendall said. Logan nodded, he had perused Kendall's basket and saw he had gotten peaches and plums and cherries and some kettle cooked potato chips along with the Oreos and Cheezits, and there were cases of water stacked by the door. Even if Kendall forgot to grab one, Logan could get it after the sandwiches were made, but Kendall didn't forget.

Logan met Kendall out at the car, Kendall had the trunk open and the cooler filled with the fruit, some ice, some water, and he had left plenty of room for the wrapped lobster rolls Logan brought out. Logan placed them in the cooler and Kendall added a couple more bottles of water and some ice to fill it up, then closed it up, locking the cover on.

It took them about twenty minutes to go back down Route 6 and get to Nauset Beach in Orleans. They were in a line of cars waiting to get in, listening to an oldies station that was playing plenty of surfing tunes and enjoying the sea air, they had all the windows down. They could see the Atlantic Ocean from the road leading to the parking lot, the water was blue with white caps and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect beach day. They bought a parking pass for the week (it was fifteen dollars per day, or forty-five for the week, so even if they only made it to the beach three days they'd break-even), and found a spot to park.

They had packed a tote bag with towels and sunscreen and books, and Kendall had stuck the chips, Cheezits, and Oreos in there, and they had bought a beach umbrella that came with a corkscrew-like base to get it deep into the sand at TJ Maxx near their apartment. Logan grabbed those items, plus an old patchwork quilt from Minnesota that they figured would make a good beach blanket. Kendall carried the cooler.

When they got onto the beach, after walking across the parking lot and past Liam's, they sort of stopped in their tracks.

"The water's green," Kendall said, and it was true. Far away from shore, it was a deep blue, but the waves crashing onto the beach rolled up pale green and sparkling before curling over in a crash of white foam.

A lady with a straw hat held on by a faded periwinkle blue grosgrain ribbon was walking towards the water, a rolled up beach towel over her shoulders and a lawn chair with blue and white webbing under her arm. She paused next to Logan and Kendall.

"The blue water out deep is cold, the green water close to the shore is warm. My husband had green eyes, and he was a warm person," she smiled. She was wearing big sunglasses, but the guys could tell she was remembering something, something that made her very happy. "We always knew when the water was the same color as his eyes, we were going to have a good beach day. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you," "You too," the guys replied as she started walking again. She was going to set her chair up down where the waves came in to let the water splash over her feet. Kendall and Logan were going to set up their umbrella further from the water so they wouldn't have to relocate when the tide came in. The beach was crowded, but there was still room for them to find a good spot.

Logan screwed the umbrella base as deep as he could get it to go, Kendall enjoying watching his efforts while he slid the top half of the umbrella out of its traveling sleeve. Logan's arm and back muscles under his thin t shirt bunched and rippled so nicely. When Logan deemed the base deep enough, Kendall slid the top pole into place and opened the umbrella, tilting it at an angle so the wind wouldn't take it-at least he hoped it wouldn't. He was a Minnesota boy after all, and this was his first trip to the beach. While he and Logan were walking to their spot, they had seen a couple of beach umbrellas lifted and carried by the wind, and quickly noticed that the tilted ones seemed to be staying put.

They spread the blanket out in the shade of the umbrella, anchoring it at the corners with the cooler, the tote bag, their slides, and the book Logan had brought along-a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories and novels. Kendall had insisted on Logan only bringing "fun" reading, and Logan readily agreed. He wanted to get as much relaxation out of this vacation as possible.

"You wanna swim?" Kendall asked eagerly, the waves beckoning him. Logan laughed and nodded, but insisted they put on more sunscreen first. They had applied it in the parking lot of the deli, giving it the twenty minutes before they got in the sun recommended on the can.

"We just put some on!" Kendall said.

"Yes, but we're about to go in the water, and this is our first real sun exposure this summer," Logan said.

"You just want me to rub your back some more," Kendall laughed.

"Actually, I just want to touch _you_, you rubbing me is a bonus," Logan said, digging out the sunblock and shaking the can.

They applied it all over again, after taking off their sunglasses (well, in Logan's case, his glasses with tinted lenses clipped onto them) and shirts, and took turns rubbing it into each other's backs. Logan put the cap back on and put the can in their tote bag, and then emptied out his pocket, placing his phone and car keys in the bag and covering it up with his T shirt. He fleetingly wondered how safe it was to leave their stuff, but everyone around them was taking basically the same risk. His and Kendall's wallets were locked in the car's glove compartment. He had only kept a couple of twenties and his change from the deli in the tote bag in case they wanted to buy anything at Liam's.

They went down to the water's edge and stuck their feet in. The water felt cold, why had the nice lady told them it was warm?

"We'll get used to it," Kendall said, noticing when Logan winced at his feet hitting the water.

"Sure, we've swum in Minnesota lakes, those have to be colder than this," Logan said.

"Well, just like the lakes, there's only one way in," Kendall said. Logan knew it was true, they just had to be brave and dive right in. They waded in up to their shins, and then a big wave crashed right in front of them and got them soaked anyway, sending chills down their backs, so the next wave that rolled towards them, they both dove into it and came out the other side, smiling.

"It is warm, once you go under!" Logan said.

They swam and splashed and watched how people, especially kids, were body surfing the waves, and started doing that too. Pretty soon they had each perfected their timing at catching a wave right at the ideal moment to get the longest rides into the shore. Basically you just stood looking back over one shoulder, and when the wave got close enough to start lifting you off your feet, you dove into a ramrod straight planked posture with your arms out in front of you like you were going to dive, and rode the wave as far as it would take you.

After about forty-five minutes in the water, Logan felt the skin on the tops of his shoulders start to sting and prickle. He correctly figured that meant it was time to apply more sunscreen. He yelled to Kendall they should get back to the umbrella.

"One more ride?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and nodded and swam back out to where Kendall was, and they caught one more wave together.

Getting out of the water they passed the nice older lady in the hat.

"You two were having fun out there, a couple of water babies," she said with a smile.

"The water was warm, once we got in," Kendall said, looking down at her. She noticed his green eyes and smiled.

Up at the blanket, they unfurled the umbrella again and toweled off and took turns applying more sunscreen. Even under the umbrella, rays would get through, plus sunlight was reflecting off the water and light sand. Besides, the guys didn't mind rubbing each other's backs at all.

They each got a bottle of water out of the cooler and drank them down. Then Logan picked up his book and got settled on the blanket, face down with the book under him. Kendall had finished his water first and had already stretched out on his back, using his rolled up wet towel as a pillow.

"Did you want your book?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head no. "I'll just soak in the atmosphere. I'll listen to the waves," he said, reaching out and patting Logan gently on the hip and then letting his hand rest there. Kendall did listen to the waves, and the kids on the beach yelling and playing, and the screech of seagulls, and the intermittent blasts of lifeguards' whistles, and even the sound of Logan turning pages and the wind flapping their umbrella and others around them. And there were voices all around, but mainly a background murmur. Sometimes he could pick out a sentence when someone raised their voice, or a lifeguard yelled to swimmers going out too deep, but it was all background noise. Kendall was looking up at the pattern on their umbrella, blue fish swimming around and around a background of deeper blue, then his eyes fell shut behind his shades.

He didn't come to until he felt Logan move away from under his hand.

"Aw, I hoped I wouldn't wake you, but I couldn't stay in that position any longer," Logan said, looking down at Kendall from where he had sat up on his knees.

"Why did you let me sleep? This is supposed to be 'us' time," Kendall said.

"This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation, and sleep is very relaxing-and something I don't plan on letting you get very much of at night," Logan grinned. "Catch it where you can!"

Kendall laughed, then said, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Logan said. "The sun's pretty high in the sky, it must be near noon." He reached over and dug his phone out of the depths of the tote bag. Sure enough, it was two minutes till noon. He put his book back on the corner of the blanket and took out the potato chips. Kendall was up and digging the sandwiches and bottles of water out of the cooler. They made a good team.

"We forgot to buy napkins," Logan said.

"Want me to run up to the snack shack?" Kendall said.

"Or we could use our towels…"

"Hell, yeah! We're on vacation!" Kendall said happily.

They sat facing each other on the blanket, their legs all folded up, their bare knees touching. Logan took the first bite of his sandwich and made a noise Kendall had certainly heard before, just never outside the bedroom. Then Logan took another bite, and made the noise again. Kendall was looking around to see if anyone was noticing the sounds Logan was making, and caught the eye of a guy on a towel near them. Even though Kendall and the man were both wearing sunglasses, their eyes seemed to lock anyway. The man gave Kendall a knowing grin.

"Pretty good sandwich, huh, Logie?" Kendall said.

"Mmmm," Logan said. One more noise like that and Kendall was going to get hard, he just knew it.

"Um, great, but, uh, you might want to try to be quieter?" Kendall suggested.

"What do you…" Logan looked around and saw the guy who had grinned at Kendall now grinning at him. "Oooh," Logan said, blushing.

Kendall finally took a bite of his lobster roll. It was good, just the fresh, sweet lobster with a whisper of a coating of mayonnaise and some chopped celery. It was the best lobster roll he had ever had, but he kept quiet about it. They both had a handful of chips with their sandwich, and then Kendall ate a peach and Logan ate a plum, and then they broke open their sleeves of Oreos and each ate two cookies. They both also had two bottles of water while they ate.

"You wanna swim again?" Kendall asked, when they had put everything away again.

"Sure, but I have to hit the bathroom first. I'll take the trash and the bottles." They had noticed recycling bins near the restrooms on their walk to the beach from the parking lot.

"Hold up, I'll go with you, Kendall said, scrambling to his feet while Logan gathered the bottles.

They took care of business up near the parking lot and returned to their blanket to take off their slides, shirts, and shades, and of course to reapply sunscreen. They went down to the water, Kendall brought the football with him this time. They dove right in and started tossing the football back and forth, and after a few minutes a boy swam up to Logan and asked if he and his sister could play too. The boy looked about eight or nine and the sister looked eleven, in Logan's estimate.

"Sure!" Logan said. "I'm Logan and that's my friend Kendall," he said as he tossed the ball back to Kendall.

"I'm Danny and that's my sister Trinity," the boy said. The spread out in the water in a big rectangle and tossed the ball to each other, making a big deal of having to jump and reach for it and splashing down into the waves when they caught it, or missed it, depending on the timing of the jump and the height of the throw. After a while some other kids wanted in on it too, and Kendall shouted to Trinity that they could keep playing and he and Logan would body surf for a while. She nodded and the kids kept the game going.

When Danny and Trinity's mom called them out of the water, they brought the ball back over to Kendall and Logan and thanked them for playing. The guys smiled and said it was nice to meet them. Kendall and Logan tossed the ball back and forth a couple of times and decided to get out themselves. They went back up to their spot, opened up their umbrella, dried off, and put on more sunscreen. This time Logan decided to try to snooze and Kendall dug his book out of the bag. It was a fantasy about a talking dragon called Temeraire. Kendall had already read two books in the series, and was looking forward to seeing what happened in the third.

Logan only took a little catnap, he was used to going on a lot less sleep than Kendall, and he woke up refreshed after fifteen minutes. Refreshed and hungry. He opened up the Cheezits and had a snack, and every other page or so Kendall would dig his hand into the box and gobble some up while he continued reading. When he'd had enough, he asked Logan if he wanted to take a walk down by the water. They put the snacks and the book away, put on some sunscreen, shut the umbrella and took off down the beach. They picked up some shells and rocks that looked interesting, and Kendall found a big rock that was shaped like a loaf of bread.

"This would make a great doorstop," he said, picking it up and feeling the weight of it. "The back door is always slamming shut when we have the windows open."

Logan nodded, but said, "Is it worth the possible hernia to carry it home, though?"

Kendall snorted. "It's not that heavy. I'll carry it."

"Just don't drop it on your foot," Logan warned. "Let's bring it to the car now, so you're not struggling with it when we bring everything else back." Logan had a few small shells and rocks in his pockets, all the ones they thought were so pretty they'd make a nice keepsake. They went by their blanket again so Logan could get the car keys and then put their treasures in the car. Since they were up by the bathrooms again, they used those and then went back to their blanket so Logan could drop the keys back in the bag and then they went for another swim.

They enjoyed the waves again and swum around happily for quite a while. Then it was back to the blanket for another snack-cherries this time, and more water. Then they both stretched out on the blanket and talked softly for a while, or didn't talk and just let the waves lull them.

After a while, Kendall decided as good as the cherries had been, he was still craving something even sweeter. He got up and got his sleeve of Oreos out of the tote bag. They had absorbed a lot of moisture from the sea air and were sort of soggy, but not stale, so they tasted even better than before. More fudgy.

"Logan, you've gotta try these, they got all mushy or something, they're delicious," Kendall said, handing one of the cookies out of his sleeve to Logan. Logan agreed it did taste better now, and then Kendall ate the final one out of his sleeve and Logan got his out and gave one from there to Kendall. It was only fair, since he had had one from Kendall's. While Logan ate another cookie, they talked about what they were going to do next, they figured a good plan would be get checked in at the motel, shower, and find a place to grab some dinner. But they both wanted to swim one more time. It was already after 4:30 and the beach had really cleared out. All the families with little kids had packed up, it seemed like, and now the people with or without bigger kids were making their way off too, probably planning on getting dinner themselves. Now that there was only one cookie left, it didn't make much sense to put it away again, so Kendall handed the sleeve with the final cookie in it over to Logan.

"What's this?" Logan said.

"The last Oreo-it's yours. I already had five," Kendall said.

Logan pulled it out of the sleeve and was about to bite into it, when he noticed how Kendall was watching the cookie. He held it out to Kendall. "Here, you take it," Logan said.

"Why, don't you want it?" Kendall asked. He wanted to keep things fair.

"You have it, you're really loving these," Logan said, moving his hand even closer to Kendall so he'd take the cookie. Kendall took it from him, and Logan stood up, crouching and backing up to get out from under the umbrella.

Kendall looked at the cookie in his hand. This was so like Logan, to put Kendall first, to give him the best of everything, even if it meant doing without for himself. He was so generous, with everyone, but especially with Kendall. Nothing made Logan happier than Kendall's happiness. If that wasn't true love, what was?

Logan had his back to Kendall, he was looking at the waves rolling in, then he looked up at the sky and started to pull his T shirt off. "I don't think we need to bother with sunscreen anymore today, the strongest rays are long gone," Logan said.

"Logan, will you marry me?"

Logan didn't even look around. "Sure, babe, what did you have in mind? A Valentine's Day wedding?" Logan finished pulling his shirt off and tossed it behind him on the blanket, then took off his glasses and turned around to put them in their case in the tote bag. He noticed the Oreo was on the blanket by Kendall's knee.

"That cookie's gonna get sand on it," Logan said, bending down to pick it up and hand it to Kendall again. Kendall didn't move, just stayed on his knee. The one knee that he was kneeling on.

"Logan, will you marry me?" Kendall said again, quieter this time because Logan was closer to him, but with more urgency in his voice.

"You're serious?" Logan said, looking down at him. Kendall nodded. Logan took in all of Kendall, the way his hair was pushed back off his forehead, the salt water and wind having tousled it into sexy waves, the way his strong jawline was defined by the stubble that had grown there since he hadn't shaved for a couple of days, his broad, strong shoulders, and his eyes taking in the afternoon light and shining back at Logan. There was no trace of the little boy Logan had met twenty years ago about him right now. He looked like a man, all man, and Logan wanted him for his very own forever.

Logan dropped to his knees in front of Kendall. "Yes, Kendall, I will marry you." They kissed. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then they kissed again.

They decided to skip the last swim, and packed up all their stuff and rinsed off at the outdoor showers near the rest rooms. They had only one dry towel left, so they shared it. They threw on dry shirts and followed the GPS' instructions to their motel. They checked in, followed the manager's instructions on where to park, and raced through a tunnel from the parking lot to the pool-facing side of the building and up the outdoor stairs to their room on the second floor. They unloaded the car in record time, shut and locked the door to their room behind them, and flew into each other's arms.

"I love you so much, Logan," Kendall said.

"I love you too." They stopped talking and saved their breath for kissing and licking and nipping. Kendall pulled Logan over towards one of the beds, and they fell on it together when they got close enough. They were pawing at each other's clothes, and finally Logan breathed, "We have to get up to find the lube anyway, let's get undressed."

Kendall looked a little sheepish. "And…I gotta pee."

Logan laughed and said he should as well, before things got too hard. Kendall ducked into the bathroom while Logan located the lube. When Logan went to the bathroom, he brought the wet towels and blanket from the beach and hung them over the shower curtain rod and towel holders, taking the motel's clean towels and stacking them up folded on the back of the toilet.

He walked back into the room after taking care of himself in the bathroom, looking back and thinking out loud, "We're going to need to get to a laundry mat and wash our beach towels, and maybe we should even buy some more?" He turned to see Kendall, naked and propped up on his side on the bed. All thoughts of beach towels flew out of his head. He wanted his fiancé, and he wanted him now.

He walked over to the bed, shimmying out of his bathing trunks as he walked. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossed his glasses onto the bedside table, and climbed onto the bed just as Kendall rolled onto his back to get ready for Logan. They kissed again, their hands running all over each other's bodies. Their skin was super soft and smooth from soaking in the salt water so long.

"You're so beautiful," Kendall said, looking up into Logan's dark eyes and taking in his puffed lips, just ready for kissing.

"I love you," Logan said, lowering his head to kiss Kendall's mouth. They kissed tenderly, and slowly. They had their whole lives together to do this, no need to hurry it along.

Except they had been near each other half naked all day and had gotten engaged and their bodies just wanted to be together again. Logan was hard as a rock already, and Kendall was wriggling his hips, letting Logan know he wanted Logan inside him. Logan cracked one eye open as his hand scrabbled across the nightstand looking for the lube. His fingers closed around the tube, and he flipped the cap and used it on a few fingers of his right hand so he could prep Kendall. While he was doing that, Kendall was rubbing Logan's cock with both hands, and tickling and gently squeezing his balls. Logan loved it, but he was afraid he'd come before he ever got inside Kendall.

"Babe, you can't touch me like that, I'm gonna come," Logan said into Kendall's ear, but with a smile. Kendall slid his hands around Logan's hips, trailing his fingertips along Logan's smooth skin the whole way. He placed his hands, palms open, on Logan's buttocks and stroked his thumbs up and down over Logan's back dimples.

After, they lay on the bed panting. They were lying on their backs, side by side, looking up at the ceiling. Kendall turned his head and looked at Logan. They were so close his eyes went crossed to focus on Logan's face. He reached up and over his own body and traced his finger down the slope of Logan's straight nose, down around his smile, and then gently poked the dimple closest to him.

"You always smile after you come," Kendall said.

Logan's smile deepened. "I always smile when you come, too," he said. He impulsively rolled over onto Kendall, and Kendall spread his legs so Logan's legs would rest on the bed and take some of his weight off of Kendall. It was a long practiced move between them. Logan's torso was putting just the right amount of pressure against Kendall's body. Logan kissed Kendall gently, and Kendall kissed back, for several minutes. Then Logan pulled back and looked down at Kendall-it was his turn to just stare.

Kendall, looking at him with love glowing in his eyes said, "You always smile in your sleep too."

"Do I?" Logan said, smiling as he said it. "I guess even in my dreams, I'm always having a good time. With you."

"You're always dreaming about me?" Kendall asked, half joking.

"The only dreams I ever remember have you in them," Logan said, completely serious.

"So…we're engaged?" Kendall asked, he just wanted to make sure.

"We sure are," Logan said happily, giving Kendall a kiss on the mouth.

"You're sure it's a good idea, you didn't say yes just to please me?" Kendall wanted to be sure Logan was as happy with the idea as his saying yes had made Kendall.

"Sure I'm sure. I always figured we'd get married someday. I just thought it'd be after med school and once you were established in the NHL, but why wait for all that?" Logan said, matter-of-factly. "It feels right to do it sooner. Speaking of which, did you have a date in mind?"

"Well, I know it's awful soon, and there wouldn't be much time to plan, but I really like the thought of us marrying on the date we met," Kendall said, not sure if Logan would like that idea. That date was only two months and a couple days away.

"September sixth? That would be perfect!" Logan kissed Kendall again. "But I don't know how big a wedding we could get together that quickly…"

"Do you want a big wedding?" Kendall asked. He himself didn't care if they got married with just the two of them and their immediate families, but if Logan wanted a big wedding, Kendall could wait and have one later.

"No! Not at all. I'd like to keep it sort of private, just our nearest and dearest," Logan said.

"Just family?" Kendall asked.

Logan thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, I think so. Um, where do you want to do it? Here or back in Minnesota?"

"I thought home would be best, and that maybe Carlos and James could come too," Kendall said.

"Yeah, they should be there, they were there when we met, well the day after we met," Logan smiled. "What do you think about my backyard?"

"Can we do that to your folks on such short notice?" Kendall asked.

"I think so. I can't imagine doing it anywhere else, unless maybe your backyard?" Logan said.

"Yours is bigger, we're going to need a dance floor-I want to dance with you." Kendall was one hundred percent set on that.

"Think we should call the folks?" Logan said. There was a digital clock on the bedside table. Kendall squinted at it.

"It's only seven o'clock? I figured it was the middle of the night!" Kendall said.

"It's even earlier in Minnesota, wanna call? Or did you want to get something to eat?" Logan said.

"Let's call-they're going to need all the time we can give them to be ready for a wedding in two months. Then we can go find something to eat."

Logan got up and dug both their phones out of the tote bag, and they each called their moms.

Jennifer picked up first. "Hey, Mom, how are you? Um, is Katie home?"

"She sure is, how's Cape Cod?"

"It's great, Mom. Can you get Katie and put the phone on speaker? We have some news…"

"Good or bad?" Jennifer couldn't help but worry, phone calls that started with a surprise were not her favorite thing.

"It's good, Mom, I promise. We just want to tell you all at the same time. Logan's got his folks on speaker here too." Kendall had been keeping one ear on Logan's conversation. They were sitting up on the bed together, their shoulders and thighs touching, naked under the sheet, but over the phone who would know?

Katie came to the phone and everyone said they were listening. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, Kendall nodded and Logan said, "We're getting married!"

There was much pandemonium after that announcement, everyone talking at once, asking if they already did it, if they were about to do it, but finally Katie's voice, louder than the rest, demanded attention.

"Who asked who?" she asked.

"I asked Logan," Kendall said, grinning at him. Logan had to kiss him.

"Way to go, Big Brother," Katie said.

"I was planning to ask Kendall someday," Logan insisted.

"We all know how impulsive Kendall can be," Jennifer said, and they could hear the smile in her voice. "Congratulations to you both!"

"When are you planning on getting married?" Logan's mom asked.

"Well, that's a big reason why we're calling," Logan said. "We'd really like to get married at the house, on the day we met, September sixth. Would that be okay?"

"Okay? That'd be wonderful!" Pam was all for the idea.

"Are you sure? It'll be a lot of work for you guys, we might not even be able to come home beforehand," Kendall said.

"I've got my calendar here-that's Labor Day weekend, and the sixth is Sunday, that'll be perfect," Jennifer said.

"We'll be happy to do anything we can to help," Pam added.

"Dad? You've been awfully quiet," Logan said.

"Couldn't get a word in edgewise, but I'm happy for you two. Thrilled, to be exact," Jeffrey said.

"You should see his smile, guys, he's over the moon," Pam said.

"Well, you boys should get back to your vacation," Jennifer said. "We can talk about the plans later-we'll jot down some ideas on our end. Pam, do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Pam said.

"Okay, but, Moms?" Logan grinned at Kendall for referring to them collectively like that. "We're gonna keep it small and simple, okay?"

"Sure, dear, small and simple, but also elegant, right?" Jennifer said.

"Right," Kendall and Logan both said.

"But pretty much just family, and Carlos and James if they're around," Logan said, so they'd have an idea of the guest list count.

"Cousins and everybody? Or just us and grandparents?" Pam asked.

"Cousins and everybody, if that's okay," Logan said.

"Of course it's okay! The more the merrier!" Pam said.

After another round of congratulations and telling the boys to enjoy their vacation, they got off the phone.

"We've released the Kraken, you do realize that, don't you?" Kendall said, shifting around on the bed so he was facing Logan.

Logan laughed. "They're probably actually loving it that we're out of the way so they can plan and scheme. It'll be the wedding of their dreams."

"I'm okay with that-I just want to marry you. And dance with you after. Everything else can happen any way it wants," Kendall said.

Logan kissed him again. "We're probably going to each get a dozen emails overnight, and I'm with you, whatever makes them happy I'm sure I'll be okay with, but there is one thing I'd like to discuss with you." Kendall nodded to show he was listening. Logan knew he was, he just wanted to say what he had to say in the right way. It was important to him.

"I want to take your name," Logan said.

"Take…?"

"I want to be Logan Knight."

Kendall broke into the biggest smile, like a kid on Christmas morning. His whole face was lit up.

"I've thought about it, kinda a lot," Logan admitted sheepishly. "I don't want to do a hyphenate-that'd be too hard on the transcribers that will handle my medical and insurance records and billing and stuff. And that'd be hard on the patients too, having to fill out everything with Dr. Mitchell-Knight. And, I want to have the same name as our kids, when we have some."

Kendall kissed him. It was funny, he thought they always talked about everything, but when had Logan thought all this out? He asked him.

"I just, I don't know, I didn't need to rush it, or make you think what we have now isn't enough. I thought we'd talk about it when it was closer to happening in the future, like if I ever make it through med school," Logan said, looking down at his hands. "It seemed almost wrong or something, to wish for more, we've always been so happy. But I'd think about the future when I'd be on the bus coming home to you or waiting for you to get home from games or practice. But then we'd be home together and I wouldn't want to waste time talking about the far off, I just cared about the here and now."

Kendall nodded, it made sense, but, "But what about me taking your name?" he asked.

"Kendall Mitchell? Too many Ls at the ends," Logan laughed. Then his face got serious, his big brown eyes looking at Kendall. "And, besides, I want our kids to carry on the Knight name, for your dad."

Kendall was serious too. "But what about your dad? You're the only son they've got too…"

Logan put his hands around Kendall's. "But my dad, if the fates allow, will be here to see our kids. I want to do something to make sure your dad is part of it too."

A tear rolled down Kendall's cheek. Logan tilted his head and gently wiped it away. "Aw, please don't cry. Then I'll cry too."

Kendall sniffled and shook his head a little. "I'm just so…you're so good to me, Logan. You make me so happy and then you find even more ways to make me happy. I'll be honored to have you share my name with me."

A tear escaped from the corner of Logan's eye, but he didn't mind. Kendall kissed it away.

"Hey, Logan? Can we name our firstborn Mitchell?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Mitchell Knight would be a fine name for a boy."

"Well, even if it's a girl, can we name her Mitchell?" Kendall was serious.

"I don't know if we want to name a girl something that has a short version that rhymes with bitch, honey."

"Well, we'd better have a boy first, then," Kendall said.

"Just how many kids were you planning on?" Logan asked.

"Oh, a whole bunch, I guess." Kendall noticed Logan's slightly panicked look. "How many were you thinking of?"

Logan considered for a moment. "Well, at least two-I think every kid should have a sibling…"

"Aw, Logan!"

"Oh, it's okay, I don't mean me. I had something better, I had you." Logan kissed Kendall. "But I can't imagine counting on fate to come through like that for the next generation. I've just always thought we'd have at least two kids."

"Exactly how long have you been thinking about that?" Kendall wondered.

Logan laughed a little shy laugh. "Since your mom had Katie," he said.

Kendall was surprised, but knew Logan never exaggerated. "You've been thinking about having kids since Katie was born?"

"I've been thinking about _us_ having kids since Katie was born-remember how I pestered your mom about breastfeeding?"

"WHAT?" Kendall screeched. He certainly did not remember that.

Logan laughed and nodded. "I knew from going to the dairy farm that cows made enough milk to spare some, and I hoped it'd be the same for human mommies and babies," Logan said. He still vividly remembered his second grade logic. He and Kendall would have a baby and some mother could be milked for their child, since neither of them could be a mommy.

Kendall laughed till he fell over on the bed, hearing Logan's take on things. "Only you, Logan. I can't believe you asked my mom about how it all worked." Logan had also told Kendall what he could remember of his conversation with Jennifer about formula and milk.

"I needed to know, and she was an expert on the topic, at the time," Logan laughed too.

Kendall's eyes were shining with love as he looked up at Logan. "I can't believe you wanted to have babies with me even then."

"Nothing else made sense," Logan said, practically.

"That's still true, there's no one else I want to have kids with," Kendall said. Logan leaned down and kissed him.

"You want to try to find something to eat now?" Logan asked after a minute.

Kendall yawned. "Actually, I think I'd rather get some sleep, do you mind?"

Logan smiled. "Sleep sounds better than food right now." They got themselves spread out on the bed, the sheet over them. Logan reached up and shut off the bedside lamp on his side, which had been the only light they had left on once they had unloaded the car. "Good night, Kendall. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:** This was a chapter that I skipped ahead to and wrote out months ago-the idea of where and how they'd get engaged started growing in my head long before it was ever summer up here in New England; like Logan I was probably dreaming of a beach vacation and the ideas started flowing and kept nagging me till I sat down and wrote them out. In our story, Kendall and Logan have caught up to us in real time-I'm writing about them being 24 and 25 during the summer of 2015 here. But when I started writing this, it was before the summer in reality, and before June 26th, and I had Logan ask Kendall if he wanted to get married in Minnesota with the line "it's legal there now" because it had only been legal since 2013. But since they have the conversation on 4th of July weekend, it's past June 26, 2015 and same sex marriage is possible for them anywhere in the USA and revising that line was one of the happiest edits I've ever made for a story.


	28. Part Four Chapter Twenty Eight

Logan woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. While he was in there, he was looking at the quilt hanging over the shower curtain rod. He had noticed when they were bringing their stuff up from the car that other motel guests were using the balcony rails outside their rooms to hang towels and beach blankets over. He didn't know if the quilt would dry in the night air, but it had to be better to spread it out on the longer rail, in the bathroom it was pretty much doubled over on itself.

He brought it outside and spread it out over the railing. Then he went back into the room, taking care to be quiet and not wake Kendall. He went back to the bathroom and spread out some of their beach towels over the shower curtain rod.

He walked back into the room and opened up the curtains that were on the windows overlooking the parking lot. There wasn't a balcony or walkway on that side of the building, so no one would be able to look in on them up on the second floor. The moon was full and it flooded the room with its light.

He turned back to the bed and noticed how the moonlight was bathing Kendall's naked backside. In the short time Logan had been out of bed, Kendall had managed to kick and twist the sheet off of him so it was all tangled under his body. Logan always needed to be covered to sleep, even if it was just a light sheet in the summer, but Kendall was a furnace, his body radiated enough heat that even in winter, if Logan wasn't in bed with him to keep the blanket and comforter over them, he'd kick it all off in his sleep.

Logan took a long look, Kendall's form was always quite beautiful to him. Logan noticed that Kendall was still pretty pale, the sunscreen and umbrella protected him well, but Logan thought he could just discern the faintest difference between the rest of Kendall and the whitest skin on his butt. He got caught up in looking at the way Kendall's back dipped down and then his butt, slight as it was, curved upwards again-as Daniel Tosh said, even the flattest pancake has two sides.

Kendall looked at him with a sexy, sleepy grin and said, "I can feel the intensity of your stare all the way over here."

Logan licked his lips and said, "I want you, Kendall."

Kendall said, "I want you to want me. Get back over here."

Logan crossed the room in three steps, shedding the shorts he had put on to go out on the balcony in the process. He climbed onto the bed, Kendall had spread his legs wide so Logan could be behind him. Logan began by kissing Kendall's back and shoulders gently, his cock was already getting hard before he even got to the bed. Up close Kendall looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, Logan could even make out the freckles on his back and kissed his favorite one, at the base of Kendall's neck.

It didn't take much to get Kendall prepared since they had made love a few hours before, and he let Logan know he was ready. Logan gently worked his way in an inch at a time, and then let Kendall get used to the intrusion. Kendall moaned out the word "move" and was rewarded with Logan's body undulating against his, they both could feel the push and pull inside just like the waves that day at the beach. Logan was being gentle, his pace picking up as Kendall made the softest of "ohs" and "ahs" sounds. Logan rubbed his hands over the smooth taut skin on the sides of Kendall's torso and kissed and nipped the back of his neck and his jawline. Kendall had made a little nest out of the sheet to give his dick some room under him so it wouldn't be smushed against the mattress. He loved feeling Logan's thighs against the inside of his own, and Logan's chest rubbing up and down against his back. He never wanted Logan to stop.

Logan never wanted to stop, either, but he could feel that special feeling down low in his tummy. He slid his hand down lower and found Kendall's cock and started stroking it. Kendall groaned in appreciation.

"I'm close, Kendall, let go with me," Logan's whisper ghosted over Kendall's ear and the throbbing in his cock accelerated. Logan felt it and knew it was time. They were both coming, the blissful feeling washing over both of them as they called each other's name.

Logan gently pulled out of Kendall and kissed his back one more time, and then moved to get onto the bed next to Kendall, but Kendall stopped him. "It's pretty wet over there, babe."

Logan chuckled softly. "Well, that's the beauty of a hotel room with two beds, then. Let's sleep in the other one, huh?"

Kendall nodded and got up and helped Logan fold back the bedspread of the other bed. They crawled under the sheet together and curled up in each other's embrace and fell asleep immediately after sharing another good night kiss.

Kendall felt like his eyes had just shut when he heard Logan calling to him softly.

"Kendall? Honey, do you want to come with me to get something to eat, or do you want me to bring something back for you?"

Kendall cracked open one eye. Logan was facing him, they were both lying on their sides.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"It's almost six. I'm starving, we never did manage to get anything to eat last night. But if you want to sleep, I'm sure I can find a drive through open or something, and bring back some breakfast." Logan was more used to going on less sleep and eating on the fly than Kendall was. His athlete's body needed constant rest and refueling. Those things would probably benefit med students everywhere as well, but the world didn't work that way.

"No, I'll come with you," Kendall said. "Quick shower first?"

"Sure. I'll go first and wake you again when the shower's free," Logan said. Kendall had already shut his eyes after asking the question. Logan grabbed a quick shower then roused Kendall up to take his. While he was in there, Logan gathered up all the beach towels to bring to the car. Maybe he and Kendall would find a laundry mat already open and could wash their stuff while they ate.

They drove around and found a laundry mat that was open twenty four hours in a little strip mall. Across the street was a diner and the parking lot was pretty full, they took that as a good sign that the food must be good. They started up their wash, and then walked across the street to the diner. The place was bustling inside, despite the early morning hour people were lively and in a good mood. The guys took to the place right away.

"A table just opened up," a friendly waitress yelled over the din when she saw Kendall and Logan in the doorway. "Over to your left there-grab it!" she advised. They did as they were told. A teenaged looking boy was just finishing busing the table, and he smiled at them as they sat down.

Within a couple of minutes the waitress who had greeted them made her way over with a couple of menus, checking on her customers as she walked between the tables. Lots of them seemed to be regulars and she kept up a friendly banter with everyone.

"Morning, fellas, can I start you off with some coffee? Or juice?" she asked, placing a menu in front of each of them.

"Coffee would be great," Logan smiled.

"Do you have almond milk, by any chance?" Kendall asked. He was prepared to hear they didn't, and then he'd just have his coffee black like Logan, but the waitress smiled and told him they did. "We have organic goat milk too, if you'd care to give that a try."

"Black is fine for me," Logan replied quickly.

"I'll stick with almond milk for today, but someday I might try it," Kendall said.

"I'll be right back," the waitress said. The guys flipped open their menus. There was a wide variety of choices.

"Everything looks so good," Logan said.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm ravenous," Kendall said, raising his eyebrows at Logan over the top of his menu. "I can't imagine why."

Their waitress plunked down two white mugs and a brown one that she had carried over crooked on her fingers. She slid one white cup in front of each of them, and pushed the brown one towards Kendall. "Almond joy," she said with a wink, pouring hot steaming coffee into the white mugs from a coffee pot she carried in her other hand. "Couldn't help but overhear you've worked up quite an appetite-not to be nosy, but is it a hangover cure you're looking for? We have the Cape's _best _hangover cure on our menu, but don't ask me how I can say that with such authority."

Logan and Kendall both laughed. "No, we're not in need of a cure-we were just really vigorous yesterday," Kendall grinned.

"Spent the day at the beach," Logan threw in, trying to maintain some decorum.

"Skipped supper," Kendall said, all but leering at Logan.

Their waitress laughed. "I get the picture. Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked. "Since you don't need the hangover treatment, might I suggest the Big Breakfast? You get juice, three pancakes or French toast or a Belgian waffle, three eggs any style, homemade hash browns and your choice of three sausages or three slices of bacon." By the time she got done reciting all that, their mouths were watering.

"That sounds perfect," Kendall said. "I'll have that with cranberry juice, blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage."

The waitress jotted that down on her pad, and then she and Kendall both looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan looked back at them both and said, "I want all that too, but I can't decide if I want bacon or sausage. I supposed if we get both, we can share."

"You always say we'll do that but then you gobble up my sausage," Kendall said, and then he and Logan both cracked up.

Logan looked up at the waitress. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "We're twelve years old sometimes still."

She was laughing too. "No problem-how about this? You can each get the Big Breakfast with bacon, plus I'll bring you a side of sausages. It's only two fifty more for you both to add a side."

"Sounds perfect, thank you," Logan said politely.

She brought the food out to them quickly, and everything was hot, fresh, and delicious. She kept an eye on their coffee cups and never let them get less than half full before bringing the pot over. She was even keeping an eye on the mug of almond milk, but Kendall was using it sparingly and didn't need that refilled. She was keeping everyone in her station happy, and the whole place was just cheery with the happy buzz of patrons and workers despite the early hour and the gray skies outside. Logan was looking worriedly out the window when their waitress Carrie came by again to fill them up.

"Everything okay out there?" she asked in a friendly tone as she filled up Logan's mug.

"It looks pretty gray-think it's going to rain?" Logan asked. Carrie followed his gaze out the window.

"Nah, it's brightening up quickly as the sun comes out. This fog will burn off and it'll be sunny by eight o'clock, nine, tops," Carrie answered. Logan looked at the big neon clock on the wall behind her head. It was barely seven o'clock.

"I didn't realize it was still so early," Logan said.

"You guys here on vacation? Down for the Fourth?" Carrie asked. From seven to nine there was usually a lull in customers, even at the height of the season. The early risers-fishers, surfers, people with jobs to get to, and the old guard that never managed much sleep kept them hopping from around the four thirty opening time till seven, and then families and later sleeping lovers came in after nine, usually. Carrie had a few minutes to shoot the breeze, and she loved meeting new people.

"Yup to both," Kendall smiled. "It's our first time here."

"First time on the Cape?" Carrie asked.

"First time going to the beach, any beach," Logan said.

"Where are you guys from?"

"Boston now, but Minnesota originally," Logan said.

"Well, welcome to Cape Cod!" Carrie beamed. "Don't worry about the weather-if the beach is in your plans for today, you'll have a great beach day. And tomorrow's going to be even better. If you're up this early again you should get to the shore and watch the sunrise. You'll be the first people in America to see the sun come up," she winked, heading off to another table.

They finished up their breakfast, left a generous tip with their payment, and made their way back over to the laundry mat and threw their stuff into two dryers. There were lots of free guides to Cape Cod attractions in a rack by the door, so Logan picked one up and was flipping through, pointing things out to Kendall that he thought they might both enjoy seeing. Kendall was looking at emails on his phone, he wasn't surprised to see that there were already several from his mom and Logan's, everybody ccing everyone else and plans were already afoot for their wedding.

They responded to the latest email, thanking the moms profusely for throwing themselves into the preparations and agreeing to everything they had already suggested. The guys honestly didn't care all that much about the little details; besides, they knew they could trust their parents and grandparents to come up with something special for the big day. All Kendall and Logan required at this point was the wedding itself, their folks could plan it any way they wished.

Once the beach blanket and towels were dry, they brought them back to the car. As predicted, the sun was shining brightly and all the fog and clouds had melted away.

"Wanna get to the beach early today?" Kendall asked, unlocking the back of their SUV. Logan didn't answer right away, he just tilted his head and looked at Kendall.

"On second thought, why don't we get back in bed at the hotel, and go out later?" Kendall amended. It was as if he read Logan's mind.

They had a great day, both on the bed and on the beach, and got back to shower and get dressed and go out to dinner. They found a place that was right on the water, and enjoyed fresh seafood while watching the tide come in. Their waiter told them of a great spot to watch the fireworks that were being shot off at the town beach for the Fourth that was within walking distance of the restaurant, so they left the car in the parking lot and spent a pleasant hour with other people that had discovered the not too crowded spot with a good vantage point for watching the show in the sky. After that, they toyed with the idea of finding a bar to hang out in for a bit, but decided they wanted to take Carrie's advice and watch the sun come up over the Atlantic the next morning, which was the perfect excuse to go back to their motel and turn in.

"Do you think we'll spend more time making love than seeing the sights?" Logan wondered, flat on his back and panting at the ceiling after his fourth orgasm of the day, if you included the after midnight love session he and Kendall enjoyed when he had gotten up in the night to put the blanket out on the railing.

Kendall grinned at him from his side of the bed. "I hope so," he laughed.

The next morning they got up super early and went straight to Nauset Beach. The blanket was still damp from the day before, so they just brought a couple of clean beach towels and figured they could set them up together. Logan was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, Kendall went with a pair of shorts and a crew neck BU sweatshirt and a pair of Vans. They had the beach practically to themselves. There were some early morning fishers down by the water, and a few guys with surfboards waiting for the sun to come up, but they were further down the beach. Kendall and Logan plunked down on the towels.

"Brrrr, guess I should've worn sweats too," Kendall said, hugging his elbows and looking cold in the false light before dawn.

"Aw, come over here," Logan said, spreading his legs wide so Kendall could get between them and cuddle back against Logan's body. Kendall did so gladly and Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall from behind. Kendall leaned his head back and cradled into Logan's neck. "Hey, wait a minute," Logan said, as the body heat from Kendall radiated all over him. "You're not cold at all. You just wanted to lean against me!"

Kendall giggled. "You want to make something of it?" he said, all sassy. He pressed his lips to Logan's jawline and then gave a little nip. "You're more comfortable than any beach chair, what can I say?" Logan bent his head down further so they could kiss.

The cloudless sky above them was turning first a pale blue, then a deeper blue. Then there

was a stripe of orange between the blue water of the ocean and the lighter blue of the sky, and suddenly the big orange ball started to rise, seemingly out of the water. Kendall and Logan watched it in silence, Kendall's hands hanging on to Logan's forearm, which was wrapped across Kendall's chest. The sun rose higher and higher, the warmth of it already touching the sand and their bodies. Kendall felt Logan sigh behind him and tilted his head up and back, to look at Logan's face. It was bathed in the brand new sunlight and Kendall smiled. Logan looked down at him.

"That was beautiful," Logan said.

"So are you," Kendall replied truthfully.

They enjoyed the solitude and the beauty of the early morning beach for a while, taking a walk holding hands down at the shoreline, and then they gathered their towels and headed back to the diner they had found the day before for breakfast. Carrie greeted them like old friends, and they enjoyed another hearty meal filling her in on the fireworks they had seen and telling her they watched the sunrise. She told them that she had gone to a family barbeque when her shift ended the day before but was asleep before any fireworks went off, she had to be at the restaurant at four every morning to prepare for the breakfast crowds.

"That means getting up at three to shower and get ready, so that means going to bed by eight at the latest. But that's only during the tourist season down here, so it's only for a few months," she explained. "Besides, lots of my friends are on similar schedules. And when we get time off, we make up for lost time. I wouldn't trade summers down here for anything, not even more sleep."

Kendall and Logan were able to see why she would feel that way. They were already in love with Cape Cod too.


	29. Part Four Chapter Twenty Nine

They had decided to spend the morning at the beach, and then they'd drive all the way to the very tip of Cape Cod and check out Provincetown. They got in a couple of good swims and even caught a nap under the umbrella before heading back to the motel to shower and change, then they were on the road to P-town for lunch and adventure.

Provincetown was mobbed, it was one of the biggest weekends of the summer after all, but they managed to get a parking spot in a municipal lot, and Amelia had given Logan the head's up about bringing lots of change to max out the parking meter. They walked into the bustling downtown part of town and found a restaurant where they put their names in for a table and then went out to poke around in the shops during the at least two hour wait the manager told them they'd have to wait for a table. They didn't mind, and went back into the teeming throng of tourists and townspeople. Everyone was smiling and happy. Some folks were looking around a tad overwhelmed by the overall gay tone that was prevalent everywhere, but only because they were seeing things they never saw back home, like men that were less than half dressed holding hands and kissing in the streets, and honest-to-goodness lesbians also showing public displays of affection, to say nothing of the number of "seaman" puns on signs, and the use of penis imagery scattered about. But nothing was any tackier or crasser than anything else you'd see in the touristy parts of all the other Cape towns, and most of it was more clever and funnier. And so much of Provincetown was artsy and colorful and wonderful. Kendall and Logan liked the architecture and the atmosphere.

They wandered in and out of a few shops, picking up some post cards and little souvenir type trinkets for their folks and Katie and Lorraine and even Essy. Then they found an art gallery called the Three Mermaids and decided to see what was in there. The gallery was the first floor of an old house that had been built by a whaling captain. Inside the original hardwood floors gleamed in the places they weren't covered by rugs.

"These look like Mrs. Harrison's rugs," Logan pointed out to Kendall. Kendall stopped looking at the art hung upon the walls long enough to look down and agree.

They were staying close to each other, looking at and commenting on the pictures on the walls. There were oil paintings and water colors, mostly of beach landscapes, some of the quaint streets and flora that were seen in the Cape Cod towns. Kendall found a picture he really liked. It was an oil painting, about eleven by fourteen inches.

"Logan, look, that looks just like Nauset Beach."

"It does," Logan agreed.

"I think it'd look good at home, it's our favorite beach, after all," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "It's also the only beach we've ever been to, but, yes, it is a favorite."

When they had walked into the store, the only other person in there was a young man behind the counter. He had kept himself busy while they browsed, but now he came over to see if he could be of assistance.

"Hi, I'm Rick," he said, shaking hands with each of them. "I'm one of the owners of The Three Mermaids, and I couldn't help but overhear you saying this picture put you in mind of Nauset Beach." Kendall and Logan nodded. Rick smiled a warm smile, he had nice white teeth that set off his dark skin beautifully. He also had a slight accent, a little like French, but not quite. "Here, let me show you," Rick said, taking the framed painting off the wall and turning it so the back was towards Kendall and Logan. "Viola."

Kendall and Logan leaned in to read the sticker on the back of the painting. The top line said "Nauset Beach/Summer 2012". The next line said the painting cost five hundred and ninety five dollars. The last line had the name of the gallery.

Just then the door to the shop opened, and another man came in. He looked to be in his late thirties to early forties, and he was casually dressed in a fitting way for a seaside community-comfortable cargo shorts and a light blue t shirt and a pair of huarache leather sandals. The clothes were of the highest quality, they gave the man an air of relaxed elegance.

"And here is the artist now," Rick beamed, giving the man a delighted smile as he walked over to the group by the counter. "This is my partner, Walter-partner in the gallery, partner in life."

Walter gave Rick a kiss on the cheek and then shook hands with Kendall and Logan. "Welcome to our place, it's nice to meet you," he said during the handshakes.

"Walter, this man recognized this was Nauset Beach immediately," Rick told him, turning the painting back over and placing it on the counter face up.

"I'm so glad," Walter said.

"It's my favorite beach," Kendall said.

"It's also the only beach we've ever been to, so far," Logan laughed.

"The painting is still very good," Kendall said.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Logan agreed.

Rick said, "I also overheard something you mentioned when you came in, I hope you don't mind." Kendall and Logan looked at him expectantly. "You said these rugs look like Mrs. Harrison's rugs, and I have to tell you-they are. She's Walter's grandmeme."

Kendall, Logan, and Walter all looked at one another in some surprise.

"Wait, no-I know Mark said he had a cousin with a gallery down here, but the name was something else, something to do with a bird…" Logan said.

"The Pelican!" Rick said, laughing. "He named the place before we met, he wanted it to have something to do with the sea, but pelicans on Cape Cod? I ask you." Rick rolled his eyes affectionately at his partner.

"What can I say? I felt there were too many seagull themed everything, and wanted a bird people associate with the sea-little did I realize that pelicans don't come this far north. I was born and raised in Virginia, that's where my branch of the family wound up," he explained to the guys.

"Anyway, we met and started seeing each other, and I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything, but once we decided to be equal partners in the gallery I insisted on changing the name," Rick said, picking up the story. "We were kicking names around and nothing was making us happy, but then we went to a flea market and found that sign that's out front with the three mermaids on it, and it was like it was meant to be."

"So, you know Mark, and Grandmeme!" Walter said. "You must be the guys with the interesting names that he met at Harvard." Walter couldn't quite remember the names, but he knew when his cousin told him how he found a home for some of the rugs their names sounded melodious.

"Yes, I'm Logan Mitchell, and this is Kendall Knight-my fiancé," Logan added a little shyly, giving Kendall a sidelong look that made all three guys' hearts melt.

"That's the first time he got to say that," Kendall said proudly. "We just got engaged the other day-at Nauset Beach."

"Congratulations!" Walter said. "You must let me give you this painting as a wedding gift."

"Oh no, we couldn't," Kendall and Logan both protested.

"I insist! That is, if you want it-maybe you would like to look around and see if there's something you'd like better?"

"Oh, no-I mean, everything in here's really nice, but I had already decided to get Kendall the painting," Logan said. "But it's too expensive to just give…"

"Nonsense! As a friend of Mark's, I would've given you the friends and family discount anyway, which is usually me giving something to someone who truly likes it. Plus, will you be hanging this in your apartment?" Both guys nodded. "Well then, it'll be in the same place as Grandmeme's rugs-I'd say that was meant to be!"

Logan was just about to speak up again, when Rick laid his hand gently on his arm. "Please, accept it with our warmest wishes for a happy marriage."

Logan and Kendall looked at each other-could they really accept such a generous gift from people they just met?

Walter's phone buzzed just then, and he pulled it out to see who was calling. "Ah, perfect! Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to take this." He brought the phone up to his face and began talking. "Mark! You'll never guess who is in my shop, right now in front of me. Your friends Logan and Kendall!" They could hear a happy squawk from the phone, and then Walter walked away a few feet so he wouldn't rudely prevent the others from talking while he conversed with his cousin. Rick made polite small talk until Walter hung up his phone.

"Is he coming?" Rick asked Walter as he rejoined them.

"Yup, catching the ferry as we speak!" Walter turned to Kendall and Logan. "We're having a Fifth of July cookout tonight at our house, it's become a tradition. Steamed lobsters and clams and corn on the cob. Mark and his girlfriend are taking the ferry over from Boston. Can you join us too? Or do you already have plans?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, and were starting to say how they had no plans for the evening when Logan's phone buzzed.

"It's Mark," Walter said. Logan looked at the screen and sure enough, it was.

Logan answered his phone. "Are you coming?" Mark said, before Logan was done with the word hello.

Logan laughed. "You hardly gave your cousin time to ask us-are you sure we won't be intruding?" Logan said that both to Mark and Walter. Walter was shaking his head and saying it'd be on imposition at all, and Mark was saying in his ear that they had to be there, his cousin put on a great spread.

"And you have to see his house! Right on the beach, so cool-it's where I would've been for a long weekend if you hadn't gotten to Amelia first. As it is, I have to settle for just being there overnight. Hey! You and Kendall should stay too! We can go hit some bars after dinner and then walk back to the beach house and sleep it off."

While Mark was racing ahead with those plans, Walter and Rick were making basically the same suggestion to Kendall. They were explaining where they lived and how Kendall could park his car at the end of their street in a lot and leave it overnight, and how they had plenty of rooms for guests and that Mark was staying over with his girlfriend, plus they were expecting about a dozen other people for dinner. Logan finished up with Mark, promising that they'd see him at least at the cookout, and rejoined Kendall and their new friends. All plans were settled, after Walter and Rick reassured them they wouldn't be intruding and were completely welcome.

"It's how we spend our entire summer, with a house full of people visiting. That's the point of having a beach house," Walter assured them. "I'll wrap up the painting and bring it home, so you won't have to lug it around while you're sightseeing, and we'll see you at our place for dinner. We have extra everything ready for guests-toothbrushes, towels, even pajamas and swimsuits if you want. We'll probably eat around seven, but show up any time after six, we'll be home." Logan and Kendall asked if they could bring anything-wine or beer or anything else?

Rick spoke up. "We actually could use something for dessert," he admitted. "I completely forgot about that when I went shopping. But don't go out of your way, I could make a fruit salad or pick up a watermelon or something." Kendall and Logan insisted they could come up with something for dessert, they really wanted to contribute.

Kendall and Logan thanked their soon to be hosts, and headed back out to catch their lunch reservation. While they were walking, Logan called Mark back and asked what they could bring to thank his cousin and his partner for both the painting and the hospitality. Was there a special kind of wine he liked, or some drink of choice or favorite beer?

"Naw, forget that stuff, he's got a wine cellar that would put any store you've ever been to to shame, and he always has enough beer to float a naval ship," Mark said.

"Well, we can't show up there with just dessert," Logan said, thinking out loud.

"They asked you to get dessert? Let me tell you, if my cousin has one weakness, it's pie," Mark said.

"Pie? What kind of pie?" Logan asked.

"Any kind, you name it. His whole life he's been a freak for pies. Fruit pies, cream pies-anything you can think of, he loves it."

"Well, that's something then," Logan said. "What about Rick?"

"It's one of the things they bonded over," Mark chuckled. "They have a cream pie story even you guys would probably rather not hear…"

Logan laughed and thanked Mark and told him he was looking forward to seeing him and his date. They hung up and Logan filled Kendall in.

"We probably still have time to find a bakery before we have to be back at that restaurant, as long as it's nearby," Kendall said. Logan Googled with his phone and they followed directions to a bakery a couple of streets over. The place smelled incredible the minute they walked through the door. Logan told the woman behind the counter they were interested in pies when she asked if she could help them.

"And can we come by and pick them up later, say around 5 o'clock?" Kendall added.

"Sure-if you don't need them till then, we can make any kind you want," the woman said cheerfully.

"Should we get a couple of different kinds?" Logan asked Kendall.

"That's probably a good idea; Walter said there'd probably be a dozen people besides us and Mark and Walter and Rick."

Logan did some quick calculations in his head. If the pies were cut into six pieces, three pies would give them just enough for eighteen people, but if more people showed up, they could get eight pieces out of each pie. The bakery had some in the display case and they looked big. They could easily be cut into slightly smaller pieces to go further. Now all he had to do was come up with flavors, plus he wanted to try to be a little arty about it, since Walter and Rick were artists. An idea came to him and he smiled.

"Is it too much trouble to get pies with the crust on top in that lattice pattern?" Logan said, pointing to one of the pies.

"No trouble at all, I can make them anyway you like," the nice bakery lady assured him.

"Okay. Could we have a strawberry rhubarb and a blueberry like that, plus a banana cream pie?" Logan asked politely.

"Of course!" the baker said.

Kendall smiled at Logan. "Red, white, and blue, huh? I saw what you did there."

Logan bit his lower lip and blushed. "Is it too corny?"

"Not at all. I think it's damn clever," Kendall said.

"Me too," the baker added.

After a delicious lunch and walking around the town some more and taking pictures and climbing to the top of the Pilgrim Monument, they headed back to the bakery and picked up their pies and then Kendall drove them to the parking lot Walter had given him directions to. It was just a small dirt lot that had lots of threatening towing signs warning against non-residents parking there. Walter had given Kendall a laminated parking pass to hang from the rearview mirror. The lot had empty spaces, so Kendall and Logan figured people knew to take the towing signs seriously.

Walter and Rick's house was easy to find, their street was short and they had the last house on the left before you hit the Atlantic Ocean. It was big and modern with lots of glass facing the sea. Logan was carrying the pies in two handle bags from the bakery, so Kendall rang the doorbell. Mark answered the door and let them in to introduce them to everyone as he herded them to the kitchen so Logan could put the pies down. Kendall and Logan were the last to arrive, everyone else already had drinks in hand and were relaxed.

Once Logan put the pies down, and put the banana cream pie in the refrigerator, Mark gave him a hug and then brought them outside to where Rick and Walter were boiling big pots of water over a fire pit. They greeted the guys and then Logan introduced Kendall to Mark's girlfriend who was sitting on a lounge chair in the sand. She and Logan had met a few times before. Mark brought Kendall and Logan each a beer and they all sat down by Mark's girlfriend Abby. Kendall called to Walter asking if there was anything he could do to help, but Walter shook his head and said everything was covered for the moment. After a couple of minutes, Walter joined them where they sat.

"Hey, Walter, wait till you see what Logan and Kendall brought you," Mark said, smiling.

"What is it?" Walter asked, looking interested and hopeful.

"It's nothing much…" Logan began, but Mark interrupted him.

"Logan, you totally underestimate my cousin's love for pie."

"Pie?" Walter and Rick said together. They had their complete interest now.

"Um, yeah," Logan said shyly. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I went for a red, white, and blue theme…"

Walter was halfway into the house. Rick was laughing, following after Walter a bit more slowly.

"Good job, Logan. He'll love you for life now," Rick called over.

The dinner was a lot of fun, the company was lively and funny, and everyone had a great time. After dinner, Logan insisted on helping Rick clean up, even though Rick tried to insist guests shouldn't help.

"We're not guests, we're interlopers," Logan laughed. "You invited us last minute, we need to earn our keep."

"You did that with the pies," Rick said. "Did you notice Walter had some of each-did you notice I did?" Logan and Rick both laughed. The pies were a big hit. They cut them up into smaller pieces so everyone could try more than one kind. Since the main part of cleaning up was bringing everything into the kitchen and that step was done, Rick didn't keep arguing with Logan about helping. They just chatted while Rick filled the dishwasher.

"This place is incredibly beautiful," Logan said.

"Yeah, we love it. Especially the private beach," Rick said. "All the skinny dipping and everything that entails any time we want, when it's warm enough."

Logan blushed.

"You guys want to use it?" Rick asked.

Logan looked a little panicked.

"Look, I have a theory, that Walter shares, that everyone who has ever heard the Pina Colada Song has a fantasy about making love in the dunes at the Cape," Rick continued. "And watching you looking at Kendall tonight, I have the feeling that thought maybe ran through your mind once or twice."

Logan laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"You really are, but it's wonderful. Don't ever stop looking at him like that."

"This whole vacation was dreamt up one night when I thought about being with Kendall like that," Logan admitted.

"Then you should go for it! You guys and Mark and Abby are the only ones staying over. Everyone else either already lives down here or is staying at their own accommodations. Come out for a couple of drinks with us, then you guys sneak back here from some privacy-we'll be out till dawn, if I know Walter and his cousin. We have everything you'd need in any of our bathroom cabinets…"

"We have stuff in the car-in the glove compartment," Logan said, beginning to think this might be doable.

"See? You're all prepared, just like good Boy Scouts," Rick laughed. "You'll have the place to yourselves, and the beach is incredibly romantic at night. Just don't go swimming if you think either of you are even the slightest bit drunk, and if you do go into the ocean, don't go out past your waists, okay? Oh, and one other thing, as romantic as sex on the beach can be, be very careful not to get any sand in or on you down there. With the friction, you'll definitely feel irritation, and you guys won't be making any pearls from it."

Logan laughed, but nodded his head. This was all good advice.

After everyone was ready to leave the beach house, the group made their way down to the end of the street near the parking lot. Party buses cruised around Provincetown dropping people off and picking them up-it was easier and safer than driving and parking. The buses were basically repurposed school mini-buses painted psychedelic colors. Walter explained to Kendall and Logan (since they were the only newbies) that you just paid whatever fare you wanted, and the drivers would pool their money at the end of the night. Walter said he'd usually pay five dollars per person if it was just him and a small group, more if he wanted the driver to come back to a certain spot at a certain time, and that tonight since they'd be a big group he'd just pay everyone's fare. When they got on the bus, he greeted the driver by name and gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"How's tricks tonight, Tony?" Walter said.

"Good, good, everyone's in a Fourth Of July mood!" Tony replied. "You planning a late night? Tony could tell by the fare that Walter wasn't going to ask for a pick up.

"Planning an early morning," Walter laughed. Everyone found seats and the bus got moving. The group was dropped off downtown and they all just followed Walter into the nearest bar. Later on they'd hit up a place that had dancing, but this was just a plain old bar, for starters.

Logan and Rick had told Kendall and Walter separately about Logan's plan to head back to the beach house. Rick had given Logan his keys and told him the alarm code and told him they could sneak off whenever they wanted. Logan had asked Kendall if he'd rather stay out with the group, or head back for skinny dipping, and Kendall didn't need to think that over for even a second.

"Skinny dipping," he grinned. "And maybe some sex on the beach?"

"You read my mind." Logan had filled Kendall in on the privacy they'd have.

At the bar, they pushed three round tables together and the whole group jammed in. Walter asked their waitress to bring them a bottle of their finest champagne. Everyone started to hoot and holler and ask him what they were celebrating, but he told them to settle down and wait for the glasses and the bottle. When all that was brought over, Walter stood up and made a little speech.

"We're celebrating friends, old and new," he said, nodding to Kendall and Logan, "and summer, and America's birthday. And if anyone wanted to add anything else…" he looked to Kendall and Logan again. Logan looked at Kendall, who was grinning right back at him.

Logan took a deep breath, looked over at Mark for a second, and then said, "Kendall and are I getting married-we got engaged the other night."

A cheer went up, not only at their three tables, but from all the tables around them. Walter popped the cork on the champagne and managed to get most of it into the glasses. Everyone drank to the couple, and to summer, and to America's birthday, and to friends old and new.

After the champagne, Kendall and Logan switched to Cokes and stayed for a couple of drinks, accepting the congratulations of the group and hearing other engagement accounts from some of the other couples. Mark was really happy for his friends, he knew how much Logan loved Kendall and knew they'd have a beautiful life together-they already did.

Kendall and Logan said a quiet goodbye to Mark and his girlfriend and caught Rick's eye on their way out the door. Walter was busy ordering more drinks, but they knew he wouldn't mind.

They caught a party bus quickly, and Kendall gave the driver a twenty.

"You want change, pal?" the driver asked, as Kendall started walking to the seats.

"No thanks, that's for me and my friend here," he said, looking over at Logan, who smiled.

"Where do you want to get dropped off?" the driver asked.

"Sea Spray Lane?" Logan said.

"Oh, sure, I know where that is. Sit tight and I'll get you there in a jiffy."

Logan looked towards the back of the bus, where the seats were full of men who were giggling and whispering quietly. "Don't these people need to get where they're going first?" Logan asked. He didn't want special treatment just because Kendall was a little generous with the fare.

"Naw, they're alright. We've circled past their destination three times now already. They're having fun singing camp songs-the bus reminded some of them of summer camp and now they're making a game out of it. They only piped down because I yelled at them not to scare off new riders and to let me hear where they're going. They'll get back into it as we get on the road. Sing along if you'd like, they'll love it."

Kendall and Logan made their way to the empty seat closest to the group. They were greeted by smiles and salutations, and sure enough, once the bus started moving, the group went into the loudest, most boisterous version of Kumbaya the guys had ever heard. They joined in, it was fun.

After a couple more songs, they were dropped off at the end of Walter and Rick's street. They got off the bus and a bunch of the guys in the back hung out the open top halves of the windows calling after them.

"It was lovely meeting you boys!" "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" "Don't worry about that, guys, this one will do almost anything-what he won't do is a wicked short list!"

Kendall and Logan were waving goodbye from the sidewalk, Kendall threw his arm over Logan's shoulder and there were some hoots from the bus, so Logan kissed Kendall's cheek and then there were cheers. The driver waved and put the bus back in gear and got it rolling. Kendall and Logan looked at each other.

"I like Provincetown," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall replied. They walked over to the parking lot where their SUV was and Kendall beeped open the locks. He went to the back to get the clean towels they had there, and Logan went to the front to get the lube out of the glove compartment. Then he opened the door to the back seat and grabbed their hoodies from there. Kendall beeped the car locked again and they walked to the end of the street holding hands, their towels and sweatshirts slung over their shoulders.

At the beach house, they let themselves in and turned off the alarm and turned on all the outside lights facing the ocean. They had kicked their shoes off when they got inside, and made quick stops in the bathrooms downstairs, and then headed out back and down to the water. There was a lot of moonlight-the moon had been full three nights before, and plenty of ambient light from the house illuminating the sand, but the water was still dark and mysterious.

"The water looks just like your eyes in the dark when you're over me," Kendall murmured to Logan. Logan grinned at Kendall, the moonlight flashing off his teeth. They stripped off their clothes and just faced the ocean for a moment, letting the warm air carry traces of salt spray all over them. It felt good. Things were starring to tingle. Waves were pounding into the shore, but the surf was only about two to three feet high. Logan reached for Kendall's hand and they half jogged into the water up to their ankles. The water was a little chilly compared to the night air, but it felt good after being in the crowded bar and on the un-air conditioned bus. Kendall pulled Logan to him with a light tug on his hand and kissed him. Logan kissed back, more seriously than Kendall had kissed him.

"I thought you wanted to swim…?" Kendall began.

"I do, but then you said that nice thing about my eyes and when we kissed just then you pressed up against me," Logan said in a low voice.

"Oh, sorry," Kendall said, smiling and not really sorry at all.

"Just make sure it happens again," Logan said in a mock serious voice.

They walked a bit deeper into the water, heeding the advice not to go past their waists. Rick and Walter assured them there usually wasn't a rip tide, or even particularly rough surf on a calm night such as this, but with no lifeguard it just made sense to stay where they could keep their feet on the bottom. With the waves crashing into them, even being waist deep meant their shoulders were getting covered with water every few seconds. They splashed around happily, diving under and resurfacing and paddling about, enjoying the freedom of swimming naked, the water lifting and moving parts of their anatomy that got maximum benefit from that sort of thing.

After a while, Logan swam right up to Kendall and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Kendall put his arms around Logan's waist and smiled into his dark eyes. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I'm counting on it," Logan growled, crashing his lips into Kendall's and licking his tongue past the salt water on Kendall's lips. They kissed passionately, the ocean swirling all around them in the alien light of the moon. Kendall had no problem keeping his footing and was able to totally give into Logan's attentions. The ocean was bobbing Logan up and down against him, and both their bodies were responding. "Let's get on the beach," Logan panted. Swimming was done for now.

They went to where they left their towels and clothes and scooped them up, then Logan led them to a spot in the dunes. The sand was completely dry there, and the breeze was being somewhat blocked by surrounding dunes. Long strands of grass arched gracefully away from the ocean and towards the house from the wind. Logan spread out one of their towels and looked up at Kendall, who was just waiting, perfectly content to let Logan run the show. Logan was about to say something, but then reached down and picked up his pants and dug the tube of lube out of one of the pockets. He slapped it into Kendall's hand like a surgical nurse giving a doctor a scalpel in the middle of an operation. Kendall raised his eyebrows in mild surprise but was willing to do what Logan wanted. He gave Logan a little nod and a big grin, and Logan smiled and kissed him, his arms snaking around Kendall's wet waist and pulling him close. They kissed for more than a few moments, then Logan gently broke away and got down on his hands and knees on the blanket. Kendall was momentarily surprised again, and even though Logan wasn't looking at him he sensed Kendall's hesitation and said, "Figure we have to keep things up out of the sand."

"Oh, oh yeah," Kendall says, dropping to his knees behind Logan and leaning over his body. Logan twisted his neck around to look back at Kendall, and Kendall leaned forward as far as he could to kiss Logan. "It's darker down here, behind the dunes," Kendall observed.

"Scared of the dark, Knight?" Logan chuckled.

"Not as long as I have you here with me. You chase the scary away," Kendall said, kissing Logan's shoulder. He placed one hand on Logan's hip and started to rub circles there with his thumb, and then with his other hand he popped open the lube and managed to get his fingers and thumb of that hand slicked up. He pressed his index finger into Logan, ever so gently, dotting his back with kisses at the same time.

Logan loved every second of this, had wanted it for so long. The reality shouldn't have lived up to the fantasy he had built up in his head, but actually, it was better. In his dreams there wasn't the scent of the ocean air, there wasn't the feeling of the warmth of the day's sun still trapped in the sand and seeping into the palms of his hands and the skin of his knees through the towel. There wasn't the feel of their overheated skin being cooled by the breeze. He hadn't imagined how relaxed and compliant he'd feel after days of no work and lots of love making. And they weren't engaged in Logan's dreams. He hadn't seen that coming at all. He lowered his head and stretched his neck from side to side as Kendall stretched him inside. Everything felt so good and warm and right.

Kendall carefully picked up the lube again, being sure to keep it and his hand away from the sand. He started lubing up his cock and Logan reached back a hand and helped with that as well. "You ready?" Kendall whispered, the breeze taking his words right to Logan's ear. Logan nodded. Kendall slowly and gently began pushing into Logan, but Logan had the advantage of being in a position to push back and took Kendall in at a speed Kendall never would've tried, but that was just right for both of them. Logan relished the feeling of their soft skin rubbing against each other in the most sensitive of places. Kendall filled him up perfectly and everything was silky smooth and hot. Logan began rocking his hips, willing Kendall to thrust into him with abandon. Kendall picked up the pace, feeling Logan respond and knowing he wanted more. The noises they were making were loud enough for each other, but still no competition for the waves and the wind. Everything was wild and free and Kendall knew he was getting close. He wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and started stroking him firmly. Logan moaned and scrabbled his hands on the blanket, shoving it out of the way so he'd jizz onto the sand instead, which he did a few seconds later when Kendall hit his prostate in just the right way. His insides clenched tightly around Kendall's cock and Kendall came, telling Logan he loved him. They rode out their orgasms and then Kendall rested his flushed cheek on Logan's back, still holding him around the middle, still inside him.

He pulled out after another minute, and Logan spread the towel perpendicular to how it had been so it wouldn't be in the puddle of goo that was quickly sinking into the sand, and pulled Kendall down onto the towel with him. Kendall laid his head across Logan's chest, and Logan stroked Kendall's hair while Kendall snuggled into Logan like a puzzle piece.

"So, why the switch up?" Kendall asked, when he finally had breath enough.

Logan shrugged. "Just something I've been thinking about for a while-it's the whole reason I wanted to come to the beach, so we could do just that, if we had a chance." Kendall could hear the satisfaction in Logan's voice.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since last winter," Logan told him.

"You always do have the best ideas," Kendall said, hugging him tighter. They walked back to the house and used the outdoor shower, Walter and Rick kept soap and shampoo in there, and Kendall and Logan really enjoyed this whole being outside, naked, and wet thing.

The next morning they awoke and made their way downstairs to Walter scrambling eggs.

"Good morning, gentlemen! Did you enjoy your night?" he asked from the stove. "There's coffee all made, help yourselves."

"How are you even awake?" Logan asked, rubbing the small of his back. The bed in the guest room had been one of the most comfortable spots Logan had ever had the pleasure of resting, but he had really gone at it with Kendall out in the dunes and he was still more than a little tender this morning. "What time did you get up?"

"I've not been to bed yet, that's the key," Walter laughed. "Rick will come lumbering in here like a bear in a short while, hung over and cranky, whilst I'm still dancing on air. You guys want lobster in your eggs? We saved some in the fridge last night for that express purpose." Kendall and Logan agreed to try that delicacy and were delighted with how good it tasted. As predicted, Rick, and even Mark and Abby, staggered in at various stages of the breakfast proceedings, looking the worse for wear.

After breakfast Kendall and Logan insisted on doing the clean up and then went for a walk down the beach while everyone else had showers and tried to come back to life, except Walter, of course. He had a shower, but was still going strong from the night before. He said he was going to get some painting done while the inspiration was striking him.

Kendall and Logan were enjoying the morning sun, taking their time walking down the beach at the waterline, holding hands and just being together. Logan saw some particularly bright white shells he wanted to bring home as a souvenir (he always wanted to remember last night on this beach), but when he bent over to pick them up, he groaned.

"Allow me, dear sir," Kendall said gallantly, squatting down easily to pick up the shells as Logan pointed to each one he wanted. Kendall looked up into Logan's face, laughing gently. "I'd feel guilty, but as I recall, it was you slamming into my balls and thighs last night…"

Logan laughed too. "Yup, and every twinge this morning is worth it."

"Why do you like it so hard and heavy sometimes?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"Because it's hot," Logan said. "Don't you like it that way sometimes?"

Kendall grinned. "You know I do. You just seem to like it that way more often, maybe?"

Logan shook his head. "I think maybe it just seems that way because I don't bottom as much as you do. When I get the chance to, I tend to want as much out of it as possible. But I love the times we've been gentle and slow too, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried, exactly, but I do want you to be satisfied," Kendall said, a little shyly. Logan put his hand out to pull Kendall up.

" 'Satisfied' is sort of an understatement, but, yes, I am." He looked deep into Kendall's eyes, the sun reflecting off the water into the depths of his own fathomless dark eyes. Kendall's eyes welled up with tears. He loved Logan so much. Still holding on to Logan's hand, he wrapped his other arm around Logan and pulled him into a kiss that was gentle, but very deep. When the finally broke for air, Kendall realized he was squeezing the shells in his hand and slowly opened up his fist so none of them would fall.

"What are you going to do with these?" Kendall asked.

"Back home, there's a store I walk past to get to the lab and I noticed in their window they sell these little glass boxes with hinged lids. They're probably supposed to be jewelry boxes or something. Anyway, I've always wanted a reason to have one-there's one that's about four inches square, and now I'm thinking I can put these shells in it and always have a reminder of this weekend, and where we got engaged."

"Logan, I had no idea you had a sentimental side," Kendal said.

"Of course I do. I have every program from every hockey game you played in college, for one thing," Logan said.

"You do?" Kendall was getting near tears again. He knew Logan loved him, but he always thought it was in a very practical, in the moment type of way.

"Do you think that box would look cool with some sand in the bottom of it?" Kendall asked, an idea forming.

"Yeah, I think that would look nice-we could nestle the little shells down in it," Logan said. "Can you think of something to put it in? Maybe Walter could give us a sandwich baggie…"

"Well, I was thinking of getting the sand from Nauset, since that's where…" Kendall began.

"You popped the question!" Logan finished for him. "Kendall, that's perfect, and romantic, and I love you."

"Love you too, Logan. Love you too."

**Author's Note: **So I took a little liberty making the P-Town Funk Buses better than reality-in real life, groups can charter them, like renting a limousine, but they don't just travel around keeping revelers safe. Maybe it's a business I could go start up.


	30. Part Four Chapter Thirty

Once they got back to Boston, refreshed and relaxed from their vacation by the sea, things, as predicted, got hectic. Even though they were keeping the wedding plans simple, a lot still needed to be decided and done. Logan toyed with the idea of flying home to Minnesota with Kendall for a weekend (since that would be as long as he could get away from work), but the rest of the family assured him there was no need. Before they had even gotten back to their apartment, invitations had already been ordered (Kendall and Logan had approved the design online-their moms had sent them samples to choose from) and would be mailed out by the parents that very week, and everything else could be arranged by phone and by emails. Since they were getting married back home, they already knew which florist they would use, where they would have the food catered from, and that there was only one place in town to rent the tent and tables from. Each set of parents and grandparents all had their own wedding china, and the moms came up with the idea that this wedding would be the perfect place to use entire place settings for once-at the holidays they tended only to take out the dinner plates and bread plates. A maid service was dated up to wash the china and polish the silver, and to clean the Mitchells' house top to bottom to have it immaculate for the wedding, and to clean up after. The food was going to be catered by The River House. All Kendall and Logan had to do was decide between chicken and fish as an alternative to prime rib, everyone already knew what the best dishes from there tasted like. There are some advantages to planning a wedding in a small town where you already know where to get the best things nearby.

The oil painting of Nauset Beach had been hung in a place of honor in the apartment, and of course having Essy back in her own home was the best part of coming home. Lorraine and Essy greeted them joyfully and were thrilled with the presents and toys the guys brought back for them, but were even more thrilled about the engagement.

"Oh, I always knew you two would get married one day!" Lorraine gushed. She volunteered right away to babysit Essy for the wedding and honeymoon.

"I think a honeymoon will have to wait, we're only going to be able to get away for the weekend," Logan said.

"Well, I'll keep her that weekend, and then whenever the honeymoon is, don't worry, you already have a sitter lined up," Lorraine promised.

Kendall also had to tell his team and the organization he was getting married. He didn't want it to be a secret, plus he wanted Logan put on his health insurance and to have all the benefits any spouse was entitled to. He talked to the coach first, and they went up the chain to tell management and human resources. Kendall told his teammates too, but didn't make a big deal out of it, and asked them to please keep it as private as they could. As far as he and Logan were concerned, it wasn't a secret but it wasn't anyone else's business either. The guys on the team were cool and could understand where he was coming from.

Logan told his closest friends at the lab-he knew Mark would if he didn't. He felt a little guilty about not being able to invite people, and especially Lorraine, but people understood and were inwardly relieved not to have to go to Minnesota.

A wedding gift all the grandparents wanted to buy together had to be bestowed before the wedding; they wanted to buy their grandsons tuxedoes. It made sense, in both their lines of work, they'd be attending black tie affairs. They might as well have their own tuxes. The grandparents insisted that they get the very best and not worry about cost. Logan's mom knew they had a contact at the men's store where Logan had bought Kendall's birthday sweater a few years before, and she suggested to Logan that they ask him the best place to get their suits from. When they went to the store to talk to him (and it was an excellent suggestion on Pam's part, their salesman friend Sam knew a tailor who could order the tuxedoes and do the alterations), they also bought some clothes for the wedding weekend, and other clothes they just needed. Kendall got a linen suit for summer that fit him like it was made for his tall, lean frame, and he couldn't wait to take Logan out someplace special in it.

One late July evening, Kendall picked Logan up at the lab and they drove into the heart of the city. They had reservations at a fancy restaurant off of Newbury Street and had parked the SUV in a public parking garage a few blocks away. They were walking on the sidewalk in the late day sun. The day had been hot, but now it was comfortably warm. Logan was wearing dark gray pants and a white dress shirt and a dark tie, Kendall was wearing the pants from his linen suit but had left the jacket at home. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt open at the neck and with the sleeves rolled up. Logan figured Kendall must have been wearing the lightest, sheerest underwear he had, or maybe none at all, the way the soft thin linen was outlining his junk. Logan kept getting the most tantalizing glimpses out of the corner of his eye, and was just at the point of asking Kendall to run ahead to the end of the block and get a newspaper out of a vending box just so he could watch him walk back in those trousers when Kendall suddenly stopped.

"Kendall, what are you doing? The restaurants still a few more blocks…" Logan began.

Kendall took Logan's hand. "I know, but our reservation's actually later than I told you. I thought we could run an errand first."

"An errand? What kind of errand?"

Kendall looked at the storefront they had stopped in front of. Logan looked too. "I thought we could pick out our wedding rings," Kendall said.

Logan looked up and read the store's sign. "Tiffany? You want us to get our rings from Tiffany?" Logan said in disbelief. "Kendall, we could probably buy a used car for what rings from here must cost."

"Naw, I checked it out online. Even if you have some inner Liberace I don't know about, the most we could spend would probably only amount to a down payment on an old Toyota Tercel. Come on," Kendall gave Logan's hand a gentle tug with a smile. Logan smiled back.

Inside the store, Logan gravitated right to the rings Kendall thought he'd like best when he saw them online. Plain gold bands. Traditional. Classic.

A nice distinguished looking gray haired salesman greeted them and asked if they'd like to see anything.

"We're here to pick out wedding rings," Kendall said. Logan almost corrected him and said, "Look at" but let it go.

"Very good!" the nice man said. "Let's measure you for ring size and then see what you're interested in. He pulled a ring of, well, rings, on the end of a chain out of his vest pocket and measured Kendall, then Logan. "You are both size nine and a half, you match perfectly," he smiled.

"Just like a pair of socks," Kendall grinned, looking at Logan. "Where do you want to start?" Kendall wanted Logan to pick the rings, he'd be happy with anything, and he wanted Logan to have exactly what he wanted.

"Could we look at these, please," Logan said, pointing to the row of plain rings. The salesman pulled out the velvet tray and set it on the counter. Logan pointed to the plain band in the middle, there was one style thicker, one style thinner. The salesman handed it to Logan, and Logan surprised Kendall by sliding it onto Kendall's finger instead of his own. Logan took a step back and looked down at the ring on Kendall's hand. "I think it's perfect," he smiled.

They looked at a few other designs and styles just to be sure, but Logan knew from the start which one he liked, and Kendall had thought that would be the type ring Logan would like from looking online, so they didn't have to take much time to make up their minds. Logan was even sure about the color-platinum looked nice too, but when he thought of wedding rings, he wanted his and Kendall's to be gold.

The jewelry salesman was writing up their order when Logan asked, "Can the insides be inscribed?"

"Of course, sir. I was about to ask you if you wished to have anything written in them. Let's see, you can fit up to twenty characters and spaces on the size and style rings you've picked."

Logan did some quick calculating in his head. "I'd like to have 'Logan loves Kendall' written inside one of them," Logan said, looking at Kendall with puppy eyes. The man filled in the boxes on the invoice and had Logan choose a font. Logan chose script.

The salesman looked at Kendall. "And you, sir? You can have anything-the date of the wedding, the date you met, both your initials and a date…"

"I want it to say 'Kendall loves Logan'," Kendall said. He wished he could be more original, on the other hand, he wanted their rings to be matched up in as many ways as possible.

"Very good, sir. Very romantic," the salesman couldn't help but add. He'd been at his job long enough to know when a couple was truly in love. It always made him happy to see it. "If there's anything else you'd like to see?" he added.

Logan looked at Kendall. "I was thinking…since neither of us will ever have to buy an engagement ring, how about we get something for Katie? For being my sister for real now too?"

Kendall's eyes welled up with tears. "I think that's a great idea, Logan. But you…we…don't have to."

"Of course we do! This is a big day for her, and because of her. She's letting me become a Knight, after all."

They walked over to look at necklaces. Kendall was thinking about what Logan said about engagement rings and was looking at diamonds. "Hey, Logan, what if we got something that was a diamond from each of us?"

Logan nodded. "And maybe a pearl in the middle? And that'll sort of be like the three of us? Or three diamonds?"

"I like the idea of her being a pearl in the middle, then you can tell it's supposed to be her," Kendall smiled. They got their salesman's attention and described what they wanted. He sketched their idea onto a pad-they'd have the diamonds attached to the necklace chain itself, and the pearl would have a hole drilled through it to put it on a short length of links between the diamonds. The necklace was going to cost more than their two wedding rings combined, but Katie was worth it, and Kendall had been correct about the price of the rings, Logan didn't worry they were spending too much.

"Do you think we should get something for our moms too?" Logan asked Kendall.

"We can look around, but I bet you they'd tell us truthfully they don't want anything," Kendall replied.

"Or maybe they want some of these," Logan said, pointing into a case of bracelets and charms that were marketed to grandmothers. Kendall grinned.

"You're right about that-they'd both love to have little baby head charms bracelets," Kendall agreed. "But let's wait till there's an actual baby for it to represent, okay?"

They looked at a section that had all sorts of wedding finery, and Logan's eye was caught by a cake topper. "Kendall, look at those silver bells-it reminds me of the ornaments you made for our folks when you were a kid." The bells were smaller than Kendall's egg carton sections, and hanging delicately from an almost heart shaped wire frame that you could stick onto the cake.

Kendall laughed. "You're being kind saying my little arts project is related to that in any way-it's very pretty."

"It is very pretty, but it also is a lot like the ornaments you made. Can we get it?" Logan asked.

"Well, sure, if it means that much to you…" Kendall began.

"Cuz, we could put it on our Christmas tree too, year after year. It wouldn't be like we were buying it for just one day's use," Logan was looking up at Kendall with big, imploring eyes.

"Logan, I said yes, you don't have to talk me into it," Kendall laughed. Sentimental Logan was something Kendall really adored. He wished Logan would be like this more often, he never let himself make his wishes and desires known, for the most part. He'd just wait to see what Kendall wanted, and then be content with that. And Kendall knew that a lot of those times, what Kendall wanted was exactly what Logan wanted as well, and would've chosen himself if he had first pick, but Kendall wanted Logan to have what he wanted all the time, or at least as much as possible.

The night they picked up their rings and the necklace (the cake topper had gone home with them the night they bought it), they got some takeout sushi on the way home and Kendall set the table and lit some candles while Logan sent a few work emails. When he joined Kendall in the kitchen he wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a deep kiss.

"Don't start with that, babe. We'll never get around to eating," Kendall moaned softly after Logan let him breathe.

"You're the one that lit the candles-feeling romantic, are we?" Logan said, nestling even closer to Kendall's body, somehow.

"I just figured it's a very romantic evening. You only pick up your wedding rings from the jeweler's once in your life, if you're doing it right," Kendall more or less whimpered the last word, Logan was biting down on his earlobe.

Logan abruptly let Kendall go. "You're right, it's romantic. We should be romantic tonight," Logan said, his words definitely not lining up with his actions.

"I'm confused…" Kendall began slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kendall. It's just me, it's not you. I had wanted to discuss something with you tonight, about work, but you're right, we got our rings and this should be a romantic evening. We can talk about my work another time."

"Since when do we schedule discussions?" Kendall asked. "We've made grocery lists together while we're on the verge of climaxing-we can talk about anything anytime."

Logan had to grin at Kendall's exaggeration of when they'd make their grocery list, but it was true that they had some extraordinary discussions while quite naked and heated up. "You really don't mind?" Logan asked. Kendall looked at him like he was insane.

"Since when don't I want to talk to you or hear what you have to say?" he asked, incredulously.

"Good point," Logan said. "Do you mind if I turn on the lights?" Kendall didn't know why that mattered, but if Logan wanted the lights on, Logan could have the lights on. Kendall flipped the switch and they sat down to eat. Essy was snuggled up comfy in the corner in one of her dog beds.

Logan fiddled with his fork for a moment or two, then looked at Kendall.

"I think it's time I came to a decision about something, but I'm not sure which way to go," Logan said. Kendall was puzzled. This seemed very important, but if something had been weighing on Logan, wouldn't he already have some clue what it was? "I need to decide exactly what path I take in my career," Logan continued. Kendall just nodded twice, up down, up down. He was still fairly lost.

"You see, at the lab, Dr. Cowens keeps telling me I'm a natural researcher." That wasn't exactly what Dr. Cowens had told Logan-he had said he was a gifted researcher, but Logan didn't want to sound boastful, not even to Kendall-especially not to Kendall. "He thinks I contribute a lot and could maybe someday be part of key research in cancer treatments for children. He told me the work I'm doing is vital, and that I should stick with it." Kendall nodded, this all made sense-he knew Logan was a dedicated and meticulous worker, and he knew both those qualities were vital in medical research. He waited for Logan to go on, though. Obviously there was more to this than that.

"But, the thing is, I've always wanted to practice medicine-to have patients and to be hands on in helping them, not helping from behind the scenes, working in a lab…" Logan said, softly, and Kendall was beginning to understand. "But if Dr. Cowens is right, maybe I could help more people by working in the lab…"

"Logan?" Kendall interrupted. Logan looked up from his fork and into Kendall's eyes. "Our whole lives, you've wanted to be a doctor. I've always known it, always seen it, even though I couldn't exactly understand it-and that's coming from a person who is passionate about his chosen career. You've _always _had this calling to medicine-I remember when he had to learn 'vocation' as a vocab word. It was the definition of how you felt about being a doctor, and we were nine years old! It's what you've wanted to be since before we knew each other. And, just because you were called to it, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have some say in the matter. You should be able to choose the aspects of it that you'll enjoy most, since you're giving almost your entire life to it." Kendall searched Logan's eyes, wondering if he was getting his point across.

"Lab work has more of a set schedule though, more regular hours. If I go into practice I have to do a residency and internship and that'll mean long hospital shifts. That will cut into our together time for the next few years. And if there's the chance that I'd help more people in research…" Logan started, but Kendall interrupted him again.

"Logan, this is one hundred percent your decision. I want you to do what you feel is best, because you know what's best most of the time. The one thing I can't ever trust you to do is put yourself first, though. But, listen. I know if I had a little kid who was sick and scared, I'd want someone just like you there taking care of him. Hell, I _was _a little kid scared and thinking I might never being happy again, and you took care of me. Our whole lives, you talked to me about becoming some sort of pediatrician. Research is important, but so is being able to work with sick kids, that takes a special kind of person. You are so good, and kind, and gentle, on top of being a hard worker and such a good researcher. I know that whatever you decide to do, you'll help people. You'll contribute."

Logan's big dark eyes never left Kendall's face. He knew beyond a doubt Kendall loved him. He knew how lucky he was that his entire life, that had never been a question. But he had no idea Kendall thought so highly of his profession, and of Logan's ability to be in that profession.

"I want to work with kids," Logan said, his voice steady, his mind made up. "You're right, if I can help by doing the part of the job that I like best, I shouldn't feel guilt at giving up a different aspect. Thank you, Kendall, for helping me see that."

"Aw, you would've come up with it on your own," Kendall demurred.

"I honestly don't know if I would. I couldn't see past my own guilt at giving up on research-I didn't feel like I had that right," Logan said.

Kendall looked like he was about to cry. "You have every right to be happy, Logan. We have to be happy, for ourselves, for each other, for the family we have and the family I want to have with you."

"We will be, I promise," Logan said. "Um, how about we put this stuff in the fridge and not continue to talk down in the bedroom?"

Kendall laughed. "I knew we weren't going to get around to eating tonight…"

"Hey, you lit the candles!" Logan mock-accused.

Before they knew it, summer was unofficially over and it was September and they were on the plane to Minnesota. Again they had splurged and flew first class, their tuxedos hanging in protective bags in a closet at the front of the plane, their rings and Katie's necklace in boxes in Logan's pockets, the silver cake topper in one of their checked bags, they didn't want to think what kind of TSA interrogation they'd have to face trying to bring it onto the plane in a carry on.

The flight had taken off on time, and they were already settled in for the flight, holding hands and cuddling as much as possible under the blanket the attendant had given them after they were airborne. They were just staring into each other's eyes, not talking, just happy.

"We really should try to get some sleep," Kendall said. He was used to long boring flights with his team. "There's going to be nonstop activity once we land."

Logan knew this was true, but he didn't want to take his eyes off his soon-to-be husband. "I think I'm too excited to sleep," Logan said. "Too bad we can't do what always guarantees knocking us out here."

Kendall grinned. "Wanna join the Mile High club?"

Logan laughed, but shook his head. "Naw, I always heard that's not as much fun as it sounds. The bathrooms are tiny, plus: GERMS." He made his eyes really wide. Kendall laughed back.

"Yeah, good point. Hey, let's put a picture online."

Logan gave him a puzzled look. "Where?"

"On Facebook," Kendall said.

"You're on Facebook?" Logan said. This was the first he had ever heard of it. Even in college Kendall didn't bother setting up a page. And Logan was always too busy to bother with any social media.

"Yeah, since I got out of school. It's a private page," Kendall said.

"What does that even mean?" Logan asked.

"Only friends that I want to have see it have access to it," Kendall said. "It's just a way to keep up with our closest friends from school. I wound up having more Minnesota friends on there than college friends."

"Why isn't your page open to everyone?" Logan wanted to know.

"Since I got drafted by the Sharks, my name is sort of out there. Didn't really need unknown 'fans' trying to stalk me to see if I had a girlfriend or whatever. I had a Twitter for about three days after I got drafted, one of the Sharks PR people asked me to set one up. I got more topless photos of every age and gender fans…it was creepy. If they think someone is going to get turned on by that and try to find them to be with them, they're delusional. And if there are guys getting those photos that want to meet them based on only that, the fans should run the other way."

Logan was shaking his head in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"You were busy doing important stuff," Kendall smiled, kissing Logan's cheek. "Anyway, come on, let's take a picture." Kendall dug out his phone and took a cute selfie of them, their heads close together, smiling into the lens.

Kendall looked at the photo, got Logan's approval in a nod, and typed for a few quick seconds and then showed Logan the screen again. Logan read the post: "Headed home for Labor Day Weekend. Wonder what we'll be up to?" Right away, replies were popping up, most of them saying "Congratulations" and "Best Wishes".

"Everyone knows?" Logan said, looking at Kendall.

"Everyone on here. I made a post that weekend we got engaged." Kendall showed the post to Logan where he politely asked that everyone respect their privacy. Logan sort of frowned.

"Logan, I know, it's just…I'm not interested in hearing what hockey fans might have to say on the subject."

"I get it, it's no one's business but ours. I only told the people I'm closest to at the lab too," Logan assured him. "Hey, Jo commented when you posted we were engaged." Logan took the phone from Kendall, to scroll down to see her whole message. She said she was happy for them and wished them the best. "That was sweet of her." Logan handed the phone back to Kendall.

"Yeah, she basically copied and pasted what I wrote to her when she posted she was in a relationship with Camille," Kendall said, remembering.

Logan snorted cola up his nose. "WHAT? Since when? How do you know this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kendall was trying to keep up with Logan's questions. "Since about a year ago? I guess? I know because I'm Facebook friends with them. I thought I had told you…"

"Ah, no, pretty sure I'd remember if our ex-girlfriends were suddenly girlfriends themselves," Logan insisted.

"Yeah, you're right. I must've been on a road trip when I found out, and then by the time I got home I felt like I had told you." Kendall knew that happened a lot. He'd want to talk to Logan so badly whenever they were apart that he really made concentrated efforts not to, otherwise he'd be keeping Logan from doing things he needed to be doing. Plus, it made it so much worse after they talked, to be even more alone all over again. But then when Kendall got home, their reunions would drive all thoughts out of Kendall's mind and things he meant to tell Logan as soon as he saw him sometimes slipped through the cracks. "So, yeah, Camille moved out to northern California to be near Jo, and romance blossomed," Kendall said. He jabbed at his phone a couple of times and handed it to Logan. Logan scrolled through pictures of Jo and Camille on Jo's Facebook page, they looked very happy.

"They seem happy," Logan said, smiling at Kendall. "I'm happy for them."

"It's a little weird, though, right?" Kendall said.

"So weird," Logan grinned. "Knowing all the guys Camille…but, hey, if Jo doesn't mind, I certainly don't mind. And, it's probably no weirder for us than it was for them when we became a couple." Logan didn't want to be part of a double standard.

"I think it was different with us though," Kendall said thoughtfully. "We always loved each other, we just didn't know we were in love till we got a little older. They were just friends to start, although that is a good thing to be with the person you end up in love with." He smiled. Logan smiled back.

"Think you could sleep a little?" Kendall tried again.

"Not really, but let's cuddle and see what happens," Logan said. Kendall shut off his phone and they snuggled for the rest of the flight.


	31. Thanksgiving Tidings

Hi Readers! Just popping in here to say I won't have a chapter ready this week. I'll partly blame it on Thanksgiving…I know I've got our heroes on the precipice of a major life event, and don't worry, that part's been written and will be posted as soon as I write the chapter to get them there. In the meantime, wherever you are, I hope things are going well and that the world will calm down and find peaceful as possible solutions to the constant crises that keep coming up around the globe. I know on my list of things I'm thankful for this year, Kendall's tweet about bringing Logan to Italy is right up near the top. I'm also grateful for everyone who is reading my stories and for the friendships I've made as a result of being a part of this fandom. Happy Thanksgiving from New England!


	32. Part Four Chapter Thirty One

They landed at the airport and got their rental car. They figured they had so much running around to do before the wedding it'd just be easier to have access to their own wheels. Their parents would be doing lots of last minute things too, and would all need their own vehicles available. They drove to their hometown and checking into hotel they found they had been upgraded to the Presidential Suite. It had a bigger bathroom than the room they had booked and a king size bed and another room as a sitting area-they had figured they weren't going to be in the room much anyway, and they were used to living on top of each other so they didn't mind cramped quarters for the weekend, but apparently someone who cared about them wanted them to have a bit more space.

"The parents?" Kendall said to Logan, as the hotel desk clerk gave them their keycards.

"Or the grandparents, maybe," Logan said.

When they got to the room, they called their moms, to let them know they had arrived and were settled, and that they'd be at Logan's parents' house for the rehearsal that evening. Everyone had lists of things to do for the day, so the conversations were short and they all knew they'd catch up later.

The first task on the grooms' list was meeting with the minister. When they were planning the wedding, they had to decide who would perform the actual ceremony, and while neither of them was particularly religious, there was something about getting married that seemed to call for some sort of church element to both of them. They did some online research and found out about a Unitarian Universalist church in Shakopee, a congregation that was a welcoming, inclusive community which was open to all people regardless of creed, faith, national origin, race, color, gender, sexual orientation; and that the tenets of the religion preached love and didn't believe in Hell. They liked the sounds of all that, and had called and spoken to the minister and he was happy to officiate for them. Kendall and Logan had both spoken to him over the phone, and this was going to be their first face to face meeting.

He welcomed them into his sunny office that was in the back of the church building, and offered them tea or coffee or soda or water, and they both said they'd have tea. They had a nice visit, and the minister explained a bit about the history of the church, and specifically the church and congregation in the town, and then asked if they wouldn't mind some pre-marital counseling. Kendall raised his eyebrows at that, but everything they had heard and read about the church seemed open and helping, and they looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. I just have this brief questionnaire for you to fill out," the minister said, reaching into his top desk drawer and handing over two clipboards with a single sheet of paper on them. "It's just a few questions, and please just answer honestly-there are no right or wrong answers." He gave them each a pen and told them to take their time, he had some email correspondence to read. The guys read over the questions and started writing. When they were done, they handed them back across the desk to Reverend Marsden. He looked over each sheet, smiling as he read.

"Well, as I was sitting right here the whole time, I know you didn't copy from each other's papers," he said, looking up at them. "And I know from our phone conversations that you two have known each other a long time. It really shows in your answers. For some you used the exact same words. For instance, when asked how many, if any, children you'd like to have, you both wrote 'two, or three, or more' and when asked where you'd live if you could live anywhere in the world, you both wrote with the other. You'd be surprised how many couples aren't on the same page with these types of questions." Kendall and Logan just smiled at each other. None of the questions were about anything they hadn't discussed with each other as they went through life, except for one.

"Now this is interesting," the reverend said, reading from near the bottom of the questions. "On what would you change about your partner if you could, Logan wrote, 'absolutely nothing.' Again, you'd be surprised how many people say their hairstyle, or the car they drive, or completely trivial things-or really important things like they wish their partner would value their opinions or give up their other girlfriends and such." Logan nodded, but gave a sort of nervous glance towards Kendall. If the minister was bringing this up, it didn't seem like Kendall had answered the same way on that question. Logan wondered what he needed to change in order to make Kendall completely happy.

"Logan, please relax," the minister said, noticing his smile had disappeared. "While Kendall did write something different than you, it's still a good answer. As I said, there's no right or wrong way to answer these questions, and Kendall seems to have been honest. He wrote, 'I wouldn't change Logan or his profession, but I wish his job gave him more time for himself.'" Logan did visibly relax hearing that-again, it wasn't something they had never discussed before. It was just so far out of the realm of possibility that Logan didn't waste time thinking about it. But of course he wished his job didn't demand so much of his time. He wished Kendall's didn't either, but it was just part of how life goes.

They both talked that over a bit with the minister, and he said he felt that they had the proper outlook on the things that were beyond their control, and that it was very telling that Kendall's answer spoke to making things better for Logan, not making Logan "better" for Kendall.

"I've never met a couple that seems so ready for a lifetime commitment," the minister told them as they were leaving. "I'm honored that I'm going to be a part of your wedding." They all shook hands and said their goodbyes. They said they see the minister that night at the rehearsal and dinner.

Kendall and Logan got everything they needed to do done for the day and went back to the hotel to shower and change. They were hoping to sneak in some time for fooling around, but weren't too surprised that they were just too busy.

"We can't be late when our folks have done so much to make the wedding happen for us," Logan insisted as Kendall tried tugging him over to the bed when he got out of the shower.

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall sighed, and headed off to have a shower himself.

At the Mitchell's, they all did a quick walk through in the backyard with the minister of how things would go the next day. James and Carlos were their ushers, so they rehearsed walking Logan and Kendall's moms to their seats. The minister had been to hundreds of rehearsals, so he pretty much led the process. He talked them through all the steps, saying at which point he'd be calling Katie up to do her reading, and when he would ask Kendall and Logan to recite their vows, but what would actually be read and said would happen at the actual ceremony.

The rehearsal was quick and painless, and everyone was coordinating who would ride with whom over to the Knights house for the dinner part of the evening. Jennifer and Pam and Jeff were in a group across the lawn looking at their sons, who both looked very handsome in the late afternoon sun. Logan was wearing black dress pants and a dark green polo shirt, and Kendall was wearing nice khakis and a designer T shirt with an open cardigan sweater over it. They were standing close together, like always, smiling and laughing and talking to James and Carlos.

"They look so grown up, but still like our little boys," Pam said, smiling softly.

Jeff sniffled suspiciously. Jennifer looked at him and let out a laugh. "You can't be the first one to start crying! If you start, we'll all start, and we still have dinner to get to."

"I know," Jeff said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "But they're just so happy and I'm so happy for them." All the parents did a sort of group hug.

"Guys, too soon!" Katie said from behind them. "Come on, let's get back to our house before Grandpa sends someone looking for us." The parents just grabbed onto Katie and pulled her into the hug, but now they were laughing.

"We'll always have Katie to keep running things properly," Jeff said, giving her a grateful smile.

The rehearsal dinner was lovely, all the grandparents were there, and many good memories were made, and already made memories were remembered. The minister marveled more and more that this big happy family was just so right for each other. The love everyone shared was unmistakable.

That night at the hotel, despite their exhaustion, Kendall and Logan managed to make each other very happy and relaxed. It helped them both get such a good night's sleep they were up and at it again first thing in the morning.

"I'm marrying a stud," Kendall said, flat on his back and panting after Logan got done with him.

"And don't you forget it," Logan grinned, kissing him soundly.

Their day wasn't as busy as the day before had been. Everything for the wedding was pretty much set. This day had been set aside to visit with the grandparents and relatives that were already nearby for the wedding, and that night Jeff was throwing them a very small bachelor party with just the grandfathers, Jeff, and James and Carlos.

On their way to the restaurant to meet everyone for their bachelor party, Kendall asked Logan to drive to the florist's.

"You nervous about the flower arrangements for tomorrow? I'm sure they're going to be fine, you don't need to do a last minute check," Logan said.

"I've just got to pop in for a minute, they've got something for me, I'll be right out," Kendall said. "Just wait here."

Logan waited in the car while Kendall ran in and came back out pretty quickly, carrying a small bouquet of roses. He got in the car and was quiet, just staring at the flowers in his hands.

"Those are very pretty," Logan said gently, wondering why Kendall was being so quiet.

"They're for my dad. I thought maybe we could stop at the cemetery for a little bit?"

Logan pushed his lips together in an expression that wasn't quite a smile, and that was full of understanding, and nodded his head up and down, once. "That's a great idea, Kendall. I'd like to do that."

"The red rose is supposed to be from my mom, the pink one is from Katie, and the white ones are from me and you," Kendall said. There was also a lot of some sort of soft ferny green plant cradling the four roses. It was understated and beautiful.

"That's very thoughtful, Kendall. It's perfect."

Logan drove them to the cemetery and they found Donald's headstone. Kendall stood staring at the polished granite for a long time, not saying anything, not moving. He looked at Logan. "I've just never felt like he's here, you know? Any time I've visited his grave, I don't feel like he's here to talk to."

Logan nodded in understanding. "I don't feel like he's here either, but I do hope he's somewhere where he can occasionally hear us or look in on us. And I know he's always here," Logan pressed his hand to Kendall's chest, right where his heart was beating under his skin and sternum. "I know you think about him every day and have always kept him in your heart."

Kendall's eyes welled up with tears. Logan continued, "Kendall, I don't know what happens to a person's essence when they die, but I do know that everyone from brand new babies to dogs and cats and birds and everything that gets born seems to have a soul. You can see it in the eyes of every living thing from the moment their life begins. And I can't imagine that it all just stops and disappears when life ends-that energy has to go somewhere. I don't know if it's to heaven, or if it gets recycled with reincarnation or what, but if it wasn't meant to be remembered, if each person wasn't so important, we'd be able to move on so much easier when someone dies. I've seen too many miracles already in medicine not to believe that there is so much more to life than we're ever going to figure out. Maybe your dad can hear you when you're here. I've always felt like he's still watching over us, haven't you?"

Kendall nodded. He didn't know what he believed either, but he knew of times when he was about to get creamed on the ice when he'd feel a gentle shove pushing him out of the way, or a couple of times when he was driving where he had near misses of sliding off the road or getting in a fender bender where it seemed like something else took over and kept him safe. He never told anyone about those times, because he didn't want to sound crazy. But maybe Logan had those types of experiences too.

Kendall laid the bouquet down on the ground in front of the headstone. He straightened up and took Logan's hand, while keeping his eyes on the gravestone. "Hey, Dad?" He sighed a shaky sigh. "I've got some news. Logan and I are getting married tomorrow. I wish you could be here," Kendall's voice broke and the tears overspilled. "I'd love to know how you felt about it-if you'd be surprised or happy or what. I think you'd be okay with it, you always loved Logan too." Kendall started crying really hard. Logan pulled him into a big hug.

"It's okay, it's okay," Logan soothed, rubbing Kendall's back and just letting him cry it out. He pulled a traveling pack of tissues out of his pocket, he had the feeling Kendall might cry at the bachelor party and came prepared. Kendall took one gratefully and mopped his tears.

"Thank you, Logan. I'm okay. We can go now."

Logan looked down at the headstone. He kissed his fingertips on his right hand and pressed it on the top of the stone. "I promise I'll take good care of him," he said softly.

Kendall kissed his own hand and repeated Logan's gesture. "Be happy for us, Dad. I miss you."

They got to the tavern where they were having a steak dinner with the men, and there were hugs all around and then they got to ordering. Over dinner, conversations were going on here and there, but Carlos caught everyone's attention when he started asking Kendall about what he told his team.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, pretty sure he knew what Carlos was getting at, but figuring he might be mistaken.

"About marrying a dude, dude. What did you tell them?"

Kendall sighed and put down his fork for a minute. "I told them Logan and I are getting married, so I could have Logan put on my insurance and benefits, and because I'm not trying to hide anything. That being said," Kendall continued, before Carlos could finish drawing in the breath he was preparing to say something more with, "no other guy on the team has ever had to march in and say they're straight or womanizers or virgins or anything else, and the team wouldn't make it public knowledge if they knew anything about the sex life of any other players. I don't want me being a married gay man in pro sports to be any part of my job. If ESPN and Sports Illustrated reporters want to come around and talk to me, I want it to be for my talent, not my orientation." Kendall wasn't angry or even really exasperated, he just didn't want to have to explain all this to one of his oldest friends. He looked around the table and all the grandfathers and Logan's dad and even James were nodding. He looked at Logan and Logan gave him a little smile with one of his usual deep looks into Kendall's eyes. Okay then.

After dinner it was time for the gifts. Kendall and Logan had insisted they didn't need or want anything, and that everyone had already done so much to help with the wedding, but the men wouldn't hear of not giving them gifts at their bachelor party.

As usual, the grandfathers had all chipped in and gotten them their gifts together. Kendall and Logan each opened identically wrapped identical boxes, and inside there were identical pairs of gold cufflinks with a K or L engraved on them in a fancy font.

"We figured you can mix and match them if you want," Kendall's grandpa Knight said with a smile. "Either wear them together for each other's initials, or for Logan the L and the K will make his initials, and if Kendall ever wants his initials, he can borrow Logan's K." Everyone laughed and agreed that was a good idea.

James and Carlos handed over their wrapped gifts. "You can each open one at the same time too, they're the basically the same," James told them. Kendall and Logan happily ripped into the packages, wondering what their old buddies had come up with.

It was sheet sets, one a light blue and the other a pale green.

"They're washable silk," James said. "We figured when one set needs to be in the wash, the other set can be on the bed."

"Wow, guys, that's actually really thoughtful, and nice," Logan said.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," James said. "Although I did check about three times in emails to your moms that you actually needed only full size sheets. They make bigger beds you know."

"Who cares?" Kendall said, smiling at his groom to be. James just rolled his eyes.

"We figured since it's two dudes getting married, a stripper was out of bounds," Carlos added. "Or at least, if we got a stripper you two would want to see, the rest of us wouldn't have been that interested," he amended. "But we figured silk was kinda sexy for a bachelor party."

Kendall barked out a laugh. "Thanks for putting so much thought into it guys. I'll be thinking of you when we try them out." James made a face, but Carlos smiled happily at that.

Jeff's gift was, ostensibly, the dinner they were enjoying, but he also had an envelope that he handed across the table to Kendall. Both grooms started to protest, but he just waved them off. "I'm the dad, I get to do what I want," Jeff laughed. Kendall opened the envelope, Logan reading along, and saw that it was a gift certificate to the local barber to have haircuts, manicures, and a shave the next morning. "Gotta look your best for the big day," Jeff said, after Kendall read the certificate out loud for the other men to hear.

The dinner was a blast, all the non-grooms had been chauffeured over in one of James' limousines and were partaking freely of wine and beer. James was vice president at his mom's cosmetics company now that he had his MBA. Carlos was actually a police officer now, something that blew everyone who knew him as a child's minds. He was actually very serious about police work, but still so happy-go-lucky and easy going that he made a great officer to send to the schools to talk to kids as an ambassador.

Kendall and Logan were sticking to water and soda. They hadn't really discussed it, Kendall had offered to be the designated driver back to the hotel if Logan wanted to drink, since Logan was impervious to hangovers, but they both knew they wanted to celebrate their last night as single men after they were alone, and they both wanted clear heads and nothing numbed for that. Jeff did order a bottle of bourbon for the table though, after the meal was cleared away, for one toast to the grooms-it was a tradition in his family. He poured out shots of Wild Turkey for everyone, but the guys knew they could just sip theirs.

"To my son, and the man I've always loved like a son. May you always be as happy as you've always been together," Jeff said, smiling at both of them with true love in his eyes. Everyone raised their glasses and most of them said, "To Kendall and Logan," and Kendall and Logan just smiled around at everyone and clinked glasses and then everyone else downed their shots and Kendall and Logan took their sips.

One of the grandpas broke out a box of cigars, and almost everyone got up to go outside to smoke. Logan looked at his dad. "Aren't you going to join them?"

"Your mother would kill me if I came home smelling and tasting like those things," Jeff said with a laugh. "Aren't you boys going to give them a try?"

"We don't want to taste like that either," Kendall said, hoping he wasn't freaking out his soon to be father-in-law.

"Good plan. Besides, those things always tend to leave me with a headache," Jeff said.

After a few moments sitting and talking, Kendall got up to use the bathroom, and said he thought he'd check on the crew outside. "I'll make sure Carlos isn't peeing in the bushes or anything," Kendall said, leaning down to place a kiss on Logan's hair. He wanted to let Logan and Jeff have a few moments alone.

Jeff smiled as Logan watched Kendall walk away. "I know this is when I should probably try to give you some fatherly advice," Jeff began, "but I can't really imagine you need any."

Logan looked back at his dad and smiled. "I will come to you if I ever need any, and knowing that I can is a great thing to have." Logan thought back to earlier in the day, when he and Kendall stopped at the graveyard and what Kendall had said about if Donald would be surprised or happy or what about them being married. "Hey, Dad? How do you really feel about me marrying Kendall?"

Jeff smiled even bigger. "I never thought you'd have that option, when things between you got serious, so when it did become possible, you two were the first ones I thought of, and I couldn't have been happier. I just want you to be happy, Logan. And I want Kendall to be too, he's been a part of our family for almost as long as you have. It's incredible that we're living in a time when everything came together for you two."

"So you weren't surprised, or upset or anything, when we called and said we wanted to get married?" Logan just wanted to be sure. He knew how lucky he was the families were okay with this, because even if they hadn't been, nothing would've stopped him from marrying Kendall.

"Logan, I've always known your heart belongs to Kendall and that you would always be with him some way or another."

"How did you know?" Logan asked, truly curious. His dad did seem to be the first one to have known there was something between them, even before Kendall and Logan had.

"Because you look at Kendall like your mother looks at me."

When Kendall and Logan got back to their hotel, they wasted no time in getting into each other's arms. They had an intense love making session, and then laughed at how serious they were being after they came down from the heights of their release. They talked and joked and then made love again, and it was just as good the second round even if some of the passion had been replaced with humor.

In the morning, Kendall awoke when Logan pulled back the room darkening curtains, but left the sheer curtains closed to let in light but still give them privacy. The "Do Not Disturb" sign was still on the door, and squinting at the clock on the bedside table Kendall saw they had plenty of time before they had to get up and shower to get to the barber shop.

"Want breakfast?" Logan said, when he saw Kendall was awake.

"Want you," Kendall said, his voice hoarse and raw and sending signals right down Logan's back and into his front. "Gotta pee, though," Kendall added sheepishly.

Logan grinned at him, standing naked in front of the windows. "So do I. I just wanted to see if the day was sunny when I got up." He walked over to the bed and put out his hand to help Kendall up. They walked into the bathroom and while Kendall peed, Logan brushed his teeth. Then they traded places and then Logan went back to the sink to wash his hands. Kendall stood behind him and loosely wrapped his arms around Logan's waist while he finished up. Logan turned around in Kendall's embrace when he was done drying his hands, and kissed him, a long, gentle openmouthed kiss that neither one of them wanted to end anytime soon.

"I love you so much, Logan. Thank you for marrying me today," Kendall said, when they finally had to break for air but wouldn't pull very far apart. Kendall was looking deep into Logan's dark eyes, his forehead resting against Logan's.

"I love you. Thank you for asking me," Logan replied, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

"I'm sorry I squished your bug, but I'm so happy we met twenty years ago today," Kendall said.

Logan gave Kendall a squeeze. "It was a wooly caterpillar and you know that." Kendall's green eyes were always so beautiful in morning light. Logan wanted to get out of the bathroom and back to the bed. "What do you say, one more time before we make it legal?"

Kendall stepped towards Logan so their bodies were completely mashed up against each other. "Yeah," he whispered, kissing Logan again but with urgency this time. They stumbled back to the bed together, pulling each other down onto it without letting go. Kendall scooted back and lay down against the pillows, and Logan finally had to break the kiss to try to find the lube they had last used hours before. It was lost in the sheets somewhere but he finally located it. Kendall didn't need much preparing, Logan's nimble fingers worked him open again fairly quickly, and Kendall was already pulling on Logan to get him hard. Logan smiled and gave Kendall a few friendly tugs back. Logan could already feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock. He lubed up and slowly slid into Kendall, watching Kendall's face the entire time. Kendall was just smiling back at him, he was ready, but in no hurry. Logan bucked his hips slowly into Kendall's, going a little deeper each time. Kendall finally let out a happy little, "Ooooh," and Logan knew he had found the spot. He started rocking into Kendall faster, hitting that spot on every thrust. Kendall was making even more noises now, and getting louder. Logan reached between them and started stroking Kendall, who was already hard and feeling the build up.

"Come on, my love, come for me," Logan said, concentrating on his hips and hand and making Kendall feel good. Kendall was staring at the thick vein in Logan's neck standing out while he strained to get Kendall to come. Once Kendall had that thought, that Logan was doing all this for him, he let go, his insides convulsing around Logan's cock as Kendall's orgasm brought him to new heights. Logan's orgasm came right after, and they rode them out together, calling to each other and breathless before it was all done. Logan softly collapsed onto Kendall when it was over, snuggling his neck and saying, "I'm so glad I'm marrying you." Kendall smiled up at the ceiling. This really was feeling like the happiest day of his life already, and they hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.

They showered, and ordered room service. They were both a little too excited to eat, but they knew they had a big day ahead of them and didn't want to feel hungry or faint from hunger later, so they managed to eat some scrambled eggs and bacon and toast and juice and water. They sat right next to each other in their hotel robes, feeding each other bacon and toast and laughing and kissing. They got dressed in regular clothes (their tuxedoes were hanging in bags in Logan's room at his parents' house) and headed over to the barber shop, where Jeff and all the granddads were getting shaves too. They were welcomed with a big cheer and hugs and pats on the back and everyone got spruced up. The grooms were already relaxed and happy and having their nails buffed and the hot towels on their faces made them feel even more relaxed.

Then they got to the house and the moms and grandmothers swooped them into more hugs but then rushed them off upstairs to get dressed.

"And no wasting time fooling around, and don't muss up your suits or hair," Jennifer warned sternly. She was pretty sure she didn't need to worry about Logan, but she knew what an imp her son could be.

"Need help with the bowties?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, believe it or not, we practiced that with the tailor in Boston," Kendall laughed. "Not to mention learning how to do the shirt studs and cummerbunds." Kendall had wound up choosing a Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo, and Logan's was Armani. They both looked great in them and when they wore them together at their final fitting everyone in the shop agreed that they were the perfect suits for them. They didn't look stiff or uncomfortable at all. They were both elegant and handsome.

The photographer was already at the house, and he took a few candids while Kendall and Logan put the finishing touches on getting dressed, and then the guys went downstairs to the oohs and ahs of the family already in the house, plus happy tears, mainly from the moms.

"We have a little something we wanted to give you," Pam said, once she got her emotions under control. She handed Logan a wrapped present.

"You guys," Kendall began. "I know we haven't said it enough, we'll never be able to say it enough, but we really do thank you for everything you did to make today happen. You don't have to keep giving us stuff!"

Logan was nodding in agreement. "Today already means so much to us, and you all worked so hard to make everything perfect for us. Kendall's right, we can never thank you enough, but we do thank you."

"It was our pleasure," Jennifer said sincerely. "You're our boys, there's nothing we wouldn't do for you! Please, just open the present, it's from all of us."

Logan pulled the white ribbon off the box and then handed it to Kendall to open the rest of the way. He tore away the paper and held the box by its bottom so Logan could take the top off. Inside was a digital photo frame and Jeff told them how to turn it on from the back. It was loaded up with photos of Kendall and Logan from the time they were little kids through the present, the last photo was the engagement selfie they had snapped and sent from Nauset Beach.

"Now we're gonna cry," Logan said, not daring to look at Kendall.

"This is so thoughtful, thank you all," Kendall said, wisely not looking at Logan.

"There's room to add pictures from today, once we have them," Pam said.

"Thank you, everyone, really," Logan said, placing the frame on the table so when the guests came they could see it too.

"Okay, that's it, we promise," Jeff said. "We're officially done springing things on you."

Kendall and Logan both laughed.

"But there is one more piece of business," Jennifer said. "We didn't know where the cake topper was, but Pam was pretty sure you brought it here when you dropped your tuxes off?"

Kendall nodded. "It's up in Logan's room. I'll get it." He ran up the stairs and was back in a jiffy, the box in hand.

"Let's bring it to the kitchen and I'll put it on the cake," Pam said, taking Kendall by the arm and leading him out of the room. He had the briefest flash of panic-was she going to tell him something she didn't want everyone to hear?

"I wasn't planning on talking to you alone, but now that we have a minute, I'm glad I get to," Pam said, giving Kendall a hug when he put the box down on the kitchen counter. "Thank you for making my son so happy, thank you for loving him."

"Both are easy to do," Kendall said, smiling. "Thank you for always making me part of your family."

Pam's eyes welled up with tears again. "Ah! Don't let me get started. Where's this cake topper?"

When Kendall pulled it out of the box, she knew instantly what it reminded them of. Kendall told her how they planned to use it as a Christmas decoration.

"I still have the one you made me, you can have that if you'd like…" she began.

"Oh no, that belongs on your tree," Kendall said, smiling. "Besides, we plan to make one of our own someday."

"You mean with your own child?" Pam asked.

"Of course," Kendall laughed. The thought of Logan and himself making an egg carton silver bells decoration struck him as silly.

Pam was tearing up again. They had all hoped that Kendall and Logan planned on having children in their future, but they never wanted to pry or push, so they always waited for the boys to tell them things in their own time. She couldn't wait to tell Jeff and Jennifer.

Soon it was time for everyone but the grooms and the minister to go outside and take their places so the ceremony could begin. Everyone was heading out, wishing the couple luck, and then for a moment, it was quiet and Kendall and Logan just looked at each other and smiled while they waited to take their next step in life together.


	33. Part Four Chapter Thirty Two

Logan and Kendall walked out to the back yard with the minister and they all took their places. A white wooden trellis with a criss crossed pattern had been set up for them to stand in front of during the ceremony, under a big leafy tree that was just starting to turn colors in the early fall days and cool nights. The sun was shining brightly in a deep blue sky, there were white puffy clouds adding to the overall wedding décor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this man," the minister began. "If anyone present can show just cause as to why they should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister gave it a beat; not surprisingly, no one had any objections to the union. "We begin the ceremony with a reading by Kendall's sister Katie."

Katie got up from her chair and stood next to the minister, a bit off to the side, so everyone could see her without having to look around Kendall. The diamonds of her necklace twinkled in the afternoon sun.

"Hi everyone!" Katie chirped brightly. She unfolded a piece of paper in her hand. "When the guys asked me to read something for their wedding, I started looking up poems and song lyrics, but nothing was really saying enough about what I've always seen between them, having grown up with them. Then one day I caught a snippet of a speech on TV, and I'm such a heathen I didn't know it was from the Bible until I Googled it."

Jennifer hung her head and put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. She had no idea what Katie was going to read, Katie insisted on keeping it a surprise, but leave it to her no holds barred daughter to say that right in front of a minister.

"Google said this is read a lot at weddings, but I don't think it has ever applied more than to the two people getting married today. I love you guys." Kendall and Logan smiled at her encouragingly.

"Corinthians 13:4–8a-at least that's what Google said," Katie said, shooting a shy look at the minister. He'd know if she messed that part up, right? "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' Kendall and Logan, my whole life I have watched you and learned from you and loved you. Every word of this describes your relationship perfectly. I'm so glad Logan's officially joining the family." She walked over and kissed each of them on the cheek, and then returned to her seat.

The minister was beaming. "Thank you, Katie. Now, Logan and Kendall, if you'd please join hands." They did so. "Do you, Kendall Knight, take Logan Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Kendall's face was alight, he had never looked so happy as he did right in this moment.

"I do," he said, smiling at Logan.

The minister turned his head towards Logan. "Do you, Logan Mitchell, take Kendall Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Logan's smile was every bit as happy as Kendall's.

"I do," Logan's voice was clear and strong, his big brown eyes looking into Kendall's.

"Kendall and Logan have written their own vows, which they will exchange now." Both Kendall and Logan looked at the minister. " Kendall, please begin."

Kendall took his eyes off the minister and looked at Logan. He took a deep breath, and then plunged in. "Logan, my mom told me that the very first day we met, I told her I loved you." Tears sprang to Kendall's eyes, and he let out a breath with a little laugh. "I have no trouble believing that-not a day has gone by in my life since that I haven't fallen more in love with you. I vow to always support you, to listen to you, to take care of you-when you let me." They both smiled at that. "And I vow to continue to fall more and more in love with you, for all the rest of my days, and beyond that too, if it's possible."

Logan swallowed really hard and squeezed Kendall's hands gently.

The minister nodded at Logan. "Logan?"

"Kendall, you're my best friend," Logan began, and Kendall impulsively closed the gap between them and gave Logan a quick kiss right at the corner of his mouth, near his dimple. Everyone watching laughed a little. "And I vow to always be your best friend," the tears filling Kendall's eyes finally spilled over and began to run down his cheeks. Logan's eyes were brimming by now as well. "And I vow to always make the dark more fun than scary," he gave Kendall a flash of a devilish grin, "and to always wipe away your tears," Logan let out a little expulsion of air that wasn't quite a laugh, and took his hands from Kendall's and gently whisked the tears off of Kendall's face with the pads of his thumbs, and then took Kendall's hands again, "and to always be there for you, and to love you with all my heart for all time."

They were lost in each other, their eyes staring into each other's hearts and souls and seeing all the love they would ever need, right there.

The minister spoke again. "The rings, please." Both men reached into their jacket pockets and pulled out the rings and placed them on the open Bible the minister was holding up. Then they joined hands again, and the minister held the Bible between them. "The ring is a circle, with no beginning and no end. And the way Logan and Kendall have placed them here together, they form an infinity symbol, showing that their love will continue forever. These rings are both a symbol and a token of that unending love. Kendall, please place your ring on Logan's finger and repeat after me: I, Kendall take thee, Logan, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Kendall picked up the ring with trembling fingers, and took Logan's hand in his. He watched as he got the ring over Logan's fingertip, then looked into Logan's eyes and in a clear voice said, "I, Kendall take thee, Logan, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

The minister said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kendall repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," and gently slid the ring all the way onto Logan's finger.

"Logan, please place your ring on Kendall's finger, and repeat after me," the minister instructed Logan. "I, Logan take thee, Kendall, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Logan got the ring onto Kendall's finger and in a warm, low voice that was just loud enough for everyone to hear said," I, Logan take thee, Kendall, to be my lawfully wedded husband." His eyes were huge and serious, and his gaze never left Kendall's face.

The minister said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Logan smiled and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister said, "As we have witnessed by the exchanging of vows, and the giving and receiving of the rings, by the power vested in me by the state of Minnesota, I am pleased to pronounce you legally wed. You may now kiss your groom."

Both Kendall and Logan raised their eyebrows. This was it, they had really done it! They leaned into each other and gently kissed, smiles breaking out on both of them before the kiss was even over. Kendall took one moment to rest his forehead against Logan's and whisper "I love you" and then they turned to their family and friends and were engulfed in a big group hug.

James and Carlos resumed their usher duties, and got everyone over to the tent that had been set up on the other side of the yard for the reception. Kendall and Logan and their moms and Katie and Dr. Mitchell all went inside the house with the minister and Kendall and Logan signed their marriage certificate, and their moms signed it as their witnesses, the photographer clicking away to capture the moment. Then everyone scattered to various bathrooms to fix their hair and check their looks before the picture taking would commence. Kendall and Logan ran up to Logan's old room and Logan pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss before the door was even shut.

"What do you say we consummate the marriage right now?" Kendall whispered into Logan's ear as Logan tugged on Kendall's hair and they ground their hips into each other, Logan's butt slamming the door shut when Kendall pushed him against it.

"Kendall, the reception's going to be too short as it is-we can't keep everyone waiting while we make love again today…"

"But it'll be the first time as husbands. Come on, it'll only take a minute."

Logan laughed right out loud. "Hardly a selling point, my darling. Come on. We'll do it later-and we'll do it right." Kendall pouted. Logan kissed his pout. "I love you, Kendall Knight."

Kendall broke into a smile. "I love you, Logan Knight..." They melted into a kiss, and both jumped when Katie pounded on the door.

"Mom says you have two minutes to get your lawfully wedded butts downstairs!"

Even though the guest list was small, and even though the reception was going to be short due to the fact that Kendall and Logan had to fly back to Boston the next day, from the start they had agreed that music was essential to their wedding day. They had looked online from Cambridge and found a DJ who did weddings and was also an on-air personality at a local Minnesota radio station. They listened to some of her shifts from her station streaming online, and sent her an email. They all clicked right from the start, even only talking through emails, and they hired her to emcee their reception. Her on-air name was Jennifer Rabbit ("My first station manager was obsessed with Jessica Rabbit-I only agreed to the name because I never thought it would fly, that movie came out more than a decade before I started out in radio, plus the name's not even the same, but everyone loves it-turns out I'll probably be stuck with it for my entire on-air career," she explained), but for wedding gigs she used her real name, Jenny Foster. Logan and Kendall had really enjoyed "working" with her-emailing back and forth about what songs they wanted played when. While the happy couple and their immediate families were having their pictures taken in various spots around the Mitchells' home (the photographer had to tell the two grooms more than once to stop looking at each other and look at the camera for some of the more formal portraits), the guests were enjoying good tunes and the open bar in the tent with a small dance floor laid out in the middle of it.

Jenny was keeping an eye out for Dr. Mitchell, and when he escorted the two moms in and nodded at Jenny, that was her cue. She stopped the song she had been playing and spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, appearing for the first time anywhere: Kendall and Logan Knight!" The guys walked to the middle of the dance floor, waving and smiling at everyone. Jenny started the song they had requested as their very first dance as a married couple-Chicago's Colour My World. The older people "ah-ed" when they recognized the melody, and James and Carlos and Katie looked at each other and nodded-of course they'd pick something slow and romantic for their first dance. Everyone broke into applause when the song ended and the guys kissed each other. They reluctantly parted so they could go to their table and everyone could get served their dinner. Jenny cued up soft, light classical instrumental music, and made her way over to a table with Carlos, James, their dates, the photographer, and some of Kendall's cousins so she could eat. Kendall and Logan were sharing their table with their parents, grandparents, and Katie. The rest of the families took up a couple more of the round tables that were set up around the dance floor.

The dinner was delicious, and Kendall and Logan kept getting interrupted by silverware clinking on the glasses to get them to kiss. After the plates were cleared, Jenny played some good dance tunes and people were starting to loosen up their ties and kick off their shoes and dance. About a half hour into that, Kendall and Logan got their moms out of their seats and made their way over to Jenny's set up, and she handed the microphone over to them. Kendall's mom was next to Logan, and Logan's mom was next to Kendall, with the two guys in the middle. Logan spoke first.

"When Kendall and I were hurriedly planning this day, we agreed we wanted a few traditions to be observed during the reception, and the most important one to both of us was the dance with our moms. We know we sprung this wedding idea on you pretty suddenly, and we hoped to make this part of our thank you to you both for doing so much to make this day happen."

Logan tilted the mic towards Kendall and Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's while Logan still held the microphone and said, "We started searching for the perfect song to dance with you to, wanting a song that both thanks you and tells you how much we love you. At first we were joking that we'd probably end up with Wing Beneath My Wings." Everyone laughed.

Logan took over again. "But, as we searched and searched, we were getting discouraged. No song seemed good enough-plus it had to have a good beat you could dance to."

"We listened to lots of songs, and read lots of lyrics. It was beginning to look like we'd have to go with Wind after all, since nothing seemed to say everything we needed it to say," Kendall said.

"Just when we thought we'd go ahead and tell Jenny to play Wind Beneath My Wings, something occurred to us," Logan continued. "We were overthinking things."

Kendall took up the speech again, "We finally asked ourselves what was it we wanted our moms to know? It was pretty simple, really. We wanted to let them know that they are the ones most responsible for us all being gathered here today. They showed us, by example, all our lives, how to build a family, how to have everything you'll ever really need in life."

Jenny discreetly hit a button, and softly, the opening strains of "La Marseillaise" began as Logan said, "All you need is love," and he smiled and handed the microphone back to Jenny, and then held out his arms in a dancing pose for Jennifer. Kendall already had Pam in his arms and they started dancing as the Beatles sang. Both moms were already crying, both telling their new son-in-law how much they loved him and were glad he was in the family officially now. Kendall thanked Pam for Logan, and Logan thanked Jennifer for Kendall. They danced them over to the table they had all eaten at, and Logan motioned for Katie to get up and join them, and Kendall called Dr. Mitchell over to him and Pam, and then the two groups of three continued dancing, making a little circle with everyone's arms around the person next to them, and then they merged into one big group-Kendall and Logan somehow wound up next to each other-all of them making a bigger circle and laughing and crying and dancing till the end of the song.

After that big love fest, everyone went back to dancing again, and Kendall and Logan tried to dance at least once with everyone for part of a song. They were taking a breather, sitting down with Carlos, James, and Katie, and Katie leaned over the table and said, "Perfect song for the moms, guys. That was really sweet."

"It was true-it really did finally occur to us that they had both showed us growing up that all you need is love to make a family and keep it going," Logan said.

"Like you two have anything to worry about," Carlos snorted.

Kendall and Logan both looked at him. "What do you mean? In case you haven't noticed, all the world's not quite that thrilled with 'our kind' being allowed to get married," Kendall said.

"Oh, well, I wasn't thinking about outsiders, I was just thinking about you two making it together. You'll never have any problems with each other," Carlos said.

"How do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You never fight, you two never have. You go along with what the other one wants no matter what you might really want," Carlos answered.

"Oh, please," Logan said. "We change each other's minds lots of times. We just don't need to fight to do it. But neither one of us always just gives in mindlessly."

"Besides, Kendall gets out all his aggression on the ice," James said.

"How does Logan get rid of his?" Carlos wondered out loud.

Kendall and Logan caught each other's eye, smirked the exact same devilish smirk, and quickly looked away.

"Ew, no way!" Carlos yelled. "Dr. Poindexter Nerd Logan? The prince of perfect behavior?"

"What can I tell you, Carlos? He's a prince in the streets but a freak in the sheets," Kendall said, standing up and taking his husband's hand. "I think they want us to cut the cake now," Kendall said, all innocence.

As they walked away, Logan said, "I don't really think Katie is old enough to hear that."

"Aw, she's happy for me," Kendall said, and they both turned their heads and looked back. When Katie caught her brother's eye, she gave him a big smile and a thumb's up. Logan laughed out loud. Kendall knew his baby sister so well. "Plus, she's the age I was when I found out for myself just how exciting being with you could be."

"Kendall…I…she's still… no. I don't want to think about that, and her, in the same thought. She'll always be our baby sister and god help any guy who thinks he might be good enough for her."

"Wow, taking your big brother-in-law duties seriously, aren't you?" Kendall joked.

"I've always felt like her big brother too-now I'm hoping since we're legally married, I can start saying stuff like that to her without her biting my head off," Logan replied seriously.

"I'm her big brother legally and biologically, and she doesn't let me tell her anything without biting my head off…"

They got over to the cake and the photographer got a picture of both their hands holding the knife and whatever other shots he needed as Silly Love Songs played. Kendall and Logan didn't really know why they picked that song for the cake cutting, but it just seemed to fit. They gently fed each other a bite of cake-they weren't interested in smearing it all over each other's faces, plus they wanted to keep their tuxes as clean as possible. It was white cake with a layer of seedless raspberry jam on top of the layers of icing on the inside layers of the cake-Kendall's favorite at all his birthday parties growing up, and Logan loved raspberries too, and white cake was traditional. He was cool with it not being chocolate, which was always his birthday cake growing up.

After the cake, Kendall asked Logan if that was the last "official" thing they needed to be fully dressed for, he wanted to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves. The early September day turned out to be the perfect late summer day; the temperature stayed nice and toasty even for the ladies in their dresses. Kendall was ready to shed a few layers.

"Sure, that was the last photo op. He'll get a few of us going to the car when we leave, but we don't have to be all dressed up for that," Logan said. Kendall wasted no time in getting out of his jacket and then stood in front of Logan and removed his cufflinks. There was something so sexy about him standing there doing that. Logan regretted not consummating the marriage up in his room, he was beyond turned on right now. Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and turned his hand so it was palm side up and dropped each of the links into Logan's open hand for safe keeping, plunk, plunk, the smile on his face telling Logan he knew he was having an effect on his husband.

Kendall leaned in close as he rolled up his sleeves and whispered, "Aren't you going to take your jacket off too?"

Logan looked up at him with his big brown eyes and licked his lips. "I think I better keep it on for a minute or two longer."

Eventually, Logan managed to get his jacket off too, and his cufflinks. He resisted the urge to give them to his mom to look after them-and Kendall's too. He was a married man now. He had to start looking after his own stuff-and Kendall's-all the time. He just put all four in his pants pocket and kept checking periodically to be sure they were still there. The new husbands danced for a while more and then sat down with all the grandparents at their table.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, boys," Donald's mother said, tearing up a little.

"I'm so glad we finally can say we've been to a gay wedding," Jeff's mother said. Kendall and Logan looked a bit surprised.

"What, you think your generation invented same sex relationships?" Jeff's father said.

"Logan, how old were your parents when you were born?" Pam's mother asked.

"Twenty-five," Logan said.

"That's right. And do you know how old I was when I had your mom?" she continued.

Logan thought for a moment. "Around the same, maybe twenty-four?"

"Yup, your grandfather and I were both born in 1940. That means for the entire Sixties, we were both in our twenties. I think we all pretty much were," she said, nodding in general around the table. Everyone murmured agreement.

"So that means we were all still young during the sexual revolution. We were there when men were growing their hair long and women were burning their bras and The Pill made free love possible," Pam's mother explained.

"Yup, we might not have participated, much, since we were all married halfway through, but we knew what was going on," Jennifer's father contributed.

This was all a lot for Logan and Kendall to handle.

"Besides, everyone had a gay uncle or cousin even when we were kids in the Forties and Fifties," Donald's father said. "And my parents always talked about confirmed bachelors running antique shops and maiden ladies living together for decades, sharing expenses. There's always been gay couples."

"And what was worse was all the people that got married because convention required it, and then had miserable lives," Jennifer's mom said. "Remember all the gay dads at the Boy Scout meetings? And the miserable women on the PTA? People staying together for the sake of the kids, but so clearly not happy with their spouses. You just hoped they had a secret life on the side and had some happiness."

"Wow, I never knew you guys thought about all this," Kendall said.

"Well, it's not like we think about it all the time, but when you two started planning this wedding, it was so nice to think you get to have a different way, and make the lives you want," Pam's mom kissed Logan's cheek, since he was sitting closest to her. "We're all so happy for you, and proud of you for standing up and making a commitment to each other."

Jenny got everyone's attention again. "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a great reception! And the guests are invited to keep on partying into the night, but our couple of honor has to get their honeymoon started so they can catch a flight back East tomorrow. But before they go, they're going to share one more dance, and they want you all to join in. Kendall told me the story of how Logan got to literally pick the first song they ever danced to, so I agreed it was only right that Kendall got to choose the last song they dance to here at their wedding. Logan, Kendall dedicates this song to you with all his love."

Logan looked up at Kendall in surprise. He hadn't even thought of a "last song", Logan had only insisted that their first song be Colour My World, and of course that's what Kendall wanted as well. He wondered what song Kendall would've picked for him. It was Westlife's version of You Are So Beautiful.

Kendall walked Logan out to the center of the dance floor and just basically wrapped himself around Logan in a big, warm hug. Logan slid his arms around Kendall's waist. They weren't dancing so much as swaying, Kendall's head hanging down and his face buried in Logan's neck. Logan relaxed completely into his husband's arms and closed his eyes. Kendall squeezed Logan tight at the lines "you're everything I hoped for, you're everything I need" and Logan smiled, his eyes still shut. When it got to the last chorus, Kendall said softly, "It's not just me that you're so beautiful to, it's everyone who knows you."

"Thank you," Logan whispered. "Thank you for the song, and today, and for loving me."

The song ended and suddenly everyone on the dance floor had bottles of bubbles, and Logan and Kendall were chased around to the driveway with everyone laughing and cheering in a cloud of floating soap bubbles.

They got back to the hotel and Kendall hesitated before opening the door with the card.

"Did you forget something back at the house?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm just wondering if I should carry you over the threshold," Kendall said seriously.

"Uh, no?" Logan said, wondering where this idea was coming from. "I'm not your bride and besides, I don't want you throwing your back out right before the fun has truly begun. And I don't want your coach to kill me."

"Do, uh, do you want to carry me over?" Kendall asked.

"Babe, I love you, but I don't want to hurt my back either. Where is this coming from?"

"It's supposed to be good luck," Kendall said.

"Well, so is the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Logan said, "and we didn't worry about that."

"Wait till you see my underwear," Kendall smirked. "It's blue and new."

"But not borrowed, I hope," Logan laughed. "Come to think of it, my underwear is old…"

"But not borrowed, right?" Kendall asked in a mock-jealous tone.

"If it is, it'd be borrowed from you. Why don't we start our own tradition and go over the threshold kissing each other?" Logan wanted to get in that room and get the party started.

"You always come up with the best ideas," Kendall smiled, leaning in to kiss his husband as he swiped the keycard and pushed open the door.

Inside the room, there was a bucket with a bottle of champagne on ice on the table by the windows, with a card in front of it.

"Who sent champagne?" Kendall asked as Logan opened the card.

Logan let out a laugh. "Jo and Camille-wishing us every happiness."

"Aw, that's sweet," Kendall said, coming over and reading the small card over Logan's shoulder.

"You want to open this now?" Logan said, pointing the card towards the bottle.

"Up to you…I sort of want to be as awake and alert as possible tonight," Kendall said in a low purr.

"I like the way you think," Logan said, letting the card drop onto the table and turning to kiss his husband. "And thank you for that last song, but I wish I had known. I would've picked something special to play for you too."

"Pick it now, and we'll dance to it on our anniversary," Kendall said, looking into Logan's eyes.

Logan thought for a moment. He wanted something they hadn't used already at the wedding. Suddenly, the perfect song popped into his mind. "To Make You Feel My Love," he whispered.

"The Bob Dylan version, or Adele's?" Kendall smiled. He loved that song.

"Garth Brooks'," Logan said. He gently put his hands on either side of Kendall's face and said, "There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you, make you happy, make your dreams come true, to make you feel my love." Logan slid his hands to the back of Kendall's head and let his fingers tangle in his silky soft hair. He gently pulled Kendall into a kiss, their open mouths meeting tongue first as they poured all their love for one another into it. Kendall's arms were around Logan's waist but his cummerbund felt in the way, so Kendall let his hands slide down over Logan's ass and pulled him as close as he could be. Logan could feel Kendall's heart beat against his own sternum.

"Let's get to bed," Logan said huskily. They carefully but hurriedly helped each other out of their tuxes, gently laying the pieces over the back of a chair in the room, and then took turns unbuttoning each other's shirts by popping out the studs. Kendall's face was a picture of concentration while he did Logan's and Logan flashed back to Kendall studying storybooks so hard when Logan would read to him when he was four years old.

"I've loved you forever," Logan murmured, kissing Kendall again as soon as he had the last stud out. They finally got completely naked, after Logan got a chance to fully admire Kendall's silk blue boxers, and Logan easily persuaded Kendall to lie back on the bed. Logan got the lube out of the bedside table and reached up and turned that light to its lowest setting. Kendall sighed happily and just watched his husband as he lubed up his fingers and prepared Kendall. Logan wanted their first time as a married couple to be special, but he'd also been wanting this pretty much since the ceremony ended-he hoped he wouldn't be too quick.

He needn't have worried. Kendall wanted Logan just as badly as Logan wanted him, and he was still pretty stretched from their morning session of love making. He reached down and pulled Logan's hand away as soon as Logan got the third finger in, and raised his hips up letting Logan know he was ready. Logan and Kendall both smeared lube up and down Logan's throbbing cock and Logan was entering Kendall quick enough to satisfy both of them. They were both panting and sweating pretty quickly, and using the words "fuck", "yeah", and "husband" with equal frequency.

Kendall came first, which is how Logan liked it. Watching Kendall's pupils get bigger and bigger and seeing the look of bliss that came over his features still got to Logan every time. And feeling Kendall's muscles tighten and convulse around Logan's cock made Logan's orgasm all the more powerful. Kendall ran his hands up and down Logan's sides as he rode it out. They both sighed together when it was over and smiled happily.

"Married sex is great," Logan laughed. Kendall pulled him down in a bear hug and wouldn't let him go till he had kissed him at least a hundred times.

About twenty minutes later, they were cuddling comfortably. Logan was on his back, propped up on pillows against the headboard, and Kendall was propped up on Logan, his back against Logan's chest. They were holding up their left hands, looking at the wedding bands together in the low light from the bedside table. The gold glinted and flashed warmly in the light when they'd move their hands about slowly and lazily.

"These look really nice, especially together," Kendall said.

Logan gave him a squeeze with his right arm, which was wrapped around Kendall's waist. "They sure do." Logan curled his left wrist around and intertwined his fingers with Kendall's. He pulled both hands up near his face, and then released Kendall's fingers and spread them out so he could stick Kendall's ring finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue all around the finger, right down to the wedding band.

"What are you doing?" Kendall giggled. What Logan was doing didn't exactly tickle, but it sure felt good.

"We consummated your marriage," Logan said, right into Kendall's ear, "now we have to consummate mine."

"Huh?" Kendall said, enjoying the feel of Logan's warm breath floating past his ear and cheek.

"I want you to possess my body like you possess my heart," Logan said in a low voice. Kendall's dick was already responding, it knew what to do. "And, husband of mine? Don't bother being gentle," Logan added, biting down hard on Kendall's earlobe with just enough force to keep it more pleasurable than painful.

Kendall rolled over and kept his weight off Logan so Logan could scoot down and lie prone beneath him. Kendall kissed his way down the length of Logan's body and spread Logan's legs so he could nuzzle his way up his thighs and to his balls, which he proceeded to lick and tickle with his tongue. Logan was squirming and moaning and enjoying this thoroughly, but it wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Um, babe? You really don't have to…fuck!" That last exclamation was caused by Kendall giving his balls a playful nip like a puppy. Kendall came up for air, and to find the lube.

"Figured I shouldn't let that close shave go to waste," Kendall grinned. "I could get in there between your thighs without giving you a burn." Kendall got his fingers lubed up and Logan arched his back so Kendall could prepare him. Kendall was multi-tasking, now licking up and down Logan's hardening cock while his nimble fingers went to work stretching him and hitting his prostate. Logan let that go on as long as he could, but then he told Kendall it was time. He found the tube in the sheets where Kendall had let it drop and wasted no more time in lubing up Kendall's cock. Kendall pushed into him, Logan urging him to go faster and harder. Kendall worked up to a good rhythm, rocking those hips that made him so good at changing directions on a dime on the ice. Logan loved it and brought his own hips up to match him thrust for thrust. When Kendall knew he was getting close, he yelled to Logan, "You want me to possess you, Logan Knight? Say you're mine-say it, say it, say it," hitting Logan's prostate on each "it". Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms were on Kendall's broad shoulders as Kendall kept himself propped up over Logan. Logan pulled him into his body as far as he possibly could.

"I'm yours," Logan breathed, and felt Kendall explode inside him. Logan felt his own hot, sticky liquid between them a split second after. Kendall kept rolling into Logan as they came down from their high. Logan left his legs around Kendall, but he was trembling and couldn't hold on as tightly. But he wanted to stay as close to Kendall as possible for as long as possible.

As soon as Kendall could speak, he said, "I'm yours, too."

The next morning, Logan's phone alarm went off. Kendall reached over his sleeping spouse to shut it off, and then reached under the blankets and wrapped his warm hand around Logan's dick, slowly stroking it up and down as Logan woke up groggily.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Logan kissed whatever part of Kendall his lips hit first, somewhere in the shoulder area. "Babe, we don't have time."

"Yeah we do."

"We have to get ready and get to the airport."

"I set your alarm back an hour."

Logan just laughed. "You'd do anything to get laid, wouldn't you? Even tamper with time itself."

"Only to get laid by you," Kendall said, still keeping up a strong, steady stroke.

Logan's eyes were half closed, but not with sleepiness, not anymore. "Don't ever stop that, okay?"

"Never?" Kendall said, raising an eyebrow. "Not even when you're in with patients, or on the T, or…"

"You know what I mean, smart ass," Logan grinned. "Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

"That night we snuck into your room after the movies. I'll never forget that. I daydream about it all the time when we're apart," Kendall said, nuzzling Logan's cheek with his nose and resting his head on his shoulder as his hand kept moving up and down, up and down.

"I was so terrified that night," Logan said, letting his fingers play with Kendall's hair.

"That we'd get caught?"

"No, that I was gonna come the instant you touched me. I was so aroused by the time we got to my room, but I didn't want to scare you."

""Scare me"?" Kendall said. "Why would that scare me? I have one too, I know what the thing does." He gave Logan's dick a friendly little shake.

"Did yours spurt off the second you touched it back then?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes, practically," Kendall laughed.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted it to be special, and something I'd remember. But I was so hot for you I didn't think I could handle it."

"Good thing you've got me to handle 'it' for you," Kendall said, lifting up the blankets and putting himself under there to take care of things for Logan. Logan felt Kendall's hot, wet, soft mouth close around his tip and groaned.

"Kendall, huh, uh, oh," Kendall was not going to be distracted, but he wanted Logan to know he was listening, so he hummed an "I'm listening" sound and that felt really good to Logan too. "Kendall, darling, please. You don't have to do that, if, I uh, could make love to you again?" Logan wondered if Kendall was maybe getting sore. They had woken up in the night and had done it yet again. They had a bit of a flight home coming up, Logan didn't want Kendall to be uncomfortable for that.

Kendall pulled off of Logan with a soft pop. He stuck his head back out from underneath the covers. He was smiling. "Whatever my husband wants."

**END OF PART FOUR**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this chapter a long time ago, the first version was started on December 5, 2014 according to Word, and it was pretty much polished and done this past summer. Rereading it before posting it today I'm struck by how a couple of moments I wrote before I even knew about them are reminding me of Ian and Mickey from Shameless. I'm taking that as a good sign that what I wrote is what love between two men looks like. Anyway, this is the end of Part Four and none of Part Five has been written yet. I have a ton of notes, but not one sentence of story written yet. I will write a Part Five, I've planned to all along, I just need to find the time to do it, plus I think I might wait till it's complete, or at least nearly complete, before I start posting it, so it might be a while. To everyone who has been reading along, I thank you! And I just want to wish a Happy New Year and a very sincere Peace On Earth to everyone this holiday season. I already feel like I got my Kogan holiday and birthday gift when Kendall announced Logan would be joining him for concerts in March, plus they've scheduled one on my birthday. It's the perfect gift and I'm delighted! Looking forward to a great 2016 for everyone.


End file.
